Threads of Revolution
by sephiroth12285
Summary: Seven years after being declared dead former prince Lelouch has been attending Honnōji Academy for the past year and a half while secretly plotting to overthrow its tyrannical student council president as a stepping stone towards his goal of destroying Britannia, but Lelouch has been drawn into a much more dangerous battle brewing behind the scenes, a battle for humanity's future.
1. Chapter 1 The Will to Act

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Kill la Kill and other related works for oblivious reasons otherwise I wouldn't be writing a fanfic lol.

A/N: I didn't intend to really post this until I had a couple more chapters made, but after the positive feedback I was getting from the test chapters on Deviant Art I had posted I relented and decided to post them. Even though I have more than one chapter already made I am going to hold off and post them a couple weeks or so at a time to allow plenty of time for feedback and for me to work on other chapters for this story and others.

This little idea resulted when I and another author discussed ideas for one of my other fics (The Kingdom Hearts crossover), so when the subject of Kill la Kill came up I decided to do a few test chapters to get more familiar with the characters before I use them in said fic, but before I knew it the test chapters ended up becoming the foundation for a new story which I am finding myself enjoying working on especially after watching all of the episodes of Kill la Kill.

The main pairing of this story was originally going to be Satsuki and Lelouch, but after some consideration I am leaving it open for now with the possibility of it becoming Ryūko and Lelouch depending on how certain events of the story play out. I might do some other CG and Kill la Kill combinations for pairings if the opportunities arise like I might do something different for other characters like Suzaku and maybe Kallen for example.

Anyway whoever Lelouch ends up with will also determine how the story might also end as well too.

This is a combined world and the next chapters will help set the scene before Ryūko makes her first appearance.

December 21 2015: special thanks to Game777Guy for editing and getting rid of a LOT of the writing and grammar errors in this chapter while helping me realize my flaws as a writer.

So let us proceed with the story then…

* * *

Chapter 1

The Will to Act

The Sun was shining through a crack in the window of a small house in one of the poorest districts of Honn ō City. The city, an artificial island that towered in Tokyo Bay, held a commanding view of the distant Tokyo Settlement, and even the Viceroy's palace could be glimpsed. Both the city's size and the island of Honnō City made for an impressive and awe inspiring sight; one that impressed tourists, as well as those looking upon it from a distance. However, the city itself was different from other cities in the world; especially for those who lived within it.

At the top of the mountain-like city sat the crown jewel of the island: Honnōji Academy.

Unlike most academies, its unique structure was directly tied into the standard of living and social status of the city residents. The lowest levels of the city, the slums, were where the no-star students and their families lived. Their homes, as their status would indicate, were run-down and in a terrible state of disrepair. In some ways it was worse than the ghettos that the Elevens, formerly Japanese, had been forced to live in after Japan was defeated by Britannia.

In many ways, Honnō City could be seen as a city-size scale model of what the Britannian Empire was like. Whenever a country was conquered, much like Japan, its native population was subjugated and they became known by the number of their "area." It was possible to apply for citizenship and become an "Honorary Britannian." This would grant numbers a better life, but it would directly expose them to the Britannians' venomous prejudice and racism. Although this was not shared by every single Britannian, it was something that was encouraged, given that the Britannian Empire was built around Social Darwinism.

At Honnōji Academy, those who proved themselves by becoming part of a club could obtain a one-star Goku uniform, which, aside from giving students superhuman powers, would instantly have the student and their family elevated to a higher standing. One-star families were allowed to move to the cleaner and more comfortable one-star district. Now, if one became a club president, or earned the right through other means, they would be granted a two-star uniform and permission to move up to the two-star district, a lavish district filled with luxury.

One could only guess what the three-star district was like, but very few earned such a distinction.

The door opened to the small room of the tiny, run-down apartment. Its sole inhabitant was a black haired young man who was sleeping soundly in bed. The door was opened by a dark purple sailor uniform. The uniform was militaristic and regal, with its gold trim, high collar and gold shoulder epaulets. It had a pair of what seemed to be eyes located on the neck lapel. On the upper part of the right sleeve was a gold metal band with three clasps. The matching pants were attached to the top by a pair of suspenders. Strangely, it waddled into the room and climbed onto a chair to look down at the sleeping young man.

With what could be described as signs of annoyance in its eyes, the uniform opened itself up and pulled out a small tape player and a pair of headphones. The living article of clothing carefully put the headphones onto the young man's ears, made sure the volume was all the way up, and hit the play button. The young man's eyes snapped open and he nearly jumped out of bed as Bugle Call: Reveille blasted in his ears.

"AAAHHHHH!"

He scrambled to knock the headphones off of his ears. The uniform then calmly collected the tape recorder, turned it off, and waited for the young man to fully awaken.

Sitting up in bed, the young man rubbed his eyes with his hands as he realized it was morning. Once he was fully awake, he glared at the uniform sitting on the chair.

"You couldn't think of a better way to wake me up?"

" **You didn't like the idea of me dumping ice water on you, so this was my alternative."**

"Fine," The young man said before letting out a yawn and stretching his arms.

" **Now get out of bed and eat what I made for you. No wearer of mine is going to leave without a proper breakfast,"** the uniform said as it leapt down from the chair and waddled out of the room. **"Hurry, Lelouch, or you'll be late,"** it called after a moment.

With a sigh the young man, Lelouch Lamperouge, clad in a black robe, climbed out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, where the talking uniform, whose voice only he could hear, was waiting for him. If anyone else had seen the scene, they would have laughed at the absurd impossibility of a talking uniform cooking breakfast, but here it was, happening. It stood on a chair having just finished making some strips of bacon. For a living article of clothing it was a surprisingly good cook.

" **You should consider taking a night or two off. Your late night activities aren't good for your health,"** the uniform noted before depositing the bacon onto a plate with scrambled eggs and two pancakes.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to lay low for a few days, Reiketsu." Lelouch said to his companion as he entered the small kitchen to enjoy breakfast.

" **You've caused quite a stir in the last six months. Last night we taught the Cooking Club a lesson and we're enjoying the spoils of war for breakfast,"** the living article of clothing said.

"The way they held their cooking drives for the sake of the more privileged students was enough to make me sick," Lelouch said with disgust. "To make it worse, they forced the no-stars to perform humiliating tasks and clean-up to get a mere plate."

" **So, how long before we go after the Student Council?"**

"Maybe in the next few months, but we should trim down the numbers of their supporters first. Unlike some of the club leaders, her minions aren't pushovers." Lelouch said before eating breakfast.

" **Meh…you worry too much, but when the time comes, we'll show them my power. On my word as a Kamui, I'll prove to you that I am more than a match for those cheap knock-offs those four clowns are wearing."** Reiketsu said proudly.

"You have proven your power and abilities to me on more than one occasion," Lelouch said with a confident smirk.

After Lelouch ate his breakfast, he went into the bathroom to shower. Lelouch quickly dried off after his shower, and found that Reiketsu was waiting for him, eager to be put on. Once it was done, Reiketsu changed his appearance until he was a standard, dull gray school uniform. The disguise prevented other students from discovering that Reiketsu was a Kamui. From what Lelouch had learned, Kamui were far more powerful than any Goku uniform, even the three-star uniforms worn by the student council elite four.

Lelouch locked the windows and door of house and then stepped outside. He turned and began the trip to school, passing the house of his next-door neighbor. The house was small, which Lelouch knew was hard on the family that lived in it. It had a neon-lit sign on top of the small house that read: The Mankanshoku Back-Alley Clinic! Unfortunately, the clinic's only claim to fame was that its doctor had killed more people than he saved.

"Good Morning Lelouch!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, a young girl about his age charged through the air at him. She had brown hair, styled into a bowl-cut, and amber eyes. She was wearing the standard Honnōji Adademy uniform: a white, short-sleeved shirt, a blue neckerchief and a blue mini-skirt. The girl gave her friend a very clingy hug; her usual greeting. Lelouch did nothing to stop it, because he knew that she was a force of nature and there _was_ no stopping her. Once she got going, _nothing_ could stop her.

"Good morning Mako." Lelouch told Mako Mankanshoku in a friendly tone.

"Did you sleep well did you eat well? Because you are always welcome to come to my place for dinner or breakfast at any time," the girl happily offered to Lelouch, who lightly smiled at the eternally optimistic girl.

"Thank you kindly for the offer Mako, but I don't want to impose on you and your family," the young man replied politely.

It wasn't that he disliked Mako and her family, but he found the meals they cooked, especially the Mystery Croquettes made by Mako's mother, Sukuyo, questionable because of the unknown and non-poisonous ingredients used in their making. The first time Lelouch had seen one of the Croquettes, he could have sworn it had still-living earthworms trying to wriggle out.

"Nonsense! My mom and daddy would happy to have you!"

"Uh, I'll think about it," Lelouch said before changing the subject. "By the way, did you hear that explosion from the academy last night?"

Mako gave it some serious thought before dropping a fist into an up-turned hand.

"Nope I think I was asleep," Mako replied, which only made Lelouch shake his head in amusement.

' _Mako may not be all there, but she makes for much better company than the parasites pretending to be students,'_ Lelouch thought.

* * *

Later that morning, Lelouch was sitting in class as the teacher, Mr. Mikisugi, wrote notes on the chalkboard. He was a middle aged man with messy, blue hair, a bent back, and an unsteady gait. His outfit consisted of a loose, white shirt with a black tie, jeans, and pair of large, reflective glasses.

Lelouch was clearly not interested in the lesson. He looked to his right, and saw Mako sleeping, as she normally did. He was envious that he couldn't join her. Their teacher didn't seem very enthusiastic, either.

"In 1862 A.T.B. Queen Elizabeth III retreated to Edinburgh following the loss of London, but shortly after, a revolutionary militia arrived, arrested her and forced her to abdicate, ending the monarchy. This event became known as The Humiliation of Edinburgh. However, before Queen Elizabeth could be handed over to Napoleon, Sir Ricardo von Britannia, Duke of Britannia, and his friend and subordinate, Sir Richard Hector, Knight of One, brought Elizabeth III and her followers to the New World. There, on the east coast of North America, they established a capitol. The British Isles fell under the control of the European Union and a new government was established."

The lesson, to both Lelouch's relief and worry, was interrupted by the sound of the classroom's metal door being kicked in. Despite his reservations, Lelouch kept his face stoic. After a few more kicks, the door flew in, knocked back several front-row students from sheer force, destroyed the teacher's podium and hit the window in the opposite wall, cracking it. Then the door bounced off the broken window and crashed into the front row, destroying several desks and dislodging even more students.

"Uh…we're in the middle of a lesson?" Mr. Mikisugi said timidly as the dust from the forced entry began to settle.

A large, intimidating young man stepped into the room. This intimidating presence was only enhanced by the fact that his gray and white uniform bore spikes on its shoulders. He had slick blonde hair, a tanned skin tone and fierce brown eyes.

"I AM ON OFFICAL BUSINESS!" the imposing man snapped.

Mr. Mikisugi panicked and quickly got on his knees as a number of other students, all wearing dull, gray uniforms with a black star trimmed in white on the center, filed into the room. Their hair was completely uniform: dark brown with a bowl-cut. Even their skin complexion was the same pale color. The man who had inspired such fear in Lelouch's homeroom teacher turned his head towards the rest of the stunned classroom; at least, those who were still conscious after his dramatic entrance.

"I am the Disciplinary Committee Chairman…Ira Gamagōri!" Ira announced to the classroom at the top of his lungs, which, surprisingly, did nothing to wake Mako from her slumber. "Students of Class K! It has come to our attention that there is someone among you who intends to bring harm to Honnōji Academy! So STEP FORWARD AND ACCEPT YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

Lelouch was confident it wasn't him, since he had been careful to cover his tracks, but his eyes began searching the room, wondering who the guilty party was.

' _This is the third one this week…either these people are getting desperate or they are just looking for a way to commit suicide,'_ Lelouch thought. _'I'll bet this is about a one-star uniform, like the last two.'_

In a normal school the theft of a uniform might not have been taken seriously, but in Honnōji Academy it was a very different story. These thefts were taken _very_ seriously. Thanks to the superhuman enhancements they could grant, Goku uniforms were the target of many resistance groups seeking to free Japan, rival schools, or a competitor of the company that was Honnōji Academy's benefactor and creator. None of these groups had successfully stolen a Goku uniform, likely thanks to the ludicrous level of security surrounding them. Lelouch even suspected that the uniforms had trackers placed in them, if the Disciplinary Committee's reaction time was any indicator.

Looking around again, Lelouch saw the culprit; the shifting of his eyes, intense sweat, and tight grip on his school bag gave him away. The culprit had slick, black hair, green eyes, a slim build, and looked a bit too old to be in high school.

' _That poor idiot is a dead man,'_ Lelouch thought. Unlike other academies, breaking certain rules in Honnōji academy could, and often did, result in a death sentence.

Realizing he had been caught, the man kicked over his desk and dropped both a tear gas bomb and a flash bang. Lelouch made sure to close his eyes and hold his breath before the explosives went off.

Lelouch didn't even need to see what would happen next, as he could picture it all in his mind's eye. It would play out much like the previous incidents. The student would run out of the classroom in the confusion, trying to make a mad dash for the academy's exit, all while failing to realize who they were up against. Ira Gamagōri, one of the most loyal and determined of the student council Elite Four, was head of the Disciplinary Committee for a reason. So, he did not have a problem leaping out of the window from the third floor in order to intercept the student and crush whatever hope he had of escaping.

' _Gamagōri will either end it there or push the thief to wear the Goku Uniform he stole, just to humiliate the fool even more when he's crushed,'_ Lelouch thought with a stoic expression on his face. Judging by the sound of fighting outside, Gamagōri had gone with the latter option.

Lelouch sighed before shaking his head at the thief's stupidity.

" **You would think they would have realized using the same tactics to escape with stolen Goku Uniforms is hopelessly useless."** Reiketsu commented.

Lelouch didn't say anything, since only he could hear his Kamui, but he silently agreed.

"SO WHAT WERE YOU PLANNING ON DOING WITH THAT GOKU UNIFORM?" Ira shouted as he inevitability turned the tables on the student. A one-star uniform was no match for Ira's three-star uniform.

' _In terms of sheer physical might, Ira Gamagōri is without question the strongest among the Elite Four. Unless that guy stole a three-star uniform, that unfortunate idiot is as good as dead,'_ Lelouch thought with a bored expression. He then took out a crossword puzzle and began to solve it.

"So are you from the Japan Liberation Front or are you a spy for Naniwa High School?" Ira shouted from outside, shortly before delivering a vicious beat down on the spy. Lelouch personally believed that he was JLF, based on the military-grade equipment he had.

' _And the Japanese still cling to the hope the JLF will liberate Japan, despite the fact that seven years have passed and nothing has changed.'_

"You are unfit to wear that uniform…TAKE IT OFF!"

' _And its over…he took a little longer with that one. I guess he wanted to make a better example, which is to be expected, since this was the third attempt in a week.'_

Outside, in the academy's wide courtyard, events had gone as Lelouch expected, but anyone with a good head and some common sense would have easily deduced the outcome, given that the thefts were usually stopped within an hour.

Ira Gamagōri recovered the uniform, quickly, but neatly, folded it, dusted it off, and handed it to one of his subordinates.

"LISTEN UP! Students of Honnōji Academy…Satsuki Kiryuin, your student council president and Viceroy of Area 11, created the laws of this school," Ira Gamagōri shouted, his voice booming throughout the academy. "As long as I am alive, those rules will be upheld."

Suddenly, almost on cue, a blinding light could be seen from the top of the academy's tallest structure. Lelouch ignored it, but he somehow felt that she would have something to say as well.

"Lady Satsuki," Ira Gamagōri said with a respectful bow, before commanding, "TEN-HUT! All hail your student council president, Satsuki Kiryuin!"

The various one-star uniform students all saluted in respect as a loud heel click could be heard clear from the top of the tower on which she stood. She was a year older than Lelouch, with long, waist-length black hair, a slim figure and piercing blue eyes that would make even the bravest of men think twice before crossing her. Her white uniform a mix of militaristic and regal apparel that fit her well. Her sheathed katana only added to her intimidating appearance. Even though she was an Eleven, there was no question that she was the most powerful woman in Japan. The Emperor himself had given her complete control of Area 11, a sign of just how much power and influence her family held.

Satsuki and her mother were the only two numbers to ever be granted full Britannian citizenship. Those who grumbled at the idea were swiftly proven wrong when Satsuki established Honnōji Academy, a true embodiment of Britannian ideals. They were completely silenced when Satsuki was given the viceroyship of Area 11, and she had cleaned out most of the government corruption within a year, and had brutally put down all but the most powerful rebel factions.

"Fear is freedom! Subjugation is liberation! Contradiction is truth! Those are the facts of this world! And you will all surrender to them, you pigs in human clothing!" Satsuki declared, her voice echoing throughout the academy.

Most of the students were opportunistic parasites. Satsuki Kiryuin and her Elite Four were different. They were all intelligent, driven, and brutal. Satsuki herself was the most dangerous of them. In addition to the traits she shared with the Flite Four, she was also cold and calculating. Defeating her would be no easy task, but Lelouch knew that he had to do it.

' _If I am to rise up and crush Britannia, and that man, then I must defeat Satsuki Kiryuin, her Elite Four, and take control of Honnōji Academy,'_ Lelouch thought. He would relish the challenge of defeating Kiryuin, but he would move cautiously. _'If I can't beat someone like you, then I have no chance against Britannia.'_

* * *

After the morning's excitement, the Elite Four met Satsuki in her chambers. Though the theft of the Goku uniform had been resolved, there was still an agenda to attend to. Specifically, trying to deal with a certain someone that was fast becoming a thorn in their side.

"Zero struck again, and this time he took out the Cooking Club," a member of the Elite Four noted.

He wore a pair of blue tinted glasses, had short blue hair, was thin and was tall, especially compared to his more athletic compatriots. His uniform was similar to Gamagōri's, but less intimidating. It had a high collar, hard drives hanging from the belt and there was light blue wiring connecting his sleeves to his shoulders.

Hōka Inumuta sat at a small bar with a drink. Using his favorite laptop, he scrolled through all the data he had collected on Zero over the past six months, all while casually enjoying his drink.

"So what happened? Did he go after them because they wouldn't serve French fries or something?"

The member who had just spoken, a man the same age as Hōka and Satsuki, had a far more athletic build that Hōka did. He had messy, brown hair and green eyes. He wore a white coat, open, in a style consistent with the other members' uniforms, over a green shirt. The look was completed with white pants and boots to match his coat.

"But seriously what did they do to provoke that guy?" Uzu Sanageyama, the head of the Athletic Committee, asked when no one laughed at his joke.

"Wow! So the monkey hasn't heard!"

The new voice belonged to the only female member of the Elite Four. She was the same age as Satsuki, and had known her since kindergarten, and was the shortest of her peers. She had short pink hair, accented by red eyes. Her three-star Goku uniform was modeled after a marching band outfit, with a large hat to go with it. Scarily, the hat had a monkey skull on the top. Her look was completed with the pink baton she held in her hands. She was lying on a sofa filled with cute stuffed animals, a massive contrast to how brutal she could be when angered.

"I guess word is that Zero got pissed when he found out that the club president was going to purge two of its members in a giant fryer. Zero went in and saved them, and he took out the entire club in the process," Nonon Jakuzure, the chairwoman of the Non-Athletic Committee, answered.

"She is correct on that account, and that would fit with Zero's MO," Hōka, the Information and Strategy Committee Chair, added before adjusting his glasses. "Frustratingly, we have no idea what Zero looks like. The only fact we have to go on is that those who have encountered him confirm that he is male."

"So, what you're saying, is that none of them managed to get his mask off? Even though they all had one-star uniforms and their president had a two-star?" Uzu Sanageyama asked, lying back on the sofa, feet propped on a coffee table. He shared his fellow members' feelings of frustration regarding Zero.

Satsuki Kiryuin had been sitting quietly the entire time, listening to the exchange with a stoic expression upon her face. She was sitting in her chair, though it could easily be called a throne, one leg folded over the other, sword in one hand and cup of tea in the other. An elderly gentleman with white hair and dark brown eyes stood by her side.

"All members of the Cooking Club are hereby demoted to no-star status," Satsuki said calmly, stoic expression unchanging as she sipped her tea. "It's time that we put a bounty on Zero. Any student who brings me proof of his identity will instantly be promoted to two-star status. Those who falsify information for their own benefit will be punished," she ordered strictly. The others, however, didn't flinch at her tone. They knew her goal. "Inumuta will verify any information we receive. Gamagōri will be in charge of apprehending Zero."

The Disciplinary Committee Chairman bowed his head respectfully, responding with, "Yes Lady Satsuki."

"Should Inumuta find the information to be false, I'll leave the punishment to you."

"Of course." Ira Gamagōri replied with a fierce look in his eyes.

Satsuki's butler, Mitsuzō Soroi, poured the young woman another cup of tea, who took a sip. After allowing a moment for the bitter liquid to travel down her throat, Satsuki took a look at one of the photos of Zero. He was a male judging from previous pictures and reports, but the black tattered cloak he wore covered up most of his body. From what was visible, it seemed that he wore black gloves and boots to match the mask that frustratingly concealed his identity. As the members of the student council continued talking amongst one another, their leader gazed into the picture, the wheels in her head turning.

' _He can't be an amateur. The fact that he can take out entire clubs before the Disciplinary Committee arrives is proof of that,'_ Satsuki thought. She just couldn't determine a motivation, or the method he used to take down an entire club, including a president equipped with a two-star uniform. _'Our initial belief that Zero is a club president, possessing a two-star uniform, trying to take out other clubs for his own gain was wrong. The Sewing Club hasn't produced a two-star uniform capable of taking out an entire club.'_

Putting the picture down, Satsuki closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and continued to sip her tea.

Satsuki stopped sipping her tea, opting to instead swirl it in its cup as she contemplated Zero's actions. Over the six months since Zero's first reported appearance, she ruled out that he was a spy from another school. He never sought to steal uniforms, and he focused more on saving no-stars from execution. There were even reports of him providing humanitarian aid to them using the supplies of the clubs he'd vanquished.

' _And now Zero has begun accelerating…'_ the black haired woman noted sourly. When Zero had started, he only struck once every few weeks. Now he struck nearly once every week. _'Zero has been cautious up until now, so what changed? Is he becoming overconfident or is there some unknown factor at work?'_

An argument had broken out among the Elite Four members, but Satsuki ignored it, focusing on her thoughts.

' _One of the photos reveals that he wields a blade, which must be similar to my own sword,'_ Satsuki thought, taking a moment to glance down at the blade that lay next to her chair, sitting in its white sheath. It was Bakuzan, her signature weapon since she was young, capable of cutting through almost anything, Goku uniforms included. Judging by the fact that the Goku Uniforms each Club wore had been destroyed, it was logical to assume Zero had a similar weapon, though she wished to believe otherwise. _'How did he acquire such a sword? No one outside of my family should have the means to produce a blade like that.'_

The last thing plaguing Satsuki was the fact that no one ever reported injuring Zero. He always defeated the clubs, evaded the Disciplinary committee, and escaped unharmed. All the testimonies stated that nothing was able to hurt him.

' _If he doesn't have a Goku Uniform of his own…then he must possess strength and skill equal to my own. Or he has…'_ Satsuki stopped short. There was an explanation for his power, but it was impossible that he'd have one; laughable even. She mentally slapped herself for thinking of something so foolish.

"Instruct the clubs to hold off on any planned purges of the no-stars," Satsuki ordered as an idea came to mind. Her command halted the argument between the other members.

"I see…you want to set a trap," Hōka said, smiling under his high collar.

"He'll recognize it's a trap, but we need to draw him out. That is why if any of you hear of any clubs planning to purge one of their members, they are to await instructions from me before proceeding." Zero's actions indicated that he was highly intelligent. He'd probably be able to see it as a trap. But, if they used a student that was genuinely going to be purged, it would add an extra layer of authenticity, and prove that much more effective at drawing out Zero.

' _I'll draw you out into the open, Zero, and then we'll see what you are really like,"_ Satsuki swore to herself. Her plan was set. Now all she needed was someone to act as bait.

* * *

A/N: yes and you people read right…this time Satsuki Kiryuin isn't only the Student Council President of Honnōji Academy, but also the Viceroy of Area 11 having replaced Clovis for his less than stellar track record. He is still alive through if you guys are wondering and he'll appear later as well. So how is that for a game changer as in some ways Satsuki is more of an effective and dangerous Viceroy than Clovis and to some extent even Cornelia, because unlike the Goddess of Victory the new Viceroy is more than willing to use people like Suzaku to get the job done. So it goes without saying Lelouch has his work cut out for him, but next chapter will offer some insight into how Lelouch obtained his Kamui. Later chapters will show how Lelouch met Isshin Matoi and became involved in current events.

Lelouch's Kamui, Reiketsu, was named by draconichero21 which I liked better than the original name as it sounds closer to the Kamui's "younger brother" Senketsu. Lelouch's fighting style is a little more tactical which means underhanded tactics and since he had his Kamui longer he has more knowledge on its abilities and has had more time to develop them. But he'll still have difficulty against fighters like Satsuki due to their skill and experience. However this also means he'll likely help Ryūko out in learning how to use her Kamui to its fullest. Also its to balance out Lelouch with the other characters in terms of combat capabilities, but chapter four will be his first battle and just what he is capable of with his Kamui and what having it for over a year has done for him.

C.C. and other Code Geass will be appearing soon and for those of you wondering where Nunnally is during all of this she is safety at Ashford Academy, because let's face it the Slums of Honnō City are no place for someone like Nunnally given her disabilities. Of course he has Sayoko watching over her as well and some more about her role will be mentioned in the next chapter.

And yes we will still have the Raid Trip later with Ashford Academy becoming a potential target, which Satsuki gives the schools a chance to fight for their independent as a way to test her followers and to give the opposing academy a sporting chance instead of just using her Viceroy authority to subjugate them.

So there will be more soon in the coming chapters and for those of you wondering my Demonic Black Knight and Demon of West Genetics fanfics next chapters are almost done, they just need some more work.

So read, enjoy (I hope) and leave a review and thank you…


	2. Chapter 2 Tipping the Balance

A/N: it's sooner than I was planning, but I am in a reasonably good mood tonight so I'll post this for you guys so you can see things building towards Ryuko's appearance.

But before I go further I want to say thanks for the reviews and input because it is very welcomed and it helps me a lot. Haven't found a beta reader yet, but I did give this chapter a quick go over before posting it.

I'll save the rest of my notes for the end of the chapter, but to answer some common questions will I pair Lelouch with Ryūko because they make a more compatible couple than Satsuki and Lelouch do at the moment? Well yes, but I am keeping in mind the various events and x-factors in play, some of which might be hinted at in this chapter if you read some parts carefully which could become unexpected complications for Lelouch.

So depending on how certain events play out it could go either or, but a key factor would be which of them finds out Lelouch is Zero?

December 26th 2015: Special thanks to Game777Guy for editing and fixing the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

Tipping the Balance

The rest of the day was uneventful. The only thing worth noting was the uniform thief's body had been hung at the academy's entrance as a warning. Lelouch merely gave the corpse an annoyed glance, knowing that it was only a matter of time before another idiot attempted a similar stunt. Lelouch sighed, annoyed at how poorly thought-out the attempted thefts were. Still, he had to hand it to Satsuki Kiryuin. Her anti-theft defenses were no joke.

' _Regardless of what I think of Satsuki Kiryuin, her ability to choose skilled subordinates is impressive,'_ Lelouch thought with a bit of jealously.

Lelouch's thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar presence as Mako came barreling down the hallway. When he had met Mako as a first-year student, she had attempted to tackle him in a hug. Of course he had dodged. Her complaints at hitting the ground have since convinced him to intercept her and set her down gently.

"OH LELOUCH!"

At the right moment, Lelouch grabbed Mako and gently stopped her in her tracks. Getting around his grip, she hugged him tightly, which left Lelouch feeling slightly uncomfortable. Still, it was better than being tackled to the ground.

"Are you heading home, Mako?"

"Uh-huh, but what about you?" Mako asked with stars in her eyes. "Are you going home, too?"

"Not yet. There's someone I have to see," Lelouch answered, forcing a light smile that was the opposite of how he felt.

The truth was, Lelouch never looked forward to going to the slums to meet this ally. This ally sometimes frustrated him so much that he'd rather get dragged to dinner with Mako's family.

Lelouch and Mako traveled together until they had to go their separate ways, leaving Lelouch some time alone as he made his way to his next destination. A part of him was in no rush to go over there, but he also knew that he had to get it over with, despite how uncomfortable the meetings made him.

As he walked, his mind drifted back a year-and-a-half, the time he received his Kamui…

* * *

For the first time, and last time, Lelouch was called to meet with Isshin Matoi, a man who had helped him since the end of the war. Matoi lived alone, but comfortably, in a mansion in the mountains. His comforts came from the money he made patenting his various inventions, some of which helped prevent the collapse of the Ashford family, which convinced the Britannian government to turn a blind eye to him.

Isshin Matoi had given Lelouch and his sister, Nunnally, a place to stay after the war. Lelouch had stayed there for most of his teenage life.

Lelouch entered the mansion, and navigated its halls until he found the secret elevator to the lab that very few people, not even Isshin's own daughter, knew of. As he stepped out, Isshin Matoi turned to faced him, sitting on the opposite side of a table, a serious look in his one good eye. He looked quite old, had long, gray hair and a long beard to match. He wore a black eye-patch over his left eye and had a mouse perched on his shoulder.

"Lelouch, this is the last time we will see one another in person," Matoi solemnly informed him, tightening his grip on the wooden case he held. Lelouch noted that there was also a silver one sitting on the table as he sat down.

"Have you been discovered?" Lelouch asked in concern.

"No, not yet. But I fear it's only a matter of time before I am killed," Isshin said calmly. Lelouch knew that it was an inevitability, given the research that Matoi conducted. "I fear that this will be sooner rather than later. This is why, after today, we must never speak to one another again."

"I understand," Lelouch replied.

"However," Isshin began, opening the case, "consider this a parting gift."

"Is this a Kamui?" Lelouch inquired, perplexed and concerned.

"Yes, but, unlike the prototypes, this one is a success. I used your blood in its creation, so only you can wear it," the old man explained, gesturing for Lelouch to take a look at what would be his Kamui. As Lelouch examined the neatly folded Kamui that lay within the opened case, Matoi slid a small knife a across the table. "I've left the honor of naming it to you."

Lelouch stared at the Kamui for a full minute in silent contemplation. He felt a degree of fear, because he was fully aware of the test subjects' fates. However, Lelouch knew that Matoi wouldn't be presenting it to him now if his many years of hard work and sacrifice hadn't paid off.

' _To achieve my goal, I must take this risk,'_ Lelouch thought, taking a deep breath. Once he had calmed his mind, he focused his full attention on the Kamui before him. He picked up the knife with his right hand. As he brought the knife close to the open palm of his left hand, the young man hesitated again. He took a deep breath and focused on what was driving him.

He, Lelouch vi Britannia, was once the eleventh prince of the empire and seventeenth in line for the throne. That world ended when his mother died, assassinated. His sister was crippled in the attack, and blinded from the trauma. All the while, the man that dared to call himself Lelouch's father sat back and did nothing. The sorrow and anger over his mother's death paled in comparison to the anger he felt towards that man.

With strengthened resolve and a hard look in his eyes, Lelouch cut the palm of his left hand. He barely flinched at the self-inflicted cut. He put the knife down and waited for the drops of blood to hit the Kamui.

Suddenly the eyes of the Kamui shot open, and it turned its bloodshot eyes towards Lelouch.

" **More…I must have more!"**

"You'll have it," Lelouch said with a grin. As the Kamui climbed out of the case, Lelouch began to undress. "You and I are partners from this day forth."

The nameless Kamui leapt at Lelouch, delighted to be worn by such a willing wearer. Despite being prepared for what was to come, the Kamui nearly tackled him to the ground as it began to put itself onto him. Lelouch's precarious balance was further tested as sparks of gold energy began erupting from the suit.

" **I am a perfect fit. Thank you for being so willing."**

"I am glad you approve, Reiketsu," Lelouch said, grinning, as the surging energy began to envelop him.

" **Reiketsu?"**

"Yes. It's only proper that you should have a name. You and I are going to change the world. I shall build a world where my sister can find happiness. To do that, I need power…I need you," Lelouch replied. As he finished speaking, a pillar of gold light burst from within him, forcing an involuntary scream as the Kamui adjusted itself and adapted to Lelouch.

Lelouch took a deep breath as the Kamui settled into its transformed state. Lelouch then dismissed the transformation, causing Reiketsu to return to his natural state as a sailor uniform.

"It suits you," Matoi complemented.

"It's exactly what I needed," Lelouch replied. "Still. Why not do this for Ryū ko?"

"I plan to, but now isn't the time. I sent her to boarding school because I didn't want her involved just yet. Besides, knowing her, she'd outright reject me if I asked her to get involved as things are now."

"You believe that your death will motivate her to join the cause?"

Matoi kept silent.

"Cold, but efficient," Lelouch complimented. Lelouch's eyes wandered to the silver case, reminding him of its presence. "What's that?"

"That is for later," Matoi replied cryptically. "I'll be sending you my research notes after you leave. Hopefully, you can use them to master your Kamui. Now, listen carefully. There is much I need to tell you."

After that encounter, Lelouch moved to Honnō City, and joined the Academy as a first-year. He left his sister in the hands of the Ashford family, and she attended their academy in safety. Matoi made sure that a friend of his watching over her, putting Lelouch's fears to rest.

Lelouch didn't immediately begin going after the clubs when he arrived. Not only would that present an obvious link between himself and Zero, but he knew that he wasn't ready to go up against Satsuki and her Elite. So, during that first year, he spent his spare time training to master his Kamui.

Thanks to the notes that Matoi had provided, Lelouch knew that his Kamui could evolve and gain new abilities. He studied the notes religiously, learning all he could about the Life Fibers. He then began to hunt the petty criminals that lurked in the slums. Through those encounters, he gained combat experience and first-hand knowledge of how a Kamui worked. Since almost no one cared what happened in the slums, it was surprisingly easy for Lelouch to practice on the scumbags without drawing attention.

* * *

Roughly an hour after separating from Mako, Lelouch arrived at the home of the man that Isshin had recommended during their meeting. Lelouch saw him every day at the academy, but they purposefully avoided contact outside of what was necessary. For the sake of preserving both their covers, they could not be linked to one another.

Lelouch took a deep breath before he reluctantly knocked on the man's door. The man lived in a small, run-down apartment complex, which was probably all that a teacher working at the academy could afford. Still, a single room and a small bathroom was luxurious compared to what else the slums offered.

The door opened, revealing Aikurō Mikisugi, who had a smug smile on his face.

"Welcome Lelouch. It's nice to see you again."

"Yes…you too," Lelouch replied reluctantly, sighing.

Aikurō gestured for him to come inside so they could talk more privately. Once he was inside, Lelouch put his bag down by the door and moved to sit on a chair while Aikurō stood by the window.

"Something new has come up," Lelouch stated, narrowing his eyes at his 'homeroom teacher.' "You wouldn't have called this meeting, otherwise."

"Things are going to be changing. We both knew that this was going to happen after Isshin died," Aikurō explained. He removed his sunglasses, revealing blue eyes, and swept his hair back, allowing his façade to drop as his real personality slipped back into place. To the students, and even other staff members, Aikurō Mikisugi was a lowly, boring, submissive teacher. However, Lelouch knew this was merely a front. In reality, Aikur ō, was a high-ranking, undercover agent for the rebel group that Isshin had founded. His real personality, which Lelouch found unsettling at the best of times, was also very different from his teacher persona.

"I see," Lelouch stated. Remembering the subject of many prior conversations, he added, "Ryūko Matoi is coming to this school."

"You, Mr. Lamperouge, are correct," Aikurō said, his tone noticeably more chipper than the one he used as a teacher. Lelouch rolled his eyes as, inevitably, the buttons of Aikurō's shirt began becoming undone, as Lelouch expected.

' _This is why I hate visiting him. Why the hell does he always have to act like a male stripper whenever I come over?'_ Lelouch thought as his eyebrow began twitching in annoyance. It was the driven, stripping, exhibitionist mindset that the real Aikurō showed that made Lelouch reluctant to meet him.

"Aikurō, I am only going to say this once: if your pants start coming off, I am out of here," the former prince said, his voice showing clear signs of barely restrained irritation.

Aikurō only smiled in response, slowly shedding his shirt in a suggestive manner. Lelouch looked away uncomfortably. Fortunately, that was as far as the stripping performance went.

"You always have to be so serious," the undercover agent said with an amused smile.

' _Yes, but it also has to with the fact that I am not the kind of person who enjoys watching you…uh…perform like that,'_ Lelouch thought as a possible counter to that statement.

"Anyway, let's move on to the business at hand. As you have already guessed, this meeting is about Ryūko Matoi. She'll be beginning her first day tomorrow and she has, surprisingly enough, been assigned to my homeroom," Aikurō replied smugly. Lelouch had a sneaking suspicion that Aikurō had informed on the spy to clear a seat for this occasion.

"I guess that is quite convenient for you," Lelouch said, rolling his eyes at the convenience of Ryūko being in his class. "But we both know she'll likely go after Satsuki, seeking answers for her father's death."

"Yes and we know how _that_ is going to end. As tough as I've heard she is, she doesn't have chance against Kiryuin's loyal students," Aikurō said. Both men thought of the chaos that would be unleashed with Ryūko's arrival.

"So you want me to make sure she survives?" the former prince asked, a stoic expression on his face. He would be directly confronting the higher-up students sooner than he preferred, but it seemed like Ryūko Matoi wouldn't give him a choice.

"The best-case scenario is that she escapes the school and goes to her father's old home. Then I can use this to be sure she gets the help she needs to survive," Aikurō said proudly, drawing a small remote from his pants pocket.

"I see. So you're going to lead her to the second Kamui," Lelouch said as his eyes narrowed in understanding.

"Yes. All that field data you collected helped Matoi complete it," Aikurō replied, the smile on his face showing no signs of fading.

"I see," Lelouch replied as the wheels in his head started going into overdrive. Even though Ryūko's arrival would force Zero out into the open, if he could sway her to his cause, the benefits would be more than worth the risks. Lelouch smiled at the possibility of having another Kamui wearer at his side. Her involvement would be a great benefit to his plans. "I think tomorrow promises to be a little more interesting."

* * *

At the same time, in space that didn't seem like it belonged on Earth, a man in his late sixties sat in a chair atop a giant, platform like altar. Four pillars were planted at its corners, and stairs connected it to other platforms. The entire structure floated in the air above a cloudy, unnatural, sinister sunset.

The man was surprisingly well built, despite his age. He was quite tall and had broad, imposing shoulders. Charles zi Britannia adjusted his extravagant mantle as his purple eyes looked down at the table before him. Despite advancing in age, he was still handsome. Charles sat like an imposing statue upon his chair, wearing a purple and gold trimmed uniform styled after Victorian-era clothing. A white cravat and a white cape completed the outfit. His own long white hair has been done into Renaissance-style curls.

The sound of approaching steps drew Charles's attention to where he a man in his late twenties was approaching the throne. He had fair skin, corn-silk blonde hair that fell across the back of his neck, and cold, violet eyes. Like his father, he was quite handsome. The twenty-six year old prince wore a long, royal purple tunic that was bordered with black and gold accents. Around his torso was a loosely fitting white belt, and a pair of white slacks. He wore a regal coat over the outfit, one that sported a stiff, high-backed collar with crimson silk on the inside and golden epaulettes similar to the ones on his father's royal garb.

"I have to say, I am surprised you summoned me to a place like this, Father," Schneizel el Britannia said politely, despite his confusion towards his father's intentions.

"Indeed. I have no doubt that you have many questions for me Schneizel. Do not be afraid to ask them. Here, we may speak freely," Charles said to his second oldest son, gesturing for him to take a seat at a nearby table, opposite of the Emperor.

"Then let's get the most obvious question out of the way," Schneizel said with a coy smile.

"Yes. I called you here to discuss the future ahead of us, as well as some complications that could threaten it," the Emperor of Britannia replied. He then added, in a stern voice, "But know this: whatever is said here cannot be discussed with anyone outside of this place."

"Fear of retribution from the masses?" the blonde haired prince inquired, a curious look in his eyes.

"No, merely fear for humanity's future," Charles replied. Schneizel was intrigued, given the dangerous nature of his father's secret research. "Don't think for a moment that I haven't been aware of your efforts to challenge me, Schneizel, but I need your talents to save humanity from a fate much worse than you can possibly imagine."

"That is an interesting choice of words, Father," The prince replied calmly, internally trying to determine what his father was about to say.

He looked down at the table before him and saw what appeared to be a chessboard, complete with pieces all set up. Schneizel had been given the white pieces, while his father had taken the black. As he studied the set, Schniezel noticed something odd about it. The white king was modeled after someone. After a close inspection, Schneizel recognized the figure.

"Why is this king molded after Satsuki Kiryuin?"

"It's to make our game a little more interesting," Charles replied with a smirk.

Schneizel studied the black king that his father was using. He quickly saw that it, too, was modeled after someone, though he didn't know who.

"This king has been molded after your supposedly-dead half-brother, Lelouch," Charles explained with a grin, holding up the black king for the blonde-haired prince to examine.

"Wait," Schneizel said upon noticing Charles's specific word choice, "you speak as if Lelouch is alive."

"He is, and he too is part of the discussion we're going to have as we play," Charles answered with a smile. The odd reply further piqued Schneizel's curiosity as to what they would discuss.

* * *

Back in the slums of Honnō City, the former prince was heading towards another secret meeting. He rubbed his right temple, allowing his frustration with Aikurō to diminish. Still, the meeting had gone smoother than Lelouch had expected, due in no small part to Aikurō choosing not to strip completely naked.

" **Are you feeling alright?"** Reiketsu asked, concerned.

"I am fine. It's just… Aikurō is difficult to be around," Lelouch replied, taking a calming breath.

" **Isn't it better to have more allies than enemies?"** The Kamui asked.

Lelouch thought about it for a moment, before reluctantly nodding in agreement.

"It's true I can operate more efficiently, but…" Lelouch allowed the sentence to trail off. He was concerned about the number of people who were aware that he was once a prince. The threat of being sold out to the royal family always loomed over his head.

It was a threat that he'd been dealing with ever since he sought the Ashfords' protection after Japan became Area 11. But he didn't have much choice, as going back to Britannia would have been a death sentence. But, the Ashfords' position had fallen in recent years, especially now that Honnōji Academy was expanding its influence to academies throughout Area 11. The Ashford Academy was one of the few to have not yet been taken over. Not only was their school in danger, but they were also busy trying to restore their former status as nobility, a status that they had lost due to the death of Lelouch's mother, and several failed business ventures.

He knew that they wanted to restore him to being a prince, as that was another route they could take to nobility, but he'd resisted those efforts. They only accepted his desire to go Honnōji Academy because they figured he'd die there, and then they could use Nunally much the same way.

' _I am probably going to have to deal with the Ashford Family at some point in the near future,'_ Lelouch thought. Their efforts to marry their daughter into nobility were failing, Lelouch had ensured that restoring him to throne wasn't an option (though, they probably couldn't do it, even if he were willing), and Honnōji Academy was presenting an ever-looming threat. They were starting to become desperate.

Fortunately, Lelouch had worked out several contingency plans with Isshin and Aikurō to get his sister out of the hands of the Ashford Family, should anything happen.

' _I hope they don't become necessary, but with the Ashfords growing more desperate…'_ Lelouch thought as his concerns continued to mount.

Lelouch shoved those thoughts aside to focus on the task at hand, as he'd reached his destination. Oddly, the store Lelouch stood in front of was a small sewing supplies shop, the only one of its kind in the slums. The sign above the door going inside read: **Naoto's Sewing Supplies.** To the left of the sign, there was a rather cartoonish, red-haired doll holding a pair of needles and striking a superhero pose. Compared to other stores, the one before Lelouch was the best in quality. Both its clean and appearance and quality of goods made it popular among the slums, especially for those who needed to repair clothing, bedding, and other items.

Lelouch walked into the store, which had a surprisingly large interior, considering what it looked like on the outside. However, like everything else in the slums, it was built with whatever materials the owners could get their hands on. As the former prince entered the store, a bell rang, alerting the men attending to the store that they had a customer.

"Oh it's you, Lelouch," said a man in his early twenties with an odd hairstyle.

He had brown hair and matching eyes. He wore a red shirt with blue jeans and a white apron with the store's mascot stitched on it.

"Good Afternoon Ohgi. Is Naoto around?" Lelouch asked the store's employee, Kaname Ohgi.

"He's in the back working on one of his projects. I take it you're here for backroom business?" Ohgi inquired, to which Lelouch nodded in response. "Right I'll cover things out here so you two can talk."

Walking towards the back of the store, Lelouch placed his free hand into his pocket while the other held onto his school bag. He stepped passed various shelves and racks that held different kinds of fabric bundles, tools and kits for almost anything related to sewing. Still, having spent over a year living in the slums and seeing the various businesses that operated down here, both legal and illegal, Lelouch had to give credit where it was due. Naoto had one of the best businesses in the slums.

Lelouch made his way to the supply room, found a set of stairs leading to the basement, and approached a secret door made of metal plates. Stopping at the door, Lelouch knocked on it three times and waited for a response from the man on the other side.

"What's the password?" a male voice shouted from the other side of the metallic door.

"Peek-a-Boo," Lelouch replied with a deadpan expression. It was a ridiculous password, but who would ever expect anyone to use it? Especially Lelouch.

The door opened to reveal an Eleven in his early twenties. He had red hair that hung down to his chin, wore a black shirt and matching pants, and wore a gas mask with lenses that allowed his eyes to be seen.

"Hey, Lelouch. What brings you here?" Naoto Kozuki inquired as he shook Lelouch's hand in a friendly greeting.

"I just got back from a meeting with Aikurō. We have to talk," Lelouch said, his expression turning serious.

"Sure," Naoto said, gesturing for Lelouch to come inside.

Once both men were inside, the door closed behind them, locking them inside. The room was armored, almost like a bank vault, and contained a high-tech sewing machine as well as a workshop with advanced scientific tools and sewing equipment. A number of computers sat in another corner of the room, acting as a kind of scientific research station while a sealed, reinforced door lead into another room marked: **Life Fiber Containment**. In the last corner of the room was a storage cabinet containing a five black uniforms trimmed with silver.

"So what did that male stripper have to say this time?" Naoto asked lightheartedly as he sat down on a chair in front of his computer work station. Lelouch took another chair that sat before the large sewing machine, which Naoto used for his more special projects.

"Ryūko Matoi will be starting her first day at Honnōji Academy tomorrow," Lelouch said. Naoto's lighthearted expression faded, replaced with a serious look.

"I see. Does that mean we need to accelerate our plans?" the redhead Japanese man asked. Lelouch nodded in response.

"If what I have heard about Ryūko is correct, then I think we can expect her to cause some kind of mess tomorrow. I'll probably have to move out into the open sooner than I had planned," Lelouch said, having already considered a number of revisions for his plans. He also had some contingency plans if things _really_ hit the fan.

"Yeah, that is going to be a pain for us," Naoto said, swiping his hair back and thinking about what he'd do if Zero was forced to act in the open.

"Yes I know. Still, we'd have had to make a move eventually, regardless of whether or not Ryūko decided to come," Lelouch said. It was inconvenient, but dwelling on what-ifs was pointless.

"You're probably right, considering the clubs you have taken out in the last six months," Naoto said in agreement. He then added, "We can't expect the student council to do nothing in response."

"Yes. Speaking of which, how many of the new you uniforms have you completed?" Lelouch inquired with a faint smile on his face.

"I have finished six One-Rank Knight Uniforms. Including the two Second-Ranked Uniforms, I have finished two out of the four special uniforms. I already sent Sayoko hers and she told me it fits perfectly," Naoto replied with a proud grin on his face.

"What is the status on the other two?" the former prince asked. He was thankful that Sayoko had finally gotten her uniform. It would certainly come in handy if she was forced to get Nunnally out of Ashford.

"They are not ready yet. We just don't have enough Life Fibers," Naoto admitted, looking annoyed.

"I see, so all that remains is finding some wearers," Lelouch, touching his chin in though.

"We have some of the no-stars recruited to receive our One-Rank uniforms, but we don't have any candidates for the Second-Ranked uniforms among our followers," Naoto reported as Lelouch carefully considered each opinion.

They had to be cautious in their recruitment. Once word got out that someone was developing their own variant of the Goku uniforms, Satsuki and her subordinates would mercilessly hunt the producers. Lelouch would have liked to have more outfits produced before he faced Satsuki openly, but he no longer had that luxury. Even if he did, the shortage of Life Fibers, a critical component of both the Goku and Knight Uniforms, was making production extremely difficult.

Still things could be worse off. Being an offshoot of Aikurō's resistance, Naoto, Ohgi, and Lelouch's group enjoyed the benefits of support from the Six Houses of Kyoto, a secret organization made of the elite of former Japan, who had used their standing to obtain positions of power. The used their power to secretly support various resitances throughout Area 11. Lelouch, with Isshin's help, had convinced some members to support their offshoot directly. With that support, and Naoto, who had been an assistant to Isshin, Lelouch had begun development of the Knight Uniforms as a counter to the Goku Uniforms. Aikurō was unaware of that development. If he and the primary leader of the resistance group knew, they wouldn't approve. Lelouch understood their reasoning, but fighting Satsuki Kiryuin was a case when fire needed to be fought with fire. Isshin was hesitant to support Lelouch's plan, but reluctantly agreed, on three conditions.

The first, and most obvious, was that Lelouch look after Ryūko. The second, and most surprising one, was that Lelouch could not kill Satsuki. As part of the final condition, Lelouch was given a pair of lockboxes that were biometrically sealed and could be only be opened by their intended recipients.

One was for Ryūko while the other was intended for Satsuki.

Lelouch had tried breaking into the boxes, but they proved to be far tougher than they looked.

' _If I didn't know any better, I'd say those boxes are probably made out of hardened life-fibers,'_ Lelouch thought.

Lelouch was instructed to present the lockbox to Ryūko when he felt the time was right. There was a lot about Isshin that Ryūko didn't know, and adapting to that knowledge would take some time, especially given that their relationship had been strained before Isshin died. So, Lelouch understood why Isshin wouldn't want him to give her the lockbox immediately.

However, Lelouch couldn't make any sense of the lockbox for Satsuki. _'He sought to bring down the Kiryuins, yet he insisted that Satsuki live and be given a lockbox,_ Lelouch thought, confused.

" _There is a second box here; intended for Satsuki. Like Ryūko's, I trust you'll give it to Satsuki when the time is right, and when she is worthy of it,"_ Isshin Matoi's words about the second container echoed in Lelouch's mind.

Lelouch became lost in thought, so much so that Naoto had to shake him out of his thoughts.

"Uh, Lelouch? Are you ok _?_ " Naoto asked, shaking Lelouch's left shoulder to get his attention.

"Sorry. I was lost in thought there. We need to accelerate our preparations. Begin testing out our newer followers. I need to know if they can use the Knight Uniforms. And, more importantly, I need to know if we can trust them," Lelouch ordered.

"Right, I'll talk with Ohgi and we'll get it done," Naoto said with a look of determination in his eyes.

"Tomorrow everything begins," Lelouch said before looking down at his uniform, which was in its standard sailor uniform state. The eyes looked back up at him, and understanding passed between them. The both knew what was about to happen tomorrow.

They needed to be ready for it, regardless of what would happen.

* * *

A/N: next chapter Ryūko shows up and just as Lelouch, Naoto and Aikurō are expecting everything is going to head south with Lelouch already beginning to plan accordingly, but he might not be fully prepared for what is coming.

Zero shall make his first public appearance in his Kamui.

And now to finish the rest of my author notes now that you guys read through the chapter.

Given the scene with Charles one must wonder why he made Satsuki of Area 11. Was it really her works that was the deciding factor or was there something else? The JLF and Nudist Beach are the two biggest resistance groups in Area 11 right now, but that could change.

Another factor to consider is the fact that Naoto and Lelouch are working to produce their own versions of the Goku Uniform, but the biggest problems they are facing is finding suitable and trustworthy people to wear them, trying to keep it hidden from everyone, and getting enough life fibers to finish them. How certain groups might react to what he and Naoto are doing are part of the mentioned x-factors I mentioned that could influence pairings and where Lelouch's story could go. I was reluctant to do the Knight Uniform idea, but it was hard to imagine Lelouch not trying to find ways to produce his own. But in exchange for Isshin Matoi providing what would be the building blocks for the Knight Uniforms that Naoto is making Lelouch is tasked with the care of sealed lock boxes for Ryūko and one for Satsuki.

If Lelouch isn't careful things could go south for him really quickly.

So yeah I'll save the rest for the next chapter and tell me what you guys think. Sayoko so far has the only working Three-Rank Knight Uniform while the others are incomplete or don't have a wearer for them yet.


	3. Chapter 3 Awakening by Blood

A/N: First off thank you for reading the story and reviewing so far, but now it's time for the next chapter to get posted.

Sadly Zero will not appear in this chapter, but his appearance will come next chapter.

This is merely building towards it where Ryūko Matoi makes her appearance, but gives us a little bit of insight into where other CG characters are at during this point in the story.

So on with the chapter, enjoy!

01/17/2016: Thanks to Game777Guy for editing/repairing the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

Awakening by Blood

That night, Lelouch, went to bed earlier than normal. He needed to be refreshed and ready for what the next day would bring. Considering everything that was expected to go down, Lelouch was surprised by the rest he had gotten. He was able to wake up earlier, so it wasn't a surprise that he was also at school earlier. Aikurō was already present, preparing for the day, but they chose not to interact. Maintaining cover was important. Despite his peaceful sleep, Lelouch was still worried about what the day would bring. Aikurō had told him about the 'Crazy Bitch from Kanto with a Silver Case' who had become infamous for starting fights at Honnōji-controlled schools.

Lelouch wanted to meet her and see how many of those reports were accurate, but he was more interested in gauging her personality.

' _Ryūko might make a capable ally, but I need to see what she is like before I make a decision about involving her,'_ Lelouch thought with a stoic expression.

It wasn't long before the other students began to enter the classroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a special conference room within the Honnōji Academy tower, Satsuki Kiryuin sat at the head of a long table in a darkened room. As Viceroy of Area 11, the eighteen-year-old woman was holding her normal morning meeting with the various heads of military and government officials for Area 11. Those who could not be physically present were signed into a video conference.

Satsuki had been thorough in establishing her authority. Her brutal destruction of the Fierce Yamato Alliance, The High Integrity Party, and The Great Japan Soten Party resistances within a six-month period had convinced those who disapproved of her appointment, even those who were vehemently racist, to cease their opposition. She didn't stop there, either, as she was busy cleaning up the government and re-organizing the military.

Thanks to some agents loaned to her by the Britannian homeland, she had found, much to her disgust, that there was a deep-rooted corruption in Area 11's government. Thanks to the agents, and Hōka, she had found that many officials made money by selling decommissioned weapons and information to terrorists. There were so many cases of this, and other counts of corruption, that Satsuki couldn't just execute them all for treason. She had been forced leave alone those who were the best at their jobs and served humbly. She then sent out new letters of appointment, along with some subtle warnings.

Those found to be incompetent were removed from their positions. The ones who sold information and weapons to terrorists were arrested. They were interrogated for any information on the terrorists, tortured, and publically executed as a less subtle warning. Cases of promotions through bribery or blood relations completely ceased as a result.

Standing off to the side, holding a PDA, was a blue-eyed man in his late twenties with blonde hair tied in a ponytail. He wore a black suit with a red turtleneck shirt underneath. He had a small beard forming on his chin. He observed Satsuki quietly, as he always did.

' _Who would have thought that she'd outperform Clovis in only one year,'_ Diethard Reid thought, wondering what was next for Satsuki Kiryuin.

After silencing her critics, cleaning out the government, and putting down multiple terrorist cells, the productivity of Area 11 had taken a massive leap. The Area was now one of the most profitable to the Britannian Homeland. Satsuki had also taken great measures to strengthen the military. The only real problems left were the Japan Liberation Front and another resistance group called Nudist Beach.

"Today, our new soldiers from the Britannian Homeland are arriving. They shall be used to reinforce and strengthen our military presence in the Kyushu and Hokuriku regions," Satsuki began. Her stoic expression remained unchanged as she went down the items on the agenda. "I want our intelligence agencies to dedicate all resources to seeking information the Japan Liberation Front. It's about time we put them down once and for all."

Watching the meeting disdainfully from a corner of the room was a man in his late twenties with a tan complexion, golden eyes, and blue hair. He wore a dark blue uniform with gold and red trim. He belonged to the Purist Faction, a group of Britannians who believed that only pure-blooded Britannians belonged in positions of power. Because of this, he didn't think highly of Satsuki Kiryuin. However, he was well-aware that challenging her would be the height of stupidity.

Jeremiah Gottwald, despite being a member of the Purist Faction, grudgingly admitted that she was very effective in her position. He was especially impressed with the way she dealt with resistances. Stringing up their naked corpses in the ghettos as a warning was brutal, but, Jeremiah thought, admirably effective.

' _She is more than willing to wipe out an entire ghetto if she finds its people supporting the terrorists,'_ Jeremiah mused as he observed the meeting.

For those who followed Britannian laws treatment for both Britannians and Honorary Britannian was better than before under Clovis. Gangs and crime families that sold drugs including Refrain had been put down swiftly once they had been found and conditions of living had improved as well. As a result productively in its industrial sectors had seen a steady improvement over the last four months alone.

Once the meeting was over with, the various ministers and generals left the room or ended their video communications. Satsuki rose from her chair and turned to Jeremiah.

"Margrave Jeremiah. A word with you," Satsuki called out sternly.

"Yes, Viceroy Kiryuin," Jeremiah answered with a crisp salute.

"Word has reached us that the Japan Liberation Front has established a recruitment center in Shinjuku Ghetto. I want you to take as many men as you need to wipe it out," Satsuki commanded with a fierce look in her eyes. She then added, "If you find any high-ranking leaders, I want them captured for interrogation. If the residents resist, or if you discover that they've been supporting the JLF, you have permission to deal with them accordingly."

"Understood, Viceroy. I shall make sure they are dealt with. If we find anyone of importance, they will be captured and interrogated," Jeremiah said with a respectful bow.

Once he was done, Jeremiah left the room, leaving Satsuki with Diethard, her Head of Public Relations and an unofficial intelligence agent who could supply information from his shady sources. The only other ones in the room were her butler and Gamagōri.

"The JLF has never tried to recruit outsiders before. I'd guess that the damage you've dealt them has made them desperate," Diethard mused with a grin. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Satsuki found their main base and crushed them completely.

"It merely confirms the scent of death upon the JLF. The sooner we find their headquarters, the sooner we can finally deal with them. Then we can focus all our efforts on Nudist Beach," Satsuki said, gripping the hilt of her sword. "Then nothing shall stand in the way of my ambitions."

* * *

Lelouch finished up another crossword puzzle as class started. As the bell signaling the start of class rang, Mr. Mikisugi began introducing a new student. She was Lelouch's age, wore a white shirt under a black, gray and white-trimmed jacket, a black skirt, and white sneakers. She had blue eyes and medium-length, black hair with a single red highlight that started above her nose. She had a large, silver case slung to her back.

"We have a new student in Class K today, so welcome Ryūko Matoi," Mr. Mikisugi deadpanned as he introduced the new girl.

At that moment, Mako suddenly woke up from her nap. She began waving her arms to get Ryūko's attention. Ryūko seemed confused at the display, not getting that Mako wanted Ryūko to take the seat next to her. Lelouch ignored it, and tried to ignore Ryūko. He knew that he couldn't get close to her yet, especially not if she acted as he predicted.

"Man that girl is spamming out something fierce," Ryūko commented, confused, unaware that Mr. Mikisugi had overheard it.

"Oh. That is how Mankanshoku usually is, so I guess that will be your seat. Enjoy," Mr. Mikisugi said with a bored tone and matching expression.

Ryūko was a little hesitant, but she went over and sat in the vacant desk.

"My name is Mako Mankanshoku," Mako introduced, her seemingly never-ending cheerfulness filling her tone. She was more than eager to get acquainted with her new friend. "It's nice to meet you again and everything."

"So, the kid the student council purged is the one out front?" Ryūko asked, referring to the dead body of the student from yesterday's events.

"Uh-huh! You're sitting in what used to be his desk, actually," Mako replied rather cheerfully, which unnerved Ryūko a bit. "But don't worry! That kind of thing happens a lot around here."

Mako set an open book up on her desk, hiding the bento she then brought out. She opened it, rapidly devoured the contents, and, to both Ryūko's surprise and Lelouch's amusement, immediately fell asleep.

"EXCUSE THE INTERUPTION!" Ira Gamagōri snapped as he stepped inside the classroom through the yet-to-be-repaired door. "I am the Disciplinary Chairman Ira Gamagōri!" Gamagōri roared as everyone stopped what they were doing to focus their attention on the towering student council member. Even Mr. Mikisugi cautiously backed out of his way as other members of the Disciplinary Committee filed into the room.

"Students of Class K, once again, it has come to our attention that someone among you intends to bring harm to this school," Gamagōri announced as he paced back and forth before the students.

' _They can't be here for Ryūko already,'_ Lelouch thought, his mind going into overdrive to determine who Gamagōri's target was.

Ryūko was going to react when, suddenly, a male student with black hair, brown eyes, and a stocky build snapped up from his chair. Gamagōri quickly advanced upon him. Instead of a tear gas bomb, the apparently-guilty student produced a spray bottle of some kind and sprayed its contents into Gamagōri in the face with its contents.

"Try mace on for size!" the student exclaimed proudly. To the student's shock, the mace barely affected the Disciplinary Chairman. He might as well have been sprayed with water, for all he reacted.

"You are incorrect, the contents of the bottle are pepper spray, not mace," a mildly annoyed Gamagōri pointed out. He roughly grabbed the small black spray bottle from the frightened student's hand. "Sold to civilians for a pitiful last line of defense. Once you get used to it," the towering male said, spraying some into his mouth and taking a deep breath, "it just clears the sinuses!"

The student looked absolutely terrified, but detonated a smoke bomb and made a last-ditch attempt at escape. Gamagōri, like the previous day, jumped out the window to follow. Lelouch just massaged his temples and waited for the smoke to clear. Mako, aside from coughing once, remained blissfully asleep.

"This is the second day in a row that an idiot has gotten themselves killed by the student council," Lelouch observed in annoyance.

"What do you mean, 'second day in a row?'" Ryūko asked, overhearing Lelouch's outburst.

"Yesterday, another student got busted by the Student Council for stealing a Goku uniform. The only difference is that he used tear gas to cover his vain effort to escape," Lelouch answered. Outside, the sounds of the screaming student indicated that Gamagōri had caught up to him.

"Goku Uniforms?" Ryūko asked curiously.

"I guess they didn't tell you," Lelouch said, shrugging his shoulders as he began to explain. "Goku Uniforms are special uniforms that grant whoever wears them superhuman capabilities, such as increased speed and strength. Their rank determines not only their power, but also the student's social standing."

"So, who gives out these uniforms?" the black-haired girl inquired over the sound of Gamagōri shouting in the background.

"Take off the safety first, you imbecile!" the sound of Gamagōri's yelling could be heard. The sound of a gunshot rang out, followed by Gamagōri's laughter. "Too bad guns are useless against us! Now give us back that uniform you stole!"

"The Student Council President, Viceroy of Area 11, Satsuki Kiryuin, is the one who assigns uniforms," Lelouch replied, ignoring the familiar sound of someone being smashed into the walls around the courtyard.

"So she is top dog around here, then?" Ryūko asked. The fierce, determined look in her eyes made Lelouch hesitate for a moment.

"Yes she is…"

* * *

Later that day, during lunch time, Ryūko was walking in the hallways when Mako attempted her usual greeting. Like most sensible people would, Ryūko sidestepped the living missile, causing Mako to crash into a pair of trash cans. Lelouch watched from a distance. The situation amused him, but he didn't want to attract unnecessary attention, so he kept to himself.

' _Mako seems livelier than normal. I hope she doesn't get too caught up in the trouble that Ryūko's going to cause,'_ Lelouch thought. He hoped that Ryūko wouldn't do anything foolish, but he understood the reality of the situation.

Lelouch decided to return to class K for the rest of the lunch break just as gray clouds were beginning to loom overhead. No one was inside the class room except for Mr. Mikisugi, who was quietly looking out the window at the courtyard below. Neither said anything to one another. They both knew that discussions were best saved for a safe location.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the courtyard, Mako continued to follow Ryūko around, trying to get closer to the new student. However, Ryūko was more interested in finding Satsuki Kiryuin.

"So are you a traveling a musician or something with that silver case you're carrying? What do you play? Come on! Let's sing a song together!" Mako demanded excitedly. She then used a banana peel as a microphone, singing: "Oh we're going to ride away!"

"Come on, just settle down already," Ryūko said, trying to stop Mako from continuing her awful singing. "So where do I find the student council president?"

"Well she-" Mako began, suddenly stopping to bow. She pushed on Ryūko's back to make her bow as well, to avoid trouble. "QUICKLY BOW…bow down Ryūko!"

Ryūko and Mako had bowed down just in time to avoid trouble from Gamagōri, who walked down the middle of the rows of bowing students.

"Why are we bowing?" Ryūko asked as Gamagōri walked by them.

"Because Lady Satsuki is approaching. See!" Mako said pointing to Satsuki, who was walking down the row of bowing students.

' _So she's the one in charge here,'_ Ryūko thought, narrowing her eyes as she looked at the young woman.

To everyone's shock, Ryūko stood up and intercepted Satsuki, facing her with a defiant glare.

Mr. Mikisugi watched from his classroom. "Oh no, someone's stepping out of line," he observed with his usual bored tone.

Lelouch quickly rose from his seat to see what was going on. Seeing Ryūko facing Satsuki caused multiple alarms to sound in his mind. He knew she'd try something, but he never expected her to be _this_ brazen about it.

' _This is bad! I didn't expect her to pull a stunt like that!'_ Lelouch thought in quiet panic. Ryūko had just eliminated the possibility of him helping her survive the first day.

" **We can't help her. Transforming here in the school is too risky for us,"** Reiketsu noted. Lelouch reluctantly agreed.

"Yes I know. All we can do is watch and hope for the best," Lelouch whispered through gritted teeth.

Lelouch was forced to simply observe the confrontation as the one-star students formed a wall between Ryūko and Satsuki. Ryūko was determined to get her answers.

"I hear you're the queen bee around here, so I have a question for you," Ryūko Matoi said casually, angering some of the higher-ranked students.

"How dare you speak to Lady Satsuki like that!" A student in the crowd snapped. He quickly followed with, "GET HER!"

Six one-star students attempted to jump Ryūko, but, using her silver case as a blunt weapon, she downed all of them with a single blow to the head each. Once they were out of the way, Ryūko opened the case, drawing out a large, red, blade that belonged to one-half of a giant pair of scissors. Ryūko held it one-handed, like a sword.

"Is that a scissor?" one student asked in confusion.

"No, it's just half of them," another added.

"Wow! That's the biggest pair of scissors I have ever seen!" Mako exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"Yep, and I've been looking for the other half to this Scissor Blade," Ryūko explained. She then noticed a hint of surprise on Satsuki's face. "Hey Prez, are you alright? You look surprised. It's because you have seen this before, haven't you?"

"And what if I did?" Satsuki replied coldly.

Ryūko's face began to twist in anger as she realized she might have found someone with the answers she sought. "You have seen them before! Then you know who has the other half of my scissors!"

' _That idiot!'_ Lelouch thought as he witnessed Ryūko charging straight for Satsuki. Her attempt to attack her for answers was stopped when a two-star student wearing a pair of large boxing gloves sucker-punched her, sending her to the ground. _'She'd better run, or she isn't going to survive,'_ Lelouch mentally noted, recognizing the short, bald-headed man who attacked Ryūko.

He was dressed in traditional boxing wear. He wore a pair of silver and white trimmed shorts with a championship styled belt that had two red glowing stars on it. He also wore matching boots and a silver-and-white-trimmed coat open to expose his muscular build. On his head, he wore a protective wrestling helmet. He narrowed his green eyes at Ryūko. He may have been short, but his sucker punch had sent her, and several one-stars, flying.

"Fukuroda," Satsuki calmly addressed the boxer.

"Yes madam. Takaharu Fukuroda, Captain of the Boxing Club," Fukuroda introduced himself. "I'll handle this disrespectful upstart for you. With your permission, of course."

"She is all yours," Satsuki calmly replied.

"MOVE IT!" Ryūko snapped, shoving her way through the students to go after the guy who'd sucker-punched her.

When Ryūko attacked, her strike was easily deflected by Fukuroda's right glove, pushing her back.

"What the hell are those things made out of!?" Ryūko asked, assuming a defensive stance.

"What? You don't know a Two-Star Goku Uniform when you see it?" The Boxing Captain replied with mock insult.

"That doesn't look like a uniform to me," the black haired girl replied candidly.

"What are you talking about? A boxer's uniform has gloves, trunks and OTHER STUFF!" Fukuroda announced with pride. "Besides, Lady Satsuki gave me this Athleticism-Augmented Two-Star Goku Uniform. They infuse my gloves with their power, making them harder than hard and stronger than steel!"

"I don't get what you're saying, but that means I don't have to hold back!" Ryūko replied, adjusting her grip on her scissor so that she could swing with the sharp side. She'd been using the blunt side to avoid unnecessary deaths.

"I am not worried! So how about a left hook!? And another! AND ANOTHER!" Fukuroda shouted. His left glove unleashed a barrage of boxing-glove-shaped projectiles, all of which impacted Ryūko, who was left wide open for another attack. "And here is a right upper cut to FINISH YOU OFF!"

Ryūko was knocked high into the air before falling back to the ground in a beaten and bloody heap.

As the rain began to fall, Ryūko laid on the ground, twitching from the damage she took. Remarkably, she was still able to move. Satsuki had passively been observing the whole fight with a look of disinterest.

"I had hoped this would be more amusing, but you clearly don't know how to wield your weapon," Satsuki replied coldly as she began to walk away.

"Hold it! You'd better tell me what you know! Ryūko demanded as she fought to get up, reaching out towards Satsuki.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Fukuroda snapped, using his gloves to lift himself off the ground so he could drive both feet into Ryūko's face. "No one speaks to Lady Satsuki like that! NO ONE!"

"Confiscate her Scissor Blade," Satsuki commanded with her back turned.

"Yes madam," Fukuroda responded professionally, but, to his surprise, Ryūko had gotten back up, despite the punishment he had inflicted on her.

"You'll never take this away from me! NEVER!" Ryūko cried out defiantly before attacking Fukuroda. However, she wasn't in any condition to fight. Fukuroda laughed at her, but, in his carelessness, he slipped and fell on his face while dodging her pathetic strikes. Ryūko used this chance to flee, as she knew that the fight was unwinnable.

"Hey, are you going home Ryūko?" Mako called out, clearly obvious to the fact Ryūko's life was in danger.

Ryūko ignored Mako as she ran out the front gate and stole a restaurant delivery man's scooter. The man yelled at her, but she turned around, apologized, dropped his deliveries on the ground, and took off to who-knows-where. Observing the scene from his homeroom class, Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad that Ryūko managed to get away, but he was still appalled by how reckless she was. He didn't blame her for wanting answers to the identity of her father's killer, but her way of going about it was foolhardy. Especially since the one she sought her answers from was not only in control of the entire school, but all of Area 11.

' _Ryūko got away, but I doubt the Student Council is going to let this slide,'_ Lelouch thought. He directed his gaze to Mako, who seemed unaware of the fact that Fukuroda and other one-star students were staring at her. _'Mako is in serious danger,'_ Lelouch noted mentally, knowing where this was likely to go.

" **You know, this could be an excuse for them to set a trap to draw out Zero,"** Reiketsu said.

"I realized that possibility," Lelouch whispered quietly to his Kamui. He had to get to work on creating a plan to save Mako. He knew that it would probably be a trap, but he had to do it. Even if Ryūko didn't show up, he's save Mako. Odd as she was, Lelouch still considered her a friend. Besides, the fact that he knew that a trap awaited him gave him another advantage that the student council wouldn't be expecting.

Lelouch smiled as he began to leave the classroom.

"That new girl is quite the handful. Hopefully, someone will help show her the path she needs to take," Lelouch commented causally, but Aikurō said nothing. The blue haired man simply smiled, understanding the meaning behind Lelouch's words. The former prince walked out of the classroom.

Alone in the hallway, Lelouch's mind went fully into overdrive, planning out his rescue of Mako. It was almost guaranteed that she'd be used in a trap to lure out Ryūko and Zero. But the advantage for Lelouch was that Satsuki and the Student Council didn't know he possessed a Kamui. And, if Aikurō did his task, Ryūko should return to the school with one of her own. The only disadvantage he had was that he didn't have the time or information he needed to plan out the rescue to an extent he'd be comfortable with.

Lelouch began grinning as a plan formed in his mind.

" **You know they'll be expecting you, right?"** Reiketsu asked, obviously concerned for his wearer.

"Yes, I'm sure they will be, but they don't know about you or your little brother," Lelouch said, his smile not fading in the slightest.

" **You think Ryūko will find him?"**

"I am positive. Aikurō will lead her to it, and, hopefully, she'll come back to rescue Mako," Lelouch said. "I think it's time for Zero to make his grand debut and I say we do it with some dramatic flair."

* * *

The student council had called an emergency meeting in the lounge of Satsuki's tower. Satsuki sat in her throne-like chair and calmly drank her tea as the captain of the boxing club was beaten by Sanageyama as punishment for his failure to deal with Ryūko and confiscate her scissor blade.

"You idiot!" Sanageyama shouted, taking another swing, which broke the wooden Shinai he'd been using. Fukuroda remained kneeling and accepted the punishment.

"I…I'm sorry sir," Fukuroda said apologetically.

"You let her mock Satsuki-sama, you let her escape _and_ you failed to confiscate her weapon as ordered," Gamagōri's voice boomed as he loomed over the kneeing Fukuroda. He then turned towards the Athletic Club Chairman. "A mistake made by a member of a club you run is your mistake, Sanageyama!"

"YEAH I KNOW!" Sanageyama shouted as he dropped down onto the sofa, throwing away the broken sword. He propped his feet up on the silver coffee table and forcibly calmed himself down before continuing. "You think I've been punishing him for kicks? Besides, the Disciplinary Committee should have stepped in the moment she mocked Lady Satsuki. So it's your mistake, too, Gamagōri."

"I have some intelligence on the new girl," Hōka Inumuta said from the lounge's bar. He continued to type on his laptop as he said, "She is has been causing fights in other schools in the eastern Kanto region, which are under the control of Honnōji Academy. They had been personal fights, which is why we never received any reports about these incidents until now," Inumuta reported calmly before the high collar of his uniform zipped itself back up.

"Such negligence. Inform our branches to keep an eye out for her," Satsuki ordered calmly.

"At once milady," Inumuta responded with a respectful bow.

"What a shocker that the toad, the monkey and the dog all screwed up big time," Jakuzure commented as she played around with a small baton. She was sitting on her sofa surrounded by her cute stuffed animals. "Hey, Lady Satsuki, you wanted that blade confiscated, right? So, is it something we should be worried about?" Nonon asked with an innocent expression.

"It's a weapon designed to combat Goku Uniforms," Satsuki answered, much to the shock of her colleagues.

"How does she have a weapon like that?" Gamagōri asked, finding the possibility of some random nobody having such a dangerous weapon to be absurd.

"What is her name?" Satsuki asked Inumuta.

"Her name is Ryūko Matoi."

"Matoi, eh? How interesting," Satsuki replied, a small smile gracing her lips. "Fukuroda…I have a task for you if you wish to redeem yourself."

"Yes, Lady Satsuki. I'll do anything you ask to earn your forgiveness," Fukuroda said, eagerly wishing to make up for his failure.

"Excellent. You will have two objectives. One is the capture of Ryūko Matoi and the confiscation of her weapon. The other is the capture of Zero," Satsuki ordered calmly, taking another slip of her tea.

Fukuroda had been expecting to be sent after Ryūko, but to go after Zero as well caught him by surprise.

"Zero is becoming a thorn in our side, but we have no information that could lead us to capture him. However, if we set a trap meant for Matoi, I believe we could draw Zero out. He seems to favor helping no-stars who are about to be purged, after all," Satsuki explained. Her underlings quickly realized her intentions.

"Yes, I understand milady. In fact, I know who we can use as bait," Fukuroda replied with a determined look in his eye.

"Good. I want you and Sanageyama to make the necessary preparations. If you capture one of them, all will be forgiven. Capturing both of them would be even better. However, if you fail this time, you will be stripped of your uniform and demoted to no-star status. Do you understand, Fukuroda?" Satsuki asked in a calm tone, but her sharp blue eyes stabbed like daggers into the boxing club captain, who trembled in fear.

"I understand completely, Lady Satsuki," Fukuroda replied fearfully, all the more determined not to fail.

* * *

Elsewhere, far outside of Honnō City, in the countryside overlooking the artificial island, Ryūko Matoi had retreated to the remains of a burnt down mansion. Ryūko left the scooter she stole by the front gate and wandered into the ruins of the mansion. She stopped before a damaged portrait of her father and herself as a small child. As the rain continued to fall, Ryūko stabbed the Scissor Blade into the ground in front of her, a depressed expression on her face.

"Father…I…I'm sorry," Ryūko said with tears in her eyes. She was so close to finding the truth, but then it was snatched from her because she wasn't strong enough to compete against the Goku Uniforms. "I was THIS close to finding out who killed you. If I was strong enough, then I could beat it out of her!" Ryūko shouted, her anger growing over her own failure. Without warning, a trap door opened up at her feet, sending her plummeting down into the darkness below.

Aikurō stood behind a broken wall, holding a remote in his hand.

"You should be careful what you wish for, Ryūko Matoi," Aikurō said, grinning in satisfaction as he wiped his hair back, revealing his true persona.

Nothing Ryūko did could stop her from plummeting into an underground room. It had been ruined by the explosion and the fire that destroyed the mansion above ground. Falling through some wooden boards slowed her descent, but, ultimately, it was landing in a pile of clothes and rags that cushioned her fall. The landing was still pretty rough, which reopened the cuts from her earlier fight. Some of her blood dripped into the pile of clothes.

"Damn it!...I didn't know we had such a huge basement," Ryūko said, marveling at the size of the chamber she was in. Up until now, she'd never known that this place existed. A sharp pain shooting up her arm interrupted her thoughts. "Shit! My wounds opened up again… Damn it!" the black haired girl cursed, using her left hand in a vain effort to stop the bleeding.

Ryūko got up and began looking for a way out. Unknown to her, the blood she left behind had reached something that had been buried under that pile of old sailor uniforms, causing it to stir.

"Where the hell is the exit?" Ryūko asked in frustration, having a hard time spotting a way out.

" **Wait! Give me more!"** a male voice echoed around Ryūko, causing the girl to freeze in place, lifting up her weapon in her left hand.

"Huh…WHO'S THERE?!" Ryūko demanded angrily. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

" **Please don't go…I need more…give me MORE!"**

Suddenly, an old sailor uniform was thrown at her as something leapt out at her from the pile uniforms. Ryūko reacted instantly, cleaving the old uniform in half. This allowed a black and red-trimmed uniform to jump her. Ryūko was shocked by the strength of the living sailor uniform as it pinned her against the wall. Her injuries, combined with the strength of the sailor uniform holding her, made it impossible for her to break free.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Ryūko cried out in fright as she struggled against the Kamui.

" **Don't be scared. Just put me on! I can't go back to sleep!"** the black Kamui demanded with a crazed look in its single eye. The other eye was covered by what looked like an eyepatch.

"How the hell do you talk?! Sailor uniforms CAN'T TALK!" Ryūko snapped.

" **THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!"** the Kamui snapped. **"Put me on so you can feed me lots of blood!"**

"GET OFF OF ME!" Ryūko cried out as the uniform seemingly tried to grope her, shortly before trying to strip her. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU PREVERT?!"

" **Stop asking me questions and just put me on already! Do it, or I'll make you put me on!"** the frenzied Kamui replied. Ryūko continued struggling, which caused them both to fall to the ground, which only made it easier for the Kamui to strip her.

"STOP IT!" Ryūko cried out, but there was nothing she could do.

" **There…you see? I'm a perfect fit!"**

Having successfully forced himself onto an unwilling seventeen year old girl, the Kamui finished adjusting itself to her. Once this was done, their union created a massive surge of power, forcing a howl from the young woman as a pillar of red light shot into the air.

"Oh my god! What kind of kinky outfit are you?!" Ryūko asked, her eyes going wide and her cheeks turning red as she got a look at her much more revealing attire.

The outfit, in its newly transformed state, resembled a skimpy bikini, barely covering anything except for her upper torso, which was covered in an armor plate with a yellow, multi-colored eye on the right shoulder. Her arms were clad in long black leather with a similar red trim. From the upper torso down, her skin was exposed to the world. The only covering was two red straps, plus one on the back, that linked the upper part of her Kamui to a very small skirt. The skirt had additional red straps that linked to a pair of thigh-high stockings that matched her gloves. The stockings ended in red high-heels.

" **This is what I am,"** the nameless Kamui replied, now in a much calmer state of mind due to being worn.

"Well that doesn't answer the question!" Ryūko snapped, attempting to pull the outfit off of her, but, to her shock, and increasing worry, it felt as if the kinky outfit she'd been forced into had become part of her, like a second skin. "GET OFF ME! GET OFF…OF ME!" Ryūko roared as she struggled to remove the outfit from her body. She unknowingly launched herself up at such a high speed that she hit the ceiling, leaving a small crater. The unexpected, superhuman feat left her lodged in the ceiling, and she was speechless for a moment.

"What? How the hell did I do that?" Ryūko muttered as her mind tried to make sense of what happened.

" **This is our power. I awakened when I drank your blood,"** the nameless Kamui explained calmly, seemingly oblivious to Ryūko's state of shock. **"When you put me on, or, rather, when I am worn by you, we activate that power."**

"What are you, really?" Ryūko asked in a trembling voice as she began to recover from the shock.

" **I don't know,"** the Kamui admitted regretfully.

"Don't give me that! You were just telling me how you worked," Ryūko said, annoyance creeping into her voice.

" **I can explain the current phenomenon, but there is still much I do not know. There are many gaps in what you would call my memory. There are many things I cannot remember,"** the nameless Kamui admitted, its single eye narrowing in mild-annoyance at itself.

"Well what do you remember?" Ryūko inquired. She briefly wondered if this uniform was something her father worked on.

" **I remember the man who made me. He had a beard, an eye patch, wore a white lab coat, was stooped, wore sandals, had a cane, and had a mouse on his shoulder,"** The Kamui replied, describing a man Ryūko knew too well, and confirming her initial suspicions about the living sailor uniform.

"That sounds exactly like my dad!" Ryūko exclaimed.

" **Your dad?"** the Kamui asked, feeling confused. It likely didn't quite understand the word, "dad."

"Uh-huh. His name was Isshin Matoi, my dad, and I'm Ryūko Matoi," Ryūko said, properly introducing herself to the Kamui. "Why did my dad make you through?" The black haired girl wondered, thinking out loud, before she realized something. "Hey if I got you with me, then I can beat those assholes! So, you're coming with me, Senketsu."

" **Senketsu?"** the newly named Kamui asked, confused about the meaning of his new name.

"Yeah. Everyone needs a name, and so do you. My blood woke you up, and Senketsu means, 'fresh blood,'" Ryūko explained. She picked up a tattered old robe and draped it over her shoulders to conceal her less-than-modest appearance. She looked up to the ceiling with a look of determination. "Here I come, Satsuki Kiryuin!"

* * *

A/N: Well this is it and next chapter Zero appears with Ryūko arriving with her new Kamui Senketsu, which should be a big surprise for Satsuki to behold, so as such I did up the difficulty a bit with the Boxing Club not being the only thing between our heroes and rescuing Mako.

Things are beginning to slowly head in a new direction and I got much planned ahead especially with chapter five complete.

As for pairings besides Satsuki and Ryūko will likely be gunning for Lelouch, which will only add more fuel to the fire between those two likely to make clashes against the other more personal at some point. True I could just pair both of them with Lelouch, but where the fun in that would be if I made it too easy like that. Besides Lelouch through I am looking at the other characters, so I am open to suggestions for them like Suzaku (who I hope to pair with someone other than Euphy for once to do something different) or anyone else so I am leaving that open for discussion for right now.

For those worried that Zero's outfit would be some kind of very revealing skimpy outfit allow me to lay those concerns to rest, which I think can be summed up by quoting BahamutReishiki who said on chapter six of his Kill la Kill and Bleach crossover (one of the finest Bleach/KLK x-overs I have read, so I suggest you guys give it a look if you are interested).

"It would be a cold day in hell before I allow Ichigo's Kamui to be as revealing as Senketsu and Junketsu."

Those same words hold true for Lelouch and it would be a cold day in hell before I allow his Kamui to be as revealing Ryūko and Satsuki's Kamuis.

Ironically enough both characters have the same English voice actors so I see some irony in that too.

As for the design of Lelouch's Kamui it does have some familiarities to his Zero outfit, but different through and with abilities of someone who had about over a year to master using it.

So see you guys next chapter and I look forward to your feedback.


	4. Chapter 4 The man called Zero

A/N: Well after a week on vacation to my first anime convention I feel very fired up with this story since I had the pleasure of getting my Kill la Kill DVD autographed by David Vincent (Senketsu's voice actor) and Laura Post (Ragyō Kiryuin's voice actor) along with autographs from others who were at the convention.

So with the completion of chapter five I am posting chapter four now.

We'll be broken away from canon as of chapter six for the most part, which I only say because I am keeping No-Late Day and this time Suzaku and Kallen are going to be involved in it. Lelouch some of you are wondering about his involvement, but at the same time I am sure some of you are wondering how he survived the other No-Late days since his time at the Academy. All that will be revealed when it happens and some might be surprised while others probably not considering this is Lelouch.

Also I guess I am just worried about overshadowing Ryūko and Satsuki with Lelouch so I am trying to be careful of that too.

Before I forget I want to thank you all for the reviews, which were only two sadly but I suppose that was expected all things considered.

For those wondering Reiketsu means according to some Zero, but some translations suggest it also means cold-blooded which both works.

But this chapter is Zero's debut…so let's not delay shall we.

Oh and when you guys see this (***) then I was playing Two Steps From Hell - To Glory (Invincible) for battle music when I wrote out the battle.

* * *

Chapter 4

The man called Zero

It was late afternoon with classes out for the day and sun beginning to set, although there was about over an hour before nightfall it was still a perfect time for a hostage situation to take place. As Lelouch had feared around the time classes had ended for the day Mako had been taken captive and was now being secured on a dipping machine of some kind with her arms and legs bound as she hung upside down leaving her in an awkward position upon a raised platform that acted as a make-shift stage leading to an elevator at the end of the runway. Ahead of the helpless Mako stood both Uzu Sanageyama and Takaharu Fukuroda was standing in the middle of a boxing ring.

With a microphone in one hand Fukuroda spoke making an announcement that was certain to be heard throughout the whole city.

"Listen up transfer student…in one hour we're going to execute your little friend for treason against Lady Satsuki because she is an accessory to your crime against both Lady Satsuki and Honnōji Academy. So you better show up if you don't want her to get executed." Fukuroda announced as Sanageyama stood next to him.

"Taking a hostage is rather clichéd don't you think," The Student Council member noted with a laid back expression and posture.

"I don't have much of a choice since we know the girl was the only one who spoke to the transfer student. Besides if I fail this time then my Goku Uniform will be confiscated so I don't have too many options to work with," Fukuroda admitted, although it wasn't exactly his ideal method of handling this situation he didn't have a lot to work with in order to lure the transfer student to him.

"You have your priorities straight. That's good, so go out there and show them what you are made of," Sanageyama complimented with a smile.

"Oh no everyone is going to see my underwear…I should have worn my sexy panties," Mako cried as she tried to keep her skirt from slipping over and further compromising her modesty.

"BRING OUT THE VAT," Fukuroda called as a group of one star students from the Boxing Club exited the elevator at the end of the runway leading to the ring wheeling a cart carrying a large bath filled with boiling oil that was being kept at a boil thanks to a propane tank powering a flame at the base of the tub full of boiling oil.

To give the audience an idea of what Fukuroda intended the boxer walked over to the tank before pulling out a shrimp that one of his club members drew out of an ice-box for him the same student had been carrying. After dipping it into some butter on a plate another student held the boxer dipped it into the tub before everyone watched it get fried, which meant that Mako was going to get fried alive.

Mako was on the verge of tears now as she wailed while struggling in vain against her restraints.

"NO…if you dip me in the firer then everyone is going to see through my uniform…this is so bad," Mako wailed causing Sanageyama to look at her with mild annoyance.

"Either that girl is being incredibly brave or just incredibly stupid," The Student Council member noted while he suspected the latter was probably the most correct answer, but this did bring some concern to mind wondering if the transfer student would bother saving such an idiot.

" _I guess we'll just have to hope Zero shows up then,"_ Sanageyama thought before he shrugged his shoulders hoping this would play out as well as he hoped it would. Using a hostage like this wasn't exactly the best plan he knew and it left a slight bad taste in his mouth, but if Satsuki wants it done to draw her enemies out then he'll follow it to the letter.

Speak of the devil; Satsuki Kiryuin was presently standing atop her usual spot on top of her personal tower with the other members of the Student Council present with her. She was questioning the possibility if Ryūko would show up to save a girl she barely knew, but she was fairly confident that Zero would hopefully show up instead.

" _I wonder what you are like Zero, but hopefully you'll be more amusing than the Matoi girl,"_ Satsuki thought as her eyes scanned the grounds below looking for anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

Underground at the base of the elevator that led up to the courtyard where the make-shift stage and boxing ring had been set up stood was a man wearing a black cloak around himself as the unconscious bodies of four one-star students laid on the ground around him. Lelouch used a free hand to adjust the collar of the black tattered cloak that hid the activated form of his Kamui as there were two large lumps on his shoulders while the cloak covered the rest of his body. His polished black mask with no visible eyeholes, but on the outside it was opaque from the outside while actually transparent from the inside allowing Lelouch to see clearly. It had a spiked designed on the back, with a gold bird like emblem stretched out along the base of the mask itself.

In his right hand Lelouch was holding a long sword-like weapon with a strange black curved hilt with a golden trigger possessing a purple broadsword-style blade. The blade handle was ornate almost similar to that of a rapier, but it lacked the knuckle bow

" **You know there is no turning back now right,"** Reiketsu asked out of concern for his wearer, but Lelouch merely smiled as he held a pair of sphere-shaped grenades in his free hand that he drew from a pocket from the cloak he was wearing.

(***)

"The die has already been cast, so let's find out if we are meant to succeed in changing the world or we don't," Lelouch said boldly before stepping onto the elevator before stabbing the tip of his blade into the floor so that he could use his free hand to activate the elevator. Once the elevator was moving Lelouch removed the pins from the grenades while holding onto the clips to keep the grenades from detonating until after he has thrown them.

As the doors opened Lelouch rolled out the first grenade as its clip flew off the circular grenade as it rolled across the stage before Lelouch hurled the other two grenades at their intended targets.

Sanageyama was the only one to notice two objects thrown into the air before all hell broke loose.

The first bomb was a fragmentation grenade which destroyed part of the runway leading to the boxing ring causing panic and confusion to engulf the crowd gathered around while the two bombs Lelouch threw into the air was a flash bang grenade with the other a smoke grenade. In the ensuring confusion Lelouch as Zero rushed out onto the stage making a beeline for a captive Mako. Lelouch used his blade to cut a stunned Mako's restraints freeing the girl before getting off of the device she had been strapped to.

"Wow you saved me…are you a superhero," Mako asked with stars in her eyes. Lelouch carried her away, but he was surprised by how stiff her body was. Regardless it made it easier for him to get her to safety without worrying about her limbs dangling about.

"Not exactly, but you need to get out of here so run for it!" Lelouch said, but thankfully his voice was being distorted by an electronic device in his mask that alerted his voice to mask it protecting his true identity. As the smoke cleared members of the boxing club descended upon Lelouch, but using his weapon he slashed through the Goku Uniform of the first one destroying it much to the shock of those watching from above.

A single red thread from the destroyed uniform was drawn towards Zero as his Kamui absorbed it.

Then surprisingly from under Lelouch's cloak the left arm of Reiketsu transformed into a club-like cylinder using it as a blunt weapon send three members of the boxing club flying. A second one attempted to attack him, but Lelouch evaded his punch before using his blade to strip him of his uniform. In the ensuring chaos Mako managed to slip away into the crowd despite the ongoing battle, but soon the boxing club stopped their attack after Lelouch stripped a third member of his uniform right after using the flat-side of his blade to block a punch before side-stepping his foe to disrobe him.

Once the remaining boxing club members dragged away their disrobed comrades one-star students wearing uniforms fashioned after karate style attire entered the fray.

Lelouch smiled under his mask, _"I see so they had the karate club waiting for me."_

The first one tried to deliver a roundhouse kick to Lelouch, which the masked wearing Kamui user evaded by ducking. But as the karate club flew over head one of the large lumps on Lelouch's shoulders fired at the precise moment hitting the unfortunate fellow in the groin while launching him high into the air. A loud crunch and the unfortunate student letting out a high-pitched scream was heard as he was launched high into the air where he almost reached the same height upon which Satsuki and the Student Council stood on.

When another attacked him Lelouch kicked him away putting him in the right position for the poor soul he sent flying into the air to land on top of him taking out both students.

Satsuki was more focused on what had erupted from Zero's shoulder, but upon inspecting it more closely she saw a large pointed dark purple shoulder pad. What caught Satsuki's attention was the eye she saw the shoulder pad possess which had a bright yellow eye with black sclera. Her hands gripping the hilt of her sword began tightening as a sign of mildly repressed anger at the dawning realization of what Zero was wearing and why he was defeating clubs as easily as he had been.

" _It is not possible, but how did he get his hands on one,"_ Satsuki began as her mind was racing to come up with an answer.

On the ground below Lelouch was fending off the karate club much more easily than anyone thought, but even for those who strikes got through and hit the masked man their blows didn't even do any notable damage. However only a very small number of hits that could be called lucky shots got through, but even after that they were quickly dispatched.

"If none of you want to get hurt then I advise all of those not taking part in this battle to flee," Zero shouted to the crowd.

" **So we're going all out now,"** Reiketsu said as his voice had a certain pleased expectation to it.

"Yes we held back long enough to avoid unnecessary casualties among the bystanders," Lelouch replied to Reiketsu as a karate club member rushed him trying to hit him with a punch to the face, but the masked man side-stepped the karate club member before hitting him in the stomach with the bottom of his sword's hit that sent the one-star student flying across the battlefield where he collided into two more of his fellows along the way.

At that moment the captain of the Karate Club chose to make his attack upon Zero. He wore a two-star Goku Uniform like all other Club leaders, but in style of the club he led he wore dull gray karategi complete with a long black obi tied around his waist. His chest was exposed slightly through the opening of his karategi, but on his back was the kanji for power while on each side of his karategi was a glowing red star. The man was six feet tall with a large muscular build, a bald head with black eyebrows and brown eyes with a tanned skin tone. He wore black fingerless gloves on his hands and he was completely barefooted.

"Alright you masked punk you have offended Lady Satsuki enough, so get ready to feet some PAIN," The Karate Club Captain Issei Tsubaki shouted, but Lelouch dodged his first strike that destroyed a good part of the ground instead of connecting with the masked man. Issei quickly spun around to attack again, but this time Lelouch was ready for him as he tossed something at him that he was carrying inside his tattered cloak.

"Here catch," Lelouch said as he tossed a grenade at Issei who despite wearing a Goku Uniform instantly panicked and began attempting to catch it failing to notice the pin hadn't been pulled.

With his eyes focused solely on the grenade he was trying to catch fearing it would explode in his face the large shoulder pads on Lelouch's Kamui struck as they launched themselves in quick rapid delivering a quick series of quick jabs to Issei's face. Once he had been softened up and barely able to stand Lelouch finished the fight quickly by using his blade to cut apart his Goku Uniform leaving the karate club leader as naked as the day he was born.

"ALRIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH," Fukuroda shouted at Lelouch while he held a microphone in one hand while using his other hand to hold Mako captive who the Boxing Club Captain had recaptured during the chaos of the battle. "I refuse to allow Lady Satsuki and the Athletic Clubs of Honnōji Academy to be humiliated, so surrender Zero or else!"

"How predictable and here I thought boxers were about honor," Zero said with a barely disguised sense of disgust in his voice.

"I didn't exactly want things to go down like this either, but all things considered it seems I got no choice," Fukuroda admitted with a shrug, but he realized he had no chance against Zero. If he didn't do something to capture him now then he would be stripped of his Goku Uniform, which was an outcome he refused to accept. "You got two choices surrender and this girl goes free, but if you resist she dies."

"I see…how predictable, but how about a third option," Zero asked with a coy smile hidden under his mask as he noticed someone wearing a brown cloak moving through the crowd.

"A third option," Fukuroda said before he began laughing, "what you beg for me to release her?"

"No," Zero replied flatly before the person he had saw moving in the crowd leapt onto the stage drawing a very familiar scissor blade. Fukuroda barely saw the attacker coming forcing him to let go of Mako and drop the microphone to deflect the incoming attack. After landing in the boxing ring Mako was pulled to safety behind a cloaked Ryūko.

"The guy with the mask took the words right out of my mouth. Taking a hostage is pretty low," Ryūko said while making sure to stand behind Mako and Fukuroda. "How about you and I have a rematch?"

"Chairman Sanageyama, I have a proposition for you...allow Ryūko Matoi to fight Fukuroda one on one. If she wins you let me, the girl and Ryūko leave quietly without further incident, but if she loses I'll surrender peacefully without resistance," Lelouch said with a grin on his face that was hidden behind his mask.

"You'll surrender if the new girl looses," Sanageyama said with a mixture of surprise and suspicion on his face wondering if the offer was too good to be true, but considering the damage Zero has done already and knowing that Fukuroda had soundly beaten Ryūko during their last encounter earlier it seemed like his best opinion. "Alright, but I expect you to honor your side of the agreement."

"Right back at you," Lelouch replied as his smile grew larger.

"She is not a member of the club, but I'll make an exception since this is a little more to how I wanted this to go," Fukuroda replied with a smile before his face turned serious, "GET READY!"

It didn't take long for the match to get started as one of the few club members who hadn't been knocked unconscious or had their uniform cut to pieces was chosen to handle and ring a bell to use as a signal to officially begin the match. Even a beautiful blonde student wearing a red, blue and white bikini walked into the ring holding up a sign **Round 1** added to the atmosphere of a boxing match taking place.

"I am going to haze you like a freshman," Fukuroda cried out as he threw a punch with his left hand that unfortunately sent the poor sign bearer girl flying out of the ring, but it was good fortune for her as this safely threw her out of the ring to avoid being hit by Fukuroda's attack. A stream of materialized small boxing gloves shot out of Fukuroda's left glove which proceeded to pummel Ryūko while the gloves that missed her began bouncing off the chain links making up the ring to slam into the girl further until she was being hit from all sides.

Despite these attacks however, Ryūko stood her ground seemingly unfazed by the attacks.

"You like that…the ring is filling up with my juggernaut of left jabs," Fukuroda shouted out in pride.

Sanageyama noticed Ryūko wasn't even flinching despite the onslaught which had sent others who had been subjected to that attack flying by now. He cast a glance at Zero who had been calmly watching the fight so far, but if he wasn't wearing a mask then the Student Council member could have gotten a better read on what he was thinking.

Back in the ring Fukuroda seemingly unconcerned with the fact that Ryūko was withstanding his blows charged at her preparing to strike her with his right fist.

"And here comes the right strike," Fukuroda said excitably, but as his right fist drew closer to Ryūko it suddenly became a drill like weapon. "Just kidding it's really a corkscrew…Ten…Ken…Fun…Sai!"

The blow connected with Ryūko who made no effort to dodge, but the only damage Fukuroda's strike had seemingly dealt was that the brown cloak Ryūko had been wearing was torn off. The Kamui Senketsu she had been wearing underneath was exposed to everyone watching the match, but Lelouch blushed at how revealing it was and slightly averted his eyes out of embarrassment.

" _You have my sympathy Ryūko,"_ Lelouch thought while he was VERY thankful that his own Kamui didn't look like that now, although in the past it had a more revealing appearance although it was designed more for a male wearer in mind. However through training and his mastery of his Kamui he did discover that he could alter the appearance of its activated state, but there were certain risks involved in doing so. But he had reached the point where his Kamui's new active form was not as revealing as Ryūko's save for a small portion of it on his back. He tried to avoid looking directly at her out of consideration for Ryūko, which led to a slight blush to appear on his cheeks.

"What…what the hell are you wearing," Fukuroda demanded as he was just as shocked by the outfit Ryūko was wearing just as everyone else watching was. He was more shocked by her appearance than the fact his punch had inflicted no damage what's so ever despite Ryūko's revealing attire.

"None of your damn business," Ryūko snapped as her cheeks turned a brighter shade of red.

"You're…you're cheating…trying…you're just trying to distract me with your sexiness," Fukuroda said despite having some difficulty forming the proper words as Ryūko's revealing outfit was making it difficult for the Boxer to think let alone form proper words. Even from his vantage point Lelouch could tell Fukuroda was enthralled by her sexiness as he called it.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT ITS LIKE THIS," Ryūko shot back trying to defend herself, but she felt even more embarrassed as she could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"YOU SLUT," Fukuroda snapped trying to use his building anger to focus on the task before him without him being further distracted. "How dare you mock the gentleman's sport…you damn dirty SLUT!" The Boxing captain shouted angrily, but even then he was still having trouble focusing as he was more interested in Ryūko's nearly exposed breasts.

"I AM NOT," Ryūko snapped getting angrier by the second with Fukuroda eyeing her with a lecherous look in his eyes.

Backing away from Ryūko the Boxing Club Captain adopted a more relaxed and calm stature as he brought his hands to his belt.

"Alright then…I am stripping down too," Fukuroda said with an amused smile on his face.

"Ugh…now who is doing the mocking," Ryūko snapped as she was convinced Fukuroda was going to pull down his trunks.

"Keep your head out of the gutter you stripper," Fukuroda shot back as he pulled off a strap that had been attached to his right glove linked to his belt. The large glove that had been covering his right hand slips off revealing a solid block of life-fibers underneath. "I am taking off the soft gloves I use for away bouts so I bring out the pain."

Fukuroda raised his newly exposed hardened right glove to the air to show it off with a proud and joyful smile on his face.

"BEHOLD," Fukuroda declared proudly before adding, "This is the true form of my Honnōji Academy Boxing Club Athleticism-Augmented Two-Star Gloves!" Fukuroda pulled at chain at the base of his glove causing spikes to erupt from it. "Now I am sure you're asking yourself why I didn't have this out earlier. Because if I did then the challengers from other schools would have been too scared to fight me, but when I bare them for the world to see I feel even stronger…THIS IS MY GOKU UNIFROM," Fukuroda announced proudly with an almost deranged smile on his face.

"I don't know the rules of boxing, but I am pretty sure those are illegal," Ryūko said looking at the huge glove with a raised eyebrow, but Lelouch also shared a similar thought with her on Fukuroda's gloves. "Oh well…bring it on!" Ryūko said with a smile challenging Fukuroda to come at her.

The bell was rung again as the battered blonde girl was out on the ring again holding a sign that read **Round 2** on it.

In his excitement Fukuroda rushed at Ryūko again while ignoring the fact he had hit the poor blonde girl again sending her flying out of the ring. He kept running towards her closing the distance quickly between the two.

"I didn't know what you were wearing, but now I am going to shred that bikini," Fukuroda shouted as he threw his punch, but like before Ryūko made no effort to dodge. The punch made contact and everyone watched in silence. A loud crack was heard that caused the crowd to gasp in shock followed by another until Fukuroda's right glove broke apart with its broken pieces falling onto the ground before Ryūko's feet.

Everyone with the exception of Zero was shocked that not only did Fukuroda's strike fail to harm Ryūko, but his own glove had broken apart upon contact.

"W…what…what the hell," Fukuroda said as he was having problems processing what had just happened before him.

"I guess your glove isn't the only thing that turns to steel, so does my uniform," Ryūko pointed out with an angry expression on her face combined with how red her cheeks were still.

Zero began laughing before deciding to explain while indirectly quoting Gamagōri, "Too bad for you Fukuroda…your uniform is a two-star, but HER uniform is a Kamui which is superior to even a three-star Goku Uniform. To put it simply your attacks cannot do a thing to her."

Fukuroda glared at Zero, which didn't allow his words to shake him prompting Fukuroda to begin attacking Ryūko relentlessly using both hands and even his feet in a desperate effort to beat her. Yet as Zero watched with a smile on his face concealed by his mask Ryūko merely stood there growing increasingly annoyed by the minute by Fukuroda's vain attempts to hurt her.

"How is her outfit superior to a Goku Uniform," Inumuta asked trying to collect data on it, but yet at the same time he was growing increasingly curious.

"Wait doesn't that mean Zero has a Kamui too," Jakuzure inquired realizing the likelihood that Zero was wearing one as well which was why so many one star students and a two-star had failed to do any damage to Zero.

"Because unlike a Goku Uniform a Kamui is made completely out of Life-Fibers," Satsuki calmly said answering the questions of her two subordinates. "So Zero knew about Ryūko coming back with a Kamui of her own then," The Viceroy of Area 11 mused realizing that Zero had planned this as he seemed fully aware of the outfit Ryūko had returned with.

"Wow I didn't know Ryūko knew how to box," Mako said with a smile while intimating some boxing moves.

"Uh I am pretty sure she doesn't," A boy younger than Mako said with a bored and unconvinced expression on his face. He had short brown hair tied into a top-knot ponytail and reddish brown eyes with a skin tone similar to his older sister wearing sunglasses on top of his head, a black shirt and jeans shorts with black rubber sandals on his feet. "But she is so totally awesome…so awesome," Matarō Mankanshoku said before his expression showed that he was a pervert who like a majority of the crowd was enthralled by her attire and how much it revealed.

Meanwhile Ryūko had enough of the fight and was determined to end it now, "Ok now it's my turn to have some fun!"

Realizing she was going to attack Fukuroda jumped back to the other side of the ring where he unleashed another swarm of left boxing gloves against the young woman. But to his horror and growing worry Ryūko effortlessly evaded all of his attacks quickly closing the distance between them using an impressive display of speed and agility she didn't show earlier during their initial fight earlier today.

"LEFT JAB," Ryūko called out as she hit Fukuroda with the handle of her scissor blade before spinning the blade around in her hand before using the blunt side of the blade to deliver a "RIGHT HOOK." With Fukuroda too stunned and dazed from her last two attacks to fight back Ryūko used the blunt side of her weapon again to knock Fukuroda into the air using what she called a "UPPER CUT!"

Fukuroda lost some of his teeth with that blow, but before his body could land on the ground Ryūko readied to attack with the sharp side of her weapon to deliver a finishing blow.

"Now for a right straight," Ryūko said rushing Fukuroda before delivering one slash with her scissor blade performing Sen'i Sōshitsu (Fiber Loss) which shredded the Goku Uniform leaving the Boxing Club Captain as naked as the day he was born with one of the remaining materialized miniature boxing gloves covering his unmentionable part of his body.

Not only had two club captains been defeated in one afternoon, but their uniforms had been destroyed as well too along with some of their own club members as well.

Like Zero had earlier absorbed the life-fibers of the uniforms he destroyed Senketsu absorbed the life fiber of Fukuroda's uniform as well.

An unconscious Fukuroda was flying towards Zero who decided to remove his cloak revealing the form of his Kamui underneath and he did so in a dramatic way having said he would reveal Zero to everyone at the academy with some dramatic flair.

Aside from the pointed shoulders he had the rest of his Kamui in its active form was that of a sleek bodysuit that covered nearly his whole body expect for an area on his back between the top of his spine to a midway point down his back. The rest of it was dark purple with gold trim, it had a pair of gold gills-like events below and around the shoulders, a square-shape brace around his wrists, two blue gems on the side of his hips outlined by the gold lines that extended down his leg and traveled along his body connecting to plates of armor around his upper chest and shoulder area. His feet was clad in boots that were gold underneath while they were all part of the Kamui's active form. Then extending from around the shoulder was a black cape also trimmed with gold and a purple interior.

Stream was being ejected from the vents along the under parts of the shoulders before the cape sprang to life coming together to become a large fist. Lelouch spun around before the large fist punched Fukuroda sending him high to the air directly at Satsuki Kiryuin. Two rows of one star students formed a wall to intercept the incoming body of the beaten and naked boxer, but upon impact some of his blood was about to spatter Satsuki.

Despite the efforts of Gamagōri, Jakuzure and Inumuta to catch the blood spatter with their own bodies a small bit of blood stained Satsuki's right cheek.

Seeing this Sanageyama was about to rush Zero with a look of anger in his eyes, not just only from the fact that he had disrespected Satsuki in such a way but the Student Council chairman realized he had been played by agreeing to a sucker bet.

"HOW DARE YOU," The Athletic Chairman roared ready to attack Zero.

"Stand down Sanageyama," Satsuki ordered calmly wearing a stoic expression after wiping away the blood on her cheek with her right thumb. "You made a wager with Zero and you shall honor it, but first I do have a question Zero. Where did you get that outfit?"

"It was a prototype gifted to me by Isshin Matoi," Zero answered before adding, "The name of my Kamui is Reiketsu."

"My dad…made that," Ryūko said looking at Zero's Kamui which was clearly different from the one she was wearing.

" _That's not fair…his isn't a skimpy hooker's outfit,"_ Ryūko thought while eyeing the uniform with envy at how it didn't comprise Zero's modesty in the least.

"Yes just as he created your Kamui after making mines. The field data he got from me using it helped him complete the Kamui you are wearing now. I am very glad you were able to come across it…otherwise the afternoon might have ended differently for me," Zero admitted with a smug expression underneath his mask.

Ryūko was stunned as she began to wonder if that trap door she fell through was Zero's doing.

"Does that mean you opened that trap door at my house," Ryūko demanded suspecting Zero of somehow being behind that.

"Maybe, but you should withdraw right now Ryūko. You have yet to fully master your Kamui so I imagine its consuming a lot of your blood right now, so it would be best if you withdraw for now so that you can recover," Zero advised knowing that Ryūko's red cheeks from the embarrassment of wearing Senketsu was keeping her from synchronizing with it properly. Lelouch couldn't blame her for it since he cannot imagine too many people who wouldn't feel embarrassed to be walking around in such an outfit.

"No I need some answers from that bitch standing up there," Ryūko said in defiance, but she suddenly felt weak at the knees causing her to drop down onto one knee.

" **He's right Ryūko you need to withdraw for now…you have lost too much blood already,"** Senketsu warned her as stream was ejected from around the armor she wore.

"What are you getting full," Ryūko asked while glaring at the single eye of her Kamui.

" **No, but at this rate you'll lose consciousness in five minutes,"** Senketsu cautioned.

"Why the hell didn't you say so," Ryūko snapped, although she was clearly irritated by this she could feel her body growing weaker. "I'll be back so we can talk and maybe then you'll give me some answers about who has the other half to my scissors," The girl snapped at Satsuki using the microphone left on the ground by her feet before running away, but thankfully no one went after her as all eyes were on Zero.

"You seem quite knowledgeable about Kamui and Life-Fibers, which I assume Isshin Matoi was the one who told you," Satsuki inquired using this as an opportunity to learn more about Zero by using his responses to get a better understanding of his personality.

"I would say I know enough," Lelouch replied impassively while he was planning on how to make his escape while his right hand grabbed a large smoke grenade he had attached to the back of his Kamui.

"I know what Matoi wants, but what of your objectives? Why challenge me and Honnōji Academy," Satsuki questioned wishing to discover Zero's motivations as another means potentially learning more about him and maybe deducing his true identity.

"I have many plans in mind, but I'll say for now my goal is destruction and reformation for the world," Lelouch answered before setting off the smoke bomb which blanketed a large portion of the courtyard in a blanketing cloud of white smoke. The remaining members of the Boxing and Karate Clubs leapt into action trying to find Zero, but when the smoke cleared the masked man was gone.

"Forgive me Lady Satsuki," Sanageyama said apologetically while bowing in shame.

"No need to apologize Sanageyama, the plan was twofold. We may have failed to capture Zero, but we have learned much today about him and Ryūko Matoi. We can now plan more accordingly to deal with Zero in the future now that we have a better grasp of what we are facing, so in our failure we were successful in learning more about our enemy," Satsuki said as she turned around clicking her heel on the surface before walking away.

Satsuki's mind was already at work trying to devise plans to counter and deal with Zero, although Matoi was more predictable and her experience with her own Kamui was lacking she would be more manageable to deal with. However Zero was clearly different as he was clearly much more experience in using his Kamui to its full potential than Matoi was.

" _How did his possession of a Kamui go unnoticed for so long,"_ Satsuki thought as she gripped the hilt of her sword tightly showing signs of suppressed anger.

It wasn't the mere fact that there was someone running around Honnōji Academy with a Kamui for six months without anyone realizing it, but for Satsuki Kiryuin it was more personal.

" _It's unthinkable someone else was first."_

Upon entering the lounge used by her and the student council as their meeting room Satsuki sat down in her normal chair before she was joined by Inumuta, Jakuzure, Gamagōri and Sanageyama who was the last one to arrive. After the gathered members of the Elite Four assumed their seats Satsuki gestured to Inumuta to play a recording of Zero's fight against the boxing club and karate club members via a large monitor that appeared from behind a hidden wall panel on the right side of the room opposite of the bar Inumuta sat at.

"As a precaution should our plan to capture Zero failed I had Inumuta plant a number of sensors and cameras around area to collect as much data on Zero as possible. Our previous lack of knowledge on Zero and his capabilities was a problem while planning the trap we had set, but no more," Satsuki said confidently.

"How should we proceed with hunting down Zero," Gamagōri asked standing at attention with his hands behind his back.

"Judging from his actions and words Zero is clearly intelligent and patient unlike Matoi who rushed me without a second thought earlier today. He went in knowing it was a trap, but also he somehow had expected Matoi to return so he likely counted on her appearance to tip the battle in his favor." Satsuki said acknowledging Zero's tactical planning and intelligence.

" _Regardless of his actions Zero must have been careful about revealing the fact he had a Kamui. The clubs he attacked using hit and run tactics for the past six months must have been for the purpose of gaining more experience using his Kamui."_ Satsuki reasoned as her faithful butler gave her a prepared cup full of tea. _"But did he have it longer than that?"_

"Gamagōri I want you and Inumuta to check records with Disciplinary Committee handling security in the slums. I want anything records on any unusual disappearances that might indicate Zero's involvement," Satsuki ordered suspecting that Zero possibly could have engaged some of the more minor criminal elements in the slums before going after the clubs.

"I see," Inumuta began as the top of his uniform unzipped revealing his mouth before he added realizing Satsuki's line of thought, "There are many records on unusual or unexplained disappearances so we may encounter some difficulty but we'll research it to the best of our ability."

"It is my hope we can find a time table when he began conducting these acts of vigilante justice to help discover Zero's true identity," Satsuki explained before calmly taking a slip of tea.

"Should we run background checks on the students," Gamagōri asked respectfully.

"Yes we should, but I don't think we'll find anything at this point. In the meantime I want Matoi to be watched since Zero has a special interest in her," Satsuki ordered as her mind began contemplating a series of plans. "Soroi…prepare the helicopter and summon members of my personal guard to accompany me."

"Yes milady I shall get it ready at once," Soroi said with a polite bow before leaving the room to prepare the personal transport used by Satsuki that sat on its helipad on the back of the tower.

"Shall I accompany you," Gamagōri asked since he was by extension the leader of Satsuki's personal guard as Viceroy of Area 11.

"No I want you and the others to focus on your tasks. My personal guard accompanying me will be more than enough," Satsuki said calmly as Soroi suspected what the young woman had in mind as he made the proper predations for Satsuki's coming departure from the school to her most likely destination, the Kiryuin Manor.

* * *

Later that evening Ryūko was beginning to come too. She didn't know how long she was out for, but the last thing she remembered was getting onto the no-star cable car in order to escape into the slums before she passed out from losing too much blood. As her vision began to regain focus as her eyes slowly opened she found a bright light shinning over her, but at the same time she noticed a very large object looming over her. Once her eyes had regained their focus she saw a bright ceiling lamp was hanging over her, but the object that had cast its shadow over her wasn't an object but a very obese and heavy set male. The man looming over Ryūko had brown hair, oval-shaped glasses, a Band-Aid on his nose, a messy white dress shirt with a red tie, a brown jacket and lastly he was wearing white and red stripped boxer shorts.

The fact the man was breathing heavily seemingly suggestively while the fact he wore no pants caused Ryūko's mind to snap into fact already convincing her that the man above her intends to do something unwanted and weird with her, so she reacted accordingly.

She punched the man in the face with enough force to rocket him to the ceiling before he came crashing back down in a twitching heap with a lot of blood coming out of his nose. Ryūko was back on her feet with an expression of vengeful fury upon her face as she looked ready to inflict more well-deserved punishment upon the man who was on the ground. As she got up she flipped over the table she had been lying on in her anger as her left hand held her injured right arm failing to notice it had been mended with bandages.

"YOU SICK PREVERT," Ryūko roared in anger, "Do you have any idea who you are messing with? I am the crazy bitch from Kanto with the scissor," Ryūko stopped her sentence short before realizing she didn't have her weapon on her. "Crap where is my scissor?"

"Here you go," Mako nonchalantly said appearing out of nowhere before handing Ryūko the silver case containing her weapon.

"Thanks Mako," Ryūko replied quickly retrieving her weapon from the case before holding it defensively before her. "Mako you need to get back this guy was trying to do something funny to me."

"Geez dad what were you doing," Mako asked innocently leaning over the twitching form of her father, Barazō Mankanshoku.

"Uh…that's your dad," Ryūko said suddenly horrified and feeling guilty over assaulting Mako's father. "I am so sorry!"

"Wow…I…I am seeing stars…you got a heck of a punch," Barazō said as he was slowly beginning to recover, but for him the world was still spinning even after Mako helped her father up as he sat up on the ground.

"I say she does, she saved my life today," Mako said as her father made an almost instant recovery after using a rag he kept in his coat to wipe away the blood on his face.

Turning the ceiling light, after Mako quickly replaced the broken light bulb with a new one, back on Mako sat down next to her father while Ryūko sat on the floor with them opposite of the two just as Mako's younger brother approached the group. Matarō Mankanshoku was grinning at Ryūko as he moved closer to her.

"You were totally bad ass wielding that scissor blade dressed like a hooker," Matarō complimented with a smile before adding much to Ryūko's growing embarrassment, "Only a psycho would fight with her boobs hanging out."

"SHUT IT," Ryūko snapped stopping the conversation from going further, but her cheeks remained red. "I had my reasons for that you dick."

"Why the hell did you do that," Matarō cried out nursing the bump on his head Ryūko had given him.

"Oh my," A new voice asked, but this one belonged to an older woman.

Looking over her shoulder Ryūko saw an older woman with light brown hair tied into a top-knot bun wearing pink dress with a short-sleeve green jacket worn over it complete with a white apron. In her hands she held a tray holding some drinks on it; although her brown eyes were closed Sukuyo Mankanshoku wore a cheerful expression on her face.

"If beating my hubby and Matarō makes you feel better then go right ahead," Sukuyo said cheerfully and indifferent to the harm inflicted upon her husband and youngest child.

Ryūko was taken aback by how ok Mako's mother was with the punch she had given to Mako's father, but it was around this time she had finally noticed the bandages on her arm and her left thigh including some around her uniform as well too. Seemingly sensing what she was thinking Mako moved from her earlier spot to sit next to Ryūko who began to answer the question she was likely thinking of.

"If you are wondering who patched you up it was daddy and believe or not he is a back-alley doctor," Mako explained cheerfully before adding with the same sunny disposition, "His claim to fame that he has killed more patients than he has saved."

"Uh that is not a good thing," Ryūko said shakily while wearing a worried expression while thankful that she didn't end up one of those he didn't save.

"Please," Barazō began with a smile as he waved his left hand dismissively while the other hand held a cup, "at least the dead ones can't sue the crap out of you am I right?"

"That's right," Sukuyo said cheerfully despite her husband admitting he lost more patients than he had saved, while at the same time it was clear where Mako got the overabundance of cheerfulness from. "I hope you are hungry."

Ryūko looked on in horror as Mrs. Mankanshoku dropped a large cooking pot filled with what was supposed to be soup, but it looked more like sludge made with who knows what. In fact Ryūko could swear she saw a fish tail sticking out of it while the rest of it she couldn't begin to imagine what ingredients were used to make the questionable soup before her. Ryūko cringed even further upon seeing another plate filled with what was supposed to be fried meat, but like the soup it was clear some unknown ingredients were used as there were worms sticking out of them. The fact some of the worms were still wiggling was almost enough to make Ryūko want to flee fearing what might happen if she was to consume the food laid out before her…if she could even call it food.

"Dig in…my mom is the best cook in the world," Mako exclaimed happily before she proceeded to explain the dishes laid out before Ryūko who still looked upon it with a questionable expression trying to determine if it's really food or not. "Here is Miso Soup made with a lot of unknown things and her Mystery Croquettes also made with god knows what."

Mako's honesty didn't help Ryūko.

"Oh don't listen to her I only use non-poisonous ingredients," Sukuyo replied with a smile seemingly more amused by Mako's explanation than anything else.

"You better hurry before it's all gone," Matarō said with his mouth filled with food as he ate everything offered on the table to him vigorously.

Ryūko was rendered speechless as all of her higher brain functions came to a grinding halt.

At that moment a pit-bull dog with light brown fur opened the door, but the odd thing about it was the fact it wore a gray sweatshirt with a hood. After opening the door and standing on its rear legs, but instead of a bark it muttered "Guts". It quickly began devouring the food on Ryūko's plate who didn't seem very bothered by it feeling that the dog was saving her from whatever eating the food might do to her.

By the time it cleaned off Ryūko's plate Mako stepped in grabbing the dog.

"Whoa…down Guts…bad dog your bowl is outside," Mako said as her father opened the window allowing Mako to toss the animal out, but it wasn't long before Guts opened the window and simply leapt back into the house.

"He eats with a lot of guts so we call him Guts," Matarō explained to a still stunned Ryūko.

"Eat up little lady you still look a little pale from all of that hemorrhaging," Barazō said before consuming a bowl of rice, which was the only normal piece of food Ryūko had seen so far.

Ryūko was completely speechless, but soon Mako decided to help her friend by stuffing her mouth with her mother's croquettes leading to Ryūko to reluctantly eat them.

* * *

Next door to them Lelouch overheard some of the commotion from the Mankanshoku Household causing him to feel a mixture of guilt and worry for Ryūko. The former prince dug into his own dinner which consisted of a steak, cut vegetables and a glass of fresh water. The meat and water was still part of his stash of food he had stolen from the Cooking Club when he wiped them out while the vegetables were grown by Lelouch in his private small garden he had made in an effort to be self-sufficient.

" **Are you feeling alright Lelouch,"** Reiketsu asked as it stopped playing with the Rubik Cube it was trying to solve to take notice at Lelouch's lack of interest for his dinner.

"I am just wondering if I made the right choice dropping her off at the Mankanshoku Clinic," Lelouch admitted with a slightly worried expression. "Even if they fixed her up I worry the food might make her sick or worse," The former prince admitted while swallowing hard.

" **That Ryūko is tougher than she looks, so I wouldn't worry,"** The purple colored Kamui said before returning its attention to the cube puzzle it was attempt to solve.

Lelouch sighed as his Kamui did have a point, _"I guess that is true, because despite the concerning reputation Mako's father has he is actually one of the better of the clinics that exist here in the slums."_

The young man continued eating his meal, but soon his mind began to wander to other things including trying to contemplate how Satsuki might react to today's events. She had two Kamui users to content with, although she might not see Ryūko as much of a threat due to her obvious inexperience at using her Kamui. However Lelouch knew that for Zero the Viceroy of Area 11 would be taking him a lot more seriously.

" _Despite having made up today's plan on the fly and getting lucky with Ryūko showing up with her Kamui that was still way too risky, but since Satsuki knows I have a Kamui now I need to be more cautious."_ The former prince thought as he would need to plan out some counters to whatever plans Satsuki decides to devise, but one thing Lelouch was certain of…how long would it before she brings that Kamui out of storage.

" _Isshin Matoi told me about a Kamui the Kiryuin Family has sealed away because its power was uncontrollable, but would Satsuki take such a risk to counter me?"_

* * *

Around the same time either tempted by fate or Lelouch's words Satsuki Kiryuin was disembarking her private helicopter that had touched down on the landing pad at the Kiryuin Manor which sat a distance away from Honnō City in the countryside on a large private estate. Rows of servants greeted and welcomed the eldest daughter of the Kiryuin Family home, but Satsuki ignored them as she had a reason for coming back and one reason only. Without a word she, Soroi and her armed escort of six Britannian soldiers made their way through the corridors of the manor before descending down a flight of stairs to an underground section of the manor. Near the location where the item she sought to claim for her use laid her path was blocked by two guards wearing black suits.

"Please stop Lady Satsuki…no one is allowed pass this point."

"Stand aside," Satsuki coldly ordered as her escort of six Britannian Soldiers raised their weapons at the two shivering guards.

Unlike the usual foot soldier of Britannia's military Satsuki's guards wore more regal uniforms of white and dark blue with gold trim similar to those worn by members of a royal family's guardsmen. Their weapons instead of spiked lances were assault rifles and they wore white helmets with black reflective visors that covered their faces. Since becoming Viceroy the Emperor had encouraged Satsuki to form her own personal guard given her position so it could be easier to provide protection and proper security wherever she went in Area 11.

She didn't need it so much, but still it was something she could make use of which was why Gamagōri was the leader of her personal guard who alongside her had personally chosen each member of her private guard, but they were more than mere bodyguards through. Sometimes they acted as messengers for Satsuki Kiryuin or at other times they acted as Enforcers when sending in her Elite Four or coming herself was unnecessary. Right now their presence was to drive home the fact to the poor fools trying to stop her that nothing was going to stand in her way of getting what she came for.

"We have orders not to let anyone through here…not even you," The second guard replied while trembling in fear at the weapons trailed at him and his fellow guard.

"I'll ask one more time…stand aside," Satsuki said more coldly than the last time and with a deadly seriousness in her voice.

"I am sorry we can't," The lead guard replied regretfully, but they were quickly dispatched by Satsuki herself who struck both men in the stomach with her sheathed sword dropping them on the ground who could only clutch their stomachs in pain.

"I don't have time to deal with idiots such as you," The young Viceroy declared as she and her escort moved on heading for the sealed chamber ahead.

Entering codes into a keypad near the heavy security doors designed to withstand assaults from a pair of tanks, but after the last code was inputted into the keypad the heavy doors slid open allowing a stream of cold air to spill out. A pair of lights turned on illuminating a large white pillar that was attached to the ceiling sitting at the top of a pedestal with steps leading up to it. Behind it a series of pipes was connected to the wall and ground while attached to the white pillar containing what Satsuki Kiryuin had come for.

Her men stood guard at the doors along with Soroi as Satsuki alone made her way up the steps.

Once at the top she pressed her hand to a biometric scanner which after confirming her identity the containment unit before her opened up revealing a sailor-like uniform similar to the one Lelouch wore, but unlike his the one before Satsuki Kiryuin was made for a female wearer in mind. It was primary white and blue with a high collar, shoulder epaulets and gold adornments along the sides. The Kamui's two eyes were located on the neck lapel. On the upper part of the left sleeve is a blue metal band with three clasps, which is used to activate and give blood to the Kamui.

"I have come for you Junketsu," Satsuki said looking upon the uniform which had been sealed inside a vacuum sealed bag with various bio-hazard labels placed upon it.

As Satsuki was about to remove the Kamui from storage the sound of running footsteps approaching drew her attention, but she didn't need to look over her shoulder to see who it was. The young woman knew he would try to stop her once word about his intentions reached him.

He was shorter than Soroi, but he was rounder and obese. He wore a black suit with a bow tie and wore a pair of black circular-shaped sunglasses that almost covered his eyes while he had black eyes and brown hair with a bald spot between the two patches of hair on the sides of his head and a small mustache under his nose.

"How could you stand by and do nothing, explain yourself Soroi," Takiji Kuroido demanded as he was quite furious with what was going on, but he found his path blocked by Satsuki's private guard who leveled their weapons at him.

"Well if it isn't Master Kuroido," Soroi greeted informally, which only angered Kuroido even further.

"Lady Satsuki, please return that Kamui to the containment unit, you know your mother has forbidden anyone to remove it," Kuroido said in a vain effort to persuade Satsuki from continuing on her course of action.

"I will not," Satsuki replied coldly without turning around.

"Urgh this won't do," Kuroido muttered in frustration before trying to assert his authority to stop Satsuki from removing the Kamui from its containment. "The care of the manor has been entrusted to me Takiji Kuroido, steward to the Kiryuin Family. You may be the lady of the house, but I will not allow such willful behavior."

"Cannot allow it, just who do you think you are talking to," The young woman replied with a sense of disdain in her voice as a series of lights were turned on and focused on Satsuki as she began undressing herself. "There is a lady trying to get changed," Satsuki began as she looked over her shoulder to look Kuroido in the eye before adding fiercely, "get out you peasant!"

"Please milady you can't be seriously attempt to try that Kamui on," Kuroido said as he shielded his eyes looking away while Soroi blocked out his own eyes with his arm as Satsuki undressed herself until she was standing completely nude before the containment unit. Satsuki's guards had their backs turned to their mistress as they kept their attention on Kuroido. Once she had finished undressing she proceeded to tear off the bio-hazard labels and the vacuum seal bag Junketsu had been placed in.

"I am not just trying it on…I am fulfilling my ambitions," Satsuki replied more determined than ever as she tossed aside the last of the containment packaging allowing her to gaze upon the Kamui before her.

"Please reconsider milady if you try to put on the Kamui now you might not survive it," Kuroido said making one last desperate effort to persuade Satsuki from her present course.

"Calm yourself, clothing is meant to be worn," Satsuki replied before she removed Junketsu draping the sleeping Kamui over her left arm before using her sword to cut open one of her fingers on her right hand. "Take my blood Junketsu; it is the eternal vow…the crimson thread of our convent."

Satsuki dripped blood from the wound from her finger onto the Kamui. At first it didn't react, but after five to six drops of blood had made contact and been absorbed by the Kamui its eyes snapped wide open before violently lunging itself at Satsuki. Satsuki was struggling against the feral Kamui as it was trying to overwhelm and consume her, but despite the struggle Satsuki stood her ground.

"LADY SATSUKI," Soroi and Kuroido called out in panic fearing the worse for the young woman.

"HOLD YOUR TONGUES AND WATCH," Satsuki shouted as she struggled against the Kamui attempt to overpower her, but slowly Satsuki's will was beginning to prevail over it. "Ask now the sparrow how the eagle soars. You who aspire to nothing more than the swallow thoughts of commoners, but I…will not allow anyone to beat me at my own ambition, MY WILL IS ABSOLUTE," Satsuki roared in determination as she struggled against the Kamui, but now she was beginning to win the fight as a blue light was beginning to envelope her.

The two men looked on in shock as Satsuki had done the impossible and seemingly tamed Junketsu.

"A Kamui is just clothing and I will make it BOW TO MY WILL," Satsuki Kiryuin declared before a pillar of blue light shot up towards the ceiling as she released a victorious cry as she had successfully subjugated Junketsu by sheer will power enabling her to now wield its power. As the light faded Satsuki was breathing heavily, but she had done it.

" _Now I am ready for you Zero,"_ Satsuki thought with a fierce and determined look in her eyes.

* * *

A/N: as Lelouch expected Satsuki has gotten Junketsu out of storage as a sign of how serious she is taking the matter with Zero, but they will not be facing off any time soon mostly because as Lelouch will explain in the next chapter there is no benefit as her defeat doesn't mean he'll instantly gain control of Area 11. But there is another reason which will reveal that Lelouch was still pulling some punches during his fight as he did not unveil all of the capabilities of his Kamui.

If he is capable of partial transformations/configurations for his Kamui when limited to a single limb then just imagine how far he got in discovering or obtain new forms and configurations as a whole. Reiketsu's ability to disguise its dormant form as a no-star uniform is one of these abilities as a kind of camouflage ability he gained from his time with Lelouch among others.

And yes I did mention that Lelouch's Kamui did have an initial more revealing and skimpy appearance, but through training and evolving his Kamui as well as understanding its mechanics more he did find a way to alter its active form into something more acceptable for himself. But there is a risk through it through which will be revealed in later chapters.

In the coming chapters he'll be teaching Ryūko how to obtain these new abilities after she masters wearing Senketsu.

Another thought to consider too…Lelouch will need to be careful of others who may not like the idea that a Britannian, a former prince no less, possesses something like a Kamui if his true identity ever became known.

Satsuki and Ryūko are the top contenders for Lelouch still pairing-wise, but at the moment I am toying with a Gino and Mako pairing as well if the story presents me with an opportunity as well. I am considering some other crossover pairings but only if the story provides me with an opportunity to explore it.

So see you guys next chapter and I look forward to your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5 Girls are Troublesome

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and the feedback as I appreciate it and also I did make some changes to the last chapter when an issue came up about Lelouch's uniform. I had another idea for it, but I decided to use said idea that Lelouch's Kamui in its initial active form was revealing but having spent over a year learning and mastering his Kamui Lelouch had found a way to swift and alter the configuration of his Kamui's activate form as a testament to his understanding and level of mastery he has achieved with his Kamui.

I had hope to update one of my other stories before updating this one, but been running into some difficulties so I hope to overcome those soon.

As for the matter of the pairing of Lelouch between Ryūko and Satsuki I am running a curiosity poll on my profile which will be open until it reaches fifty votes or more to gauge which one you folks would be more interested in or would be more of an interesting match up. I still hold final decision over who Lelouch will end up with at the end and the outcome of events in the story will play a key role in deciding that as well, but the poll will still hold an influence on my decision but it will not be the final say on the matter so I still may chose someone else regardless of who wins.

It depends on how certain events will play out including, how and when Satsuki and/or Ryūko discover who Zero really is first and what will happen when certain parties aware of Lelouch having a Kamui and don't like that fact attempt to make a move against him. I am being as vague as possible to avoid spoilers.

Those two will be the key events in determining what happens and who may just win Lelouch's heart in the end.

Then I am considering other pairings as well and alternatives just in case too.

Without further delay on with the chapter…

* * *

Chapter 5

Girls are Troublesome

The following day Lelouch arrived in class early as he normally did, but yet throughout the day he had an ominous feeling of dread as did his Kamui. The former prince shook the thought aside for now, but as the students were arriving he became slightly concerned when Mako and Ryūko didn't show up. Just before class began Mako showed up, although showing up before the first bell rings wasn't anything new but the fact she arrived with over a dozen bruises on her face instantly concerned Lelouch.

"What the hell happened to you Mako," Lelouch asked with a look of worry on his face as Mako sat down at her usual spot next to her. Despite the harm that has been inflicted upon her it seemed that being hit with an onslaught of tennis balls to the face wasn't enough to dampen Mako's seemingly eternal optimism.

"Oh this I just got hit by a lot of tennis balls on my way to class," Mako answered nonchalantly while waving her left hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Tennis Balls...would you care to explain how that happened," Lelouch asked while he was still shocked at how lightly Mako was treating the fact she was literally assaulted by members of the Tennis Club.

"Sure thing," Mako said optimistically before recounting the story of what had happened a short time ago involving her and Ryūko as they were arriving at the front gates of the academy.

Despite how whimsical and comically exaggerated Mako tends to be when telling stories Lelouch had learned enough information from her retelling of events revealing that Mako had been attacked by Omiko Hakodate the Captain of the Girls' Tennis Club for having missed club practice yesterday due to the fact she had been kidnapped. Lelouch deduced the rest by the fact Ryūko wasn't present that she must have stayed behind to confront Hakodate so Mako wouldn't be late for class again which would result in her getting expelled.

Lelouch knew about Omiko Hakodate who was a Third Year of Class T and Captain of the Girls' Tennis Club, which he learned partly from Mako and through other sources. Even through Mako was clearly exaggerating details of the story. Her comical use of poises and gestures didn't help much, but Lelouch merely nodded as he picked apart her story finding and putting together what really happened. During their initial meetings after Mako befriended Lelouch the former prince learned that attempting to understand Mako or ask her why she went over the top with her explanations was both a waste of his time and trying to figure it out on his own would only end in frustration.

When Mako finished her story Lelouch had finished translating it.

"I see, so Ryūko is still fighting Hakodate then," The former prince said as Mako paused for a moment. She took a full minute to think about it before bumping her fist in an upturn hand in realization upon which she answered.

"Yep I think she is," Mako replied with an optimistic nod.

Lelouch considered the time Mako had arrived and then taking into account Ryūko's performance from yesterday's battle the former prince began to estimate how long it should have taken for Ryūko to deal with the Tennis Club and its Captain.

" _If Mako arrived ahead of Ryūko then she should be arriving right now,"_ The black-haired young man thought as Lelouch begun to realize something has gone wrong. _"The Tennis Club members aren't exactly trained combatants, so Ryūko should have been able to overpower them easily unless."_

A half hour passed with Mako now asleep at her desk as she normally was, but there was still no sign of Ryūko.

" _Damn she likely didn't know how to activate her Kamui and didn't feed it enough blood,"_ Lelouch thought as he kept a stoic expression to hide his growing concern over Ryūko.

Lelouch was doubtful Ryūko had died, but at this point she would be in no condition to retaliate. Still until he could confirm Ryūko's fate he would assume the worse for now leaving Lelouch to plan accordingly because like all club leaders Omiko Hakodate was going to let Mako off the hook so easily. The former prince had anticipated the possibility since yesterday that even if Mako was saved that Hakodate might have attempted to attack Mako and had made preparations accordingly, but he was hoping he wouldn't have to act.

" **I guess you were right about Ryūko getting caught up in something with the club Mako was in after her kidnapping,"** Reiketsu said plainly as both he and Lelouch had discussed the possibilities of what would happen next considering yesterday's outcome.

"Yes I know, but unlike yesterday we had more time to better plan out a proper counter response should the worse happen," Lelouch whispered to his Kamui, which thankfully even in the middle of her nonstop retelling of events which at some point at switched to another subject Lelouch knew nothing about Mako kept going obvious to the fact Lelouch wasn't paying attention to her.

Yesterday's rescue wasn't as planned out as Lelouch believed it could have been, but he limited on time and information with no idea of how yesterday was going to go. But this time since he knew the club Mako was in would likely punish her for being kidnapped yesterday the former prince had been planning and laying out some potential rescue plans and counters to what would happen today. However there was one variable that worried him, which the feeling of dread his Kamui had experienced last night alerted him to some kind of change his Kamui detected.

Going through the possibilities Lelouch could only deduce one thing that could have put his Kamui on edge like this.

" _I'll have to be careful,"_ Lelouch began as he contemplated in his thoughts the possibility that Satsuki Kiryuin had gotten the Kamui her family had kept in cold storage out because of him.

Glancing over to Aikurō whom Lelouch had noticed overheard the conversation between him and Mako, but since the two couldn't say anything to one another Lelouch tugged on his collar to the right and then tugged it down twice before the blue haired teacher scratched the top of his right shoulder.

" _I'll leave Ryūko in his hands, but I better begin making preparations for this afternoon,"_ Lelouch thought as the former prince began laying out a plan for this afternoon should Ryūko not return and Mako would likely be facing execution at the hands of the Tennis Club.

* * *

Later that day Ryūko Matoi was beginning to stir after having been soundly beaten by the Girls Tennis Club and its Captain. The transfer student ended in the water that flowed around the academy before ending up in the sewers where she would eventually be found by the man whose apartment she was in now. It took a few moments for Ryūko to fully awaken as her vision was still blurry from having been unconscious for so long. Once her vision cleared up Ryūko found herself to be in a very small apartment with a single room and a bathroom, but the room was a mess with various books and boxes filled with papers and other items scattered about the room and sitting in piles making it look like a pack-rat's den.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Aikurō said with his undercover teacher persona's boring tone and expression as he was leaning against the wall next to the window that had been closed with a pair of white blinds.

"Huh," Ryūko said as her eyes came to rest on the man who had obviously found her after some searching. "Aren't you a teacher?"

"That's right I am Aikurō Mikisugi your homeroom teacher," Aikurō replied before turning to face Ryūko. His demeanor slowly began to change as he ran his right hand through his hair before he began turning away from the window. "You had a big day, but I hope you learned something after that beating."

As Ryūko lay on the small cough she had been sleeping on she realized something as part of the red blanket that had been draped over her began to slide off her shoulder. The black haired girl quickly realized she had been undressed and was completely naked under the blanket, a fact that was made even clearer by the fact that her Kamui was hanging on a hanger on Aikurō's bookshelf. Ryūko's eyes went wide in realization before demanding an explanation.

"OH MY GOD DID YOU UNDRESS ME?"

"Yep, so now that you are awake it's time for me to teach you a thing or two about your body." Aikurō replied without hesitation as he causally walked over towards Ryūko who was glaring at him with rage in her eyes while her cheeks were red from embarrassment. As Aikurō approached Ryūko jumped up to her feet before charging preparing to punch the blue-haired teacher in the face with her right hand while using her left to keep the blanket wrapped around her body to avoid exposing herself.

"YOU SICK PREVERT," Ryūko roared but she missed her target as Aikurō gracefully dodged her attack before quickly drawing three pairs of needles from his shirt. He threw them skillfully striking three specific points at the middle of her spine causing Ryūko to freeze in place; although she could move her head and still speak she was unable to move her body standing frozen in place. "What…I…I can't move," the girl demanded while she struggled in vain to break free, but it was no good. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME," Ryūko cried out helplessly.

"Calm down…I used special acupuncture needles to strike a specific point on her back to halt your body's movements, but don't worry I am not going to hurt you," Aikurō said walking over to a table that was by the couch Ryūko had been sleeping on. "I am just going to take a nice sample of that blood of yours…its quite hot I imagine," The undercover teacher said with a mischievously smile as he turned towards Ryūko holding up an empty syringe with a needle.

"NO," Ryūko cried out causing her to struggle more desperately as Aikurō took hold of her right arm before proceeding to insert the needle into her arm near the shoulder. "Stop it I hate needles…NO!"

Ryūko closed her eyes and avoided watching Aikurō draw a good amount of blood out of her.

"I bet you are wondering why your Kamui didn't activate did you," Aikurō asked as a smug smile began to form on his face as he squirted Senketsu with Ryūko's blood he had collected allowing the Kamui to awaken once more.

" **MORE…FEED ME MORE,"** Senketsu cried out awake once more, but clearly unaware of what had happened since he had fallen sleep at some point the previous night with Ryūko realizing it.

"Oh so you are finally awake now huh," Ryūko said with a sour expression upon her face.

" **Ryūko,"** Senketsu asked not knowing what Ryūko was talking about.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS UP WITH THAT," Ryūko snapped angrily at the Kamui who passively watched Ryūko causing the young woman to get even angrier. "YOU TOTALLY LEFT ME HANGING!"

"Ok settle down you two," Aikurō said stopping the argument from escalating between the two, although he couldn't hear Senketsu but he didn't want Ryūko wasting time snapping at her Kamui for something he couldn't help. Aikurō removed his sunglasses before sweeping his blue hair back with his right hand having completely cast aside his teacher persona for his real one. "Now do you understand," Aikurō asked with an amused smile.

"What are you talking about," Ryūko inquired as her anger with her Kamui subsided, but she was annoyed because Aikurō was posing like some kind of male fashion model with one leg on a stool before preparing to remove his black tie with a purple light shinning behind him from an unknown source adding to his so-called performance.

"I am talking about your Kamui…your blood wakes it up," Aikurō answered before tossing away his tie.

"Are you talking about my Sailor Uniform," Ryūko asked as her annoyance with Aikurō coupled with the anger she still had for the man continued to build as he proceeded to suggestively take off his shirt almost like he was some kind of male stripper giving a performance.

"Correct," Aikurō said before arching his head back to show off his muscular torso as his white shirt slipped off his shoulders. "Your Kamui was created by Isshin Matoi, and it is more powerful than any Goku Uniform. The masked man you saw yesterday called Zero wears a prototype of the Kamui you are wearing now that was also created by your father prior to making the one you are wearing now. He is a prime example of the power and abilities you can gain once you fully master your Kamui."

Ryūko unwillingly watched Aikurō perform and do a series of poises as he continued his explanation.

"And if you can master your Kamui as Zero has then you'll be more than capable of challenging Satsuki Kiryuin," Aikurō pointed before striking another pose.

"Ok who the hell are you," Ryūko asked with barely repressed irritation and annoyance at Aikurō as she was at her limit with the man.

"First you must prove to me you are worthy of that answer. Then I'll answer that question and more," Aikurō answered.

"How do I prove it," The transfer student demanded before she began realize the blanket wrapped around her body was beginning to slowly slide off her body.

"Beat the Girls' Tennis Club Captain Omiko Hakodate if you want answers, but if you can't master that Kamui then you won't have a chance at beating Satsuki Kiryuin," Aikurō said before he heard the siren alarm outside signaling the start of afternoon classes. "Afternoon classes are starting so we better get a move on," Aikurō said before quickly shifting back to his undercover teacher personality and disguise as he quickly put back on his sunglasses, his tie and made his own blue hair messy and unkempt once more.

Aikurō removed the needles just in time as the blanket was about to drop to the floor, but Ryūko caught it just in time.

"Oh and one more thing…take this with you," Aikurō said revealing a red fingerless glove that was hanging from inside the left sleeve of Senketsu. "This is called a Seki Tekkō, which will make giving blood to your Kamui much easier and it will allow you the means to active Senketsu's power when you need it so you can avoid any more incidents like the one this morning."

Ryūko sighed in annoyance, other than feeling embarrassed and angry, but she was on the right track to finding out who killed her father at least.

"Fine, I'll go pound her ass into the dirt, but after that you are going to tell me everything." An annoyed Ryūko said, but a thought came to mind.

" _Maybe he'll know something about Zero too."_

* * *

Later that afternoon after school ended for the day and the rest of the afternoon was open to club activities, Lelouch was contemplating helping Mako as he had yet to see any sign of Ryūko. However he was concerned about facing Satsuki, because he feared he would be pressed into revealing more of his capabilities in the likely battle to happen between them. Not to mention he would be outnumbered if the Elite Four decided to join the fight, which would be more than he could handle.

" _I would like to make Ryūko my ally, but,"_ Lelouch thought as he had a number of concerns come to mind as he contemplated that thought. Even through having someone more of a melee fighter than him would make for a good combat pair in a fight, but the advantage of two Kamui wearers fighting together would be an exceptional one. However the problems with Ryūko was that she was still too inexperienced with her Kamui to be of much use, which was worsened by the fact she had yet to truly wear and bound with her Kamui. _"I can't exactly blame her for feeling embarrassed through, but she'll never master her Kamui unless she accepts it."_

Lelouch reasoned he should be a little more patient with Ryūko. All other issues aside having another Kamui wearer as an ally would be invaluable to him in the long run, but it was just a matter of helping her overcome her difficulties with her Senketsu and achieve mastery over her Kamui to realize her full potential.

" _I'll address that later, but that doesn't change the fact that I got to help Mako,"_ Lelouch gazed out in the courtyard as he saw to his growing anger and disgust the punishment being inflicted upon Mako because she was unable to attend tennis practice yesterday because she had been kidnapped. Even though he hadn't killed any of the club members and their leaders, because he saw no need to dirty his blade with their blood, the former prince was feeling increasingly tempted to reconsider.

The poor girl was tied to a post near the middle of the courtyard as over a dozen members of the Girls' Tennis Club were hitting Mako in the face with Tennis balls that didn't seem to end. It was remarkable Mako was still alive after enduring such an onslaught, but regardless no one deserved that especially when they had been kidnapped and nearly killed yesterday by being fired in a vat of boiling oil. Lelouch was about to throw caution to the wind and deal with the matter himself when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"If you're worried about Mako I'll handle it," Ryūko said having noticed the look of anger in his eyes at the beating Mako was being forced to endure. Lelouch saw the same look of rage he had for the treatment Mako was receiving in Ryūko, but of course there was a desire for righteous retribution for what happened this morning to her.

Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief, which despite what Ryūko might have been thinking his sigh was for completely different reasons as he didn't need to rescue Mako thus preventing the Student Council from learning more about his capabilities.

"Ok, but before you go there is something you should know," Lelouch said stopping Ryūko from walking out to the tennis training yard.

* * *

A short time later Sanageyama was observing Omiko Hakodate as she struck a tennis ball with her abnormally large tennis rack into a target which was more or less destroyed with that last shot as two previous shot took out chunks of the humanoid-shaped target.

"Looking good Hadokdate," Sanageyama said with a pleased smile on his face as he was confident of the Tennis Club's ability to win their upcoming match.

"Thank you sir," Hakodate replied with a shark-like smile. She was about the same age as Sanageyama with long blonde hair styled into a pair of long pig-tails, she wore a white sleeveless tennis uniform with a bunch of tennis balls stuffed underneath her skirt seemingly as more of a fashion trend for her two-star Goku Uniform designed especially for her complete with a custom tennis-racket that looked more like a giant mace made to look like a tennis racket made out of life fibers. Oddly through besides her blue eyes she had a scope-like device with three interchangeable multipurpose lenses that covered her right eye to assist her with aiming more accurately. "It's all thanks to my new Tennis Spec Athleticism Augmenting Two-Star Goku Uniform I got from Lady Satsuki. We're going to own Hokkaido at the tennis match…you can bet on it."

Suddenly the sounds of Mako being hit by an endless stream of tennis balls drew their attention.

"Explain," Sanageyama asked stoically.

"We have an unmotivated club member, so we are purging the girl," Hadokdate answered without a hint of regret in her cruel actions against Mako, but it was stopped when Ryūko intervened using her silver case to shield Mako's face from further harm causing the other members of the girls' tennis club to halt their attacks.

"That's enough," Ryūko snapped after saving Mako from further harm.

"Ryūko," Mako said in surprise having been worried that Ryūko had been killed or something terrible had happened to her, but regardless she was glad to see her best friend here to save her once again. Despite all of the damage that had been done to her Lelouch was surprised by how quickly Mako recovered, but he shrugged it off reviled that the girl would be fine.

"So the new girl has come back," Sanageyama said with a cocky smirk on his face, which also proved that his superior had been correct that she would come back.

Hakodate was grinning as well, but her reason for it was likely different from that of Sanageyama's. The blonde haired student approached the circle of her club members as some stepped off to the side to allow Hakodate into the circle to confront Ryūko.

"So you have come for another beating," Hakodate boasted arrogantly.

"As if, but this time I am going to knock you all on your asses," Ryūko said before readying to pull the pin from her Seki Tekkō to transform, "Let's do it Senketsu!"

After pulling the pin the Kamui expanded into a large one-eyed monster before consuming her and then transforming into its combat-ready form, but Lelouch knew the transformation was an imperfect one because of her rejection of her Kamui.

"Wow that looked painful and embarrassing you masochistic stripper," Hadokdate mocked which only further embarrassed, but angered Ryūko even more.

"Oh bite me you iguana-faced bitch I am not a stripper," The Kamui wearer shot back while glaring daggers at the blonde haired woman.

"You could have fooled me," Hakodate said with barely suppressed anger while members of her club gathered behind her poised to join their leader in launching an attack against Ryūko. "Ready," Hakodate began throwing a tennis ball into the air before hitting it with her abnormally large racket while her fellow club members behind her did so ready to strike with their own rackets, " One Hundred and Ten Million Cannonball Serve!"

A very large volley of tennis balls was sent flying at Ryūko with the speed of actual cannon balls, but Ryūko quickly drew her Scissor Blade from her silver case before quickly cutting all of the tennis balls apart effortlessly which only angered Hakodate even more than before, but before the fight could drag on even more Sanageyama stepped in.

"Fault you are disqualified new girl," Sanageyama declared surprising both Hakodate and Ryūko with the latter being even more shocked at the call the Student Council member made, but Lelouch had been expecting this.

" _I knew it…I knew he would step in like this because he knows Hakodate can't win in a direct confrontation with Ryūko,"_ Lelouch thought with mild annoyance at first as shown on his face, but of course having anticipated such a move he told Ryūko about a loophole she could use if forced into a tennis match which was happening. _"I just hope Ryūko remembers what I told her, because she can turn this around right back at them."_

"What the hell do you mean by that," Ryūko snapped as she was both confused, but at the same time angry with the student council member.

"I'll give you credit for stopping Hakodate's attack, but cutting up tennis balls is against the rules," Sanageyama explained with his arms crossed over his chest. "You may have won the fight, but you lost the match?"

"Huh," Ryūko said as she was still confused, but she remembered what Lelouch had told her before she stepped in to save Mako.

" _Sanageyama knows you can easily beat Hakodate, so he'll try to give her an advantage by trying to press you into facing her in a tennis match, so she could give her a better chance against you,"_ Lelouch had told her which his predication was so far dead on.

" **I guess Lelouch called it,"** Senketsu said as he also remembered what Lelouch had told his wearer.

"You realize you are standing on a tennis court right," The Athletic Student Council Chairman pointed out seemingly annoyed by Ryuko's lack of realization of her error. "So you if you didn't win according to the rules of tennis you didn't win!"

"WHAT," Ryūko snapped before adding trying to defend herself, which Lelouch had warned would be in vain, "come on what about yesterday?"

"Well that was yesterday, but this is today so you are disqualified so you lose," The Student Council member said trying to end the argument once and for all, but before it could further Mako decided to step in.

"NO SHE TOTALLY WON," Mako shouted as she appeared next to Ryūko still tied up, but strangely the rope her whole body had been wrapped up became suddenly undone. After effectively freeing herself to the surprise of Ryūko, Sanageyama, Hakodate and other onlookers, but Lelouch was the only one not surprised.

" **How the hell did she manage that,"** Reiketsu asked as he was just as confused and surprised at Mako not only appearing next to Ryūko still having been tied up so tightly that movement should have been impossible for her before her bounds suddenly undid themselves.

"This is Mako we're talking about here. She is a real accidental genius capable of doing unexpected things for good or ill that defies logic at times," Lelouch answered deadpanned as a beam of light suddenly shinned down on the brown haired girl before raising her hands into the air assuming some kind of pose.

"Ryūko won, Ryūko won, Ryūko won and I can prove it," Mako said aggressively while standing by her very confused friend, but Sanageyama and Hakodate were just as confused as Ryūko was.

"Uh…ok," The Elite Four member said, but his expression and voice were clear indicators that he was at a complete loss for words so he muttered the only words that came to mind.

Mako continued her soliloquy despite the confused expressions of everyone with the exception of Lelouch who had seemingly seen Mako perform such a routine before or he was just used to the randomness that was Mako Mankanshoku.

"If Ryūko and Zero hadn't saved me I would be totally dead right now," Mako explained while doing a seemingly random display of poses that matched with the story she was weaving for everyone to see including one where she laid on the ground seemingly dead with a knife through her chest along with some blood to better illustrate her demise that would have happened yesterday had Ryūko and Zero not intervene. "So technically she may have lost the match, but at friendship she totally won because everyone on the planet knows that if you win at friendship you win at life," Mako said cheerfully with Ryūko attempting to stop her but she was rendered completely speechless.

Suddenly Mako's mood seemingly changed as she seemed more angry somehow as she pointed her finger at Sanageyama.

"But if you guys are going to cheat," Mako said before she placed one hand over her face in a form of some kind of mock regret before she added, "then you leave her with no choice. Ryūko will win…even in tennis, even in tennis, even in tennis she'll win!" Mako said finishing her seemingly divine inspired performance by pointing a tennis racket she somehow got her hands on at Ryūko who was still confused, but Hakodate recovered and began grinning evilly.

"If she wants to challenge the captain of the girls' tennis club to a tennis match then it's her funeral," Hakodate said with clear intention of literally taking Ryūko down for good as one of her lenses over her right eye was switched for a red one which glowed brightly to better illustrate her mood.

"Here you go…knock your socks off," Mako cheerfully said handing Ryūko a tennis racket.

Ryūko was still confused as her mind was trying to keep up with what had just happened, but she also recovered as Mako's sweet smile allowed her to accept the tennis racket.

"Alright you win, but," Ryūko said giving the tennis racket back to Mako who was confused for a moment before using some thread from her Kamui to fashion her scissor blade into a make-shift tennis racket.

" _If what I saw yesterday was a clear indication I am convinced Sanageyama will pit you in a tennis match so you'll be unable to use your scissor blade so that Hakodate can claim an easy victory because I am sure those tennis rackets cannot only endure her blows from that oversized tennis racket of hers, but I get the feeling your strength might be too much for the rackets to handle,"_ Lelouch explained to Ryūko who recalled the last details of the conversation they had including an idea and counter to what they were planning.

"WHAT…THAT IS NOT REGULATIONS!" Hakodate snapped as she glared at the transfer student.

"And your oversized tennis racket is, so don't bullshit me," Ryūko shot back before deciding to play the card Lelouch gave her as a smirk appeared on her face. "Correct me if I am wrong, but doesn't it say that in article 280, section C of the athletic rules that custom sports equipment may be used as long as they contain life-fibers from the student's uniform which include golf clubs, baseball bats, swords, boxing gloves and TENNIS RACKETS so I can use my scissor blade as a tennis racket because I customized it for such using the life-fiber threads my uniform is made up of."

"WHAT YOU GOT TO BE LYING," Hakodate snapped as she was losing her temper at this point as she was just ready to rush the girl and just strangle her. "There is no such rule and only an idiot would make something up like that!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT HAKODATE," Ira Gamagōri roared as his shout deafened everyone in the school courtyard shocking everyone, especially as the towering Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee suddenly appeared behind Hakodate and Sanageyama with his shadow looming over both of them. "As much as I want to disagree, but as Disciplinary Chairman I must enforce the rules and punish anyone who disagrees with them regardless of my own opinion."

"Hold on, you mean that rule is legit," Sanageyama said as he was just as surprised as Hakodate was, but also he was trying to save the woman from Gamagōri's wrath.

"I am offended the Chairman of the Athletic Clubs was unaware of that rule," Gamagōri declared fiercely as he glared at his fellow Elite Four member as his size seemed to triple in size. "As crude as it may be it is still regrettably an acceptable tennis racket because of the life fibers used to create it that came from Matoi's uniform."

It was clear Gamagōri was not as happy about it as Sanageyama was, but as the Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee he had to enforce the rules even if it cost Hakodate what would have been a huge advantage against her tennis match with Ryūko.

Lelouch was grinning as he was quite pleased with how he had provided Ryūko the means to turn what was an attempt by Sanageyama to give Hakodate a better advantage against Ryūko into a huge disadvantage by exploiting a rule he had been aware of which had to be put into place so that the Club Captains of the Athletic Clubs could properly complete in matches against other schools.

"But that doesn't even look like a tennis racket," Hakodate said trying in vain to get the rule overturned, but suddenly someone else decided to intervene.

A bright and familiar light from the top of the academy's tallest tower illuminated the courtyard drawing everyone's attention to Satsuki Kiryuin who stood at the top gazing down on the disagreement happening below with her voice being heard through the speakers around the courtyard.

"Gamagōri is correct and the rule is legitimate so you may proceed with using that crude racket in your tennis match Matoi," Satsuki said stoically before adding while giving her full attention to the tennis club captain, "I want you to show Matoi the power of your two-star uniform Hakodate."

"Yes my lady," Hakodate said with a polite bow as Satsuki's word was the final say on the subject. It seemingly secured Ryuko's victory, but Lelouch paled when he saw what Satsuki was wearing causing him to wonder if Satsuki had done so on purpose for another reason.

"Is that what I think it is," Lelouch began as he recognized the new uniform because it was similar to his Kamui in its dormant state with a slightly different style and coloring.

Satsuki's new uniform was similar to Lelouch's, but there were some notable differences in the design such as being a white-and-blue sailor uniform. Junketsu had a white skirt and two thigh-long white boots with blue trim, which made Lelouch wonder if Isshin Matoi had somehow based the design of his own Kamui off of Junketsu. Another difference was the device to draw blood was found on the left arm instead of the right like on Lelouch's Kamui while in its dormant form.

" **Yes…it seems we were both right and that Satsuki must have brought out Junketsu,"** Reiketsu said as he confirmed it as well too.

He had heard about the Kamui the Kiryuin Family ha d created from Ryūko's father, but Lelouch was under the impression that it was locked up because of its uncontrollable nature.

"This is bad for Ryūko," Lelouch said realizing Satsuki was allowing the match hoping it would wear Ryūko down since her inability to fully master wearing her Kamui forced it to drink more of her blood in order to keep it from rejecting her completely because she was unknowingly rejecting her own Kamui because of her embarrassment over its appearance when activated. "It doesn't matter if Ryūko wins, because she'll be easy prey for Satsuki."

" **It may not be as bad as you think, although its impressive Satsuki is wearing something as wild and bloodthirsty as Junketsu,"** Reiketsu said as he too had overheard the discussion a long time ago between Isshin and Lelouch about the Kamui that Ragyō Kiryuin had locked away because no one was capable of controlling its power. **"But Satsuki and her Kamui don't seem to have any cooperation between them and more than likely she is forcing it to bend to her will."**

"Well it was considered a wild and dangerous Kamui that Satsuki's own mother had locked away, so I doubt it just easily accepted Satsuki as her new wearer so easily," The former prince said as the two were in agreement over the likely fact that Satsuki was using sheer willpower to keep her own Kamui under her control, but the question was how long could she maintain it?

" **Maybe we do have a chance against her after all,"** Lelouch's Kamui noted, but Lelouch knew better.

If it was against anyone else Lelouch might have been very confident in his ability to face someone like Satsuki Kiryuin, but he had been attending Honnōji Academy long enough to know that would be an idiotic assumption to make. Even before Satsuki obtained her Kamui out of cold storage the young woman despite not possessing a Goku Uniform of her own has been able to put down rebellious two-star Goku Uniform wearers in the past, when they refused to surrender their uniforms when they failed her, with her sword and combat skills alone.

"The fact of the matter is I don't want to fight her this soon not when I stand to lose more than gain even if I did win," Lelouch admitted because looking at it from a different perspective that even if Lelouch had somehow won against Satsuki he would ultimately gain nothing from such a victory because he wasn't in a position to usurp her power over the school and Area 11 and was still far from having the means and followers to do so. Aside from having to probably fight her followers and the soldiers of Area 11 to do so, which Lelouch knew would result in him loosing such a battle especially if he was fighting it alone, but Lelouch knew that fighting Satsuki now would force him to unveil more of his Kamui's capabilities than he would have liked to do which would cost him any possible advantage in a battle against Satsuki and her Elite Four when he finally does make a move to usurp her control of Area 11 from her.

For Lelouch fighting Satsuki Kiryuin now would result in nothing more than a pyrrhic victory at best should he win.

" **I am sure you also realize the real reason Satsuki is allowing the tennis match to go ahead like this is to wear Ryūko down enough so capturing her will be much easier, which would then force us to intervene,"** Reiketsu noted to his wearer, but he knew Lelouch well enough that the former prince has already realized this.

"You are right I do," Lelouch said silently watching as the tennis match between them was being prepared as spiked walls were being placed around the tennis court where the match would take place. However the prince knew the result already before the match began as Hakodate had lost whatever advantage she had with Ryūko now using her modified Scissor Blade as a tennis racket.

" **So what should we do,"** Reiketsu inquired.

Lelouch didn't respond immediately as he placed one hand on his chin as his mind was trying to conceive a an idea or someway that Ryūko would not be pressed into facing Satsuki who at this point especially following a match against Hakodate will be in no shape for a prolonged battle.

"I have an idea, but there is a lot of risk involved and in hindsight its fortunate we had prepared for a possible situation like this one," Lelouch said as an idea was formed.

* * *

Later that afternoon after the arena for where the tennis match was going to take place had been prepared Ryūko Matoi stood on one side of the tennis court with her make-shift racket made from her own scissor blade using thread from her Kamui while opposite of her was Hakodate. Even the stands were split in half with the spectators on Ryūko's side consisting of no-star students including Mako and Lelouch who were present to watch the match while on Hakodate's side were all one-star students, specifically members of the Girls' Tennis Club.

Lelouch sat on the front row behind Ryūko, but nearby Mako was sitting cheering for her friend while Lelouch intended to quietly observe the match.

"This match shall be one game only," Satsuki declared from above where she stood atop her tower as her voice was being broadcasted throughout the courtyard. "Who shall be the first to serve?"

Sanageyama sat atop a small wooden tower acting as referee in this match as the electronic scoreboard behind him was ready.

"I have no problem if the transfer student wants to go first," Hakodate answered arrogantly since she was completely convinced she would win the match, but Lelouch and probably even Satsuki knew this match had all been decided now.

"Fine by me, so let's get started," Ryūko said confidently, but while she might have lacked Hakodate's skill and training in tennis the Kamui wearer had a very considerable advantage that be Hakodate's downfall.

Ryūko bounced the tennis ball on the ground before her before taking it and tossing it into the air before hitting it with a swing from her make-shift racket propelling the tennis ball across the court at lightning speed. But since she hadn't put all of her strength into it Hakodate was barely able to intercept the ball in time due to its speed it was traveling at. After a struggle Hakodate managed to deflect the tennis ball right back at Ryūko who intercepted it, but unlike Hakodate she didn't struggle against the ball.

In this instant the difference between the two was crystal clear and it merely confirmed the outcome Lelouch and Satsuki were expecting.

As the ball came back in her direction Hakodate quickly intercepted it, but only just barely considering the seemingly impossible speed it was moving at seemingly to that of a high-speed projectile weapon. Hakodate caught the ball with her racket, but once again she was struggling against with redirecting the projectile. It took her close to thirty seconds before she redirected it, but she failed to notice a smirking Ryūko had closed the distance moving close to the net so she could easily intercept the ball.

"Here is payback for this morning and what you did to Mako you BITCH," Ryūko said as she instantly caught the ball before a terrified Hakodate as the sheer strength Ryūko possessed along with the look of pure anger mixed with a desire for righteous retribution was clearly displayed on her face. Hakodate panicked raising her racket to protect her face, but that was a fatal mistake as her defeat was all but certain now.

Ryūko hit Hakodate clear in the face with the tennis ball while her own racket she was using as a pitiful desperate shield merely sent the ball back after hitting her face upon which Ryūko hit the tennis ball right back with greater force and power behind the swing. Hakodate was hit in the face four times before the fifth hit had such power behind it that Hakodate was knocked off her feet. Flying through the air with like a human cannonball before the blonde tennis club captain hit the wall behind her with such force, narrowly missing the stone spikes, which the wall and most of the stands her club members had occupied was destroyed setting off some kind of explosive chain reaction.

Some of the stone spikes and pieces of the opposite side of the tennis arena that was destroyed were sent flying at Ryūko who quickly deflected them all with a display of superhuman strength and speed, but yet during that Hakodate was sent flying back towards Ryūko who quickly flipped her Scissor Blade around ready to strike.

"I couldn't have asked for an easier target," Ryūko shouted striking with her weapon as Hakodate flew pass her.

A second later her uniform was torn apart followed by Hakodate landing along the top of one of the spikes where the now former tennis club captain laid unconscious while being naked as the day she was born. Lelouch looked away while most of the boys on his side were busy taking photos and ogling an unconscious Hakodate much to Lelouch's disgust at his fellow classmates' behavior. The life fibers from Hakodate's shredded uniform was absorbed by Senketsu effectively ending the match in victory for Ryūko, but now the real fight was about to begin.

"Oh too bad I guess this match is a wash," Ryūko said mockingly as she was savoring her victory over Hakodate, but her celebration was cut short as Sanageyama appeared before Ryūko with over a dozen one star students behind him with a clearly angered and irritated look on his face.

"Not quite you cocky little bitch," Sanageyama said as a battle was about to erupt between them, but suddenly and much to Lelouch's worry the Student Council President stepped in directly as no one noticed Satsuki was descending a flight of unfolding stairs from the top of her post at the top of her tower allowing her to quickly join the gathering below.

"Wait Sanageyama," Satsuki said just as she stepped off of the staircase before the steps began retracting to the top of the tower from which she had been standing until moments ago. "She is right the transfer student wins," The eighteen year old girl said smugly, but her expression was for reasons completely different from what Ryūko might have been thinking about.

"Lady Satsuki," Sanageyama said whose expression and force indicated that his superior coming down had surprised him, but was quick to moved away a distance and bow as did the other one star students who had been ready to backup the student council president quickly did the same and formed a circle around Satsuki and Ryūko.

"Alright," Ryūko began as she finished removing Senketsu's threads from her scissor blade to hold it in an offensive posture. "Now that we are face to face you're going to answer my questions."

Satsuki grinned maliciously as she began raising her hand towards her left arm.

"If you wish to know the truth then you must fight me for it, but you shall be my first sacrifice to Junketsu," Satsuki said as Senketsu noticed the Kamui the woman before them was wearing.

" **This is bad Ryūko,"** Senketsu said as his voice was hiding a tint of worry, **"We need to get out of here."**

"Why the hell should we," Ryūko snapped back defiantly.

" **Look at what she is wearing, and what she called it,"** The black and red trimmed Kamui pointed out as Ryūko had noticed it as well, but still the young woman wasn't worried.

"Junketsu…purity…I didn't know there was anything pure about you," Ryūko mocked noticing the meaning of Junketsu's name.

"How about a demonstration then, but I will show you the power of someone who understands and has mastered wearing a Kamui," Satsuki replied as the grin didn't disappear from her face. She pressed down on the three blue metal bands on her left arm activating Junketsu and beginning her transformation.

When it was over Satsuki Kiryuin stood before Ryūko, but as Lelouch and Senketsu feared the woman had already mastered wearing her Kamui as she wasn't embarrassed by its revealing activated form unlike Ryūko.

In fact Junketsu was actually more revealing than Senketsu was making it look much more modest. Her shoulders were armored in the same way Lelouch's shoulders were when his Kamui was activated, but the difference was the color scheme which was mostly white with blue highlights and trim. Its eyes were on its pointed shoulders, but that was where the similarities end. Her arms were encased in her Kamui with armor around her wrists. Her legs were glad in thigh-high high-heel boots with frills at the top. Her bosom was encased in some armor, but the center of her ample bosom was shown which provided some sense of modesty there but the rest was left bare for the world to see as two straps in front in back when down leaving her lower torso and waist exposed saved for a throng which provided the only modesty of covering up an unmentionable part.

Lelouch averted his eyes with a blush of embarrassment and trying to maintain his sense of being a gentleman, but at the same time he was very thankful he had practiced and trained with his Kamui to the point it wasn't as revealing as it was when he first got it having found a way to alter and reshape its activate mode configuration. Regardless through he was just very thankful it was never that revealing.

"Reiketsu," Lelouch whispered to his Kamui who understood what Lelouch wanted him to do as the latter drew out a small remote from his pocket.

" **Ryūko you have to listen to me,"** Reiketsu began speaking to Ryūko and his younger brother.

" **Reiketsu,"** Senketsu said recognizing the voice of Zero's Kamui.

" **Don't say anything Ryūko and just listen,"** Reiketsu quickly said cutting off Ryūko before she could speak, **"There isn't much time, but you need to get out of there."**

"WHAT THE HELL," Ryūko snapped, but Satsuki who was unaware of the conversation going on between her, Senketsu and Reiketsu assumed the comment was directly towards her.

"You are not the only one with a Kamui…this is Junketsu," Satsuki declared while she unsheathed her sword upon which she leveled the black blade towards Ryūko.

" **Don't fight her Ryūko,"** Reiketsu shouted trying to get Ryūko to back down and withdraw, **"At your current level you don't stand chance against her."**

" **Ryūko he might have point,"** Senketsu said joining the conversation as he was beginning to share his older brother's concerns about Satsuki, but his for slightly different reasons, **"You have only five minutes before you pass out again and Satsuki has accepted her Kamui so you are at a serious disadvantage."**

Ryūko gritted her teeth in annoyance and frustration as she wanted to beat Satsuki and get some answers from her, but she could already feel her body weakening.

Lelouch had been among the few students smart enough to get off what remained of the damaged stands surrounding the tennis court and make a run for the school's front gates, but as he ran he pushed a button on a remote he carried hidden in his pocket.

Those who ran had made the right choice as a concessive blast of energy was released from both Ryūko and Satsuki sending one-star and no star students flying into the air while blowing away what remained of the tennis court around them. The only one who managed to hold his ground if not barely was Sanageyama who was struggling to avoid being blown back by the display of will power being shown between Satsuki and Ryūko.

" **Ryūko we should go…this is a fight we cannot win,"** Senketsu warned realizing they were way over their heads with Satsuki.

"It's not like she is going to let me walk away," Ryūko said as her voice clearly indicated her anger at both the fact she was in no shape to fight Satsuki, but more so at the fact she still was no where closer to getting the answers she wanted.

"Satsuki Kiryuin," Zero's voice boomed over the public address system immediately catching Satsuki's attention.

"Zero," Satsuki said as she redirected her attention to the voice of the masked man.

"I am disappointed you would target someone who had yet to master wearing their own Kamui while your own knowledge surrounding Junketsu gives you a considerable advantage over Matoi," Zero proclaimed mockingly which only caused Satsuki to narrow her eyes in anger.

" _Now is my chance,"_ Ryūko thought as she raised her scissor blade and tried to attack Satsuki while she was distracted, but Satsuki swiftly dodged Ryūko's attack before promptly kicking her in the face. The force behind the kick sent Ryūko flying off her feet until she impacted the academy wall by the front gate a distance away.

"I'll deal with you late Matoi," Satsuki declared coldly without even taking a moment to look at the battered Ryūko who fell onto the ground after leaving an impact crater in the wall of the school.

"Of course we both know it's me you want and your attack on Matoi I assume was either just a warm up for me or you really intended to use her to draw me out, or both," Zero said as his announcement continued as it sounded like his speech was being given in real time.

"Where is the source," Satsuki spoke as she placed one hand on a concealed earpiece communicator she was wearing.

"It's coming from the recording room of the Media Club," Inumuta reported on the other line.

"It's to be expected of course since unlike Matoi I am an unknown you know little about and I imagine that cannot be something you are pleased with," Zero said as he continued his speech as Satsuki hurried to his suspected location with vastly superior speed her Kamui was giving her.

Without responding Satsuki hurried through the courtyard heading straight for the Media Club Room which she knew was the place where Zero would have everything he needed to make his broadcast. As Satsuki quickly departed from the area a beaten and badly weakened Ryūko staggered back up to her feet before Senketsu automatically reserved her transformation to prevent further blood loss.

"Shit," Ryūko muttered in frustration as she got knocked aside so easily.

" **We'll meet up tonight after eight in the southern water works inside the slums. Zero and I will be waiting for you there,"** Reiketsu said to Ryūko and her Kamui. **"I'll give you the directions from your current place of residence so listen carefully."**

Ryuko's eyes narrowed as she listened carefully to Reiketsu provide directions to the meeting place, although she was angry she was once again unable to get Satsuki to talk she was hopeful Zero would give her the information she sought.

Meanwhile Satsuki shattered one of the windows of the third floor of the building where the Media Club Room was located before she kicked down the door with her sword Bakuzan ready to confront Zero. Unfortunately for Satsuki all she found was members of the Media Club including its president trying desperately to stop Zero's pre-recorded broadcast, which nothing short of destroying the equipment in their club room could stop.

"I hate to disappoint you Satsuki, but you will not be fighting me today," Zero declared almost anticipating her responses and thoughts almost exactly.

"We're going to have to pull all of the power cords it's the only way to stop it," A female no-star student and member of the Media Club declared as all of their efforts had failed badly.

"Then we have no choice then," Evan Nolan, the President of the Media Club announced. He wore a suit similar to the One-Star Uniforms, but his Two Star Reporter Spec Uniform had one star on each side of the open coat while he carried a pair of camcorders hanging from the sides of his belt with matching gray pants and shoes and a white dress shirt underneath. "Get ready to cut the power!"

"Belay that," Satsuki ordered stabbing her sword into the ground to get their attention.

"LADY SATSUKI," Evan and the other members of the Media Club declared before dropping on and bowing to her.

"Forgive us this rouge recording began without warning transmitting itself through the school and-" Evan began as he was profusely apologizing to Satsuki who ignored him for the most part before snapping back at him with a look of annoyance.

"SILENCE!"

Evan quickly covered his mouth with his hands as Satsuki focused her attention on Zero's pre-recorded message.

"Do not mistake my refusal to fight you as cowardice since I am sure you of all people should grasp the reason behind why I will not fight you now," Zero explained having expected what Satsuki would be thinking once she realized the truth of the recording he left behind. "A fight between us is inevitable, but right now there is nothing for me to gain by fighting you," Zero said with a certain dramatic flair in his voice.

" _No, but your real purpose for this was nothing but a diversion so Matoi could get away,"_ Satsuki thought realizing she had been tricked by Zero which would allow Matoi to escape once again.

"Fighting you now would only be a pyrrhic victory for me at best even if I won as I would gain too little from any victory against you at this stage, but make no mistake when the time comes Satsuki Kiryuin I will defeat you," Zero declared with a sound of certainty in his voice before the recording ended.

"That was well played Zero," Satsuki mused allowing a smirk to adorn her face as she impressed by the intelligence her enemy displayed. "Don't touch anything until Inumuta arrives. I wish for him to check your equipment to determine how Zero left this message and how he was able to activate it remotely," Satsuki said giving Evan her full attention.

"Yes milady," Evan replied as he was trembling before Satsuki.

" _For now I am going to have to work towards discovering your true identity Zero until I find a more secure means of luring you out into the open,"_ Satsuki thought as she realized using Matoi as a means to lure out Zero wasn't going to be as effective as she was hoping so she would need to find another way to do so.

* * *

A/N: Lelouch avoided battle with Satsuki this time, although I had originally tended to have Satsuki and Lelouch face off in combat I decided it was too soon and really other than saving Ryūko there wouldn't be much Lelouch would gain from a possible victory against Satsuki. Also showing off any of his Kamui's other configurations could cost him an advantage in a future conflict against her or a member of the Elite Four allowing Lelouch to have an element of surprise and more of an advantage on his side.

In the next chapter Lelouch as Zero is going to help Ryūko overcome some of her immediate issues with her Kamui as well as give her a few tips and show her what she can be capable of with a mastered Kamui as well as devising a means of motivating her.

Then we have two new students arriving at the academy.

So see you guys next chapter and I look forward to your reviews and feedback.


	6. Chapter 6 Motivations

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone and here is a special treat. I am working on some of my other stories, but it would feel wrong not to post something today so here we go. Chapter seven is about finished and I am going to leave the poll on my profile open for a bit longer since I got nothing else to really throw up in its place anyway.

I should note however if I do end up choosing Ryūko over Satsuki in this story Satsuki will be given a big role in my Kingdom Hearts: The Rise of the Black Knight of Keyblade, the sequel to my Code Geass and Kingdom Hearts crossover called Kingdom Hearts: the Awakening of Zero. Of course conversely I could still change my mind in which Satsuki would win over Lelouch in this story and Ryūko could get the role in my KH crossover instead.

Part of the reason I am still considering Lelouch and Satsuki for this story is….having Ira Gamagōri as the Knight of One…enough said. But I might do a special omake of that even if I do Ryūko and Lelouch instead because the mere thought of such an event is too damn funny for me to not do regardless.

I was disappointed by the lack of reviews for the last chapter, but I guess not a lot really happened. Not too much happens in this chapter except for some development and Lelouch having unknowingly put himself on Satsuki's radar. Of course this is where Ryūko and Zero will meet face to mask in this case, so let's move on with the chapter and see how it goes.

* * *

Chapter 6

Motivations

Later that evening Satsuki Kiryūin sat in her chair within the student council's lounge that doubled as their meeting room as she listened to Inumuta's report on the investigation he conducted on the Media Room's Broadcast center while the Information Collection Service that worked under him aided him in their efforts. They were no closer to learning Zero's true identity, but even the smallest bit of information and understanding how Zero had left a pre-recorded broadcast that seemingly anticipated Satsuki's actions and responses to activate at the right moment would be helpful towards understanding how their enemy thinks.

"This device he left attached to the PA system's broadcasting equipment next to the recording room contained the recording and a remote from which Zero was holding the device to trigger the recording when he needed it to do so," Inumuta explained before pointing to a small black device with a small antenna sticking out of it.

"What have you learned about it so far," Satsuki inquired taking a slip from her tea cup.

"The device is custom made, but we have found no markings to determine a primary manufacture so far, so we don't have a way to trace who may have purchased the parts at this time," Inumuta explained before putting the device down on the table before using his free hand to adjust his glasses. "We have found no fingerprints or anything else to help us in determining Zero's identity. The recording was wiped out when we tried to examine its memory."

"Zero isn't someone who would be so careless to leave such clues for us when he has managed to hide from us for this long," Satsuki said analytically as she was hardly surprised by this information.

"We suspect Zero must have broken into the Media Club last night, but we are having trouble finding any footage from the security cameras to determine when he could have broken in," Inumuta added as well, but Satsuki could tell that wasn't all he had because there was one other issue that bothered her.

" _But how did someone like Matoi know about that rule that she used to tip her match against Hakodate in her favor,"_ Satsuki thought as she was certain Ryūko was someone who didn't care for the rules and wouldn't bother reading the rule book for the academy, so the question was how did she know about a rule a small few were really aware of.

"Did you find out the person who told Ryūko of the rule she used to customize her Scissor Blade," Satsuki inquired before taking another slip of tea.

"I did," The glasses wearing member of the Elite Four replied having shared Satsuki's view that someone had clearly helped Ryūko find that loophole in the rules in which she exploited in her tennis match earlier this afternoon. Using his laptop Inumuta entered in some commands before displaying a recording of Lelouch standing by the school's gate having been watching the Tennis Club beginning to purge Mako.

"Who is that," Satsuki asked noticing the no-star student.

"His name is Lelouch Lamperouge from class K for second year students, which happens to be the same classroom Ryūko Matoi attends," Inumuta answered promptly while ready to provide more information at his superior's request.

Satsuki quietly watched the footage until Ryūko showed up and the two spoke for a time before explaining something to Ryūko which Satsuki assumed was her being told about the loophole in the rules she could use to her advantage.

"So he was the one who told Matoi," Satsuki said as she studied the video of Lelouch closely before inquiring to Inumuta, "What do we know about him?"

"He has been attending Honnōji Academy since his first year, but prior to attending he was from Ashford Academy's Middle School Division," The Information and Strategy Committee Chair answered.

"I see," Satsuki said while silently gesturing for Inumuta to continue.

"From what I have gathered so far Lelouch's record here in Honnōji Academy has been clean. He has never been late to class and he has obtained one of the highest grades among the No-Stars for the second and first years but," Inumuta said allowing his sentence to trail off before he added, "He has made no attempts to join any of the clubs where according to his records he would be an ideal club member for some of the clubs under myself and Jakuzure."

"How so," The Student Council President inquired growing curious about the young man.

"I took the liberty of examining his school records from Ashford Academy and although he was known for skipping out on classes he still maintained impressively high grades, but he was discovered engaged in gambling in the form of chess matches against the nobility," Inumuta answered, but when Satsuki said nothing he continued with his explanation, "According to reading some of the reports he has obtained a very impressive winning streak based on a the testimony of a student who was questioned who had accompanied him."

"Interesting and you said his record was clean within Honnōji Academy," Satsuki inquired.

"No…he has never attempted to skip out on classes nor has he had any kind of trouble with the Disciplinary Committee or the clubs, which is probably thanks to the fact there are no real places for him to gamble in the city," Inumuta answered. "However I suspect there is another reason."

Satsuki was still silent prompting Inumuta to continue. "Reading over some of the records and comments his teachers have made about him I suspect the real reason he went gambling. Even though he obtains the highest grades the teachers have noted he has always been uninterested in school work and treats all like its trivial. I think in gambling against the nobles he finds some kind of challenge out of it, or so I believed based on what I am reading here."

"I see," Satsuki replied before taking a moment to contemplate her next course of action, "Keep an eye on him for now especially with No-Late Day coming up. We'll observe him for now and depending on his next actions we'll investigate him further, but until then make sure the others know to do nothing but watch him."

"Understood, but do you suspect that young man is Zero?"

"At this point no, but his aid to Matoi is questionable at best. Until we have a more solid lead on Zero it might be worth watching him on the off chance he is connected to Zero," Satsuki explained although Inumuta thought that Satsuki was indeed more suspicious of the man she was letting on he would follow her orders to the letter.

"I understand and I shall pass along your orders to the others," Inumuta replied with a respectful bow.

Satsuki sat quietly in her chair considering Lelouch, but somehow she suspected Zero and Lelouch were connected somehow. She had no proof and her suspicions seemed to be more born from instinct than having actual facts that could prove otherwise. It was the fact Lelouch seemed quite intelligent based on his records, but the fact he was still a No-Star struck Satsuki as odd.

The Student Council President was busy contemplating it while Inumuta had left the room leaving her alone with Soroi who was preparing another cup of tea for her after finishing the contents of the current cup.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing behind her.

It was coming from an older phone that sat on a table behind the chair she sat on. The phone in question was a Western Electric A1 desk phone, which compared to the old phone Satsuki had in her private sanctum was much smaller, but it was one of two phones connected to the same line acting as a sort of direct hotline. Because of that Satsuki knew who was calling her and more than likely it wasn't the Emperor of Britannia calling her because only he and one other could contact her using that hotline.

Looking down at Junketsu for a moment she knew perfectly well who was calling her.

"You have reached the office of the Student Council President of Honnōji Academy and Viceroy of Area 11," Soroi said answering the phone while addressing the calling with the standard greeting. Satsuki was silent as Soroi spoke to the caller who instantly recognized who it was. "Oh yes my lady…right away."

Soroi brought the phone to Satsuki preparing to hand it to her while covering the receiver with one hand.

"It is Mistress Ragyō," Soroi said before Satsuki accepted the phone brining the receiver to her ear.

"This is Satsuki," Satsuki replied causally.

"What is this I hear about you putting on your wedding dress," Ragyō Kiryūin inquired, although it was clear from her relaxed tone that the matriarch of the Kiryūin Family was fully aware of Satsuki's reasons for brining Junketsu out of containment.

"I trust you are aware of the two Kamui wearers who have appeared," Satsuki replied stoically as her mother on the other line seemed surprised by the new of two and not just the one Kamui.

"Two…I was aware of only the one Matoi had been working on," Ragyō replied, but Satsuki couldn't tell if her mother's surprise was genuine or if she was faking it.

"New information came to light that Isshin Matoi had created two Kamui, one a year before the one you had sent Nui Harime to retrieve," Satsuki explained as she heard what she could only assume was a light chuckle from her own mother.

"La vie est drôle," Ragyō mused before asking, "How much do you know about this new Kamui besides the one Matoi's daughter is wearing?"

"He is the masked man known as Zero who for the past six months has been attacking some of our clubs that had engaged in after hour club activities. Zero has been very careful in his activities while succeeding in keeping the fact he had been using a Kamui all of this time until we forced him to take action during an incident involving Matoi's daughter," Satsuki explained even though she knew her mother was aware of this, but she merely did to keep up appearances and for the sake of conversation including to test how much her mother really know.

"This Zero sounds to be quite intelligent and resourceful, but do we know what he is after," Ragyō inquired, but Satsuki didn't miss the fact she made no comment on the fact that a Kamui wearer has been active in the city for possibly more than six months left the young woman wondering if her mother did know something about it or was merely playing her.

"He was vague on it, but I am certain he plans to overthrow me and launch some kind of liberation of Japan…however," Satsuki said as she allowed her sentence to trail off. Ever since becoming Viceroy the young woman had dealt with her fair share of resistance fighters who sought to free Japan and liberate while dealing with their idiotic ranting, but with Zero he was very different. Satsuki didn't get that feeling of patriotism or mindless devotion towards liberating Japan as she sometimes got whenever she dealt with captured resistance group leaders especially those from the JLF. "I believe his intent to overthrow me and liberate Japan from Britannia is merely a means to an end for Zero's real goal."

"Oh and what gave you that impression," Ragyō questioned with clear interest in her voice, which intrigued Satsuki as well as she was trying to deduce the meaning of her mother's response.

"When you deal with the ratings and declarations of various resistance groups who keep mouthing off the same hopeless drivel you notice certain patterns with their speech and how they carry themselves, but Zero was different," Satsuki explained although it was a mixture of instinct and from what she had observed from Zero's words and actions. His intelligence and how he had planned out counters and ways of escaping her was something she hadn't seen among the resistance groups she had dealt with. Tohdoh of the Japan Liberation Front was close to being different, but like many others he has a strong sense of patriotism towards Japan and his loyalty to a dying organization like the JLF didn't help Satsuki's overall opinion of him.

"How interesting," Ragyō said before asking her daughter, "How do you plan on handling this?"

"Zero will be more difficult to draw out, but he has a special interest in Ryūko Matoi. I'll observe her for now and let events take their course, because I don't think Zero is acting alone. Ryūko is easier to provoke and more predictable than Zero, so if conditions are right I can use her to lure Zero out with the right motivation or any of his allies perhaps," Satsuki explained to her mother who accepted her explanation judging by the chuckle she heard.

"Very well since you are the Viceroy of Area 11 I'll leave it in your hands, good luck," Ragyō said before hanging up allowing Satsuki to finally put the phone down.

" _I thought that would never end,"_ Satsuki thought as she began wondering if her mother would really leave her to her own devices in regards to dealing with Zero and Ryūko.

* * *

Across Japan, north of the Toyko Settlement, in the city of Sendai which was the capital of the Miyagi Prefecture when the city was Japan years ago, but even under a new ruling government the city of Sendai was the center for region's economy as well as the base of the region's logistics and transportation for major companies. Even in the past as well as the present the city's economy heavily relied upon retail and services, but now one company dominated the city choosing the location for its headquarters years ago since no other company in the past had established such a major headquarters.

Sitting upon her desk within her spacious office on the top floor of the gigantic headquarters of the Revocs Corporation sat Ragyō Kiryūin who was not only CEO of the world's most heavily influential textile company, but she was the head of the Kiryūin Conglomerate which held as much wealth and influence as Revocs alone did if not more. Even before Japan fell to Britannia this influence and wealth didn't waver at all even after the invasion that saw Japan become Area 11.

Unlike most companies and other people who held considerable wealth in Japan before the invasion who either lost most of their holdings and their wealth regardless if they cooperated with the colonial authorities Ragyō Kiryūin not only dodged the colonial tribunals, but she was made a full Britannian citizen like her daughter and was granted the title of Grand Duchess by the Emperor for her contributions to Britannia and her loyalty. This of course shocked both Japan and Britannia leading many to wonder what kind of contributions Ragyō had made to Britannia to obtain such a title and for the Emperor to make a Japanese woman a Britannian Noble no less.

All kind of rumors floated around, but the most common one was that Ragyō had fed Britannia all of the intelligence they needed to launch such a successful conquest or that Ragyō was a secret lover of the Emperor, or both.

There were others, but some more ridiculous than the last with too many to list.

The elevator to her office opened and two figured stepped off the elevator. The younger of the two was someone who appeared to be seventeen years of age with a fair skin complexion and long blonde hair tied into a pair of very large and extravagant drill-like pigtails with a large pink bow on the top of her head. She wore a richly adorned pink lolita-styled dress with matching boots and armbands. She had a blue eye, but her left eye was covered by a purple eye patch, and she carried a pink parasol.

"How many today," Ragyō inquired to the blonde haired new arrival, but regardless of the rumors surrounding Ragyō a large number of resistance groups had attempted a number of assassination attempts against her. Despite the number of attempts which were almost a hundred in all each attempt failed badly for various reasons.

"Six, but I think they finally got the hint that direct attacks don't work on you…nope nope," Nui Harime said waving her right index finger side to side. Grand Couturier of the Revocs Corporation took a seat in front of Ragyō's desk and she was soon joined by another who was the CEO's right hand woman.

"They were bomb attempts for the most part, but the Grand Couturier dealt with them swiftly," a woman wearing a white business suit with shorts replied while wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses over her amber eyes. She also had dark-skin with a light purple hair styled in locs as she held a PDA before sitting on a chair before her superior next to Nui. "The bombs have been disposed of course," Rei Hōōmaru reported with a flawless sense of the upmost professionalism.

"Good work both of you," Ragyō complimented as the rainbow light emitted by her silvery hair illuminated the room as her maroon eyes focused on Rei. "Rei could you play the video we got some Honnōji Academy."

"Yes ma'am," Rei replied stoically as she pushed in a few commands on her PDA to bring up video on a large screen that lowered itself from the ceiling behind Rei and Nui while facing Ragyō's desk.

"Is this something about that Kamui that Isshin Matoi made," Nui asked with a cheerful and bubbly disposition.

"Yes and no, but this is something I wanted to ask you about my dear Nui," Ragyō replied with a sweet smile that masked her true nature.

The video began playing, but it displayed images of Zero fighting the Boxing Club and the Karate Club before he removed his cloak revealing the Kamui underneath.

"Did you know that Isshin Matoi had made another Kamui," Ragyō asked while Nui was clearly shocked that her target, which Ragyō had sent to kill after retrieving the Kamui he created, had created another Kamui without their knowledge even before the one they had become aware of.

"That old meanie man who cut out my eye had made another Kamui oh I am so mad," Nui pouted cutely, but like her superior it was a façade to hide her true feelings of the matter.

"What are your intentions in regards to Zero ma'am," Rei inquired respectfully.

"Nothing for now," Ragyō replied as her smile grew larger, "I am curious how Satsuki will handle him, but for now it should be amusing to watch."

"Very well ma'am, but," Rei began as she saw a reminder pop up on her PDA. "Your private plane for Pendragon will be ready tomorrow for your meeting with the Emperor."

"Excellent and you know the usual procedure for my visits to the Emperor?"

"Yes I know this is to be a private meeting so I have taken all care of the usual preparations," Rei replied respectfully which only brought a grin to the older woman's face.

* * *

Deep within the sewers of the slums of Honnō City the former prince Lelouch vi Britannia laid in wait for Ryūko to come as Zero with his mask and his Kamui in its activated state, but to avoid being spotted by the wrong people Lelouch was hiding himself among the pipes along the tunnel walls. Reiketsu was using its ability to camouflage itself and hide its presence to blend in with its surroundings so if someone else than Ryūko came along they wouldn't notice Lelouch until it was too late.

" **Is it me or is Ryūko late,"** Reiketsu noted as the Kamui believed it was pass the time when Ryūko was supposed to show up.

"I don't know, but," Lelouch began but he stopped when he heard a sound coming from within one of the tunnels leading to the vast chamber he and Reiketsu were hiding in.

"Is this the right way," Ryūko shouted out as the woman was clearly annoyed at something as Lelouch could make out her voice in the distance.

Lelouch rolled his eyes under his mask as he wondered, _"Did they get loss on the way here?"_

" **Well I am sorry there aren't any signs that say this way to meet Zero,"** Senketsu replied with a quick retort. **"Besides I don't recall you remembering any of the directions and I don't have any hands of my own to write them down on."**

"Damn well I think this is it," Ryūko stepping into the center of the room where they were surrounded by large piles dumping a never-ending flow of water that was coming down from the upper levels filling much of the sewers and passageways around them leaving metal catwalks and platforms for service workers and others to transverse the tunnels on.

Lelouch quietly moved from his hiding place as his Kamui was using one of its many abilities it had evolved to obtain which was camouflage, which allowed it to obtain an ability similar to some animals in nature to change its color and shape to match its environment masking its presence from anyone nearby. Lelouch used this same ability for Reiketsu's inactive mode to disguise himself as a No-Star Uniform. With a weapon in hand Lelouch quietly approached Ryūko from behind with a smile on his face as the woman was unaware of her of his presence until.

*Squeak*

"HUH!" Ryūko called out before jumping forward to spin around to face Zero who had just hit her lightly in the back of the head with an inflatable sword fashioned after a long sword that you can buy a carnival.

"You're late," Zero deadpanned holding the fake sword in front of him with his right hand prompting Ryūko to look at him in shock before her expression rapidly changed to one of being very annoyed and likely angry too.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR," The young woman snapped at the masked man standing before her.

"I wanted to see how your reflexes were, but it's clear to me we got a lot of work ahead of us," Zero replied stoically as he mentally prepared himself for Ryūko's next outburst.

"What is that supposed to mean," Ryūko snapped with a look of raw irritation on her face, which considering events during the last two days for her was understandable.

"Your father asked me to help you and keep an eye out for you if the worse ever happened to him, which as he feared it did," Zero explained as he knew that Ryūko's father had known sooner or later his work would lead to him getting killed, but it was only a question of when.

"Are you saying my dad knew he was going to get killed," Ryūko demanded wishing to learn everything about events surrounding her father's demise.

"Yes and we are both wearing the reasons he was killed for," Zero said as he used his left hand to point to Senketsu.

"But why and just what the hell is Senketsu?"

"Senketsu and his older brother Reiketsu are Kamui, which unlike the Goku Uniforms you have seen are made completely out of Life Fibers," Lelouch began to explain before he went further into his explanation. "The one star Goku Uniform is made of ten-percent life fibers while the two-star uniforms are made of twenty while the three star uniforms are made out of thirty percent life fibers."

"So what does that have to do with why my dad was killed," Ryūko demanded impatiently.

"Based on what you have seen from the two-star Goku Uniform wearers you have seen so far and how you overpowered them considering the beating you endured when you first encountered Fukuroda before you found Senketsu," Lelouch pointed out as Ryūko called getting the stuffing beaten out of her by Fukuroda and then how she easily overpowered him once she came back wearing Senketsu.

"Basically what you are saying is the more Life Fibers the uniform has the stronger it is right," Ryūko asked bringing one hand to her chin to contemplate that new bit of information.

"Yes, but the more life fibers you use to create a uniform a risk emerges," Zero began to explain before he cleared his throat, "Life-Fibers are organic in their origins in which the Kiryūin Family had found ways to use them to create weaponized uniforms with Honnōji Academy being created solely as an experimental testing ground. When infused with clothing the wearer is granted increased physical abilities while those wearing a uniform with more life fibers obtain special abilities and powers."

"Ok, but where does my dad fit into all of this," Ryūko asked wishing to know more.

"Your father used to work with the Kiryūin Family a long time ago, but when he found out what the Kiryūin Family was planning he turned against them and dedicated his life to stopping their plans," Zero answered, but he was being mindful not to reveal too much at one time. "Our Kamui we are wearing were created for that purpose, but when they found out what he was working on an assassin was sent to kill him."

"They killed him for this," Ryūko said tugging on Senketsu's collar.

"Yes because your Kamui is much more powerful than you realize since you have yet to really tap into its power," Lelouch began to explain as a smile began forming on his face.

" **Your rejection of Senketsu is preventing you from being able to synchronize and achieve your full power which is why he is drinking a lot more blood than he needs,"** Reiketsu added joining the conversation intending to help Ryūko overcome her difficulties in wearing Senketsu.

"I am rejecting him, but how," A confused Ryūko Matoi questioned.

"I think that answer is obvious," Zero asked as he narrowed his eyes on Ryūko from under his mask.

"Wait you mean how I look like a," Ryūko said as the realization dawned on her prompting a blush to appear on her cheeks.

"I completely understand how you feel, but you have to embrace it if you wish to synchronize with Senketsu otherwise you have no chance in hell against Satsuki Kiryūin," Lelouch warned harshly before Ryūko glared at him.

"OH YEAH," The black haired girl snapped back, "Easy for you to say since you don't look like a ho when you transform!"

"Not now I don't, but that was before I mastered and learned how to harness my Kamui to his full potential," Lelouch boasted proudly with his hands on his hips while he still held onto the inflatable sword.

"You mean," Ryūko said as her mind began trying to picture what Zero might have looked like when he had his Kamui initially, which if going by the appearance of her Kamui was any indication was probably something very revealing which caused Ryūko to begin blushing wildly quickly regretting trying to envision what Zero might have looked like before mastering Reiketsu.

"Well I have a secret identity to protect after all and I was concerned that showing too much skin might help people in figuring out my identity," Zero explained, which part of it was a lie because he was in fact embarrassed by Reiketsu's initial active form when he first had it but Lelouch knew he needed to swallow his shame if he had any hope of mastering it. "Besides the reason a Kamui's active form is so revealing it's to prevent the user from being overwhelmed by the power of the life fibers that compose it."

"What do you mean overwhelm them," Ryūko asked as this was one of the many questions she wanted answered.

" **Life Fibers grant a user who is wearing them as part of their uniform a great deal of power, but the higher the life fiber concentration the stronger you need to be handle that power and it's not just being physically strong your mind needs to be strong too,"** Reiketsu said answering Ryūko's question before further adding, **"The reason your outfit is so revealing is that my creator realized if a Kamui's active form covered little skin then it would be easier for a first time user to better handle and control its power."**

"So basically Senketsu looks like…uh…that so I am not overwhelmed by its power," Ryūko said trying to be nice about the subject of Senketsu's appearance out of concern.

"That should further prove to you the kind of power you now have at your fingertips once you learn how to wear Senketsu properly," Zero said nodding his head while rising his left index finger up as he spoke with a matter of fact attitude.

"Really huh," Ryūko as she began thinking about the possibilities if what Zero was telling her was indeed true.

"I don't want to rush you on this, but you may want to consider mastering wearing your Kamui as soon as possible because I doubt Satsuki Kiryūin will give you the luxury," Zero warned with a stern tone of voice. "There isn't much I can do for you now, but you have to overcome your rejection of Senketsu on your own in order to truly wear him."

As Zero began to leave Ryūko quickly stepped in front of him to stop Zero from leaving the water works without answering all of her other questions first.

"Wait I still got more questions for you like who killed my father," Ryūko said spreading her arms out to block Zero's path.

"I don't know for sure who did it, but the only one who would have wanted him killed was Ragyō Kiryūin, Satsuki's mother and head of the Kiryūin Conglomerate who is the prime suspect in my book," Zero answered giving Ryūko a prime suspect on her own list of the one who had her father killed. "Although she likely sent someone else to do the deed I am almost certain beyond a shadow of a doubt that Ragyō ordered his demise given the fact they are enemies of one another."

"Why didn't my dad tell me any of this," Ryūko said balling her hands into fists while growing with a lot of repressed anger.

"Because he didn't want you involved, this is why he sent you away to a boarding school. He knew sooner or later Ragyō would have him killed for his research so he sent you away so you could be safe from harm if assassins ever did come," Zero explained putting one hand on Ryūko's shoulder to calm her. "Even if Ragyō didn't order it the fact was that your father still had enemies and even if she wasn't involved in his demise there were probably others who wanted his research for less than noble purposes."

Ryūko was silent for a moment as Lelouch's word was seemingly leaving an impression on Ryūko, but the girl was still stubborn and knew there was more than Zero was keeping from her.

"Maybe, but still I get the feeling you haven't told me everything," Ryūko said raising her scissor blade to point it at Zero, but out of nowhere Zero deflected the weapon using his own sword. "Where the hell did that come from," Ryūko demanded with a surprised expression.

"My blade can change sizes just like your Scissor Blade can since my blade is similar to yours because your father created my weapon just as he made those Rending Scissors," Zero answered causing Ryūko's eyes to widen in realization.

"Rending Scissors, so my dad made the scissors," Ryūko asked before Lelouch nodded his head in confirmation.

"Yes they were designed to be a weapon you could use with Senketsu against Goku Uniforms and other Kamui. In fact those pouches on the skirt of your Kamui were designed to be used as a storage compartment for your scissor blade when you shrink its size down. I advice you take time to practice since I am sure you can find ways to be more creative with their usage," The masked man explained which made Ryūko look at her signature weapon in wonder as she never realized it was capable of that.

Taking this as a chance to slip away, but Zero once again found his path blocked by Ryūko.

"Oh no…there is no way you are not getting away that easily!"

"Then stop me, but remember unless you can tap into your Kamui's full power you got no chance against me," Zero warned with a dangerous tone in his voice before he added, "Even Satsuki Kiryuin would crush you easily and declare you are inferior to her."

"No she is NOT," Mako Mankanshoku declared coming to Ryūko's defense after appearing out of nowhere. Lelouch's expression behind his mask was one of complete confusion as his mind was trying to grasp how Mako tracked them down here or how she even got her. On her back Lelouch noticed a backpack with what looked like a stick with a magnet attached to it with a metal detector poking out. Lelouch realized that Mako had likely come down here using the magnet and the stick together as a crude make-shift metal detector to pick up loose change or anything valuable to sell.

A beam of light suddenly descended upon Mako as she held her hands in the air in a familiar poise about to give a speech.

"Then don't hold back Ryūko GET NAKED," Mako declared with a fist bump to both a stunned Lelouch and Ryūko with even their Kamui looking at her with their eyes wide in confusion as Mako proceeded to imitate Ryūko and then Satsuki. "I know for a fact that you…YES YOU are not inferior to Lady Satsuki! Your boobs are way bigger, WAY BIGGER," Mako said by emphasizing her point by groping Ryūko's breasts from behind with a fierce and determined look on her face which only embarrassed poor Ryūko even more.

"Uh that is not what I was talking about," Zero said raising his left index finger in what would be a vain effort to correct Mako, but the girl continued her speech without hindrance.

"I know because I saw them," Mako said continuing her speech using different and very odd posies to emphasize her point which ultimately led to Lelouch's higher brain functions to shut down. "Ryūko my family said has a great rack, we were all talking about what a slamming body you have there so perk up and stopped being embarrassed. Rip your clothes off and GET NAKED!"

As Mako ended her speech with the light that shinned upon her dying down Lelouch's brain recovered while his Kamui was just as confused as his wearer was.

" **How does she function,"** Reiketsu asked as his eyes blinked trying to grasp Mako's mindset even through Lelouch warned him such an effort would amount to nothing but frustration.

"Mako Mankanshoku defies logic in all its forms," Lelouch said shaking his head while possessing an amused smile, although she wasn't the smartest person in the school but unlike some people he had known in the past her heart was in the right place even if her head wasn't.

"Get naked," Ryūko said as she was finally catching up to what happened.

"Well anyway," Zero said as he began to walk away again, "work on improving your skill with your Kamui."

"HOLD ON," Ryūko said with a more fierce determination in her eye, but upon seeing it Lelouch saw a way to help Ryūko overcome her difficulties with Senketsu.

"Then stop me, but unless you can wear Senketsu properly you don't have a chance. Besides I guess it means you won't be worthy enough to receive the lockbox your father gave me to give you," Zero mentioned with a smirk that was hidden by his mask. He knew he was taking a gamble, but the payoff was worth more than the risk.

"Lockbox," Ryūko asked with a look of curiosity on her face causing her anger to subside for a moment.

"During our last meeting your father gave me a sealed lockbox with something inside of it that are for your eyes only. It is locked with a biometric lock so it was designed for you to open, and it has been built out of the same material your scissors blade is fashioned from so opening it by any other means would be impossible," Zero pointed out which did as he was hoping it would. Ryūko was more determined with a look of renewed fury and determination in her eyes as the red trim of Senketsu began glowing.

"You are not going anywhere until you tell me more and you hand over that lockbox my dad left for me!"

"How are you going to stop me…when you can't even wear your Kamui correctly," Zero mocked hoping it would provide that final push Ryūko needed.

"Oh yeah how about THIS," Ryūko snapped as she pulled the pin, but this time a new transformation took place.

Instead of the previous form he had seen Senketsu in when activated by Ryūko there was an obvious difference now.

The part of which Senketsu's eye was upon expanded growing larger extending out over Ryūko's shoulders while the skirt she wore in its activated form was more defined with spikes around its tips as the rest of the uniform was the same with Ryūko having successfully overcome her issues of wearing Senketsu and had begun her path on mastering the Kamui.

"Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Senketsu!"

"Well done Ryūko Matoi you have taken the first step to mastering your Kamui," Zero said as he was clearly pleased.

"So now are you going to tell me more and hand over that lockbox my dad gave you," Ryūko asked feeling rather proud of herself, but at the same time Mako's speech and Lelouch's earlier words lead her to understand the reason she was having such a hard time wearing Senketsu was due to her own embarrassment of her Kamui leading her to rejecting it which forced Senketsu to drink more of her blood in order to maintain their connection when transformed.

Zero considered it for a moment as he brought one hand to the chin of his mask as if he was in deep thought before he said, "NO!"

"WHAT THE HELL," Ryūko snapped with her right eyebrow twitching before demanding. "I am wearing Senketsu right now so what more than you want?"

"You need to get to my level now of mastery and the only way you can do that is to catch me."

"Are you fucking serious? You want me to play tag with you," Ryūko said as she was reaching her limit with Zero.

"In a way, but I find that motivating you with the knowledge of the lockbox your father left in my possession seems to be the best way to push you to better master your Kamui and your father did instruct me to give it to you when I deem it time to do so," Zero explained as Lelouch was grinning under his mask.

Knowing what his wearer had in mind Reiketsu said to both Ryūko and his younger brother, **"Remember little brother anything I can do you can do too…you just need to figure it out and use your imagination."**

" **What the hell does that mean,"** Senketsu demanded as he was just as annoyed by this whole beating around the bush that was going on.

" **Just watch and learn,"** Reiketsu replied smugly.

"There is much you still have to learn and when you catch me and prove to me you that you have master Senketsu I'll deem you worthy of the lockbox your father left for you, but until then," Zero said as the cape of his Kamui was suddenly retracted into his body before Zero and his Kamui transformed before Ryūko's eyes.

In seconds Zero's legs had become jet engines while his appearance became more streamlined and aerobatic with his lower body assuming a single aerodynamic configuration while his arms were mostly the same becoming more smooth and seemingly metallic in appearance. His shoulders became a pair of twin thrusters with cone-like tops and small wings sticking out of the sides for better aerial maneuverability.

"Behold Reiketsu-Arashi (Storm)…good night Ryūko," Zero said before taking off literally like a jet as he speed through the tunnels at a speed that make it impossible for Ryūko to follow him. His quick take off and escape left a spinning Mako in his wake while Ryūko managed to stand her ground which also shielded Mako from being thrown back by Lelouch's quick departure.

"WOW THAT WAS SO COOL," Mako exclaimed excitedly with stars in her eyes while throwing her arms up in the air dramatically, "Zero really is a superhero he can fly and everything."

Ryūko was a little dazed since she had no way to expect Zero being able to pull off something like that.

" **So he has the ability to transform into a flight capable form, so that is what he meant,"** Senketsu mused as he recalled the words Reiketsu said before their hastily departure.

"So you can change into a flight form too," Ryūko asked looking down at her Kamui's single eye.

" **Well he did say anything he can do I can do too,"** Senketsu answered as the idea of him possessing the capacity for flight intrigued him. **"I would just need to figure out how to do it through."**

"Then I guess we got some work to do," Ryūko said as she balled her left hand into a fist and glared at the direction Zero had taken off in.

" _You're going to give me that lockbox one way or another."_

* * *

The following morning Lelouch was in class sitting in his usual spot while Ryūko sat next to Mako with a testy expression signifying the likely possibility that she was still upset regarding her encounter with Zero. With that in mind Lelouch knew he would need to be careful with how he acted around Ryūko since he didn't want to risk giving himself away. As the former prince was contemplating other thoughts and the future that lay ahead Aikurō walked in with two new students behind him.

The one with brown hair and green eyes with a familiar face caught his attention.

Like other students both of the new students wore no-star uniforms, male and female type respectively. The first new student was a woman who had short red hair with blue eyes and seemed quite beautiful for her age despite appearing to be rather sick and pale judging from her sleepily expression. But it was the new male student that held Lelouch's attention for the longest before he recognized him.

"Good morning class, but before we get started I have some new students to introduce." Aikurō said with a bored expression on his face as the new girl stepped forward to introduce herself.

"Hello I am Kallen Stadtfeld."

"And I am Suzaku Kururugi," Suzaku said stepping forward to introduce himself next before he finished by adding, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

* * *

A/N: after much debate I decided that both Kallen and Suzaku will attend Honnōji Academy alongside the others, and the reason for Suzaku being sent to the academy will be elaborated upon next chapter by a character who appears in the KH story and I made a profile picture and stuff (which will have spoilers so you have been warned) on my deviant art page. He will be the reason Charles knows about Lelouch and Ragyō plans among other information including how his involvement with Charles will only intensify the conflict to come.

Also it will reveal another character who is going to be sent to Honnōji Academy.

But it will set the stage for a dangerous assassin who will be sent to the academy as well around the same time a certain anti-uniform guerilla shows up.

I am planning on some things about Ragyō and Charles (other than the fact they are both rivals for wanting the rights to determine humanity's fate while in public they seem to be working together), which I am hesitant to do but Draconichero21's ideas and suggestions for improvement have been very compelling.

Still until I post chapter seven I look forward to your reviews and I am going to work to post a chapter for one of my other stories before I post another one for this story. Suggestions and ideas are welcomed, but in the meantime if you want you can check out the KH story which I have replaced chapter one with the new version of it. I'll leave that one be for now until I make up my mind on which one to use (Satsuki or Ryūko) before updating it. Such difficult decisions to be made for both of these stories lol.


	7. Chapter 7 Old Friends and New Friends

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews they are greatly appreciated.

The debate on Ryūko or Satsuki being paired Lelouch is still ongoing, but for now I have closed the poll and replaced it with something else which is now on my profile. I was going to go with the yes option originally, but after some debate I am reconsidering if that would be wise without making events of the story too predictable…regardless of the choice it won't affect the story too much but it will merely determine certain pathways for the story and Lelouch which are well planned out either way.

I just wish to settle it before proceeding further, but there will be more Life Fiber Hybrids in this story regardless.

Anyway we are moving closer to No-Late Day as everyone is tending to their own business as Suzaku and Kallen adjust to their new lives beginning at Honnōji Academy, we'll be having some battles in the next chapter.

On with the chapter now…

* * *

Chapter 7

Old Friends and New Friends

Lelouch was stunned that Suzaku, whom he hadn't seen in seven years, would be a new student in his class. Suzaku who had been scanning the class room noticed a very familiar face and spotted Lelouch as among the students who soon had a look of surprise upon his own face matching that of Lelouch's. Once the introductions were over Lelouch watched as Kallen and Suzaku were being assigned seats by Aikurō before Suzaku was sitting next to Lelouch while Kallen ended up behind Ryūko.

"I have to admit this academy is the last place I expected to run into you, right Suzaku," Lelouch began with an amused smirk.

"I think that feeling is mutual," Suzaku mused before he added, "It's been a long time right Lelouch?"

"Seven years is quite some time," Lelouch mused as he recalled their last meeting together following the devastation of Japan during the final stages of the invasion.

"So how is Nunnally doing," The brown haired boy asked as Mako being who she is jumped into the conversation.

"Oh does Lelouch have a girlfriend," Mako asked with a starry look in her eyes.

"No nothing like that Nunnally is Lelouch's younger sister," Suzaku explained causing Mako to look sad for a moment.

"Wait a second you didn't tell me you had a little sister," The brown-haired girl inquired with a sad puppy face, but Lelouch didn't flinch before explaining.

"I did mention her to you once before because you feel asleep while I was talking about her when you asked if I had any siblings," Lelouch answered with a deadpanned expression.

"Really," Mako replied as she brought her right index finger to her chin as she entered a state of deep thought for a few moments before answering rather causally. "Yeah you are probably right since I think I recall you beginning to talk about her before I feel asleep."

Ryūko shook her head as an amused smile grew her on face at Mako's behavior.

"Anyway Nunnally is attending Ashford Academy since her disabilities present her from probably attending this academy," Lelouch said as he decided to just keep moving forward.

"Disabilities," Ryūko inquired.

"She…was crippled when she was young so she cannot walk and she lost her eye sight as a result of trauma during the same incident," Lelouch answered although he was reluctant at first, but yet realized he had told more than he had wanted.

"I see," Ryūko said while noticing the depressed look on Lelouch's face taking as a sign not to ask further about it.

Suzaku observed Lelouch noticing the look of solemn sadness upon his face, but at the same time he wondered about what his old friend was thinking.

" _Does he intend to still follow through on that vow he made seven years ago?"_

* * *

Within the imperial throne room located in the heart of the city of Pendragon, the capital of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia sat upon his throne in quiet contemplation. The room was dark save for a small beam of light over the throne upon which he sat adding to his imposing appearance his size and stature granted him. The rest of the throne room was empty as all other ways in had been closed with the lights dimmed to add to the Emperor's desire to be alone, but after minutes passed the Emperor's solitude was intruded upon as the sounds of a cane tapping the floor announced the arrival of a young man who was the same age as Lelouch. As he entered the radius of the light around the throne the Emperor of Britannia saw the young man before him dressed in a black suit with a high white collar dress shirt, a black vest with gold buttons on it with a purple cravat. His hands were covered by a pair of white gloves and cuffs with golden cufflinks and black polished dress shoes on his feet. Over his shoulders was a black cape with a red interior with a black top hat over his blonde hair which isn't quite shoulder length, and was rather curly, which sometimes appears white under fluorescent lighting.

One hand held a black cane which its silver top was molded after what appeared to be a sewing needle while he wore a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed purple sunglasses with goggle sidings hiding the blue eyes behind them. His smiling face provided the picture of a young man with a friendly disposition, but Charles zi Britannia knew there was much more to the young man than meets the eye.

"I trust Code S is progressing smoothly," Charles said he met gazes with the young man who was among those who knew the real Emperor of Britannia in terms of his true goals and agenda that was unknown to just about everyone in the Empire save for a select few.

"It is, but I think we know this meeting is for matters concerning Japan," The young man spoke before removing his hat with his free hand upon which he greeted the Emperor of Britannia properly with a respectful bow.

"Yes then you know I have spoken to Schneizel then Saihō," Charles asked with an inquiring expression.

"I do, but I trust the subject of me was avoided?"

"Don't worry I made no mention of you since it would be problematic if your survival were to reach certain ears," Charles said waving his left hand dismissively to assure Saihō that whatever secrets Charles kept in relation to him was kept secret still.

"Thank you," Saihō replied before putting his hat back on his head. "Everything is proceeding as planned with Ryūko Matoi attending Honnōji Academy, but to help things along I arranged through various parties to have Suzaku Kururugi attend as well."

"Lelouch's friend he made during his exile among his family," Charles asked which the young man nodded.

"Your son has the natural gifts of a battlefield commander and a leader, but a fighter he is not…at least not when you compare him to someone of Satsuki Kiryūin's skills," The blonde haired young man said with a sense of barely restrained disgust as he spoke Satsuki's name. "Considering Suzaku's training as a child and his new skills he has received since joining the military he would be more useful to your son and perhaps he could even help Ryūko better polish her fighting skills for what lies ahead."

"I see, but will he willingly aid my son in his plans for rebellion," Charles inquired as he seemed intrigued by the blonde haired boy's actions.

"Against Britannia no considering the information on I got on him, but against Ragyō Kiryuin once he finds out what she has planned then yes."

"If he was in the military how did you arrange for him to attend Honnōji Academy?"

"As you know your majesty there are some in the military who are concerned about Satsuki Kiryuin and her Goku Uniforms, so Suzaku was planted into Honnōji Academy as a means to observe events and get closer to the clubs involved to keep an eye on her for any signs of treachery," Saihō explained which he knew was a weak excuse but for the bigoted members of Britannia's population within the military and other political positions it was something that would put them at ease. Most importantly it would be an excuse for the young man to have Suzaku attend Honnōji Academy so he can Lelouch could meet and hopefully become allies in the future to better the former prince's changes against Ragyō.

Charles closed his eyes for a moment as if he was carefully contemplating and considering all possible situations involving what Suzaku's involvement at the academy might bring about before saying his final decision on the matter.

"Very well we'll see where this goes, but regarding the demise of Isshin Matoi did you leak information about the Kamui he was creating for his daughter to Ragyō?"

"Of course I did," The boy replied without hesitation. "We both know Isshin was likely planning on telling his daughter everything, but given her profile and her personality its unlikely she would have willingly had joined his crusade against Ragyō Kiryuin especially given the strained relationship between father and daughter."

"So you sought to provide motivation," Charles asked as a small smirk was forming on his lips, but at the same time he couldn't help but suspect Saihō had another reason for leaking the information to Ragyō thereby bringing about Isshin Matoi's demise.

"It was a calculated risk, but Ragyō was closing in on him and Isshin knew it too…I merely sped it up and ensured his demise would drive Ryūko to seek the reason for his death and to punish those responsible. Hate and a desire for retribution makes for far better motivation don't you think so," The boy asked as a dark smile formed on his face.

"I see your point, but I judging from her appearance when I saw her standing with Ragyō recently I believe Nui Harime was sent to do the deed, but she lost an eye in the process," Charles mentioned which only made the smile on the boy's face grow larger in to a cruel smirk.

"That your majesty is what I call a bonus."

"You are quite the manipulator," Charles complimented.

"I had some very good help your majesty which you provided for me ever since I came to you and your brother with information on what Ragyō Kiryuin intended for humanity about eight years ago," Saihō replied before performing a sweeping bow before the Emperor. "I see myself as more of a director," The young man began to explain as he extended his right hand out reaching towards something as a beam of light shinned down upon him.

"For the play I am writing Ryūko Matoi and Lelouch vi Britannia are our main characters while Satsuki Kiryuin may be a supporting cast member at best unless she proves her mastery with her own Kamui. As the director of this grand play we have been writing for seven years I'll do my upmost to make sure everything proceeds in our favor and the Ragnarök Connection to ensure its success as humanity's last hope for salvation!" Saihō exclaimed boldly before holding out both of his arms in a dramatic fashion.

"Of course and we must stop or at least hinder Ragyō's plans until we obtain the last of the Thought Elevators we need, which reminds me have you discovered C.C's whereabouts?"

"My contacts in Japan have confirmed she has taken over leadership for Nudist Beach following Isshin Matoi's demise," The boy explained which seemed to surprised Charles a bit, but he brushed it aside a moment later.

"I see it still works to our favor either way, but I trust you are keeping tabs on her?"

"I am, but of course I am being careful not to tip off anyone to our observation of Nudist Beach and their new leader."

"Of course I would expect nothing else from you," Charles complimented with a smile.

"I thank you for the confidence and praise for my skills and abilities, which is more so than Isshin Matoi ever gave me for my help," Saihō replied.

"Indeed which was foolish of him, but I get the impression you are not going to be idle and spying is the last thing you are doing?" Charles inquired knowing what Saihō Harime had in mind.

"No, but in order for Lelouch and Ryūko's outfits to be all they can be they need more Life-Fibers to absorb."

"Then I am to assume you'll be finding expendable pawns to fight against them then," Charles inquired with an inquisitive expression.

"Yes and I have two people already in mind so far, but I might use a proxy to reach out to some of the more radical members of the Japan Liberation Front and use them too." Saihō said with a devious smile as he put one finger on his chin as he contemplated his upcoming movements and actions.

"You plan on sending more pigs to the slaughter?"

"Yes, because I seriously doubt they could win against Satsuki and the forces she commands, but against Ryūko and Lelouch they might have a better chance. How they act will be up to them, but we'll see if I can't get them to act in a way that will benefit our goals." Saihō answered while various plots and ideas were dancing about his mind, but it was merely deciding and focusing on which plan would lead to the most beneficial outcome.

"That also reminds me did you finish Gino Weinberg's uniform?"

"You mean his new Tristan Regalia," Saihō inquired which Charles nodded his head before the young man answered. "Yes it's finished and the young man already has it and his new weapons, a pair of Life-Fiber Blades made custom for his fighting style."

"Excellent, so I assume the other members of the Knights of the Round are adapting to their new uniforms as well?"

"Yes, but the one who stands out the most is Bismarck and his Kamui I designed just for him."

"Of course as the mightiest Knight of the Empire I expect no less from him," Charles exclaimed proudly with a smirk. "I'll be sending Gino to Area 11, but more specifically I intend for him to attend Honnōji Academy to help bolster Satsuki's forces. I hope you don't mind?"

"No it's about time that me hiding in the shadows is coming to a close, but when I step out into the spotlight I intend to do so with a lot of flair and fanfare."

Once his meeting was over Saihō exited the palace onto a private helipad where a black VTOL transport was waiting for him. Once he was inside seated in a leather cushioned chair his assistant a dark skinned man with a shaved head wearing a black turtleneck sweater with matching pants. He sat in his own chair before passing Saihō a tea cup full of a mocha latte. The young man accepted the cup with a pleased nod of his head, but upon slipping the latte his eyes snapped open in disgusted realization before spitting out the latte at his assistant Todd who cried out in surprise.

"TODD!" Saihō roared with a deranged and angry look in his eyes before voicing his displeasure about the latte. "DID YOU FORGET THAT I GET FARTY AND BLOATED WITH A FOAMY LATTE?"

"M-m-my mistake sir," Todd muttered fearfully, but he was saved when the phone began ringing. At that moment much to Todd's relief a white furry Persian cat hopped up onto Saihō's lap seemingly causing the young man to calm down. "Damn it enjoying a decent latte is becoming harder these days,"

As Saihō began petting his beloved pet affectionately Todd answered the phone.

"Lord Harime…its Lord Zevon," Todd said offering the phone to his superior.

"Very well," Saihō said accepting the wireless phone before using one hand to bring the receiver to his ear. "This is an unexpected pleasure to speak to you again Oiaguro."

"Lord Harime I am calling to inquire about that order I placed with you about that uniform?" Oiaguro Zevon said speaking on the other line.

"Yes and you should be receiving the completed product through the usual channels, but what about our deal?"

"Everything is being arranged per your request."

"Excellent," Saihō replied as a devious grin appeared on his face. "I got to call someone else so ciao!"

Hanging up the phone Saihō began quickly dialing another number with a saccharine grin upon his face that seemed too devilish for someone his age to have which made it quite frightening especially for Todd who knew when Saihō had such a smile it did not bode well for anyone.

* * *

Across the continent inside an old six story building within the slums of New York City was the aftermath of a vicious massacre. A merely hour ago the building was the private refuge and home to a notorious crime boss who had most of New York including its police and major businesses in his pocket. But as with most crime bosses his growing influence and power made him greedy and overly confident which led to him crossing Saihō Harime by threatening some of his business ventures which in turn led to current events. All seventy of his armed guards, most of which were former military and law-enforcement who had experience to handle almost any siege on the building, laid dead having been killed in very brutal ways. No police officers came to investigate thanks to Saihō Harime's ties to the Emperor to ensure no one would investigate the bloodbath happening within the building, which was for their own good since they would have only ended up dead in any event.

With all of the inhabitants of the building dead save for one man who laid on the ground in a terrified sobbing heap as his legs were bloody from the beating he was receiving. He had been wearing what was formerly a pristine brown business suit with a red tie which was now torn in places and bloody. The man was a heavy set fellow, but not really obese with curly blonde hair and blue eyes with a slightly tanned complexion.

" **Now you made the big mistake of pissing off my employer city boy,"** His attacker and the one responsible for the dead guards and any poor soul unfortunate enough to be a witness had been slain by the large man looming over the terrified crime boss as his assailant spoke with a menacing deep disembodied voice that sounded like a mix of two voices.

The man was a towering seven feet tall with a heavy and lean muscular frame wearing a large black trench coat with black armored gloves with bright red claws upon them with matching black heeled boots with a red blade tipped on the toes. The eyes of the man were blue, but they were completely lacking focus as if the man wasn't even awake or aware of his current actions. However his mouth moved and spoke as normal. He wore a black trucker hat on top of his bald head while the rest of his pale face was completely clean shaven.

" **So how about you tell me how sorry you are and then we can start discussing about who else you have been talking to or I'll just keep beating you with this crowbar,"** The bald man said homicidal glee in his voice before he proceeded to continue beating the downed crime boss with a bloodied crowbar inflicting even more pain upon the man which brought a growing amount of sadistic delight to the man.

"Please…" The crime lord struggled to say between each cries of pain each time he was struck, "I'll…tell you anything just stop."

" **That's the spirit and now,"** The vicious assailant began but his cell phone began ringing as its ringtone of Let the Bodies Hit the Floor by Drowning Pool began playing signifying that his boss and creator was calling him. **"Hold that thought I got to take this,"** The man said before picking up the phone and bringing the receiver to his ear. **"Well howdy Mr. Harime where can I do for ya?"**

The man began listening as Saihō Harime was giving him instructions for what was his next assignment.

" **So I am flying to Area 11 huh, so its time then?"**

As the bald headed assassin listened to Saihō Harime explained his upcoming mission in Area 11 the man began laughing manically causing the crime lord who was still on the ground to shiver in fear.

" **Sure thing I'll be at the airport as soon as possible I just need to clean up…O'Malley out,"** O'Malley said hanging up his cell phone before turning to gaze upon the terrified and wounded crime boss. **"As you heard I got to finish this up so why don't we make this quick?"**

Drawing from his trench coat O'Malley drew a pair of machetes made of hardened life fibers before he slowly raised them before the trembling and begging of the crime lord who knew what was next for him, but his fate was already sealed. His crying and whimpering while trying to beg for his life only caused O'Malley's sadistic grin to grow as he prepared to finish up before leaving.

* * *

Later that evening in Area 11 where Lelouch had returned home, but this time he decided to have a guest over. Suzaku was invited over for dinner allowing the two a little more privacy for the old friends to catch up on old times since there were certain things the two could not discuss publically. It was hastily planned, but still a part of Lelouch wanted to catch up with his old friend while speaking someplace where they can discuss certain topics more openly.

The son of Japan's former prime minister arrived shortly after sundown where Lelouch had readied a decent meal consisting of vegetables from his small garden with some of the food left from his own stash. Even though he had a good selection of other vegetables he found that of all of the vegetables he grew he always found that he always managed to grow a lot of potatoes, which he ended up with much more than he needed so he gave some of them to Mako's family.

"I am still surprised you are attending this school," Suzaku biting into the dinner Lelouch had cooked.

"The same could be said of you as I didn't quite imagine you would enroll in a place like this."

"Well I guess at least here it feels like I am more in control of my own life," Lelouch mused before taking a drink of water. "Maybe not the best choice of words, but I suppose things could be worse."

"So Nunnally is ok with you attending this school?"

"Yes, although convincing her it was something I had to do was…difficult," Lelouch mused with a smile, but deep down it pained him knowing he would be separated from his sister for long periods of time. It was even worse for Nunnally who did not like it anymore than Lelouch did, but he knew it would be insanity to have her attend Honnōji Academy with him.

"I can imagine…I remember the times she would," Suzaku began but he allowed his sentence to trail off.

"I know, but her time at Ashford Academy has done a lot for her. She is more open and she is smiling a lot more now than before," Lelouch said with a faint smile as he recalled the times they were staying at the Kururugi Estate.

Few people knew about it, but Nunnally's condition following the demise of their mother worsened after being exiled to Japan. It wasn't physical complications Nunnally was suffering from, but in reality the problem was with Nunnally herself. Having been rendered completely helpless coupled with the knowledge that she would be unable to do anything on her own for the rest of her life was a huge blow to the seven year old girl. The first incident began when Lelouch was out later than he had intended, so he was caught completely off guard when he returned to the place they had called their home for about a year.

The room was a complete mess.

There was broken glass everywhere and small furniture had been knocked over with clothes and books tossed around the room.

At first Lelouch thought it had been the work of someone else, a Japanese person who hated the idea of members of the Britannian Royal Family living there, but Lelouch realized Nunnally had created the mess as she sat in her wheelchair in the middle of the room seemingly completely unaware of what happened especially since the doors and windows had been locked. Lelouch of course scolded Nunnally like never before including shouting at her, but what appalled Lelouch the most was the look of genuine confusion Nunnally gave him and was completely oblivious to why Lelouch was so angry with her.

Following that incident Lelouch took great care to ensure any dangerous and sharp objections were out of her reach, but that didn't solve anything.

Lelouch closed his eyes recalling that whenever he had left Nunnally to either collect food or to attend to a matter outside Nunnally would wreck and make a mess.

" _She was fine as long as I was around, but the problem was when I wasn't around."_

When Nunnally was separated from her brother her mentality broke down which led to her becoming increasingly more anxious and destructive whenever he was gone. He recalled one time it had gotten so bad he found Nunnally had fallen out of her wheelchair with blood dripping from her head and he found bruises and cuts on her arms which were the result of pounding them on the walls. Lelouch was at a lost over Nunnally's increasingly destructive behavior whenever he wasn't around, but the young man figured it out.

It was a signal from Nunnally to stay with her.

Realistically Lelouch knew it was impossible; because Lelouch knew perfectly well it would just make matters even worse. If Lelouch stayed with Nunnally then she wouldn't break things, but she would become even more dependent on him. There was no way Lelouch could have resolved this on his own especially knowing that the more Lelouch protected Nunnally the more dependant she would become on him. It was a vicious cycle in which the more Lelouch cared for Nunnally the worse her condition got.

Then Suzaku Kururugi entered their lives.

Their first meeting had been anything but pleasant and Lelouch didn't hold the boy in high regard seeing him nothing more as a violent boy even if he did help him a few times. His opinion of Suzaku changed when he began visiting Nunnally a month after they began staying at the estate which led to Nunnally stopping her destructive tantrums. Lelouch didn't know if it was because Nunnally was nervous being around someone else visiting or what, but regardless of the reason Nunnally had stopped.

" _I was surprised, but,"_ Lelouch began thinking as he realized he was frustrated and a bit angry that Suzaku of all people was able to take care of a very problematic situation he couldn't not resolve.

However it was then Lelouch saw Suzaku Kururugi as a person and not just a savage Japanese child, a view he held for other children from Japan at the time until his time with Suzaku changed his views in more ways than one. In the end Suzaku and Lelouch became friends after the latter opened up more to him, which was only possible because Nunnally had opened up to him and befriended him first because Suzaku had shed some light on Nunnally's closed world.

"You know you have changed a lot since those days," Suzaku commented deciding a new direction in the conversation was called for.

"So have you," Lelouch said with a light smile before he added. "You seem to be more mellow than you used to be seven years ago."

"Heh and you seem a lot more rough, but considering the conditions of the slums you are doing a good job taking care of yourself here," Suzaku complimented recalling the garden he saw outside along with some of the supplies Lelouch had on hand including with how well kept and clean his living quarters were compared to the rest of homes he had seen around the slums.

"Well unlike a majority of some of the students I knew what I was getting into when I enrolled here so I moved in here prepared with everything I needed to get started," Lelouch answered, which was true, but at that moment Lelouch remembered something. "Speaking of which I just remembered No-Late day is happening the day after tomorrow."

"No-Late Day?" Suzaku asked with a look of genuine confusion on his face.

"Yes, so I better tell you what it's about and what you'll need."

* * *

Later that evening close to eleven Kallen was inside the hidden room of her brother's sewing shop along with Ohgi, but they were not alone as others were present inside the room as well. All of them were Japanese with them at least over their twenties in terms of age. Naoto took a deep breath before he addressed the gathering before him.

"Thank you guys for coming," Naoto said as a proper greeting to those who were his friends and were members of his own resistance group he had formed. "We're still far from being ready to retake Japan from Britannia, but we are better off than we were."

"What the hell do you mean by that Naoto?" Shinichirō Tamaki snapped.

"What he is saying is that we are going to need a lot more manpower and weapons to pull this off, but it's not like we're going to be liberating Japan tomorrow or anything," Ohgi pointed out.

"Well aren't we part of Nudist Beach?"

"No we're splitting away from them," Naoto explained with a stern expression on his face.

"WHAT," most of the room declared collectively with the exceptions of Naoto, Ohgi and Kallen, but she was nevertheless surprised by this move.

"Don't tell me you guys think Nudist Beach is going to be Ragyō Kiryuin and liberate Japan especially since they are moving more towards developing their Dōtonbori Robo," Naoto said with a tint of disgust in his eyes as he recalled the Dōtonbori Robo.

"I agree with you, which we all know Knightmare Frames could run circles around those things."

"Then why the hell are they so focused on building them up?" The only other female of the group, Naomi Inoue asked.

"Because of two people…Kaneo Takarada and Aikurō Mikisugi," Zero spoke from the doorway as he had just arrived in time to hear Inoue's question. Lelouch had come wearing Reiketsu in its active form complete with his signature mask. "Kaneo Takarada especially has been fueling the developing of the Dōtonbori Robo, which isn't helped by the fact that most Japanese rebels would prefer using them over Knightmare Frames simply because they don't like using anything that is from Britannia unless they got no choice." Lelouch added in a cynical tone.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Zero," Naoto said with a smile.

"He's Zero," Kent Sugiyama said in surprise at the appearance of the mysterious masked man.

"Yes and one of the few people capable of wearing a Kamui at full power, but also Japan's best hope for liberation from Britannia," Naoto said introducing Zero to his friends.

"Thank you Naoto," Zero said with an appreciated nod from the masked man. "As I was saying, although the Takarada Conglomerate has managed to survive and continue operating underground since the conquest of the Britannia thanks to the former head of the Takarada Conglomerate having bribed all of the right people and had been ready for the worse when Japan lost the war. It was officially ended when Japan became Area 11, but unofficially it has managed to survive through a number of proxy and dummy companies operated by Britannians who had been bought out that were created in Area 11."

"Ok, so why hasn't that bitch Kiryuin found them out yet?" Yoshitaka Minami inquired.

"Kaneo Takarada may be arrogant and shameless on many counts, but even he is no fool. When leadership changed from Clovis to Satsuki he was careful enough to hide his operations while ensuring he carefully paid off the right people to keep Satsuki's clean sweep of the government from discovering his activities. Even the threat of possible execution for their association with Takarada was enough to ensure they kept quiet as well," Lelouch explained.

"To complicate things further Takarada had taken over Kururugi's Seat on the Six House of Kyoto, which as a result has spilt the six houses down the middle," Lelouch explained, although they should technically be called the seven houses of Kyoto because unofficially the seat the Kiryuin family had been forfeited, but publically they are still considered a member for the sake of maintain appearances and avoiding drawing the wrath of Satsuki Kiryuin and her mother.

"So what does this mean for us?" Kallen asked joining the conversation.

"We are forming our own organization independent of Nudist Beach and the Japan Liberation Front," Zero answered before going on to further explain with a dramatic extension of his right arm. "We have obtained the support of Kaguya Sumeragi and Taizō Kirihara thanks to the connections of Dr. Isshin Matoi before his unfortunate demise."

"You still need to meet with them to finalize arrangements through," Naoto said to remind the masked man.

"Yes I know, but it will have to wait for the first break that is to come after No-Late Day," Lelouch noted before deciding to address another related issue. "That reminds me did you discuss with your sister about her preparations for No-Late Day?"

"No-late Day," Kallen inquired with a confused expression before Naoto shook his head in response.

"Not yet, but I thought once we were done here I would talk to her about and provide her with some tools she'll need to make it through it."

"So what is our group going to be called then," Ohgi asked knowing that Zero and Naoto had been discussing some ideas for names.

"Zero and I have been talking about that," Naoto said deciding to let anyone else know it was something discussed between Zero and him to avoid any outright objections at the name.

"We shall be called the Black Knights," Zero declared proudly.

* * *

Around the same time another late night meeting was taking place at Honnōji Academy itself, but this time it was in one of the sub-basements of the academy where its own stores of Knightmare Frames were kept. Satsuki Kiryuin walking along a catwalk overlooking the Knightmare Frames while working beside her was Inumuta with Gamagōri faithfully close by following behind two of Satsuki's guests. One of them wore a white lab coat with black pants and had light pale blue hair wearing glasses over his blue eyes while his assistant had dark blue hair and light blue eyes wearing an orange and black trimmed uniform.

"You say you lack a pilot for your new prototype?" Satsuki inquired stoically.

"Yes ma'am, all of our attempts to convince a pilot to volunteer due to the lack of an ejection block," Lloyd Asplund answered.

"Such pathetic cowards," Satsuki commented in disgust as the group continued their way towards the end of the catwalk where a door ahead of them led into a special hanger where the prototype Lloyd spoke of was being kept. Once they were in the next room Satsuki followed by everyone else behind her ascended down a flight of stairs before walking towards the machine in question.

It was similar to most Knightmare Frames, but its design was much more streamlined and less bulky than models Satsuki was familiar with. Its armor was white with gold trim making it look more like an actual knight with slash-harkens on its hips and forearms.

"Is this it," The Viceroy of Area 11 inquired.

"Yes this is the Z-01 Lancelot the world's first seventh generation Knightmare Frame."

Satsuki approached the machine to examine it more closely; it looked impressive, but was it really capable as Lloyd claimed it would be.

"It looks impressive, but is it all you claim to be?" Satsuki asked as she examined the machine with a discerning eye until Inumuta spoke up.

"I finished going over the data of the machine, although I am not expert on Knightmare Frames its combat specs are much higher than the Gloucester by a considerable margin."

"The data we're hoping to collect will be used to improve the technology and then develop newer machines before creating a new model for mass production," Lloyd was quick to throw in hoping to sway Satsuki's decision since the Advance Envoy Special Engineering Corps had been running into trouble trying to acquire a pilot to continue its research and development program. In the Britannian Homeland the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps otherwise known as Camelot was a Britannian Special Research Division founded by Schneizel el Britannia with Lloyd as its leader, but what made it an irregular division is the autonomy that was granted to it by the Prime Minister of Britannia and the former Viceroy.

Clovis never made aggressive use of Camelot nor helped it developed the new technologies and weapons it was seeking to create and improve upon them, but upon learning about them Satsuki had begun to change that ever since she took over as Viceroy.

"In that case I'll personally use the Lancelot," Satsuki announced to the surprise of everyone present before she added. "I will be leaving for the city of Nakatsugawa in the Gifu Prefecture tomorrow morning. From the city we will launch an attack on the Blood of the Samurai hiding at their mountain base on the edge of the Kiso Mountains range. Jakuzure and Inumuta will accompany me while Gamagōri and Sanageyama will remain behind to manage things while I am away."

"Very well Lady Satsuki," Gamagōri said somewhat reluctantly, although he knew the members of her personal guard would be there and with Jakuzure he was confident she wouldn't allow anything to happen to Satsuki.

"Thank you very much for this opportunity," Lloyd said excitingly.

"If your machine fails to live up to exceptions the price will be steep," Satsuki warned without a hint or change from her stoic expression.

* * *

It was passed midnight when Lelouch finally returned home and he was tried as he changed out into his sleepwear as he was preparing to go to sleep after brushing his teeth. His Kamui was set upon its usual spot which was a hanger hanging from his closet door. As Lelouch lay down to go to sleep his Kamui spoke to him.

" **Lelouch are you alright with lying to Ryūko and Suzaku like this?"**

"Not really Reiketsu, but," Lelouch allowed the sentence to trail off for a moment. "It's for the best so I must lie to Suzaku, Ryūko, Mako and even Nunnally for their own sake and not just my own. Even if I had reservations doing so there's no going back now. I can't turn back…as long as you and I are together we have to keep at this because…I don't wanna lie to myself anymore."

" **Lelouch,"** Reiketsu said feeling concerned for his master for all of the lies he must put up for the sake of protecting himself as well as his sister.

"Until I meet you I was dead…an impotent corpse existing behind a false guise of life," Lelouch began as he lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling. "A life in which I did nothing real as day to day I simple went through the motions of living, as if I were a zombie and I always had the feeling that I was gradually dyeing. If I am condemned to go back to that then I would rather die, so this is the path I will walk down."

" **Give me liberty of give me death is it?"**

"Heh yeah you could say that, but I appreciate you sticking with me Reiketsu. You have become one of my closest friends since you are one of the very few people I don't need to lie to."

Reiketsu was surprised by that admittance as well as touched.

" **Thank you Lelouch…"**

* * *

The following morning at the royal palace at Pendragon the Emperor was seated on his throne for another day of dealing with vassals and various complaints from the nobility including reports and news from the military higher ups. But there was one appointment the Emperor was both interested and yet somewhat concerned about at the same time.

On the opposite side of the throne room one of the royal guards standing by the heavy double doors spoke as the doors opened letting in a bright if not almost blinding rainbow light into the throne room causing a number of nobles and members of the royal family to shield their eyes from the bright light.

"Now announcing Grand Duchess Ragyō Kiryuin, head of the Kiryuin Conglomerate," The guardsman announced as Ragyō began walking towards the throne while her personal secretary Rei was following right behind her.

Ragyō was grinning as she felt the glares of the nobles that hated her or rather envied her for a variety of reasons which included how quickly she rose through the ranks of the nobility and positions she and her daughter had received.

Upon reaching the throne as Rei bowed respectfully to the Emperor before Ragyō addressed the Emperor while the Kiryuin matriarch did not bow at all which was something else that angered the nobility.

"Hail your majesty I trust everything is going well with our arrangements?"

"To provide free REVOCS clothing to the numbers in the newly conquered territories of Britannia, but yes of course however that is not the only reason you are here today."

"Of course, but you are aware of one of those reasons." Ragyō replied with a coy smile on her face.

"There have been some troubling rumors surrounding you that have reached some here in Pendragon."

"There are so many to choose from," Ragyō mused with a smile as she brought one hand to her face.

"Unsurprisingly betrayal is a common one."

"Ah, yes. That is usually the first. Let me see if I remember it correctly." Ragyō began before folding her arms under her bosom. "While Britannia's enemies both within and beyond attack the evil Ragyō Kiryuin undermines Britannia from within forging secret alliances with Britannia's enemies to take over the entire world once the smoke clears."

The nobles began muttering to themselves while Ragyō kept speaking as Charles was silent.

"But really, Your Majesty, why stop there. I have heard much more festive variations. I make oaths with pagan gods, seduce you in your own chambers, teach pigs to dance and horses to fly, and keep the moon carefully hidden within my hair. Have I forgotten anything?"

"It does seem rather farfetched." Charles said with an amused smile while Rei was seemingly equally amused by some of the rumors with the teaching pigs to dance rumor her favorite since it was in some ways true which made it quite humorous especially when you think of humans as pigs instead.

"Sire, if there are any doubts about my loyalty, they will be laid to rest by the end of this year I assure you. Of course my daughter's performance as Viceroy thus far should also help quell any questions about my loyalty." Ragyō noted as the smile never faded from her face.

"I am not overly worried about your loyalty, but there is something else is there?" Charles replied as stoically as he usually was.

"I have noticed some of the new uniforms your royal guard, especially your Knight of One is wearing," Ragyō said as her eyes shifted to look at a man standing off to the side of the throne room where Ragyō noticed the man in his late forties was watching him. He had long black hair and one eye sewn shut wearing a white and gold trimmed uniform which seemed similar to past Knight of the Round Uniforms, but this one had a pair of red and orange eyes around the wide collar of the white coat Bismarck Waldstein wore.

" _So he's wearing a Kamui, but who could have made that for him?"_

"The Grand Couturier of the Royal Family," Charles replied as Ragyō had a clear look of interest in her eyes.

"A new post you created?"

"Yes indeed creating clothing for members of the royal guard, the Knights of the Round and certain members of the royal family as well as select members of the nobility similar if not greater than the Goku Uniforms of your daughter's academy," Charles explained which surprised some members of the Nobility present considering how well guarded the secrets of Honnōji Academy's uniforms were.

"My daughter didn't loan you someone from the academy I presume?"

"No she did not, but if you wish to know the identity of the Grand Couturier it shall be revealed in good time I assure you."

"Really now…I look forward to learning the identity of this genius you have hidden away," Ragyō replied with a sweet smile while thinking.

" _Not if Nui finds out who this person is after breaking into Area 51,"_ Ragyō Kiryuin thought recalling how she and Rei had Nui parachute down to the outskirts of Las Vegas with the mission to break into Homey Airport otherwise called Area 51 which is over eighty miles northeast of Las Vegas. The purpose of the base is unknown to the public, but it was secretly the site where Britannia conducts tests on experimental new weapons and technologies and a place where a very large amount of life fibers had been detected at.

It was merely a question if Nui Harime, the girl who claims she can go wherever she wants, was capable of breaking into one of the most heavily guarded Britannian bases ever.

* * *

A/N: Well another chapter is over and a lot is going to happen next chapter with Satsuki taking the Lancelot out for a spin with Jakuzure likely to provide some aerial support as the Viceroy goes resistance fighter hunting, although it seems radical for her to go does Satsuki have another reason for going after those poor folks hiding in a mountain base?

Meanwhile Nui is going to try her hand by breaking into one of Britannia's most heavily guarded bases to determine the identity of Grand Couturier of the Royal Family who has been producing Life-Fiber infused uniforms for Charles including a Kamui for the Knight of One as a game changer. Of course the other Knights of the Round will have either a Kamui of their own or a uniform similar to what Satsuki's Elite Four wears.

If you guys were wondering about the bit involving Nunnally I drew inspiration and used information from the Code Geass novels for that passage, so yeah that did happen according to the novels detailing events about Lelouch's time with Suzaku before Japan got invaded.

And yes the Grand Couturier of the Royal Family is Saihō Harime, the twin rebellious twin brother of Nui Harime, who is supplying Charles with uniforms infused with life fibers and information on Nudist Beach, Lelouch and even Ryūko as well as Ragyō's plans including very clear indications that he has a history with Ryūko's father given that he indirectly sold him out to Ragyō to give Ryūko better motivation as he puts it.

His first name means Needlepoint.

Now no one worry Ragyō Kiryuin will still be the final villain Lelouch, Ryūko and Satsuki will face off with Saihō Harime seeking to overthrow and kill his own maker, but he is willing to use whatever it takes including using allies and enemies alike to achieve his ends with a Xanatos Gambit coupled with a pragmatic mind set.

You can find his profile and picture on my deviant art profile page/gallery, but be warned there are spoilers there. He was made to be a flamboyant villain to be different from other ones I made with a mix of David Xanatos, Rattigan, Mugatu, and Willy Wonka (Gene Wilder version specifically) borrowing some aspects and inspirations.

And as for the assassin he has sent to Japan, well his main target may not be who you guys are thinking it is, but he is one of Saihō's creations/experiments. What he is and who is target is will cause quite the stir for some parties.

So vote on my profile page and I am open to suggestions and thoughts on upcoming events in the story. I look forward to your reviews. Depending the reception of the character Saihō Harime I might use him in the KH fic as well too.


	8. Chapter 8 The Terrible Morning

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and I'll be using a few more ideas for some inspirations for this chapter and upcoming ones from the novels.

The poll is still ongoing on my profile page and there seems to be a pattern with my recent polls having almost exactly ten votes less than the winning choice, but I will not mention which choice wins and just surprise you guys when the time comes.

As much a part of me wanted to make Lelouch a Life-Fiber Hybrid I began to realize while working on this fic and wondering if that would be the best idea from a storytelling perspective and I am worried that such an idea may have been used before, differently yes, but the main character being a life-fiber hybrid I worry would make things too easy and convenient in more ways than one. Like it might help Ryūko accept being what she is too easily for instance, but that is among the things I am contemplating.

Of course I know the benefits and such for doing it too, so I am weighing my options and looking at what might serve the overall story better.

On another note despite Charles having access to someone who can work with Life-Fibers, Ragyō hasn't been obvious about him. In fact she might have been surprised if Charles didn't have such projects in the works and of course Ragyō has been preparing accordingly just in case, which I'll go into detail in the upcoming chapters and reveals who in Britannia does Ragyō have on her payroll.

It should make their "public" interactions all the more interesting.

* * *

Chapter 8

The Coming of a Terrible Morning

It was early morning outside of what was a hot spot for conspiracy theorists known as Area 51, but its official name was Homey Airport which was situated in a heavily guarded restricted area near the dried up lake bed of Groom Lake with orders to kill anyone unauthorized to be in area. For miles surrounding the base the entire area was littered with cameras, heat and motion sensors, mines, concealed traps including pits filled with spikes, hidden gun and cannon placements meant to shoot anyone caught within the restricted zone or even shoot down unauthorized aircraft.

For a normal person it would be impossible to stage such a daring break in, but Nui Harime was anything but normal.

There was perhaps one weakness in the security around Area 51 and that was some of its personnel was usually given time to relax in the city of Las Vegas, literally called the capital of sin due to its numerous casinos and other entertainment centers meant more for adults with only a few areas that were children friendly.

Finding and taking the place of one of said personnel members was Nui's way in, but it was thanks to the advance intelligence and information Rei Hōōmaru via Ragyō Kiryūin's agents collected finding Nui an ideal target to impersonate. The three had been planning to launch an infiltration into Area 51 for weeks considering the sheer amount of life fibers their tracking systems had detected in the facility alone which matched only one other place to carry so much.

The other location was Honnōji Academy which raised suspicions about what Britannia was doing with the Life Fibers there.

The VTOL transport landed on the large spacious airfield near the main building and its three largest hangers as another black transport plane was landing as well touching down on the runway. As the passengers disembarked from the VTOL ready to resume their duties after their brief R&R in Las Vegas the blonde haired girl kept quiet to avoid drawing attention now that she was in disguise. For her disguise Nui Harime had adopted the appearance and identity of Donald Munger who was a mechanical engineer with a stocky build a suntanned complexion with blue eyes and medium length brown hair. After assuming his identity Nui had made sure that the real Donald would not be found for a couple weeks at least.

Nui used some of said hair to cover up her left eye since that was the one thing her disguise abilities could not hide.

"Alright all Engineers fall in," A Britannian Military office with the rank of captain possessing slick black hair wearing an all black officer's uniform shouted as he stood at attention with his hands behind his back. "I hope you slackers enjoyed your time at Las Vegas, because now the boss wants you people to DOUBLE TIME IT OR ELSE!"

Nui followed the engineers as they entered one of the hangers towards an elevator which descended into the underground section of the base. The elevator alone was large and used for transporting large materials and equipment to the sublevels of the base, which was now being occupied by at least twenty people. Although the base appeared to be quite large on the outside it was becoming clearer that the base was much bigger underground. The elevator ride went on seemingly forever until they reached their destination.

As the doors opened Nui followed the engineers and workers down a well-lit hallway. After a long walk the engineers were led onto a transportation station which workers and supplies were moved via a high-speed monorail train using magnetic levitation. Nui quietly bored one of the cars meant for passengers while already planning on how she could get away from the humans and conduct her own exploration of the base.

Nui managed to get close to a window as the train began moving, but a thought came to her.

" _If they need something like this to move people and stuff around then this place must be a LOT bigger than we thought."_

Her words were proven true as the train sped along the railway before several minutes after leaving the station the train passed through a wide open carven which was seemingly big enough to house a small town in. Looking down the disguised girl saw what appeared to be a shipyard of some kind, because she saw what appeared to be a ship under construction that was two hundred and ninety meters long with a straight almost arrow-shaped design making it look like a giant arrowhead. The rest of it was straight except near the stern was larger compartments which contained additional engines and what appeared to be launch platforms for Knightmare Frames. On the sides of the ship in-between the stern and the bow had wings that could unfold to allow for better aerodynamic maneuverability or adjust whatever navigation conditions were required.

" _That doesn't look like any kind of ship meant to float on water…could that have been built from the UFO they said crashed in Roswell a long time ago?"_

Nui Harime was hoping if the story about the alien crash in Roswell was true she would find where the aliens were being kept.

" _That should make for a really nice selfie at least."_

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the world it was quiet and peaceful for Honnō City, which was unusual but people who had lived in the city longest knew what was coming today. It happened once every semester for the last two years, which was usually a good sign for restate agents since it would open up a number of homes for sale in its aftermath.

Ryūko Matoi was sleeping quietly enjoying a good night's rest for a change despite sleeping in a room where most of the house's occupants were also sleeping in.

All that came to a sudden end when a loud siren began echoing throughout the slums causing Ryūko to slowly stir, but it was Mako was instantly woke up at the sound causing her to begin panicking. In mere seconds Mako was up and half-way changed into her school uniform while somehow attempting to eat breakfast at the same time consisting of a drink and a piece of toast while muttering in her panicked state.

"We're going to be late we're going to be late we're going be late, so hurry up and get changed Ryūko!"

"Geez chill out Mako," Ryūko said using one hand to wipe her eyes as she was now fully awake.

" **SOMEONE HELP!"** Senketsu shouted causing Ryūko to realize her uniform was not hanging up on the wall where it usually was.

Quickly looking around and taking note of the one person not currently sleeping on the floor with the rest of the Mankanshoku Family the black haired girl made her way to the roof where she found her uniform in the hands of Mako's mother.

" **HELP ME I AM BEING MURDERED!"** Senketsu called out in the hopes someone will come to his aid, but unfortunately the only one who could hear him was Ryūko.

Ryūko saw what was happening and was concerned for her Kamui. It might have been the uniform's cries for help and how panicked it sound that made Ryūko more fearful for her uniform, but for Sukuyo Mankanshoku it was another day doing the laundry which she did with a smile on her face as she continue to roughly scrub Senketsu with a home-made scrubber which was clearly not meant to use to clean clothes while pressing him against a washboard in a wooden bucket full of soapy water.

"Good morning Ryūko did you sleep well," Sukuyo said with a bright cheerful smile as she was completely obvious to Senketsu's cries for help since no one could hear him but Ryūko.

"Uh yes ma'am, but excuse me is that my uniform?"

"It sure is," Sukuyo replied not once with the smile on her face fading as she put aside her scrubbing brush much to Senketsu's relief before Mako's mother began beating him with a washing paddle, which was a paddle of solid wood while keeping the poor Kamui against the washboard to get out any lingering dirt. "I am just using my paddle to get out any dirt before scrubbing him one for time for good measure. You can't believe how filthy it was."

Ryūko's face cringed and became more visibly uncomfortable and alarmed by Senketsu's cries for Sukuyo to stop torturing him.

"Uh thank you ma'am, but I'll take it from here." Ryūko tried asking as nicely as she could before Sukuyo put aside the paddle to scrub Senketsu one more time before finishing.

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" Sukuyo snapped as her expression changed suddenly shocking Ryūko. Mako's mother picked up Senketsu and began twisting him up to ring out all of the water. She did this as she continued to lecture Ryūko. "What is your job as a student? To get educated, so what is my job as a mom? To do the laundry!"

In one quick motion Sukuyo had Senketsu hung up on a clothesline where he proceeded to beat the Kamui with what appeared to be a tennis racket of some kind to ring out any water out of the damp Kamui.

"Are you clear?" Sukuyo asked before switching back to her cheerful expression once more.

"But I can't go to school without my uniform."

Mako who had been watching the scene between her mother and Ryūko heard the siren sound throughout the slums once more prompting her to react accordingly.

"I TOTALLY FORGOT TO KEEP PANICKING," Mako exclaimed before grabbing Ryūko's right wrist. "Come on Ryūko today is the big day!"

"No way it's your big day!" Both Mako's father and younger brother exclaimed suddenly waking up at Mako's last words.

Ignoring them Mako began pulling Ryūko towards the door before pushing her towards it while somehow handing the girl her silver case carrying her scissor blade within it.

"Just go in your pajamas it will be fine!" Mako said pushing a confused Ryūko towards the door.

"Don't worry we'll drop off your uniform for you?" Barazō said with a friendly smile and wave.

" **Wait Ryūko these assassins can't hear me. Only you can!"** Senketsu said calling out once more to his wearer right before Sukuyo pulled him off the clothesline and placed him on an ironing board. **"Please don't leave me I beg you!"**

Ryūko managed to stop herself at the doorway by grabbing hold of the doorframe causing Mako to go flying over her head.

"Just hang in there Senketsu!"

"Senketsu," Mako asked with a cheerful smile. "Did you give your uniform a name?"

"Uh well," Ryūko was about to explain before Mako suddenly took Ryūko's hand and proceeded to drag her down the stairs leading to the main road where hundreds of No-Star Students crowded the streets as they were on their way to Honnōji Academy. The packed crowd was moving like a literal river forcing Ryūko and Mako to transverse it by riding on top of Ryūko's scissor blade case.

"What the hell is going on?" Ryūko asked looking at the students around them as they all had a fierce and determined expression on their face.

"Today is the day the No-Stars of Honnōji Academy risk their lives to get to school," Mako began before pausing for dramatic effect. "Today is a day of reckoning, a day of death…its…NO LATE DAY!"

"Huh," Ryūko said looking confused at the fierce expression Mako had on her face which seemed too dramatic.

Almost on cue a large mobile platform with spikes around the sides and a one black star on the front just prowled through a few homes before coming to a stop before Ryūko, Mako and the other students. Standing with a couple One Star students aboard the mobile platform was Ira Gamagōri with his large arms folded across his chest.

After laughing feverishly for a few moments he directed his attention to Ryūko.

"Do I sense some confusion Matoi?"

"BITE ME," Ryūko snapped waving a closed fist at Gamagōri in annoyance before adding, "You Elite Jerk!"

"You will address me by my correct title and name; Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee Ira Gamagōri!" Gamagōri declared before continuing intending to resolve whatever confusion Ryūko was experiencing with today's events. "You Matoi will be taking part in No Late Day, held once every semester, where you will run an obstacle course that begins in the slums all the way to the academy's main gate. It begins at four am where the No-Star students will have to evade the traps set by the disciplinary committee on their way to school. The objective is to make it to the school before the first bell rings at eight thirty am, but if you are late then you'll be expelled on—WHAT THE HELL!" Gamagōri snapped as he finally noticed what Ryūko was wearing.

Instead of her Kamui the young girl had been literally pushed out the door wearing Mako's old pajamas consisting of orange pajamas with white bunny prints on it. Unfortunately the pajamas were two sizes too small so it was a little form fitting around Ryūko leaving her mid-drift exposed along with some of her arms and legs.

"THAT IS NOT A REGULATION UNIFORM!"

A blushing Ryūko attempted to cover herself as she proceeded to explain, "But my Kamui is in the wash its being delivered."

"A likely excuse, but the evidence is clear that you left for school in a slobbering outfit. You are a disgrace to the academy and Lady Satsuki…it's a MORTAL INSULT!"

"It is so not," Mako declared with a fierce expression as she suddenly appeared next to Gamagōri much to Ryūko and even Gamagōri's shock who couldn't comprehend how Mako was in one spot less than a second ago has now suddenly appeared next to Gamagōri as she proceeded to lecture him much like a parent to a child. "She was asleep until a minute ago, and its normal for people to wear pajamas when they go to sleep isn't it? It is and you know it?"

Gamagōri was unable to offer up a response, which was mostly due to his attempt to comprehend how Mako got from one place to another so quickly without him realizing it.

"Do you know not know about pajamas is that it? Don't you wear them when you go to sleep?"

"Uh…no I sleep in the nude," Gamagōri admitted reluctantly causing a number of female no-star students in the crowd to begin blushing while Mako merely waved her right index finger before Gamagōri.

"If you sleep like that then you'll catch a cold! What if people needed punishing or if there was an emergency if you ended up sick in bed because of that?"

"Uh well you see," Gamagōri said as he tried to offer up a reasonable explanation, but Mako cut him off.

"From now on wear pajamas like everyone else!"

"No Star what is your name?" Gamagōri demanded having fully recovered from Mako's surprise appearance and her lecture.

"My name is Mako Mankanshoku, and my pajamas have Mt Fuji, three eggplants and two hawks on them."

"Mankanshoku…I'll remember that," Gamagōri said before turning his attention back to Ryūko while at the same time Mako returned to Ryūko's side as quickly as she appeared next to Gamagōri's side moments ago. "MATOI…I decided to overlook your choice of wardrobe for now," Gamagōri said before a smug smile appeared on his face as he held up a small remote with one hand. "But I wonder how you are going to make it to school without your precious Kamui?"

Pushing the button a number of buildings parted revealing raised bridges and pathways upon metallic platforms lined with yellow spikes. Long the pathway was deadly traps from pits filled with spikes, traps that could crush you or even traps that could leave you with a deadly encounter with a vicious wild animal.

"BEHOLD the Disciplinary Committee's great impregnable barrier!" Gamagōri declared bombastically.

"Oh wow Ryūko the city has been turned into an amusement park," Mako said who appeared excited at the many traps while seemingly obvious to how dangerous they were.

"Where is Lelouch Lamperouge?" Gamagōri demanded looking for signs of the student who had drawn Satsuki's interest for his recent involvement with Matoi and the Girl's Tennis Club. He was given orders by Satsuki to monitor Lelouch's movements during No-Late Day before leaving yesterday, but now it seemed the young man was nowhere in sight.

"How the hell should I know?" Ryūko spat back in annoyance.

"Oh I know where he is," Mako said waving her right arm in the air. "He likely spent the night in our homeroom just like did in every previous No-Late Day!"

"WHAT," Ryūko and Gamagōri both exclaimed in shock as did most of the gathered No-Star Students.

"HOW THE HELL DID HE PULL THAT OFF?" Ryūko demanded while Gamagōri wanted to know the same thing.

"Lelouch said he was exercising a loophole he found in the rules where through obtaining special permission from his teacher he could spend the night in his class room in preparation for special school events the following day including No-Late Day…it says so in the rules." Mako explained happily while Ryūko and all of the other No-Star Students were in shock, but among them Suzaku already knew about that.

Lelouch hold told him that due to some his physical troubles he had been using that loophole in the rules to avoid taking part in No Late Day, which Suzaku knew as well as Lelouch that he would have no chance of accomplishing on his own.

" _Looking at those traps I can't blame you for wanting to skip out on that,"_ Suzaku thought with a nervous smile on his face as he was wondering how he was going to get pass some of those traps despite having a backpack filled with some tools Lelouch provided him with to help him out.

"Why the hell did Lelouch tell me about it?" Ryūko demanded.

"Because you had your uniform which he thought with it you would breeze through all of this, but…oh," Mako said waving her right hand dismissively before remembering Ryūko didn't have her uniform. "But you'll be ok without it because you can kick lots of butt!"

Ryūko said nothing, but she looked at Mako with a questionable expression upon her face wondering if she should be complimented by Mako's confidence in her or worried somehow.

Gamagōri was annoyed, but he decided to proceed as he would find Lelouch and have a word with the student. Although he could do nothing about him skipping No-Late Day at this point, but Gamagōri was going to investigate how Lelouch Lamperouge's skipping of No-Late Day had gone unnoticed since he first began attending the academy. What few people did not know was that the loophole which Lelouch has been making use of to avoid taking part in No-Late Day and not get punished for it was created as what Satsuki Kiryūin calls an intelligence test.

Knowing the dangers of the courses set up for No-Late Day it would have made sense for the more intelligent and cunning students to find a way to avoid it or a work around. Satsuki left in such a loophole on purpose as a test of intelligence. Surprisingly however, until now, no one has ever been reported to have made use of the loophole which was a sign to Gamagōri that very few people read the academy rulebook from cover to cover earning a large number, if not all, of no-star students his contempt.

The fact that only one student realized this loophole did not help his opinion of the No-Stars in general, but still he would report it to Satsuki.

" _First I'll pay a visit to the administration office to discipline them on their failure to report this properly then I'll seek out Lamperouge."_

Before any of that Gamagōri needed to finish up and officially begin No-Late Day.

"STUDNETS YOUR COMMUTE BEGINS NOW!" Gamagōri announced bombastically without warning causing a surge of No Star Students to run up the stairs onto the dangerous obstacle course set up for them. Ryūko and Mako began their ascent with Suzaku and Kallen following behind them with some students between them up a flight of stairs.

But without warning the stairs folded becoming a slide instead sending dozens of students falling onto one another sliding back down to the beginning of the stairs at the bottom forming a large pile. The only ones who didn't fall were Suzaku, Kallen, Ryūko and Mako thanks to her best friend managing to grab her in time while using her scissor blade to anchor herself to the slide before tossing Mako up to the top. Upon reaching the top Mako had activated a red switch on top of a pedestal which was being overseen by members of the Disciplinary Committee.

"Congratulations on making the first checkpoint," Gamagōri called out from a gondola passing over head reserved for those of two-star rank and higher. "I forgot to mention that use of the No-Star Cable cars is prohibited. Stick to the prescribed route and I may see you at the school…well MAYBE," The towering muscle bound blonde mocked as his cable car left earshot range and was well on its way to the academy.

"998 traps to go, that is a lot more than usual," Mako said fearfully looking at the checkpoint marker indicating which number of trap they had cleared.

"He is just trying to psyche us out." Ryūko said defiantly.

"Lelouch wasn't kidding about this No Late Day," Suzaku said as he and Kallen managed to climb their way to the top using the yellow spikes off to the sides as a means to climb the rest of the way up. "If this is the first trap then I can't imagine the other ones after this one will be easy."

"How the hell does he get to sit this one out," Ryūko grumbled.

"I knew Lelouch when we were young and there is no way in hell he would survive even the first trap, so I am not holding it against him for finding a way to avoid going through this." Suzaku said with a look of complete understanding on his face. He knew how physically lacking Lelouch was and it seemed that hadn't changed much since their last meeting seven years ago.

"Whatever, but I am not letting him off easy for chickening out," Ryūko protested with her arms folded over her chest.

"Anyway he did give me a kit of shorts for making it through No-Late Day," Suzaku said checking the backpack he was carrying on his back. "I thought he was joking, but it's my mistake for assuming Lelouch would joke about something like this."

"My brother who runs a shop in the slums gave me a kit too, so I think it's safe to assume it's no joking matter." Kallen added joining the conversation, but she didn't mention that like Suzaku she too had initially made the mistake of assuming her brother was exaggerating much like Suzaku thought that Lelouch was joking about today's events.

"Alright so we're all in this today then right?" Ryūko said looking at Mako, Kallen and Suzaku as their group was ready to brave the dangerous traps ahead of them and make it to school on them to avoid being expelled.

Unknown to the group a woman in a monitor filled command center of shorts was quietly monitoring them.

* * *

Across Japan in an area near the Kiso Mountain Range a small camp that acted as a forward outpost sat on the outskirts of a forest surrounding a dome-shaped mountain which unknown to a majority of people living in the area was home to the resistance organization known as Blood of the Samurai. They were among the most formidable of the resistance groups in Area 11, although not quite as large as the JLF, possessing considerable military weaponry and having converted an old mine into a well-fortified base.

With the destruction of The High Integrity Party, a resistance group that consisted of members of Japan's Far Left Activist Group which was an organization that had strong ties with the Chinese Federation before the war. It was through those said connections The High Integrity Party obtained weapons from the rival superpower including their own Knightmare Frame model the TQ-19 Gun-Ru.

The machines while larger than some Britannian Knightmare Frame models they were inferior in terms of weapons and versatility of Britannia's models, but they were much cheaper and easier to produce. One on one a Gun-Ru would lose to a Britannian Knightmare Frame, but attacking in large numbers was their greatest advantage.

Unfortunately The High Integrity Party's weakness was the fact that they were hoping a revolution would change the rulers of Area 11 from Britannia to the Chinese Federation, which as a result they failed to get as much public support as organizations like the Japan Liberation Front did. Their lack of public support by the Japanese people would come back to haunt them when people not wishing to have the Chinese Federation as their new rulers reported their activities and a possible location of their base to Britannia. In turn Satsuki, upon learning about their possession of Knightmare Frames along with their base, quickly ordered the group's destruction.

Despite the group being wiped out there were some survivors who were lucky at having not been at the base and some new Gun-Ru units that were likely still being transported to the group prior to their destruction found their way into the hands of the Blood of the Samurai. Sadly through their efforts to increase their numbers without moving from their main base to other locations to avoid drawing attention was their folly as it allowed Britannian Intelligence agents to find their base and inform Viceroy Satsuki Kiryūin who was now moving in to destroy them.

At the small outpost were two Gun-Ru machines with a small camp set up to act as a look out for the main base. There were four men, one was keeping look out while the other two were seated at a wooden table playing a game of shogi with the last one inside the cockpit of one of the Gun-Ru units. A small radio was currently playing classical music for the look out which was beginning to annoy the other two men playing their game.

"Lee will you turn that shit off already?"

Lee grumbled about something under his breath before reluctantly turned it off, but moments later the sound of Franz Liszt's Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 in C- Sharp Minor was heard softly at first but it gradually grew louder.

"Damn it Lee I thought I told you to turn that crap off?"

"But sir it's not me," Lee said before the sound of missiles approaching them could be heard as the music got louder and people realized it wasn't coming from the radio but the sky.

The last thing the men saw were a swarm of giant recorder-styled missiles raining down towards them. Their look out had failed to notice the large, heart-shaped flying LRAD equipped with massive woofers which was not only part of how something so gigantic was flying through the air but it was part of its offensive and defensive weapons that could fire waves of reverberating bass and bladed musical notes. Inside the center cavity at the front of the machine was Jakuzure wearing a skintight pink bodysuit with skeletal details while on top of her head was a pink version of her usual bandleader hat, and four skeletal arms ending in baton-like protrusions emerging from her shoulders and hips. Lastly on her left shoulder was a small skull with triangular eyeholes and a small plume of fur on its scalp, resembling the head of a punk rocker.

"For my next performance a little fanfare with some artillery fire…you are up tank battalions," Nonon announced speaking through a special headset she wore with her hat as her Symphony Regalia Presto unleashed another devastating attack on the area surrounding the mountain base of the resistance fighters.

Unlike the Goku Uniforms possessed by members of the Elite Four Nonon Jakuzure uniform was unique in that it had multiple transformations and configurations including its standard form being Symphony Regalia Grave, which was a gigantic heart-shaped tank like machine and then its second and current form Symphony Regalia Presto which was the tank reconfiguring itself into a large airship.

The resistance fighters were barely having time to react to Nonon's vicious attacks from the sky as she made another attack run this time using streams of glowing music sheet-like beams fried from around the airship raining devastation upon mountain and the surrounding area before retreating back to the clouds in preparation for another attack run. Meanwhile in Jakuzure's wake at least twenty VTOL gunships moved in and began raining down missiles and gunfire upon the mountain to pick off anyone who might have survived the Elite Four member's attack while at the same time keeping them on the defensive overall to prevent them from mounting a proper counterattack.

More tanks had gathered petting the mountain with shells of artillery while Sutherland Knightmare Frames began rushing towards the mountain ready to engage and conduct mop up operations. At this moment various hidden cannon placements throughout the mountain upon which the base for the Blood of the Samurai was built upon revealed themselves showing that the mountain itself had been converted into a fortress.

From hidden points around the other side of the mountain which has seemingly not been attacked yet a dozen Gun-Ru machines were mobilizing to begin a counterattack.

"Alright we're going to counterattack by flanking the enemy from the," The leader of the assembled Gun-Ru machines began to explain on an open communication channel, but was interrupted with an emergency call from one of their rear outposts.

"This is rear outpost C we've detected an enemy presence," The voice of a worried resistance fighter spoke over the radio interrupting the commander of the resistance fighter's Knightmare Frames.

"Enemy numbers?" The commander quickly demanded.

"Its…just one unit, but it took out our other rear outposts so easily. The Gun-Ru didn't stand a chance against it."

"ONE UNIT?"

"Yeah I think it's some kind of new model," The resistance fighter was explaining before a cry of pain ended the communication leaving only static.

"Damn it I guess those bastards are launching an attack from our rear so all units form up!" The lead Gun-Ru Knightmare Frame declared.

Out of the forests at the base of the mountain the assembled enemy force of Knightmare Frames saw their foe rushing out of the forest heading straight for them. The Z-01 Lancelot was coming straight for them while wielding a pair of swords with crimson blades in each hand. Inside the cockpit Satsuki Kiryūin stared at the enemies on her monitor with a cold stoic expression upon her face. The Lancelot was performing far better than she had expected it would as its performance was far above of the Gloucester and other Knightmare Frames Satsuki had used before in the past.

The Gun-Ru units opened fire releasing a spray of machine gun fire as they tried to mow down the approaching Lancelot, but to their shock and horror the white machine held out its forearms protecting a green transparent barrier of some kind that deflected all of the bullets.

"HOW THE FUCK IS IT DEFLECTING OUR SHOTS," One of the Gun-Ru pilots shouted over an open communication line as their growing fear was becoming apparent.

It was a new technology the Lancelot was built with called Blaze Luminous, a type of energy shield capable of deflecting projectile weapons. The shield deflected every bullet as Satsuki approached causing her enemies to begin backing away in fear from her approach while some looked ready to flee. An expression of pure disgust adorned her features.

"How pathetic…your organization has more weapons and capabilities than most resistance groups with the exception of a few, but each and every one of you is an undisciplined coward!"

What disgusted Satsuki Kiryūin more than anything about the various resistance groups she had face was the fact no matter the resources or weapons they had each of them all had the same fatal flaw that earned them nothing but contempt from her. Every resistance fighter from the various groups was reverently anti-Britannian, but they had no idea to the future they were trying to build and saw resistance against the system as their only avenue and nothing more.

" _All of these groups are ready to fight, but yet they are all pathetically divided without any ambition or desire to truly change things,"_ Satsuki thought as the feeble resistance fighters of Area 11 deserved whatever fate she dealt them.

Her point was driven further home as the Gun-Ru units began panicking and breaking away from the group fleeing to save their own lives while others tried to fight back. A serve lack of discipline and leadership was a fatal flaw which Satsuki was capitalizing on. Once she had closed the distance she dropped the Blaze Luminous shields before decapitating the first enemy machine. As its remains exploded into a fireball Satsuki used the resulting blast to confuse her enemies as their fear pushed them to focus on protecting themselves than uniting and fighting back.

In fact had they been better organized and capable of pulling together instead of backing away in fear they would've had a chance in fighting back against her, but their lack of commitment to their cause and their own cowardice ensured their demise.

In the confusion of the explosion and some of the Gun-Ru units fleeing Satsuki before she began swiftly picking them off one by one while their lack of unity made this task astonishingly easier for the young woman.

Observing the battle, or rather the one-sided massacre the battle has turned into would be a more proper term for the skirmish, was Inumuta who was commanding their rear troops and overseeing proper intelligence and information was being relayed to their forces from the safety of the G-1 base that acted as their command center for the battle. Aside from a few staff officers standing around a tactical display on the bridge Cecile and her superior Lloyd was also present, but they were more interested in the data and footage from Lancelot as it cut down one enemy unit after another.

"Her readings are off the charts," Cecile noted with awe in her voice as Lloyd causally remarked.

"That is because the dear Viceroy is taking her job very seriously. Especially since she is a remarkable one since she is clocking in at a current 102 % percent efficiency rating."

"Of course," Inumuta began while using one hand to adjust his glasses before adding, "That is Lady Satsuki for you, but I would advise that if you wish to live a long life I would strongly suggest that you should not refer to her as a piece of equipment in the presence of Lady Satsuki, Jakuzure and especially Gamagōri."

"I'll make sure to remind him," Cecile offered up quickly while Lloyd was more engrossed by watching Lancelot in action than anything else.

* * *

Back at Honnōji Academy the only student so far sitting in his homeroom among the No-Star Students was Lelouch Lamperouge who was already awake and ready for the day having spent the previous night inside his own homeroom, although it was unconformable to say the least he knew it was a small price to pay to avoid taking part in No-Late Day. Lelouch was quietly reading a novel he had brought with him to kill time after waking up, but he knew for the next hour and thirty minutes some of the students would slowly begin arriving one by one as most of the two-star and one-star students were arriving for class today.

Aikurō was also present as he was lazily relaxing at his desk also enjoying a romance novel he brought to read while waiting for classes to start.

Lelouch didn't speak much while in class because he didn't want to do anything that could direct any kind of suspicion at him while at the same he knew it would be the same for Aikurō. This of course meant he couldn't even speak to his Kamui as well, but he held the book at least in a way that Reiketsu could read the novel he was reading as well too.

" _Ryūko should be here soon with Kallen and Suzaku following behind her with Mako,"_ Lelouch thought before turning to the next page of his novel after feeling a signal from his Kamui.

Suddenly the door was slammed open as Gamagōri stepped into the room before fixing his eyes upon Lelouch.

"Lelouch Lamperouge I wish to have a few words about you regarding your using the system to skip out on No-Late Day," Gamagōri declared as his voice echoed through the room as he approached Lelouch who remained completely calm, but his mind was already trying to devise and conceive a wide range of different options and plans depending on how the situation plays out.

Gamagōri came to a complete stop in front of his desk before he declared to Lelouch's shock.

"Congratulations!"

"Huh," Lelouch muttered as that was one thing he wasn't expecting.

"Lady Satsuki purposely left that legal loophole in the rules to test No-Star Students on their intelligent and cunning as well as determining if any of them properly read the rulebook." Gamagōri explained before adding, "As I am sure you know how dangerous No-Late Day can be Lady Satsuki felt to offer only the craftiest and intelligent of students a well hidden opportunity for them to escape it and those worthy of advancing would be considered."

"I see, but why now exactly if I may ask," Lelouch inquired as it seemed strange for them doing it now if such was the case, but Lelouch was also suspicious there was something else prompting this meeting.

"Due to a miscommunication with the administration office your accomplishment has gone overlooked for quite some time, but I can assure that before coming here I corrected that."

"I guess judging by your words I am to assume this miscommunication was likely because no one else had even remotely thought about doing what I did is that it," Lelouch said deciding to play along for now.

"That is true, although until Lady Satsuki returns there is not much further I can tell you but you will be complimented by her as well as me. I merely came to inform you and apologize for the miscommunication, but at the same time you may be prompted to One-Star status depending on Lady Satsuki's decision."

"So I am to expect a summons then?"

"That is correct Lamperouge," Gamagōri replied before turning to take his leave, "Now if you'll excuse me I have another matter that requires my attention."

With that Gamagōri left the room leaving Lelouch with a wide number of questions on his mind. Lelouch was contemplating the possibilities and outcomes of Satsuki intending to promote him to One-Star Status. On one hand he wouldn't mind too much since living conditions would be much better, but it would present some problems in terms of keeping close to Ryūko and having an easier time moving around the slums since the One-Star Residential District were a little more secured than the slums meaning they had more security.

" _If I don't except then Satsuki will become suspicious of me, but what if she is already suspicious of me already…but how could that be?"_ Lelouch thought as his mind explored every possibility and reason for Gamagōri's arrival and his message as it seemed odd. Perhaps the miscommunication issue was a genuine issue and not something that was made up for Gamagōri to subtly visit him somehow.

" **What are you going to do Lelouch?"** Reiketsu inquired noticing his wearer's unease with the situation.

"I don't know, but I can't understand how Satsuki could be suspicious of me already. Maybe Gamagōri's reason for his visit is genuine, but becoming a One-Star Student would be nice but I am concerned about the long term problems it could represent since I may not be able to move about as freely as before." Lelouch said talking as quietly as he could so only his Kamui could hear him.

" **I understand your concern, but I don't think we can refuse the offer without drawing unwanted attention,"** Reiketsu noted.

"I agree with you, but maybe we should wait and see how this plays out."

* * *

Around the same time in the slums an old and blue three-wheeled light truck that had seen better days, but the fact it was still able to run was surprising all things considered. Behind the wheel of the vehicle was Barazō Mankanshoku while sitting shotgun were Senketsu and Guts as Matarō was standing up in the back of the truck. Without almost no disregard for the law Barazō was speeding through the slums trying to follow the obstacle course Ryūko and Mako were running through in the hopes of finding the girls so Barazō could deliver Ryūko's uniform.

"Get the hell out of the way unless you want a car up your ass," Barazō shouted after sticking his head out the window to ensure everyone else ahead of him would hear him.

But along the way the driver was distracted by an unforeseen incident as a very beautiful woman in a pink bikini with a supermodel figure and long blonde hair was standing seductively in the middle of the road. Barazō was seduced by the light suggestive movements the woman was making, but at the last minute he realized he was going to run her over so he quickly turned to evade. This unfortunately caused him to crash into a parked car where thanks to not wearing a seatbelt he was ejected from his truck through the windshield along with Senketsu. Matarō was also thrown from the vehicle as well too, but he landed relatively unharmed inside an open dumpster.

Barazō was not as lucky as he was sent flying through a wooden fence.

Senketsu was lying in the middle of the road as the uniform was grumbling, **"You should have been watching where you were going you damn idiot!"**

As the dust from the resulting crash settled the model stopped moving before it fell over revealing it was a very convincing life-like mannequin that was being controlled using electric motors installed in the limbs to make it more life-like and to stimulate its suggestive movements.

Walking towards Senketsu after pocking the remote control she had been using to control the dummy was a No-Star Student who was the same age as Mako and Ryūko possessing black hair worn in a bulbous hairdo with spiky bangs and red eyes with glasses worn over them.

"I can't believe how easy that was. I should have just left a pile of dirty magazines in the middle of the road and not even bother setting up a more clever trap in the event this one didn't work," Maiko Ōgure said with a smug smile on her face. "Oh well I got Ryūko's Kamui now, so all I need to do is eliminate her next."

As the Head of the Trap Department of the Disciplinary Committee walked over to Senketsu intending to steal the Kamui for her own plans, but suddenly a smoke bomb was detonated as someone wearing a pitch black trench coat with matching gloves, leg wraps, and ankle-length ninja boots appeared out of nowhere before snatching up Senketsu and making a hasty retreat.

"What the hell," Maiko roared in anger as her eyes followed the retreating figure in black.

* * *

Elsewhere Kallen finished pulling Ryūko up as soaked Suzaku was taking a moment to catch his breath, but he was joined by Kallen and Ryūko who were just as exhausted as he was. It was moments ago that the group had to make their way through a swamp like environment within a small pit of shorts complete with trees, moss and filled murky pools…that hid vicious crocodiles.

Suzaku was the first to be attacked, but his training and reflexes allowed him to not only avoid being eaten but he managed to wrestle it. Soon Kallen and Ryūko were attacked, although they had more difficulty in fending off their reptilian attackers Ryūko and Kallen managed to fend them off if not barely by wrestling and fighting the crocodiles until they retreated allowing the trio with Mako to get clear of the swamp pit they had to travel through.

Mako oddly despite having gone through the swamp as they did she was completely unharmed and oddly dry as well too.

Everyone was taking a few moments to catch their breath while Mako began looking around and saw something that caught her eye. Her eyes sparked with a twinkle in her eye as her mouth began watering at what she saw even through anyone else should have realized it was bait for an obvious trap.

"Oooh Swiss cheese," Mako exclaimed happily before proceeding to pick up each big chunk of cheese and beginning to eat it while making her way to a very large piece positioned directly under a large basket held up by a single stick which eating the last piece of cheese would trigger the trap which was similar to a deadfall trap.

"Cheese, cheese, cheese," Mako chanted happily while carelessly eating one piece of cheese after another until she was under the dome-shaped basket.

"NO MAKO!" Ryūko shouted as everyone else but Mako realized the danger she was in as Ryūko desperately rushed to shove her friend out from under the basket while it would fall on her instead.

"Huh what's a pie doing," Ryūko began realizing that the interior of the basket for an odd reason had a large cake-like pie suspended upside down inside the basket.

Ryūko was hit in the face by the pie interrupting her, but she recovered as she tossed the basket off her upper body revealing her whole face was covered by the large cake-like pie. Without trying to wipe it off it simply slid off her face right before Mako came up to her.

"Can I lick your face Ryūko?"

"How did she survive the previous No-Late Days?" Suzaku asked with a confused expression while Kallen was of a similar mind as he was.

"That is a really good question, but I get the feeling we might be better off not knowing."

After Ryūko cleaned herself up the group continued onward, but it seemed the closer they got to the One-Star Residential area the more dangerous the traps were becoming. The traps the group faced aside from the swamp pit was crossing over a large vat of molten metal over a weak piece of wood that acted as the only way across, a large boulder that would explode when hitting the end of its track that they had narrowly avoided, swinging logs that almost knocked them off the pathway they were walking on and of course spike pits.

Worse yet they were running out of time.

Upon reaching the One-Star Residential District the group looked out at the land ahead of them as it seemed much cleaner, but more deserted compared to the Slums they had spent a good half of their morning in trying to survive traveling through them. In fact the deserted road and pathway ahead of them made everyone in the group nervous.

"Considering the traps they had in the slums I can't even begin to imagine what they probably got here," Kallen commented looking around for signs of some kind of trap or at the very least the next checkpoint.

Picking up a rock Ryūko found she decided to toss it far out ahead of her to test for the possibility of any traps. To her shock and surprise the rock she threw set off a landmine.

"Oh you got to be fucking kidding me, a minefield!" Ryūko exclaimed as she was furious at the next trial that was ahead of them.

"Hey what are those guys doing down there," Suzaku inquired pointing to a small gathering of One-Star Students who all seemed completely exhausted both mentally and physically.

"Those are No-Star Students who have given up so they gather in one place like they have where they take roll call in a imagination homeroom as they are unable to accept the fact they are going to be kicked out of Honnōji Academy and their homes tomorrow," Kallen explained as her brother had told her that the closer she got to the One-Star Residential District she would likely spot some imagination homeroom groups.

"Those poor bastards," Ryūko said with a hint of sympathy in her voice.

A chain of explosions in the distance got their attention as all eyes as they saw an armored school bus traveling down the road setting off some mines as they went, but it seemed the bus was specially designed to withstand the mines and travel through the minefield without difficulty.

"Look a school bus!" Ryūko called out pointing at the vehicle.

"It's probably a One-Star School Bus," Kallen added as it was something else her brother told her.

"Aww I always wanted to ride in one!" Mako said with stars in her eyes as she held her hand over her chest.

"Then I say we hijack it," Ryūko suggested with a determined look while Kallen agreed with her, but Suzaku objected.

"Hold on I know you guys want to get to school on time, but Lelouch told me hijacking one of those buses would be a very bad idea."

"And just how the hell do you suppose we get through that minefield without getting killed?" Ryūko demanded as she wasn't going to change her mind. "If we got to go then we got to go now!"

"Wait I have something Lelouch gave me for such a situation so," Suzaku began but stopped to focus on searching through the backpack Lelouch had given him. He was so focused in finding the device in question that he didn't notice Kallen, Ryūko and Mako rushing to intercept the bus while luckily managing to avoid the landmines before they commenced their hijacking of the bus. Lucky for them Kallen knew how to drive so she took the wheel while Ryūko and a happy Mako took over the bus leaving Suzaku behind.

As he pulled out a mine detector he was about to show it to everyone when he realized Ryūko and the others ditched him.

"I can't believe it," Suzaku was rendered almost speechless, but Lelouch's warning about hijacking a school bus for One-Star Students was about to be proven as unknown to everyone a woman holding a baby saw the hijacked bus drive by. The smile never leaving her face brought out a cell phone which she used to contact members of the Disciplinary Committee.

"I got a hijacked school bus with No-Stars driving it, they are clearing mines with it," The woman spoke cheerfully.

"Roger that you have permission to engage with extreme prejudice and we'll be dispatching members of the Knightmare Frame Association Club," The committee member on the other end deadpanned.

"Okay," The woman replied as she hung up the phone, but after putting away her cell phone she drew out a Desert Eagle.

As the bus drove up a road the residents living in their condos came out to their balconies armed to the teeth with military grade weapons including assault rifles, belt-fed machine guns, tactical sniper rifles, and even anti-tank rocket launchers, but luckily very few homes had those. Within seconds the roadway had become a shooting gallery with the bus now being hit by a hailstorm of bullets.

"OH YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Ryūko exclaimed instinctively ducking down to avoid any bullets that might hit her, although the armor plating and the windows were able to withstand most of the barrage so far.

"I guess this is what Lelouch warned Suzaku about," Kallen said as she put the pedal to the floor to speed up and push the bus as fast as it could go.

"But we got to fight back somehow…I does this thing have weapons or something if it has armor," Ryūko said as she began looking around Kallen's general vicinity for something to fight back with.

During her search Ryūko found a button she hit causing a mini-gun mounted upon a hidden turret at the center of the bus to appear which had somehow picked up Mako as she was elevated to the roof of the bus through an opening that slid to the sides allowing the min-gun turret to be positioned on the roof with a clueless Mako behind the weapon.

Pulling the triggers Mako began firing the mini-gun wiping off a couple floors and stopping a good chunk of their attackers in one sweep. Mako's clueless expression turned to one of joy as she quickly got the hang of the weapon she was handling before using it to clear up their path a bit by using the mounted weapon to deal with their attackers without killing any of them, which was a remarkable feat upon itself.

"Ryūko you got to come up here and try this it's so much fun!" Mako exclaimed happily.

"Mako get down its too dangerous up there," The black-haired girl called out over the sound of bullets being fired from the mounted mini-gun, but Mako was in her own world as a blush appeared upon her cheeks as she was enjoying her time with the mini-gun in more ways than one.

"OH SHIT," Kallen shouted as she was forced to make some hard turns with the bus to evade the anti-tank rockets coming right at them.

Through a very impressive display of driving Kallen narrowly evaded the rockets which only shook the bus slightly with their impacts, but it only pushed Kallen to drive the bus straight towards the Two-Star Residential District. To make matters worse Ryūko saw three machines approaching them quickly from behind. Upon closer inspection as they got closer Ryūko saw they were Knightmare Frames, specifically RPI-11 Glasgow, painted with the gray and white trim with black stars on the shoulders to imitate the One-Star Uniforms of Honnōji Academy.

The members of the Knightmare Frame Association Club was closing in fast on the damaged armored school bus like a pack of hungry sharks about to engage in a eating frenzy. The Knightmare Frames were armed with assault rifles with grenade launchers attached to them.

"Kallen you need to go FASTER," Ryūko shouted as she was starting to sweat upon seeing the Knightmare Frames closing in fast.

"Hang on onto something!"

Trying as hard as possible to use alleyways and buildings as shields to out maneuver the pursuing Knightmare Frames as they entered the Two-Star Residential District in the hopes they could lose their enemies, but the Knightmare Frames remained on their tail with them being kept a safe distance away thanks to Mako's use of the mounted mini-gun. Unfortunately their problems worsened when the bullets for said mini-gun ran out leaving them without a means to keep the enemy machines away.

Soon they were cut off as another group of Knightmare Frames from the same club cut them off trapping them as one fired a grenade from its rifle at the bus.

Kallen was making a mad dash for the enemy machines opening the grenade might hit them by some off chance, but the grenade impacted the base of the bus which launched it high into the air thanks to its thick armored bottom.

"SHIT!" Kallen and Ryūko screamed together at the same time as Mako, Ryūko and Kallen held onto the bus for dear life with one holding onto the steering wheel, the other a seat and Mako held onto the mini-gun as she had nothing else to grab.

Either by pure luck or if by some higher power at work the bus landed right outside the academy's main gates. It landed upright at first, but as soon as the turret was retracted back into bus Mako sat down on one of the seats letting out a big sigh which caused the entire bus to seemingly come apart at that moment in comical way as the doors, the hood and the tires themselves just fell off the frame of the bus. Kallen and Ryūko were both wide eyed for a few moments, but both teenage girls shook it off and began to focus on the task at hand.

"Ok…somehow we made it to the school with fifteen minutes to spare," Kallen said before quickly checking her watch.

"Right it's a clear shot to the school from here," Ryūko exclaimed proudly with a smile before she and Kallen made a mad dash for the school's main gate, but before they could continue walking the two girls noticed something. Either the school was getting bigger somehow or they were sinking and sure enough both Ryūko and Kallen realized they had walked into a pit of quicksand that had been cleverly disguised as the ground which peeled away as they sunk further into the trap itself.

In that moment Maiko appeared out of nowhere with a big grin on her face.

"I didn't think you three would get all the way to the gate like that, but thankfully I had this trap set up just for you."

"What the hell!" Ryūko snapped as she tried moving, but her body up to her mid-torso was already below the quicksand. The black-haired Japanese girl could grab her scissor blade, which was still inside its silver case strapped to her back.

"If you haven't realized it yet the more you move the quicker you'll sink." Maiko explained smugly before using a remote control in her right hand to push a red button.

In response the ground everyone was standing on began to rise revealing it to be a large metal platform complete with a fighting ring of some kind and an area where Kallen and Ryūko were inside a separate tank filled with what was revealed to be an artificial quicksand trap.

"Just who the hell are you?" Kallen demanded angrily as both she and Ryūko were up to their necks where they thankfully stopped sinking at that point.

"I am Maiko Ōgure of the Disciplinary Committee, but more specifically I am the Head of Trap Development." Maiko proudly proclaimed with an extravagant gesture by extending both of arms outward, "I was hoping to acquire your Kamui, but I guess someone else beat me to the punch so I'll just have to eliminate you as planned before I move on to finding it."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SENKETSU?" Ryūko snapped as her eyes burned with rage, but was mindful to avoid struggling since it would only lead to Kallen getting electrocuted.

"I told you someone else beat me to it, but no matter I'll feel better once I get rid of you. Then after I find your Kamui then I can begin reaping the rewards," Maiko answered before launching manically.

Despite their situation there was a possible chance for Kallen and Ryūko as Mako was not caught in the trap, but they also realized Suzaku wasn't with them causing both to realize they had left him behind in their rush to hijack the bus.

" _Wait maybe Mako can,"_ Kallen began thinking feeling hopeful Mako could help them somehow, but then she remembered this was Mako they were talking about especially as said girl was cutely watching a butterfly fly over her head. _"We're screwed…"_

* * *

A/N: Well karma is proving to be quite a pain for Ryūko and Kallen they unintentionally left Suzaku behind not wanting to miss the bus, but will he show up in time to help them or do they REALLY have to depend on Mako to save their butts?

Lelouch may have escaped going to No-Late Day, but this once against has put him under Satsuki's radar which could lead to further complications if he is not careful.

As for Satsuki, she and Nonon mowed down those poor resistance fighters while the Viceroy of Area 11 just proved she is just as deadly behind a Knightmare Frame even when she doesn't use one. Of course this doesn't mean that Suzaku is going to be left out, so don't worry I already have something in mind.

Then we still have Nui's infiltration into Area 51, and she has found something interesting so far, but will it all go as smoothly as she hopes…will she find an alien in a tank inside?


	9. Chapter 9 Karma

A/N: Well another chapter and I got to say I am just on fire with this story.

Thanks for the one review lol, but I am pleased to see the number of favorites and alerts for this story to go up so I'll roll with it.

If any of you are curious about the status of your other stories check out my Code Geass R&D forum, the link is on my profile, where I'll sometimes post updates and chapter samples for the next chapters there as well as hold special polls for said stories while ideas for stories I had are also there.

In this chapter we see a bit of Nui's continued exploration into Area 51 while we see how Mako just might save the day.

The poll on my profile is still ongoing…

Then we get a little more insight into some of the other characters and see a few surprises in this chapter.

So on with the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Karma**

Back in the Britannian Homeland, but more specifically deep underground in the deepest and most heavily guarded section of the vast underground city that housed all of Britannia's most sensitive research and development projects. Inside a giant auditorium capable of housing over a thousand people and more with a large stage while the walls were decorated with golden ornate lions and flags with the Holy Britannian Empire's emblem upon them with a glass elevator behind the stage.

The room was packed full of men and women, most of which were scientists, engineers, soldiers and workers. There was talking among the crowd, but it all began to die down as a bright rainbow light could be seen from within an elevator car that was descending from a floor above the auditorium to the stage itself.

"I ask all of you one question…what is the one general law Charles Darwin proclaimed?" Saihō Harime asked as his voice boomed throughout the packed auditorium.

"The strongest live and the weak die!" The gathered crowd answered in unison.

"Correct for he said one general law, leading to the advancement of all organic beings, namely, multiply, vary, let the strongest live and the weakest die." Saihō said as he disembarked the elevator while the bright rainbow light surrounding him did not diminish as he approached the center of the large stage ahead of him while standing close to its edge to ensure everyone in the large auditorium saw him.

Striking the ground before him with his cane to ensure he had their complete and undivided attention as a resounding echo of the tap of his cane sent through the room.

"For all men are not created equal. Some are born swifter afoot, some with greater beauty. Some are born into poverty; and others are born sick and feeble. Both in birth and in upbringing, in sheer scope of ability, every human is inherently different!" Saihō proclaimed boldly to the assembled crowd before continuing his speech. "Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another, which is why there is struggle, competition, and the unfaltering march of progress! Inequality is not wrong, equality is!"

"Even countries that have denied this principle have fallen into a sorry state in form or another because of their arrogance and their greed. The European Union is a perfect example of what happens when you make equality a right, but the result is nothing more than rabble politics and leaders chosen by a popularity contest filled with corruption and a sense of preserving themselves and not their country. The Chinese Federation with its equal distribution of wealth. I say what equal distribution, because most of its people live in poverty while its true rulers the High Eunuchs leech off their own country for their own comfort." Saihō said to the gathering without hiding the disgust in his voice which was apparent for the two superpowers.

"But not our beloved Britannia for this is a true country and a REAL superpower. We fight, we compete; evolution is continuous! Britannia alone moves forward; advancing steadily into the future. Our unswerving commitment to progress is clear, especially for the dark times ahead for humanity! Yes as many of you have learned humanity's days may be numbered, but I say NAY. All of you here are the finest Britannia has to offer from military engineers, scientists, soldiers of highest caliber and skill have been gathered here. We of Phantom Pain shall be the hope of humanity in its darkest hour, which for Britannia will be our finest hour! As the other countries shiver helplessly in fear we shall be the ones who will strike back and crush the threat of Life Fibers proving to the entire world that our country is the greatest of all and our might as its citizens and soldiers is without match." Saihō exclaimed as cheering began to rise from the gathered crowd. "And then from ashes of the war ahead we shall shake the foundations of the world as a new world order will rise, one that is led by Britannia who shall lead us towards a new dawn for humanity…and take heart in that YOU shall take part in this as we shall claim our rightful place as the rulers and saviors of humanity! For we will fight on, struggle, compete, plunder, and dominate and in the end the future shall be ours! All Hail Britannia!"

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" The gathered crowd began chanting almost religiously before Saihō Harime received a standing ovation for his speech as the blonde haired Life-Fiber Hybrid basked in the cheer and administration he was receiving.

Once his speech was over a man with a large muscular build, but he had a peg leg while wearing a black and gray camouflage battle dress uniform with a purple bandana with the Britannian Empire's emblem printed upon it. He had dark skin and a mustache with brown eyes and a mustache.

"Lord Harime I am sorry to interrupt, but we have two problems that need your attention."

"What is it Cunningham?" Saihō inquired to his torture and interrogation specialist Lieutenant Frank Cunningham.

"We just got word that Maiko is acting on her own in trying to get Ryūko Matoi's Kamui," Cunningham reported showing him a life satellite feed of Ryūko and Kallen caught in quicksand while Maiko is about to fight Mako via a small PDA in his hand.

"That greedy self-serving bitch I knew she was going to try something like this," Saihō said as his eyes narrowed in anger and disgust at the girl who was their spy on the inside of Honnōji Academy.

"I took the liberty of contacting Van Pelt and briefed him on the situation." Cunningham said assuredly to his superior.

"I trust he'll deal with the traitor," Saihō asked even though he knew the answer, but when Cunningham nodded in confirmation the blonde haired young man smiled. "Good, but we'll use this situation to collect combat data to further our plans. Maiko can also be useful for being a sacrifice to Senketsu."

"And there is one another issue…we have an intruder," Cunningham said as he showed Saihō an image of Nui Harime in front of a species tank containing the corpse of an alien taking a selfie with it. No one knew the alien corpse wasn't real, but it worked as a nice lure for intruders provided if they get inside the facility somehow.

"Nui," Saihō said with barely suppressed anger as his eyes burned with rage at the sight of his twin sister. "I should have known she would have sent her here to snoop around."

"Should we sound the alarm?"

"No she would just slaughter our men, activate the experimental subjects and send them after Nui. Make sure they push her towards the Tropic Disposal area as per our plan of getting rid of her, but order the Beauty and the Beast Unit into combat as well...I cannot be seen, even through Ragyō likely suspects I am alive at this point." Saihō explained as Cunningham nodded his head before using his PDA to relay Saihō's orders.

* * *

Back at Honnōji Academy's front gates Maiko was grinning evilly as the only eyewitness to events was Mako, but fully aware of the fact that she is an idiot and a hopeless fool in every sense of the word. She could kill Mako easily, but thought it would be best to draw events out a little in the hopes of luring out the one who had Senketsu. Hence the fighting arena she had prepared along with her trap, although it was a fifty-fifty chance that the person who had taken the Kamui would keep it there was a possibility it may be an attempt to return said Kamui to Ryūko through.

"If you want to save your friends you got to beat me to get this remote," Maiko declared proudly holding up the remote before pocking said device. "But before we get started take a moment to prepare yourself for combat."

Pushing a button on the arena floor Maiko a pair of trapdoors opened causing a pair of tables to rise up. For Maiko her table had two long pieces of cloth which she wrapped around her hands and wrists before dipping the cloth that covered the top of her hands and her wrists with boiling hot wax, while mindful not to get any on her skin, right before dipping her hands into a container with broken glass pieces, rusty nails, and sharp razor blades. The hot wax allowed these bits and pieces of each container to stick to Maiko's fist wraps before raising them up and showing them off to Mako with a malicious smirk on her face.

Mako wrapped her hands securely with the cloth covering her knuckles and her hands before looking at her table.

To Kallen and Ryūko's horror and worry it was a small table filled with various toppings you put on ice cream. Mako dipped her wraps in a bucket of caramel before dipping them onto a bucket full of M&Ms with other choices being colorful sprinkles, chocolate sprinkles, broken up Oreos, Gummi Bears, and broken up butterfingers.

"Uh what do I do…sprinkles or Gummi bears," Mako said as she looked worried at this unexpected dilemma causing Ryūko and Kallen to become slacked jawed while Maiko began laughing so far she fell onto her back holding her sides. "I know I'll call Lelouch."

Mako pulled out a pink cell phone which Lelouch had given to her as a present some time ago.

"Hello Mako," Lelouch asked picking up the phone. "How are you, Ryūko and the others doing?"

"We're almost to school, but we ran into a problem," Mako began causally while Maiko was still too busy laughing to notice the phone conversation. "I need to know Sprinkles or Gummi Bears?"

"Huh," Lelouch was a little surprised by the question, but he remembered that this was Mako he was dealing with. "Mako …would you mind telling me what is going on so I can better help with your decision?"

"Well it's like this after we kinda ditched Suzaku in the One Star Residential District to hijack a One-Star School Bus to get through the minefield." Mako began as Lelouch quietly listened. "Then we went through this crazy chase after Knightmare Frames from the Knightmare Frame Association Club began chasing us which was after getting through all of the people shooting at us and oh I got to use a mini gun on top of the bus," Mako explained excitedly as she brought Lelouch up to speed. "Then after flying through the air when our bus was hit by a grenade we landed in front of the school's main gates. Ryūko and Kallen are caught in a quicksand trap and cannot escape while Maiko from Trap Development threatens that unless I beat her she'll do something bad to them."

"I see," Lelouch said calmly while taking a moment to process all of this information before saying in a stoic manner, "Mako I need you to listen to me, one after we are done talking put me on speakerphone and place your phone somewhere safe and second remember those rewards I offer you every No-Late Day?"

"Uh-Huh," Mako said happily as her eyes began to sparkle brightly.

"Well if you beat Maiko and save Kallen and Ryūko I'll give you that rare cheese wheel you asked me about."

"REALLY," Mako exclaimed comically and happily with a big smile and cheese wheels in her eyes.

"That's right and you got to make it on class on time too where it's waiting for you…yes I can smell that cheese right now," Lelouch said as he was smiling deviously while he brought out a large cheese wheel from his school bag.

"YAHOO!" Mako cried out bumping her left fist into the air.

"Oh and Mako just use both," Lelouch mentioned off-handily to answer her first question.

"Yes sir," Mako replied with a big smile on her face before putting her phone on speakerphone and placing it in a safe place on top of the quicksand tank containing Kallen and Ryūko. Then she proceeded to do as Lelouch suggested and dip her wrapped hands into the Gummi Bears and sprinkles.

Both Kallen and Ryūko didn't know what Lelouch told Mako, but the brown haired girl looked really motivated and hyped somehow which was somehow reassuring and yet still worrying at the same time. It prompted both women to struggle more desperately in an effort to escape.

"Come on and get some, because do you smell what the Mako is cooking?" Mako declared before proceeding to air box while Maiko had recovered from her burst of laughter earlier before glaring at the brown-haired girl with a venomous glare.

"This will be too easy, so let's do this!" Maiko said before laughing manically as she rushed at Mako intending to punch her in the face, but at the last second Mako seemingly vanished into thin air causing Maiko to completely miss her hitting nothing but air.

"What the hell," Maiko exclaimed in shock as she didn't expect Mako to dodge her like that.

Suddenly Mako punched Maiko in the stomach before delivering a shocking multitude of punches in quick rapid succession. Ryūko and Kallen were watching the whole thing as they couldn't believe Mako was soundly overpowering and kicking Maiko's butt. But as Mako continued to lay down a quick beat down of the young woman a man wearing a black cloak approached the captive women and began working to free them of the quicksand they were being held captive in.

"Be quiet and I'll get you two out," The man asked who Ryūko saw was wearing a black and white trimmed samurai mask with black lenses over the eyes and a long pale tanned beard sticking out from under the mask.

"Who are you?"

"Keep it down, because that girl is going to need your help in a minute so you'll need this," The masked man said holding up Senketsu in one hand.

"Senketsu," Ryūko said surprised to see her Kamui.

" **I don't know who he is Ryūko, but you can trust him. Besides I think Mako is in serious danger so you better get out and put me on,"** Senketsu said as the masked man used his good arm to pull Ryūko out who grabbed her Kamui to find a safe spot to change while the masked man worked on getting Kallen out.

Meanwhile Mako continued dodging and evading all of Maiko's attack who despite believing she was going to have a easy win was becoming increasingly frustrated as Mako was landing more blows on her than she was.

"Hold still you idiot," Maiko shouted as she threw her fist again, but hit nothing but air before Mako grabbed Maiko from behind and performing a belly-to-back suplex on her. Mako quickly followed it up with a body slam.

As Maiko lay on the ground seemingly defeated Mako threw her arms up into the air and assumed a victory pose.

"Oh yeah I win…yahoo," Mako said jumping up into the air happily, but as she moved away from a fallen Maiko the fallen head of Trap Development slowly rose back up to her feet.

"You stupid bitch…the gloves are off now," Maiko said flipping up the collar of her sailor uniform to reveal three black stars, two on the left and one on the right. "Behold my Three-Star Goku Uniform Trap Master Regalia!"

In a furry of shinning stars Maiko was transformed as her body was covered a tattered blue cloak while her face was pointed white with her lips possessing red lip stick before her hair turned blue. A red top hat appeared on her head with three black stars around it while under her robe her body had become encased within a large mechanical sphere holding a number of different compartments for different weapons and limbs. She had two long thin arms with white gloves upon them and brown sleeves of a coat while she hovered off the ground towering over Mako who realized she was out of her league now.

"There is no way in hell you can beat me now!"

"Then time for me to step in," Ryūko said jumping in front of Mako wearing Senketsu having transformed into battle ready configuration holding her signature weapon in front of her.

"WHAT THE HELL," Maiko exclaimed in shock upon seeing not only Ryūko freed of her trap, but also wearing Senketsu. "How did you get your Kamui back?"

"It's thanks to me," the masked man said joining Ryūko's side striking a heroic pose with his hands on his hips. Aside from his dark attire that made him look like a mix between a samurai and a ninja he carried a pair of blades, a katana and a wakizashi on his waist while held within special black scabbards connected to one another.

"Ok who the hell are you," Ryūko demanded as she was understandably put off by the man's posing.

"My name is Mr. Bushido," declared as he drew his two blades. The hilts seemed similar to those of Bakuzan's hilt, but the coloring was obviously different especially the blades which were blood red.

"What the hell kinda of dorky name is that," The girl armed with the scissor blade asked.

"The name isn't important, but you surviving and making it to class on time is," Mr. Bushido answered promptly as he directed Ryūko to focus on Maiko.

"I don't care who you are, but you are still going to die no matter what," Maiko shouted with a maniacal look on her face as the plates on her sphere-like lower body opened up revealing four different limbs each one with a deadly weapon. One limb had a scissor-type hand, the second a drill, hammer, and the fourth limb held a large buzz saw. Then from the bottom a fifth limb appeared with a chain-saw attachment hooked up to the sphere-like lower body.

Attacking head on Maiko tried to decapitate the duo as Maiko began monologuing.

"Once I have your Kamui I could become a one-star, no a two-star or even one of the Elite Four, but no why stop there when I could steal the throne from Lady Satsuki and maybe even become Viceroy of Area 11 in her place," Maiko announced before laughing manically.

"There are several problems with your plan," Mr. Bushido began as he proceeded to list out some of said problems. "One while a Kamui is very powerful it would not be enough to allow you to maintain your position of Viceroy even if by some chance you did managed to steal the throne as you put it without a lot of supporters and second the most important issue is that Kamui Senketsu was created with Ryūko Matoi's DNA which means that no one but her can use Senketsu to its full potential while it would reject you."

"WHAT," Maiko exclaimed in shock as that bit of information about Ryūko's Kamui was not shared with her when she last spoke to her *real* superiors.

"How the hell do you know that," Ryūko demanded.

"No time to explain so fight now and ask questions later," Mr. Bushido said before activating his own uniform, which similar to the Three-Star Goku Uniforms underwent its own transformation in a fury of bright stars that sparkled over the masked man.

When the flash of light cleared the masked man was encased in what could be called a suit of futuristic samurai armor that made him look like a miniature giant robot of some kind. The armor was polished black metallic plating with a thin and streamlined design. The helmet was unique with no eye holes and a single piece visor concealing the face of the wearer and a large pair of curved horn-like antennas.

"Behold my uniform Masurao Regalia!" Mr. Bushido declared triumphantly while holding his blades in an offensive posture.

"How the hell did you get your uniform, did the Grand Courtier of the Royal Family make that for you?" Maiko asked as her expression was showing how more angry and unhinged she was becoming.

"No I made this myself with a little help getting the needed materials, which was how I made these blades," Mr. Bushido replied as an angry Maiko began her attack.

Ryūko dodged the buzz saw before ducking to slip under the scissor-shaped claw while Mr. Bushido evaded dodging the chain saw appendage before sidestepping the hammer wielding limb. Even through the Trap Master Regalia seemed formidable it seemed Maiko didn't have much combat experience with it despite its assortment of weaponry.

Ryūko dodged another attack, but this time it was from the arm equipped with the drill. Using her scissor blade she cut off the arm literally disarming Maiko of her uniform's drill.

However for each weaponized appendage they destroyed Maiko was capable of switching it out for another, but even so she was in a stalemate as her foes were faster and more agile than she was allowing them to land more blows on her than she could on them.

Realizing the situation was turning sour for her Maiko began looking around for some way to tip the scales back into her favor. An idea came to her when she saw Kallen standing with Mako, so with an evil smirk upon her face Maiko's began making a dash towards the students intending to use them as human shields against Ryūko and the masked man, but as Kallen stood defiantly ready to defend Mako a very large person landed in-between them and Maiko.

"Three Star Goku Uniform: Shackle Regalia," Gamagōri roared arriving on the scene as he activated his own uniform covering his entire body in a diabolical-looking mummy-like bondage suit. Despite Maiko being shocked at Gamagōri's appearance she continued her attack slashing away with her blades and weapons from her trap master uniform while her two arms also transformed into a pair of Gatling Guns.

"Maiko Ōgure you are under arrest for conspiracy to overthrow Lady Satsuki surrender now or else," Gamagōri said with a frightening level of calm to his tone, but his eyes hid the level of fury he held towards the traitorous student just waiting to be unleashed.

"How the hell did you find out?" Maiko said as she lost all remaining sense of self control as she began attacking Gamagōri in a wild frenzy.

"That would be your own fault, because Mako didn't hang up the phone so I heard everything and so did my phone which I used to make a recording of your little declaration of overthrowing Satsuki Kiryūin. From there it was just a matter of asking Mr. Mikisugi to forward a copy of the confession with a little message attached to a certain someone," Lelouch answered as he had a sinister smile on his face as Maiko had made a HUGE mistake in overlooking the fact that Mako did not hang up her phone allowing Lelouch to not only overhear everything but he was in a position to inform the Disciplinary Committee of Maiko's actions and intentions through his homeroom teacher.

"I can believe you would be so stupid about it," Sanageyama said arriving on the scene as well with his hands crossed over his chest. "I mean you made so many classic villain mistakes it's not even funny, so the threat you represent to the academy is just as creditable as one of those lame Saturday morning cartoon villains."

"Regardless the fact you even PLANNED to overthrow Lady Satsuki by stealing Matoi's Kamui shall not be overlooked," Gamagōri roared as Maiko continued her attacks causing the mummified Gamagōri's body to begin to bubble and convulse right before beginning to grow in size. "You threatened your fellow students where it is not your place to do so and you disobeyed orders, but still those crimes pale in comparison to the fact you intended to overthrow Lady Satsuki…which is UNFORGIVABLE!"

Maiko didn't respond, which was likely because she was too enraged and frightened at the same time to care as she continued her assault on the immobile Gamagōri. A pleased moan escaped Gamagōri's lips as his body grew larger while the unending assault from Maiko left no damage whatsoever.

"Yes…that's right keep punishing me," Gamagōri cried out.

"Oh right I forgot about this," Sanageyama muttered quietly with some reluctance in his voice as he shielded his eyes while trying not to pay attention to Gamagōri with a look of discomfort on his face, "man what a masochist."

"I don't care, but no matter what I will be at the top…yes I'll be above all of you," Maiko declared frantically as a clear sign she knew she was good as beaten and just couldn't accept her defeat was inevitable.

"Keep going…keep punishing me because the moment I reach my climax the power that has been building inside of me will explode," Gamagōri declared a shiver of pleasure shot through him while his Shackle Regalia had expanded so much it looked ready to explode any second now, which it did moments later causing a explosion of thorn covered whips to lash out. Most of which was directed at Maiko who suffered the full blunt of Gamagōri's attack as he shouted, "EVERYWHERE!"

The various weapons Maiko's uniform was armed with was destroyed and her uniform was severely damaged by Gamagōri's retaliation as his armor had adopted a new appearance of a more armored version of his Gamagōri's first form consisting of black armor with orange trim and spikes upon it.

"Three Star Goku Uniform: Scourge Regalia," Gamagōri declared as Maiko was blown back by Gamagōri's destructive counterattack.

"I am not…b…beaten yet," Maiko said struggling to get back up, but her uniform was on the verge of breaking apart.

"Your ass is grass bitch," Ryūko shouted launching an attack on the weakened Maiko as her scissor blade transformed. "Scissor Blade: Decapitation Mode… Sen'i Sōshitsu (Fiber Loss)!"

Slashing Maiko's uniform right down the middle it was completely shredded apart seconds later as the life fibers composing it were then absorbed into Senketsu. Maiko fell to the ground in her birthday suit; although she recovered quickly she began trembling in terror as Gamagōri loomed over her.

"Your assistance was unnecessary, but not unwelcomed Matoi," Gamagōri said stoically as he changed back to his normal appearance.

"I wanted to pay that bitch back for that little sand trap stunt," Ryūko answered before transforming back into normal.

"Fine, but I advise you, Mankanshoku, and Stadtfeld report to class immediately because you have five minutes before you are late," Gamagōri warned with his large arms folded upon his chest.

"Don't worry that cowardly traitor will get hers," Sanageyama said as he approached the fallen and fearful Maiko, but he was looking around for the masked man who was helping Ryūko earlier but he had likely slipped away in the chaos following Gamagōri's appearance. Even though it was a good opportunity for he and Gamagōri to attack and deal with Ryūko for events from the previous day they had strict orders from their superior to leave Ryūko Matoi be despite having done enough to justify being arrested for attempting to attack Satsuki on Ryūko's first day at the academy.

It was apparent to members of the Elite Four that Satsuki Kiryūin had plans in mind for Ryūko Matoi hence why she was being allowed to walk free.

Ryūko, Kallen and Mako hurried off to class leaving Gamagōri and Sanageyama to deal with Maiko.

"Now for you we're going to lock you in the Time Out Chamber until Lady Satsuki returns to decide your punishment, but until then I am going to ask the Interrogation Department to keep you company. You are going to tell us where you got that uniform from," Gamagōri said with repressed anger as he wanted to punish Maiko for her treachery against Lady Satsuki and the Academy on the spot, but he recognized that Lady Satsuki would want her interrogated to learn about who she was working for and how she got that Three Star Uniform when the only ones that should exist are the ones he and other members of the Elite Four were wearing that were made by the Sewing Club.

"No I…uh…I," Maiko said fearfully before without warning she was engulfed in blue flames as the young woman was being burned alive from the inside out. She began screaming in pain as both Sanageyama and Gamagōri jumped back out of instinct and shock at what was happening.

"What the hell," Sanageyama muttered as Maiko was latterly burning before them, but no one could understand what had caused it.

Gamagōri and members of the Disciplinary Committee who had arrived on the scene to assist with Maiko's arrest tried using Fire Extinguishers to put out Maiko and save her life so they could interrogate her, but it wasn't enough as Maiko died moments later as the injuries she suffered were too extreme.

"Damn it there goes our lead on that uniform she had and who made it," Gamagōri cursed as he gestured for a moment of his committee to summon a cleanup crew to take care of the remains of the dead student before them.

"Whoever made her uniform has some serious backing to have been able to rig that girl to burst into flames like that, but I'll ask the Information Committee to review the video footage for anything useful." Sanageyama said as he was going to do what he could to salvage the situation for their leader.

"I'll have the body taken to the morgue to be examined, but in the meantime I'll double security around the academy and prepare a report for Lady Satsuki." Gamagōri said with the upmost professionalism, but he was disappointed at the situation yet he was hopeful whatever information they could collect and have ready for Satsuki when she returned the duo hoped it would be plenty to work with.

* * *

A short time later with two minutes to spare after running for their classroom Ryūko, Kallen and Mako made it just in time as the trio staggered into the class room. All three were momentarily shocked by the fact that over half of the class was empty with about ten students left, which was not including Lelouch and Suzaku who to the shock of the trio had arrived ahead of them.

"Suzaku how the heck did you get here so quick," Kallen asked as she was clearly surprised to see Suzaku had somehow beaten them to homeroom.

"After you three left me behind I used the mind detector Lelouch gave me to travel across the minefield, and I got here ahead of you three because all of that chaos you guys were causing made it easier for me to evade the Knightmare Frames patrolling the one-star districts since they were all too busy chasing you." Suzaku replied while he looked at the three with a look of mild annoyance on his face.

"We're so sorry about that," Ryūko said with her hands up defensively. "We didn't realize we left you behind until we got to the front gates."

Suzaku sighed deciding to forgive them, "Well I'll forgive you guys this time, but just be more careful ok."

"HEY LELOUCH," Mako said happily as she was hopping up and down next to the young man's desk. In response Lelouch pulled out a large wheel of Roquefort blue cheese that originated from France and was the world's best known Blue Cheese.

"You earned it Mako," Lelouch said handing the wheel over to ever eager Mako.

The girl looked at it with stars in her eyes before ripping off the plastic wrapping and proceeded to devour the whole thing in a matter of seconds. Ryūko with an irritated look approached the side of Lelouch's desk with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes Ryūko," Lelouch asked with a kind smile, but he had a bad feeling this might not end well.

"You damn crafty bastard you skipped out on No-Late Day, but," Ryūko said as a part of her wanted to hit Lelouch for chickening out like that, but then her anger died down with a faint smile, "thanks for helping out with Mako, although I am not sure about the part where you called in reinforcements like that."

"It was no problem. I didn't want to see you or Mako to get expelled, so I did what I could do to help." Lelouch said with a smile while mentally he was sighing in relief.

" _I guess that could have ended more poorly than I thought."_

"Hey Lelouch I am curious," Suzaku began to inquire with a look of curiosity on his face, "How did you even think to have cheese on hand to motivate Mako with?"

"It began during my first months here when Mako's mother asked me to tutor her daughter to keep her from failing in class as well as…," Lelouch said allowing the sentence to trail off while pointing at a sleeping Mako who had not only finished off the cheese but was already sleep on her desk with a comically large snot bubble inflating and deflating with each breath.

"I get the feeling you were not very successful the first couple of times," Kallen asked with a deadpan expression.

"No," Lelouch said before sighing as he called that after a few days of trying to get Mako to pay attention and learn something he almost thought about giving up until a gift of cup cakes had arrived for him sent by his sister. "Three days of trying different methods amounted to nothing, but when Nunnally sent me some cup cakes by means of mail delivery Mako's eyes and attention were upon those cup cakes so I began using food as a motivation, especially sweets and cheese. I found that rarer and harder to get foods had much greater appeal."

"So it actually worked," Ryūko asked with an understandably confused expression upon her face.

"Yes oddly enough and soon I used it to motivate her to make it through No-Late Day allowing her to make it to class on time," Lelouch answered shrugging his shoulders.

This caused Kallen, Suzaku and Ryūko to each imagine Mako comically rushing through all of the traps they had faced including dodging and skillfully sidestepping the swinging logs trap and hoping over the rolling boulder sent at them including hoping from the head of those crocodiles to get across the swamp pit, then rushing across the minefield absurdly outrunning the explosions.

Suzaku couldn't help but enjoy a light laugh at Lelouch's method of motivating Mako when he was down envisioning how Mako would have possibly had made it through No-Late Day.

"Well I call that unorthodox, but creative problem solving."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Britannian Homeland inside Area 51, Nui Harime was making her way through a large chamber as she was exploring deeper and deeper into the underground facilities of the vast complex. As pair of armed guards walked by a stack of cardboard boxes on a wide catwalk that went over a chamber where specialized weapons were being mass produced by the hundreds, but after walking by one of the cardboard boxes began moving as a certain someone wearing pink shoes tiptoed away from the guards going in the opposite direction.

On the automated assembly lines below mechanical arms and machines were assembling a new kind of compact assault rifle modeled after a sewing machine, but it a black and sleek appearance with a unique top-mounted magazine for specially made sewing needle ammunition, but it could be used with a ammunition belt alternatively. It possessed a compact bullpup design with an integrated reflex sight and fully ambidextrous controls allowing for easy use and handily while making it easy to carry and use while on the move.

Its design also featured a means of switching out the sewing needle rounds for different kinds of bullets for different combat situations.

Using her cardboard box disguise Nui continued down the corridors until reaching a large empty room which looks like some kind of hub for transporting goods and supplies to different parts of the base or at least one of many different hubs as it included canes and ceiling mounted railings for lifting and transporting cargo containers.

Once inside the chamber the doors closed behind her locking with even the passageways from which materials and cargo containers are moved were suddenly sealed shut by heavy blast doors. Realizing the jig was up and the people of the base were on to her Nui discarded her cardboard box disguise.

A couple seconds later two dozen men wearing unusual body armor that Nui had never seen before with some clear Japanese influence upon it such as components of its armor being similar to samurai armor combined with elements of European armor as well. For footwear they wore combat boots with shin guards made of hardened life-fibers. Next they wore specially designed loose fitting pants with interweaved armor plates that provided decent production but it wouldn't restrict wearer's movements similar to Kikko kobakama worn by samurai. They wore supply belts that carried a small side arm and pouches and holders for grenades which varied among the soldiers.

Their armor that covered their torso seemed more standard with full metal breastplates of inter-connected plates of metal while they wore armored gauntlets over a full body suit of black fabric complete with black armored helmets with a gas mask and red lenses on it.

The doors behind Nui reopened allowing a dozen more to pour into the room. Their weapons were mixed among them, but those closes to the blonde haired girl were armed with a pair of swords with blue blades that were similar to the blade Satsuki herself uses while the rest of them were armed with compact specialized assault rifles Nui had seen being assembled in the previous room.

"Your outfits look really funny," Nui commented cutely before putting her right index finger to her chin, "Maybe you should have considered brighter colors?"

"Gun her down," One of the Phantom Troopers before unloading clips of specialized alloy-based acupuncture needles that were shaped like sewing needles designed to use against Life Fibers.

Nui began dodging them if in an impressive, if not comical in a way, display of agility and reflexes before using her parasol coupled with the other half of a scissor blade she drew out from the top of her dress. Using both weapons Nui was deflecting all of the bullets being shot at her while possessing a seemingly bored expression on her face.

"Oh this can't be all you poor grunts are capable of," Nui said while pouting cutely.

"Grenades," One of the troopers shouted as a bunch of lemons were thrown at Nui who looked at them confused.

"Did someone forget," Nui was beginning to say as the lemons impacted her parasol and scissor blade causing them to burst into flames while the other lemons the troopers threw hit the ground erupting into fireballs setting the area where Nui was standing on fire. "Oh that's hot…too hot, but…what a nice lemony smell through."

The weaponized lemons had destructive capabilities similar to miniature napalm bombs.

Despite having not seen it Nui Harime had, through unseen means, had narrowly escaped the flames fleeing to another part of the platform where the two dozen soldiers were converging upon her.

"Weird, but kinda neat grenades you guys got," Nui said clapping her hands together with childish glee.

"It's an invention I thought about when was thinking about that old saying, when life gives you lemons you make lemonade," Saihō Harime said speaking to Nui through a PDA system in the room, but his voice was being electronically disguised with deeper and more menacing tone. "So I thought don't make lemonade when you can just make life take the lemons back!"

"Oh yes," Nui said while nodding her head happily.

"I mean instead get mad!" Saihō exclaimed proudly causing Nui to agree with him eagerly. "I don't want your damn lemons! What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Yeah, take the lemons!"

"Demand to see life's manager! Make life rue the day it thought it could give ME lemons!" Saihō announced dramatically. "Do you know who I am? I'm the man whose gonna burn your house down - with the lemons!"

"Oh, I like you," Nui said cheerfully while holding her hands together.

"So I got my engineers to invent a combustible lemon that'll burn your house down and you!" Saihō declared as his soldiers were ready to shoot at Nui some more while others were ready to hurl more weaponized lemons at Nui.

"Burn it down! Burning people…he says what we're all thinking," Nui exclaimed cheerfully before revealing she had a handful of said weaponized lemons, as she had managed to take a couple as the troopers had thrown some at her before they detonated, before hurling them at the enemy soldiers. The soldiers scrambled while some got hit by the lemons covering four of them in flames as Nui began her counterattack. The three soldiers caught in her attack recovered after dropping onto the ground and rolling to put themselves out.

"Oh goodie it's my turn now," Nui announced happily as she raised her partially burnt parasol before opening it. "Mon-Mignon Prêt-à-Porter," The pigtailed blonde hair girl announced as small paper scraps dropped out of her opened parasol before transforming into two dozen clones of Nui Harime.

"Two dozen against Two dozen so let's go," Nui shouted gleefully before holding up the purple scissor blade as her clones rushed the twenty four soldiers as a dozen were firing their guns at the horde of clones rushing them while the nine soldiers armed with swords engaged the clones ahead on as a vicious fight broke out.

One of the troopers was the first to fall right after cutting down two of Nui's clones, but the real Nui moved behind the soldiers firing their guns trying to mow down the numerous clones and give their sword wielding allies a better chance against the clones until Nui Harime proceeded to decapitate them with the purple scissor blade. But the Grand Courtier's enemies were not so easily to cut down as Nui found out as the armor plating their suits had were made of material similar to the Scissor Blade she wielded, however Nui quickly changed targets towards the joints of her foes where she suspected correctly where the armor would be its weakest.

Some of them turned around to shoot at Nui, but the girl comically and effortlessly dodged the bullets until one of her clones managing to steal a weaponized lemon from one of their foes hit Nui's attacker with said lemon setting them ablaze. Even through their armor afford them good protection from such attacks the flames covering their bodies disrupted their attacks allowing Nui to attack them cutting them down.

Nui was briefly forced on the defensively as more of her clones were being defeated which frustrated and angered the girl until she conjured up more clones with the intent of summoning enough to overwhelm her enemies and end the battle. Even so the soldiers did not fall easily taking out a number of clones before the sheer number of clones overwhelmed them, which surprised the blonde haired girl as she wasn't accustomed to running into such difficulties.

The battle dragged on for twenty minutes until the last soldier fell after Nui sliced his head off, but after his body fell to the ground the girl proceeded to examine his armor taking a closer look at it.

"Oh I see so the clothing worn under the armor is similar to the one-star uniforms Satsuki is making, so that's why they were stronger than ordinary humans," Nui said with childish glee at this discovering.

"Well of course," Saihō Harime's electronically disguised voice said in annoyance, "Did you think I would throw such cannon fodder at you without giving them some combat edge against you?"

"Probably," Nui replied before adding, "but I judging by that tone you were not expecting them to win were you?"

"Of course it saves me the trouble of keeping my promise to return them hope if they had been successful in killing you. Those poor idiots were experimental test subjects consisting mostly of POWs I received from the EU who were unfortunate enough to be shipped off to me while being deemed too dangerous to risk being returned to the EU." Saihō explained with a sadistic smile on his face as he had been provided prisoners for his experiments into Life Fibers which included death row prisoners and POWs whose disappearances could be covered up easily.

"Wow you must be really something to have the Emperor give you so many fun things to do," Nui complimented.

"That and more, but why don't I show you what I have been working on," Saihō explained as the heavy armored doors opened and this time a single fifteen year old girl entered the room.

She had long blonde hair tied into a pair of pig-tails that hung over her shoulders with a fair skin complexion and red eyes. She used pink ribbons for her pig-tails while wearing what looked to be the standard addition No-Star Uniform of Honnōji Academy, but it had a white and pink color scheme.

"Meet Warrant Officer Alice formerly from the Britannian Special Honorary Foreign Legion," Saihō began kindly as Alice glared emotionlessly at Nui.

"She doesn't look like much," Nui pouted.

"And her Kamui which she named Sanketsu (Suffocate)," Saihō finished as Alice raised her right hand and upon it was a pink fingerless glove similar to the Seki Tekkō to pull the pin found along the wrist.

In a flash of stars and light Alice transformed as she activated her Kamui before Alice was clad in the active form which was similar to Senketsu as far as the thigh-high boots, the skirt and the armor around the upper torso was like, but instead of the expanded shoulder armor Ryūko's Kamui had the shoulder armor was similar to that of Junketsu. Its armor was primary pink with white trim and the eyes of the Kamui were yellow with orange irises.

"Oh I really love the pink on your Kamui," Nui commented with her peppy voice before adopting a slightly more serious expression while waving her right index finger back and forth, "but don't you know for a human to make a Kamui is a serious taboo?"

"That is among the purposes of our experiments here in Area 51, which is we conduct experiments on Kamui and then put through experimenting testing and combat trials. I am taking the concept and ideas of a Kamui well beyond that even Ragyō had ever dared to consider," Saihō Harime explained as O'Malley whom he sent to Area 11 was one such experiment. Alice was part of another experimented related to O'Malley testing Kamui under various combat conditions and how their wearers affect those conditions to test which condition is superior.

"Does that mean you know Lady Ragyō," Nui asked innocently, but she was suspecting whoever was running this place knew a lot more about Life Fibers and Kamui than she had thought.

"Yes you could say that, but I cannot answer anymore of your questions," Saihō replied before taking a deep breath. "Alice, kick her ass and then throw her into the disposal rocket."

"Yes sir," Alice replied stoically before rushing at Nui while picking up two swords that lay on the ground that had been left by the killed troopers.

With a fierce battle cry Alice boldly engaged in head to head combat against Nui Harime as the impact from their blades meeting one another set off shockwave of power that sent the corpses of the dead soldiers flying.

Even inside his private office and chambers Saihō Harime could feel the room shake as a result of the shockwave those two were unleashing as their battle began. Todd and Cunningham were obviously concerned about the level of damage the fight could inflict upon the underground base, but Saihō remained unconcerned as he continued watching the fight through the monitors with a big smile on his face.

* * *

Later that evening back in Area 11 a pair of business men were overlooking a worker operating a forklift he was using to off lord a large truck filled with food supplies and clothing. The truck's cargo was meant for a special welfare distribution center, but it was diverted to a warehouse located along the Tokyo Bay docks where the two men observing the unloading were discussion about where the shipment was going.

"I know it's for welfare, but why waste it on the Elevens?" A Britannian Businessman with a bald head and wearing a gray suit with a light blue tie and had brown eyes said talking to another businessman wearing a tan business suit with a red tie and possessing brown hair while standing taller than the bald businessman.

"That's why I'm selling it to you, my friend." The taller of the two business men answered before adding, "The Eleven population could use a little thinning out, if you ask me."

"Your payment will be transferred to your wife's account, but aren't you worried about the Viceroy?"

"Lady Satsuki is more of the warrior type and quite a heartless one to boot who should have been born a Britannian, even so this sort of thing doesn't interest her all that much." The brown haired businessman answered unaware of the danger outside.

For the last five minutes a group of people have been surrounding the warehouse

Lelouch as Zero was ready on the roof of the building while at the main entrance after swiftly taking out the guards were Kallen and others wearing their Knight Uniforms, but Kallen was the only one among them wearing one of Naoto's Three-Rank Uniforms.

The normal one-rank uniforms were simple and hip as Ohgi put it consisting of dress uniform-style top with gray trimming which could be customized to use a skirt, normal pants or shorts depending on the style of the intended wearer. In Kallen's case her uniform used the shorts and uniform set coupled with thigh-high black boots and a matching headband matching well with her red hair she had spiked up.

"Are you ready Kallen?" Ohgi inquired as he stood by the door with Inoue, Tamaki and the others.

"Ready…Three-Star Knight Uniform: Kishin Regalia," Kallen said as a sparkle of light enveloped her while Lelouch at that moment smashed through the ceiling skylight.

Readying his swords Lelouch attacked cleaving the forklift engine in two. The engine exploded before Lelouch proceeded to attack the lightly armed guards who were terrified by the masked being attacking them uncertain if he was human or some kind of monster.

The two corrupt businessmen tried to flee, but their exit was blocked when the doors were slashed to pieces causing the doors to crumble as Kallen blocked the path of the fleeing men. Clad in her Kishin Regalia the young woman wore a red single piece suit that covered her torso leaving her arms and part of her legs exposed to allow maximum mobility while the rest of her legs and arm were glad in blood red segmented armor with claw-like hands and heeled boots while her shoulders and head were encased in a helmet-like mask with a black visor giving the appearance of some kind of knight with a pair of small horns on top. Sticking out from her back and her hands were long ribbons with small daggers attached to them that floated and moved according to Kallen's will.

"You greedy corrupt bastards aren't going anywhere," Kallen declared before drawing a small fork-knife with her right hand.

The rest of the Black Knights dealt with the rest of the guards easily leaving the two terrified men at Zero's mercy.

Lelouch was smiling beneath his mask while thinking, _"I am just getting warmed up."_

* * *

Around the same time at a small airport on the outskirts of Osaka a small private jet was landing at a deserted runaway. After landing it pulled into a hanger where two men in black suits were waiting while around a man who was at least over a hundred years old with long thin white hair and a beard with blue eyes sitting in a wheelchair.

He wore an old forest camouflaged battle dress uniform with polished black boots.

After the private jet came a complete stop inside the hanger O'Malley disembarked the aircraft after the doors were opened and the stairs were unfolded allowing him to walk off.

" **Its mighty kind of you to meet me Van Pelt,"** O'Malley spoke with a surprisingly among of friendliness towards the old man.

"Welcome to Area 11 O'Malley," Van Pelt said returning the greeting.

" **Word is there was a bit of trouble at the academy with a traitor I was told you had to torch before she could spill the beans,"** The black trench coat wearing assassin inquired.

"Yes that idiot Maiko tried to steal Ryūko Matoi's Kamui, but thankfully he anticipated she would pull such a stupid move which is why he had made her Three-Star Uniform weak in terms of defense allowing anything above a two star to take it down once they get a good shot in," Van Pelt explained before pulling out a small black PDA unit from inside the shirt pocket of his uniform.

" **Little Satsuki must be pretty pissed about now I guess,"** O'Malley mused before adding with a cruel smile, **"I guess she'll be pretty mad once they get a load of me."**

"Indeed and I have a selection of weapons ready for you to pick from for your mission."

" **Right then head to Honnōji Academy to lie in wait for my target."**

* * *

A/N: Well that is the end and the plot if thickening with the appearance of another masked man, who isn't another OC but a character from Kill la Kill and Code Geass. I gave him the name Mr. Bushido as both a nod to the Gundam series he is from and one way to create a hint for his identity as well as a few other hints I put here and there.

Maiko was armed with a Three-Star Uniform herself this time, one provided by Saihō Harime, but it wasn't designed to take a lot of punishment because Saihō and his fellows suspected Maiko would attempt to betray them. And yes her Trap Master uniform was based upon the card of the same name from the Yu-gi-oh trading card series. Since he expected trouble from her it was made to be the weakest of all of the Three-Star uniforms met.

Kallen's uniform I thought Kishin Regalia sounded like a good name to me, so given Kallen's style of combat which is high-speed close quarters combat so her uniform reflects this made more for quick attacks with some surprises while the armor was made in such a way that it wouldn't hinder mobility and the like. I tried to think of a good and streamlined design for it so I hope it works. Now for those of you wondering why I didn't make it like the Guren, well the answer is quite simple she'll still be getting said machine later in the story so I didn't want to confuse anyone.

And how will Nui's trip through Area 51 will end, although she took out the experimental test subjects she is now fighting Alice, yes the same Alice from Nightmare of Nunnally who is wearing a Kamui named Sanketsu which bears some similarities to Senketsu but it is similar to some degree to Junketsu in terms of shoulders.

Even with all of the anti-life fiber weapons, Kamui and uniforms being produced by Britannia, but if anyone thought that puts Ragyō at a disadvantage then you guys are wrong…as next chapter will reveal…I will say no more on it.

Not all of the Knights of the Round and Saihō's experimental test subjects wear Kamui, but there are a couple out there like O'Malley and Alice and even Bismarck. Alice and O'Malley are part of the same expecting testing a specific condition of how much more effective in combat…*spoiler omitted* well I am not going to reveal it and save it for next chapter.

O'Malley I was inspired to do his character based on Sundowner from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance and I was also influenced by the abridged movie of Super Android 13 as well to make him different, but yet clearly very dangerous…no offense was intended with his character and personality. But the name O'Malley is another hint at his personality type too.

And yes the lemon napalm bombs were inspired from the series you thought they were if that quote from a certain AI wasn't enough of a giveaway. It was meant to show how eccentric Saihō was as a scientist and how willing he is to weaponize Ryūko's favorite fruit, which is actually part of the reason he weaponized lemons is to make them into weapons to use against Ryūko later.

Then there is Mako and her fighting scenes, considering how formidable Mako becomes when properly motivated if her time as Fight Club President isn't proof enough I thought there was no reason Lelouch wouldn't have found a way to motivate her when Mako's mother hearing the boy her daughter sits next to in class could tutor her. Although he did find out about that method of motivating her by accident, but it worked.

However even through there were some comedic elements in this chapter (which I am trying to keep with some of the zany and funny bits of Kill la Kill), but don't forget I got some dark stuff planned ahead at some point. The fact I killed off Maiko should be a reminder and a warning that I might off characters as the story progresses, but ONLY if their deaths will further the story in the right ways.

Before you ask…no there will be Zero Requiem in this story.

And no I won't be killing Euphy and Shirley only because when I say I am going to off characters people assume those two as the ones who typically get killed.

So anyway I'll probably have the next chapter out soon and I eagerly look forward to your feedback and reviews. They are very helpful.


	10. Chapter 10 Trigger

A/N: I apologize for the late update of this story, but I was waiting to see if Game777Guy would beta the rest of the previous chapters before continuing to allow him to catch up. But I guess he unfortunately lost his motivation, so I'll try to make due on my own. In the meantime I have been trying to improve my own writing style, so here is to hoping my writing style with this chapter will be a little better.

However having held off on updating story gave me some time to think over some ideas and consider some other ones.

One thing I know for sure is whoever I end up pairing with Lelouch could change how the story goes and ends because of events that might lead to that pairing and the end.

And let's not forget you got Ragyō on one side and Charles on the other while everyone else is caught in the middle.

As for Saihō's speech in the last chapter it was intended to be similar to Charles's speech from canon to show that while Charles publicly showed to be supporter of Social Darwinism, Saihō has embraced it and sees it as a way of inspiration which will play into events of the story later as he helps Charles's with his own designs to even the playing field while manipulating the other sides of the conflict for his and Charles's own benefits.

And the quote I used from Charles Darwin I admit I modified it to fit better with Saihō's own dialog that I found on wikiquote.

Anyway I thank all of you for your reviews and input, so without further delay on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 10

Trigger

The following morning Satsuki Kiryūin returned to Honnōji Academy after finishing mop up operations dealing with any remaining stragglers who had managed to survive their initial onslaught. The local garrison and troops she had dispatched to the region was more than enough to handle any remnants while the high ranking members who had survived were now in prison located in the Toyko Settlement undergoing interrogation.

Upon her return Satsuki Kiryūin had a more pressing matter to address as she knelt down on one knee before addressing the Emperor himself on a large wall monitor in a spacious room adorned by white pillars trimmed with gold. Satsuki bowed respectably as she finished telling the Emperor of her recent actions including another major resistance group that had been put to the sword.

"All that remains now is Nudist Beach and the Japan Liberation Front, but tell me Satsuki why did you wish to speak with me today?" Charles inquired coolly as his face remained that of cold indifference as Satsuki knew perfectly well he was not interested in hearing about the state of the terrorists in Area 11.

"There was an incident at Honnōji Academy yesterday where one of our club leaders was provided a Goku Uniform made by the Grand Courtier of the Royal Family." Satsuki answered stoically.

"Oh," Charles said as a devious grin appeared on his face. "Ah yes I was made aware of that incident, but I can assure you the Grand Courtier of the Royal Family wishes to properly compensate you for the trouble by submitting your name to be among the first to be gifted with our first Avalon-class Air Fleet Battleship once the first ships of the line are completed."

"An Air Fleet Battleship?!" Satsuki asked with a look of suppressed surprise upon her face as she looked up at the Emperor's visage.

"We have a few under construction right now with two to be finished and ready for launch soon." Charles explained before adding. "I'll provide you with one and I have heard Earl Asplund has joined your employ so if you have any questions on the technical details of the vessel he is more than familiar with them."

"I see…that is quite generous, but I feel there is something else you wish to inquire?"

"Yes I am aware of events surrounding Ryūko Matoi and I am curious to why you have not apprehended her yet?"

"I am using her to lure out Zero who I am sure you have heard has his own Kamui, but as of right now we have no leads on him."

"Of course I suspected as much…why else would you have allowed her to walk around free for so long, but I assume you are intending to use her for combat data to improve your Goku Uniforms?" Charles asked as a sly smile adorned his face still.

Satsuki in turn smiled, "Yes I tend to use this situation to my upmost advantage."

If the title extraordinary leader belonged to anyone it was Charles zi Britannia as Satsuki and her mother both agreed that Charles fit that term better than anyone since no sovereign to date has accomplished as much as he has. Although his speeches suggested he was bigoted, but what underpinned his principles was an extreme meritocracy.

" _The Emperor loves those with power and disgraces those without power."_ Satsuki thought remembering something her mother told her about the Emperor. The best example of this was the fall of the Ashford Family and the Emperor stripping of their status once they proved incapable, but such stories were not uncommon in Britannia.

However despite his public views Charles did not hesitate to put those of foreign origin to practical use, which was another interesting aspect of a country that favored those who were pureblooded Britannians and Charles himself. This is what made Charles both such a capable and effective leader while a man of mystery at the same time as he was capable of calculating and reaping the benefits of supporting two ideologies to further his ever expanding Empire.

It was these traits Satsuki Kiryūin found impressive about the Emperor, but his own intelligence allowed him to realize Satsuki's intentions for Ryūko made their discussion much easier.

"Very good, but I think I can help you further," Charles said as Satsuki's eyebrows twitched as a clear sign of interest. "The Grand Courtier of the Royal Family has sent an assassin to kill a target who will be appearing at Honnōji Academy sometime soon."

"Who is he after?"

"That is not important, but what is important is that the incident will give you a perfect opportunity." Charles said as his smile remained before he began explaining to Satsuki the opportunity she would have soon which only caused a devious smile to appear on Satsuki's face by the time the Emperor finished upon realizing what he meant.

* * *

It was a little pass ten in the morning as Ryūko Matoi lazily sat at her desk listening to Mikisugi giving another lesson on world history. She was tried and feeling sleepy enough already, but the way Mikisugi was delivering his lessons in his lax and mind-numbing teacher persona made it worse. Mako was of course sound asleep with an open book raised up to hide her slumbering, but the snoring gave her away easily.

Unknown to Ryūko however Lelouch was asleep as well, but unlike Mako he was more convincing that he was still awake with almost no one none the wiser.

As their history lesson dragged on a black car with tinted windows was driving along the man road heading to Honnō City. Behind the wheel driving was O'Malley and in the backseat were various assault rifles, explosives and heavy weapons that were being kept in the trunk. The vicious assassin was grinning evilly as he already knew a good place to lay in wait for his target.

Later that day during lunch period Lelouch, Mako, Kallen, Ryūko and Suzaku were walking together to find a nice place outside to enjoy lunch.

"You seem quite calm today Ryūko." Lelouch commented noticing how relaxed Ryūko was.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You haven't heard?" Lelouch inquired which his response was a head shake from Ryūko. "Well word is that Satsuki Kiryūin has put out a bounty on your head, which states that for the student who defeats you they will be given a three-star Goku Uniform, but they must have a two-star uniform first."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ryūko exclaimed before turning to Mako. "Did you hear about this Mako?"

"Uh-huh I heard about this morning too that a lot of the club presidents are all going to be gunning for you." Mako replied with a smiling carefree disposition.

Almost on cue a gunshot was heard as Ryūko's lunch was shot out of her hands.

"Ryūko Matoi!"

An enraged Ryūko cast one last glance at her ruined lunch before turning her attention to the one who had shot it out of her hands with a glare that threatened to turn the culprit into ashes. The person in question was a skinny and tall young man wearing a hunter's outfit consisting of red and black trim with two air soft guns strapped to his back and a ammo belt around his waist while armed with a large air soft rifle that looked like a anti-tank rifle with parts of the weapon having the red hue of life-fibers infused into it.

Ryūko didn't waste time transforming Senketsu into its active mode.

"I am the captain of the air-soft club Elmer Fudd!" The bald-headed and blue eye kid declared proudly before Ryūko launched herself at her foe who quickly dropped his flamboyant introduction to go on the defensively. It only took Ryūko a few seconds to use her scissor blade to cleave Elmer's weapon into two before a very vengeful Ryūko cut apart his uniform leaving the now former air-soft club captain naked as the day he was born in an undignified heap.

Mere seconds later Ryūko was attacked again, but this time instead of a hunter it was a larger set snobby man dressed as a waiter wearing a fancy tuxedo with two red stars on the side of the coat if Ryūko's assumption was correct. He had curly blonde hair and green eyes while managing to look and act like the stereotypical stuck up waiter at a fancy restaurant.

The captain of the gourmet club began his attack by lifting the silver dome-like top off of a silver tray to reveal a nice of meat-loaf which leapt off the plate to grow to the size of a truck with onions for eyes, ketchup for blood and claw-like limbs made out of beef giving the creature the shape of some kind of crab.

"Behold Ryūko Matoi my best masterpiece that shall devour you allowing me to become a," Captain Louis of the Gourmet Club declared proudly before he added, "a three-star student allowing me to cook delicious meals for the…"

Louis suddenly noticed that Ryūko wasn't paying attention to him, but before he could angrily berate her for ignoring him he turned to the source of her distraction to find his meat-loaf monster being vigorously devoured by Mako. A shocked Suzaku and Kallen were also observing Mako singlehandedly devour the giant living meat-loaf animated by the power of the life-fibers despite the creature's attempts to fight back against Mako.

Yet against all odds Mako somehow managed to overpower the meat-loaf devouring it from the inside out with an inhuman appetite fueling her.

Lelouch was remarkably passive to another act of Mako's impossible and insane antics that defy all reason.

" **How did she do that?"** Senketsu asked as his single eye was also wide in shock at witnessing Mako do something that shouldn't have been remotely possible for a normal human being.

Shrugging her shoulders and deciding to take a cue from Lelouch to just to go with whatever Mako does since any attempt figure out how or why she is capable of such things would only be more frustrating in the end, so Ryūko approached Louis who was still in shock at witnessing Mako seemingly devour his creator allowing Ryūko swiftly strip him of his uniform using Sen'i Sōshitsu (Fiber Loss).

Once she was sure no one else was going to attack Ryūko transformed back to normal.

"Oh my god I can't believe she would pull that shit with me!" Ryūko groaned in frustration.

"I am somewhat surprised she hasn't sent the Elite Four or gone after you herself considering what happened on your first day here." Lelouch noted as he decided to give Ryūko some of his lunch to compensate for the meal she had lost giving the young woman.

Receiving a piece of chicken and a few plastic sealed cookies Ryūko accepted the compensation. Even through Ryūko thought about asking Mako for some of that meat-loaf she was still gorging on as she consumed the last of it into that black-hole of a stomach she possessed she decided against it for obvious reasons.

"I am a little surprised by that as well since anyone who typically does what Ryūko has done has usually been arrested on the spot." Suzaku added as the matter left him curious as well too, although he understood Ryūko's reasons for wanting to find out who killed her father from what Lelouch had told him the brown-haired boy thought she went about it the wrong way.

"Hell if I know!" Ryūko replied, but she didn't give it a lot of thought.

"If I had to wager a guess I think she is using Ryūko to weed out the unworthy from the school ranks and maybe even do some combat testing on her Goku Uniforms." Lelouch admitted, but for him it was the only logical explanation why Ryūko had been allowed to roam free when she had done more than enough to warrant being arrested let alone executed for her recent actions given Satsuki's position.

"What do you mean combat testing?" Kallen asked becoming interested in the conversation.

"If you think about it…with the possible exceptions of Knightmare Frames there hasn't been really anything to challenge Satsuki's Goku Uniforms until Ryūko started wearing her uniform called a Kamui right?" Lelouch pointed out with a matter-of-fact tone.

"That makes sense I guess." Kallen said putting one hand on her chin as she began pondering on the question even more.

"Seems like going overboard to me, but I don't see any reason to deny that possibility too." Suzaku said in reluctant agreement, but even so he found no flaw in Lelouch's reasoning since he couldn't think of any other explanation that Ryūko hasn't been arrested yet.

"So I am basically I am a fucking Guinea Pig for her."

"Harsh, but true unfortunately." Lelouch said in agreement.

"Damn it!" Ryūko grumbled, although she could just leave the academy but Ryūko knew she wouldn't be able to get the information on her father if she did.

"Just be careful, because Satsuki knows you want information about your father and who killed him so she is likely going to use that information to manipulate you for her own ends." Lelouch cautioned sagely.

"Sure thing…" Ryūko said before munching on the delicious drumstick she got from Lelouch.

* * *

The following morning Satsuki Kiryūin and the Elite Four were gathered to greet the member of the Knights of the Round who had been sent to Area 11 to attend Honnōji Academy as a student, but to also provide assistance to Satsuki. The young woman had been informed of Gino's pending arrival as well as the fact that Gino Weinberg was the youngest and newest member of the Rounds.

Stepping off the VTOL was a sixteen year old blonde-haired young man with blue eyes wearing the traditional white and black uniform of a Knight of the Rounds, but his cloak had a green and gold trim to distinguish his rank as the Knight of Three.

"Good morning Lady Satsuki I am Knight of Three Gino Weinberg." Gino greeted with a surprisingly amount of cheerfulness that hardly seemed befitting of someone of his rank.

Satsuki was surprised by the Knight's cheerful demeanor, but Sanageyama didn't seem bothered by it. Inumuta was neutral on the matter, Jakuzure was already getting annoyed with the new arrival and lastly Gamagōri was looking irritated with Gino's lack of professionalism. First impressions were half and half among Satsuki and her followers.

* * *

As the leaders of Honnōji Academy were becoming more aquatinted with Gino another new arrival was scaling the outer wall of Honnōji Academy at that very moment. The man was dressed in a military dress complete with matching dark olive colored pants and black combat boots with a tanned skin complexion and a muscular build and a red Mohawk with his short black hair to complete his look as the infamous anti-clothing guerilla.

Tsumugu Kinagase took off his sunglasses to examine the Honnōji Academy grounds from his view atop its outer wall looking over the main building across the main courtyard ahead of him. After finding a good vantage spot he opened up a weapon's case to assemble a heavily customized sniper rifle capable of attaching an unusual gun made in the shape of a weaponized sewing machine.

Silently gazing at some of the classrooms through his impressive scope on his rifle Tsumugu scanned each classroom until he spotted his target: Ryūko Matoi.

As he zoomed in closer in preparation to take a shot on the unsuspecting Ryūko Matoi, but stopped when he realized someone behind him was there.

With a bored and annoyed sigh he didn't even bother to address the people standing behind him.

"What do you want?"

A group of one-star students stood with their club leader a short man wearing a specialized uniform designed for gardening with red life-fiber infused gloves in the shape of watering cans while he carried a flower bed on his backpack.

"Heh heh I just wanted to thank the guy looking after our flowers for us!" Kusanosuke Yaguruma, the Gardening Club Terrace General Manager, said mockingly.

By thanks Kusanosuke meant to punish Tsumugu because the guerilla marched clear through a large flower bed on the roof leaving boot prints through the carefully cared for and managed flowers.

The armed guerilla ignored him before lighting a cigarette and taking a few puffs upon which Kusanosuke berated him once again.

"HEY this is a no smoking section!"

"If you roll with life-fibers you can suck it for all I care!"

"Huh how do you know about life fibers?"

"None of your business jackass!" Tsumugu said dismissively before flicking his cigarette into the flower bed.

"He…he threw a cigarette bud…into," Kusanosuke said in mid-shock before it gave way to rage, "The Sacred Flower Bed!"

At this angry declaration of war the Gardening Club members began using watering cans to pour water into the flower bed on Kusnosuke's back moments before four rapidly growing man-eating plants erupted from the flower bed.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT! Behold my Gardening-spec green thumb enhancing Two-Star Goku Uniform, so now that you know its name, get ready to be planted!"

The four man-eating plants attempted to devour Tsumugu, but the seasoned fighter dodged the attack narrowly before discarding his sniper rifle-attachment for his sewing machine gun. After dodging the attacking plants Tsumugu fought back by unleashing a storm of needle-like anti-life-fiber jammer rounds upon the gardening club. The one star members hit by the barrage were down within seconds while Kusanosuke, unaware of the nature of Tsumugu's ammunition, stood defiantly.

"Hah bullets don't work on Goku Uniforms!"

The four man-eating plants borrowed underground where they combined into a much larger single man-eating plant before emerging to attack the Mohawk guerilla.

The plant seemingly succeeded it when it captured Tsumugu in its jaws, but suddenly something went wrong as the planet began to quickly dry up and die just as rapidly as it had been grown releasing Tsumugu while Kusanosuke dropped to his knees as his whole body felt numb and weak.

"What is…happening…my power is drained."

Tsumugu stood over his defeated foe leveling his machine gun straight at Kusanosuke's face.

"There are two things you need to know: one I smoke where I want."

"Please have mercy I was just…" Kusanosuke began to plead, but he was quickly cut off.

"TWO," Tsumugu snapped with a clear and cold deadliness to his voice before he added, "never interrupt me…EVER!"

Ryūko woke up from her short nap unaware of the danger she was in.

* * *

Around lunch time Lelouch was trying to keep a straight face as he was being brought to meet with Satsuki Kiryūin, although it worried him Lelouch used whatever will power he could muster to keep his emotions in check since he was certain Satsuki couldn't have figured out he was Zero. Lelouch suspected Satsuki was seeing him because of his friendly relationship with Ryūko, which concerned him if he would end up a hostage or if she had something else.

" _Somehow I suspect she doesn't intend on taking me hostage or she would have had one of the other clubs do it."_ Lelouch thought as his mind continued to list and go over potential possibilities and their outcomes.

Standing behind Lelouch was Gamagōri who was sent to bring Lelouch to her who would escort Lelouch off the elevator upon reaching the top where the lounge was located. Satsuki was waiting for him as she sat passively in the chair while her butler served her another cup of tea.

"Come in Lamperouge…" Satsuki said without looking at Lelouch while addressing him by his last name.

"Yes Lady Satsuki you wished to see me?" Lelouch replied respectfully as he could, but he did so to avoid trouble with the young woman who was just one year his senior.

"Indeed, because I heard that you are the only No-Star Student to have ever realized the legal loophole I left in the rules and exploit it." Satsuki said as she finally made eye contact with Lelouch as the two stared at one another, but at the same time Lelouch noticed Junketsu looking at him. "As I am sure you heard it was a test of observation and intelligence I left."

"Yes Gamagōri informed me of such."

"It is unfortunate we didn't notice sooner, but the matter has been corrected so it will not happen again." Satsuki suggested in an off-handed manner, but it did nothing to lessen Lelouch's suspicions. Still Lelouch was mindful to be careful with his responses and actions because he couldn't tell if Satsuki had really summoned him here because of his tie to Ryūko, the possibility of him being Zero or both.

" _It's unlikely she would suspect me of being Zero, but regardless I must be cautious."_ Lelouch thought as he began shorting through the various possible outcomes this meeting could yield.

"I see…"

"You're wondering why I called you here?" Satsuki asked with a stoic expression.

"Yes I am rather curious." Lelouch answered politely before he added. "I am sure you understand all things considered."

"Of course…" The Viceroy of Area 11 said in agreement. "Considering your capabilities I wished to inquire why you haven't formerly joined a club since it is clear you could have joined one of the non-Athletic clubs and advanced to a One-Star fairly quickly."

"I see, so to answer your question then I suppose it's best to say that none of the clubs interested me."

"Would you mind elaborating on that?"

"I didn't like any of the Club Presidents because they reminded me too much of the over privileged parasites of the nobility I saw and dealt with as a student of Ashford Academy. They are too greedy and self-centered for my tastes to be willing to tolerate." Lelouch explained, although he had considered giving another answer in the form of a lie the former prince was convinced that being honest to a certain degree would be best.

"Oh?" Satsuki said as she seemed intrigued by Lelouch's answer as she knew most students would be eager to advance to obtain a better life-style. "You did not want to be a follower is that?"

"With all due respect Lady Satsuki if our positions were reserved would you join any of the clubs here in this academy knowing what kind of people most of them are?"

Satsuki did not answer that, but the knowing smirk she possessed on her face was enough of an answer Lelouch was going to get.

"Then why did you come to Honnōji Academy?"

"Because here I am in more control of my life and it is here is life not only more interesting here, but I don't feel like a zombie just going through simple ordinary motions of living an empty life. I may live in the slums, but I am more self-sufficient that I had ever been despite the poor living conditions." The black-haired student answered.

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the entire truth either.

"I see…an interesting response, so how about a test?" Satsuki proposed as her butler gestured for Lelouch to come to a table in the middle of the room where a chess set had been prepared. "I trust you know how to play?"

"Yes I do…" Lelouch thought as he was trying to determine just what did Satsuki hope to learn about him through this meeting.

* * *

As Lelouch faced off against Satsuki in a chess match Ryūko and Mako were having lunch together. Kallen was away deciding to have lunch with her brother while Suzaku sat with the two girls, but he was wondering where Lelouch was. It wasn't too long ago when Ryūko had to rescue Mako from the hands of the biology club who in their own words wanted to make her their own human guinea pig, but it was obvious they were using her as a hostage so they could lure and take Ryūko down. Having just found a nice quiet location for lunch Ryūko shrunk the size of her scissor blade down to a more compact size to keep in a pouch-like container on the side of her skirt.

Unsurprisingly Ryūko and her Kamui easily overpowered them defeating the club and saving Mako, but it was becoming clear to her partner that Ryūko's string of victories was beginning to make her cocky.

" **You know your blood has been getting quite salty, which explains your cocky attitude."** Senketsu scolded.

"You can tell stuff like that from how my blood tastes?" Ryūko asked having never realized Senketsu was capable of that.

" **Yes I can sense any change in your physiology from your weight to your BMI (Body Mass Index)."**

"HEY MY BMI IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" A flustered Ryūko snapped.

" **You should consider cutting back on the croquettes."** Senketsu lectured sounding more like a scolding parent by the minute.

"I'll eat whatever I want! I got to keep my strength up to fight those jerks!" The black haired girl shot back while Mako continued to observe the seemingly one-sided conversation.

" **Throwing tantrums is bad for you as is greasy food."** Senketsu replied smugly.

"OH SHUT UP and wipe that smug look off your face!"

" **Now how can I look smug when I don't have a face?"**

"That's it you are coming off smart ass!" Ryūko angrily snapped as she began trying to take off Senketsu, but Suzaku chose to intervene.

"Uh Ryūko you realize you are still at school and there are people watching?" Suzaku said calmly, which prompted Ryūko to stop what she was doing realizing he had a point.

"Isn't she hilarious Suzaku? I mean Ryūko is like a comedy duo, but with only one person." Mako commented joining on the conversation and not even caring to the fact that Ryūko was close to ripping off her own clothes only moments ago.

Her anger was quickly replaced with embarrassment as Ryūko had completely forgotten that Mako and Suzaku were present with the latter likely thinking she was crazy because she was seemingly talking to herself.

"Anyway," Suzaku began deciding to change the subject, "do you two know what happened to Lelouch?"

"I don't know I thought he was with you or something? Are you guys supposed to be old friends right?" Ryūko asked grateful for the change in conversation.

"Do you think he was abducted by aliens?" Mako offered, but both Suzaku and Ryūko concluded that was obviously unlikely.

"I doubt it, because he was in class earlier today. The only thing that could have drawn him away is some kind of problem with his sister." Suzaku offered, but still Lelouch would have said something to him. It seemed too sudden through.

"Is his sister sick or something?"

"Not exactly, but beyond that I don't know what else could have happened." The brown-haired Japanese boy answered. "Anyway we should probably eat lunch!" Suzaku suggested having already learned that Mako loves food almost more than anything else and it should brighten the mood in their group a little.

"It's a good thing Ryūko rescued me because it would have sucked if those guys cut my tummy open, because my lunch would spill out and I would have to eat it all over again." Mako exclaimed while opening up her lunch box while Ryūko looked annoyed and Suzaku was understandably confused.

"Did I miss something?"

"Mako got kidnapped by the Biology club so I had to go save her before they began cutting her open." Ryūko answered which shocked and horrified Suzaku.

"Didn't the Disciplinary Committee do anything about it?"

"Why would they? Satsuki put this bounty on my head so the other clubs have been kidnapping Mako to use her as bait so I guess it's anything goes." Ryūko answered with a huff.

"But that's just…" Suzaku was going to add something to that sentence, but he quickly noticed something happen to Mako. "We're under attack!"

Suzaku instinctively took cover behind the chain the group had been sitting on while Ryūko turned with her eyes going wide in horror as she saw Mako, frozen with eyes wide open and a smile on her face, falling back with a single needle stuck in her forehead. In less than a second as Mako continued to fall back Ryūko watched as Mako was turned into a human pincushion with most of her body covered in sewing needles.

"MAKO!" Ryūko exclaimed in horror fearing the worst. "Hey come on say something Mako!"

"Ryūko get down!" Suzaku called out from his cover behind the large chain while trying to spot their attacker.

"Don't worry your friend is ok."

Stepping out from the shadows of the main building head of them was Tsumugu who calmly approached the two.

"The effects of the needles are therapeutic. When she wakes up she'll be cured of all illness and any fatigue she has." Tsumugu explained calmly, although Ryūko was relieved that Mako would recover Suzaku saw some of the odd militarized gear on Tsumugu. He realized Ryūko was in danger and Mako was taken out to prevent her from interfering.

"Uh thanks I guess."

"But your uniform will get no mercy from me!" Tsumugu shouted as he leveled his sewing machine gun at Ryūko confirming Suzaku's suspicions.

" **Get out of here!"** Senketsu shouted realizing the danger as well.

Ryūko tried to run while drawing her scissor blade, but she didn't get far before one of Tsumugu's needles managed to hit her shoes pinning her in place. Tsumugu was upon her in seconds swiftly disarming her and flooring her within seconds. With Ryūko pinned Suzaku attempted to attack Tsumugu managing to get in a kick to his head using a flying spinning roundhouse kick through the air.

"Hurry up and transform Ryūko!" Suzaku shouted as he valiantly attacked the mohawk assailant.

With only his hands and feet to fight with Suzaku fought with quick strikes and attacks when he saw an opening, but he was mindful to be cautious considering the odd assortment of weapons Tsumugu was carrying. An intense exchange of fists and kicks ensured with Tsumugu dodging and parrying some of Suzaku's attacks while the latter continued to attack aggressively hoping to keep his foe on the edge and give him little chance to fight back.

Suzaku's experience and training in hand-to-hand combat allowed him to hold his ground against Tsumugu, but after attempting another roundhouse kick after his foe parried a punch meant for his face. Tsumugu fired a projectile from one of the large rings on his wrist pinning Suzaku's leg down causing to lose balance allowing the latter to riddle him with needles immobilizing him.

Suzaku's fight against Tsumugu gave Ryūko all of the time she needed to transform as she assumed a fighting stance against her foe.

"So which club are you from?"

Tsumugu said nothing as he took aim with his machine gun opening fire, but Ryūko quickly dodged it before attempting to close the distance for a counterattack. Grabbing one of the spools on his combat vest Tsumugu threw one into Ryūko's path who paid it no mind until it exploded releasing a cloud of blue smoke soon followed by a second spool grenade that released a yellow cloud upon detonation. Ryūko lost track of her target in the smoke, but for some reason the smoke was having an adverse effect on her Kamui.

" _What's wrong...my connection to Senketsu feels weak?"_ Ryūko thought before deciding to escape the smoke cloud before the effect could get worse. But as she tried to flee she was hit by a volley of needles quickly followed by a second which began to slightly slow her movements a little.

But before Tsumugu could continue his assault a small needle with a note attached to it struck his hand causing him to pause.

"Consider yourself lucky I'll be back tomorrow to strip you!" Tsumugu shouted in annoyance before using a couple more spool grenades to cover his escape.

"Who the hell was that?" Ryūko said as she assumed a defensive position while trying to escape the clouds of colored smoke caused the detonation of the grenades.

" **Maybe we're lucky he left. I don't know how but those needles and those grenades make me feel weak and our connection becomes difficult to maintain."** Senketsu admitted.

"Yeah I felt something weird too, so which club do you think he was with?"

" **I don't think he was part of any club in this school, but for now we should probably check on Mako and Suzaku."** Senketsu answered before Ryūko did as he suggested by checking on her friends who were not seriously injured in Tsumugu's attack.

* * *

As for the mohawk guerilla he was just passing through the school main gates when he dodged a profile from a RPG aimed at him. Assuming a fighting stance Tsumugu saw his attacker who was none other than O'Malley who was carrying a RPG in one hand while the other hand held a Britannian-made Gibson XM109 prototype anti-materiel rifle. Such a weapon typically needed two hands and a ground mount to use it but O'Malley seemingly had no trouble using it with one hand.

" **Howdy Tsumugu the name is O'Malley! How do you like my Trucker Hat?"** O'Malley greeted with a sadistic grin on his face, but Tsumugu felt a chill go down his spin. He wasn't afraid of his attacker per se, but rather the chill was the result of something deeply wrong with the man before him that put the Nudist Beach Hunter on edge.

There was something not right about O'Malley.

Firing his sewing machine gun without a word Tsumugu watched as O'Malley hurled the empty RPG at the hail of needles to block them before lining up his sights with the anti-material rifle he was armed with. Responding on reflex and instinct Tsumugu began dodging the shots with each one putting a considerable hole or impact mark on the floors and walls surrounding them as the entire area turned into the scene of an intense shoot out.

The Nudist Beach guerilla countered attack with a volley of needles, but when they hit he watched them bounce off the coat O'Malley was wearing.

The assassin merely laughed it off before revealing, **"My coat is specially made to resist your little needles, but those little things can't do shit against me any way. I was prepared for the task of one day killing you when I got the order."**

"Just who the hell sent you?"

" **An old friend you knew and threatened to kill, so he created me to carry out the deed among other similar jobs he wanted done."** O'Malley answered before firing his rifle off in rapid succession with inhuman speed and handling of his weapon forcing Tsumugu on the defensive.

Tsumugu was certain his foe was wearing a Goku Uniform of some kind, but at the same time he was extremely suspicious of the fact that his foe had something else instead of a Goku Uniform.

" _This guy…he can't be just wearing a Goku Uniform."_ Tsumugu thought as he unloaded another magazine of needles at his foe, but either O'Malley dodged it or his coat took the blunt of the attack nullifying the effects of the needles.

Knowing this was a fight he couldn't win without preparation and there was the fact he had used up most of his ammo facing the gardening club and Ryūko attempting to continue the battle would be ultimately prove to be disastrous. Using what remained of his grenades Tsumugu tossed the last of them to create a blanket of smoke before escaping into the waterways leading into the sewers.

" **You can run boy, but you can't hide."**

Tsumugu didn't waste time as he hurried through the sewers reaching the place where he hid his bike. But once he was on the highway O'Malley was right on his tail as he was in hot pursuit using his car. Breaking the front windshield O'Malley began shooting at Tsumugu using a sub-machine gun in one hand while holding the steering wheel with the other. O'Malley was closing in as he was speeding up intending to hit the motorbike with the bumper of his car to force Tsumugu off the road, but after evading the bullets being fired at him Tsumugu grinned.

"There are two things you need to know…one this isn't my time being chased by someone attempting to kill me and two my bike is prepared for something like that." Tsumugu said before pushing a button on the handle of his bike to activate a concealed weapon.

The compartments on the back of his bike opened up as a very slick substance was released onto the road followed by a pair of built-in guns proceeded to shoot the engine and the tires.

This combination caused the car O'Malley was driving to spin out of control before hitting the railing and the car went flying off the edge falling easily over a hundred feet before landing somewhere in the industrial area. Upon landing the car exploded into a large fireball seemingly killing the driver in the process, but Tsumugu didn't stick around to see if his foe was dead or not since he knew it was just a matter of time before Satsuki's forces caught up to him.

"Goku Uniform or not there is no way he could have survived that."

* * *

Around the same time as the incident Satsuki and Lelouch were still engaged in their chess match, but instead of only Gamagōri observing Inumuta arrived with laptop in hand to see the game in progress. Not wishing to interrupt Inumuta moved close to the towering Gamagōri whispering as quietly as he could just so the imposing member of the Disciplinary Committee could hear him without disturbing Lelouch and Satsuki as their game appeared to be quite tense.

"What brought this about?"

"Lady Satsuki challenged Lamperouge to a chess match, although I am uncertain of her intentions but this match has been going on for almost an hour now." Gamagōri replied as quietly, but enough so Inumuta could hear him.

"Really…" Inumuta muttered as he adjusted his glasses in interest as the only person who had been able to challenge Lady Satsuki in a game of chess and press a single match to continue for over thirty minutes was him, but if she was pushing an hour against Lelouch then his own intellect and aptitude for chess must be very considerable indeed.

Although Gamagōri was clearly the type who would not be interested in games like chess, but he had observed a fair number of games where Satsuki had challenged Inumuta and a few others including the current president of the Chess Club whose track record of lasting against Satsuki was fifteen minutes at most before losing to her. The fact Lelouch was capable of not only holding out so long against Satsuki, but the fact he was pressuring his Lady Satsuki was alone an impressive feat.

Showing up moments later was Jakuzure.

"What's going on?"

"Lady Satsuki has challenged Lelouch Lamperouge to a chess match and is coming up to an hour they have been at it." Inumuta explained while gesturing for Jakuzure to keep it down.

"You got to be joking froggy, an hour Lady Satsuki would have mopped the floor with him by now."

"Actually it has been one hour, two minutes and forty seconds since their match began." Gamagōri corrected pointing to his watch on his right wrist.

"It should be ending soon both Lady Satsuki and Lelouch have little pieces left."

* * *

Meanwhile at the wreckage of O'Malley's car as the flames continued to consume the wreck, but against all odds a burning O'Malley emerged from the wreck almost completely unharmed except for the fact that his coat was on fire.

His precious Trucker Hat was lost in the inferno.

" **Now that boy has done it now."** O'Malley said before bursting into maniacal laughter. **"The boss said that if I failed trying to do him in the normal way I could go all out…so…the gloves are off!"**

Tearing off the burning coat he was wearing O'Malley was completely unharmed thanks to a full-body suit that was black with red trim. On his shoulders were armor plating that seemed to be part of the suit that covered his whole body from the neck down, but with the coat off a pair of large wing-shaped crests jutting out from O'Malley's shoulders appeared with a pair of yellow and red eyes on each crest. On centered on his back was a large blood red triangular ventilation grill.

" **It is time for Kamui O'Malley to take down Mohawk man and make my creator happy!"**

* * *

A/N: well we find out O'Malley was really a Kamui, modified to take possession of his host and use his voice box allowing him to blend in, but what of the host? That will be revealed next chapter as the fight between Tsumugu and Ryūko is going to get complicated with a homicidal bloodthirsty Kamui gunning for Mohawk.

I wanted to do a little more for the battle, but I didn't want to pour too much unnecessary detail. I am trying something new with some of the fights here to see if they flow better reading wise.

And why did Saihō send such a deadly assassin after Tsumugu?

What became of Nui and how her fight with Alice ended will be revealed next chapter.

And yes the Air-soft club captain was based off of his name shake while the cook was also based off of another animated chef.

A clash between Kamui and Kings happen next chapter.

I thank you all in advance for the reviews and input they are very helpful and mean a lot.


	11. Chapter 11 Clash of the Kamui

A/N: whew this was a difficult chapter to write mostly because I wanted everything from the dialog to the battles to feel just right.

This chapter took awhile so I hope you guys enjoy it for all of the wait. But before we go further I do want to thank all of you for the reviews and favorites so far as I greatly appreciate the feedback as it helps me to find ways to improve the story.

So without further delay let us proceed and some long waited fights finally happen as the title of the chapter implies.

* * *

Chapter 11

Clash of the Kamui

' _If the king does not lead, then how can he expect his subordinates to follow?'_

Satsuki Kiryūin reclined in her chair in the lounge currently occupied by her and the Elite Four as she recalled Lelouch's words during the opening moments of their chess match. Against her expectations Lelouch had proven far more formidable of a chess player than she had initially thought, but despite the outcome of the game she wasn't upset at the results. She couldn't recall a time she had been challenged like this, although she had easily overcome most combat and physical challenges easily.

But this mental and intellectual challenge was something different.

More than that Lelouch Lamperouge intrigued her, but Satsuki was certain it was more than the fact she might have found her intellectual match. She saw something in Lelouch's eyes that reflected something familiar, a certain kind of ambition. She could already tell from their conversations and how Lelouch carried himself that he had little interest in higher status, or at least not in the same way she had observed many students who had become leaders of their own clubs.

She remembered and recalled how disgusted she was with Omiko when she was given her two-star uniform; the greed in her eyes was sickening.

That said Satsuki couldn't help but wonder what Lelouch's motivations for coming to Honnōji Academy was because she felt there was more to what he had told her. If he wasn't interested in status then what was he interested in? What was driving him?

Satsuki's thoughts were interrupted when Inumuta began giving his report on an incident that happened earlier that day.

"I have some information on the intruder who attacked the gardening club." The blue-haired member of the Elite Four announced as a photo of Tsumugu appeared on the large monitor behind Satsuki. "He is the same man who has been causing us some trouble over the last few months."

Inumuta brought up photos of various teenagers who had been wearing Goku Uniforms, but most of the uniforms were shredded or mostly covered in needles.

"The anti-uniform guerilla, he has been attacking all of our affiliated academies as well as military installations where we gifted some of their soldiers and commanders with Goku Uniforms." Gamagōri mentioned recognizing the man as he had seen some security footage of the man before when reports of his attacks came up.

"Yes and his weapon of choice fires needles." Inumuta explained as he changed the screen showing information on the needle-like ammo Tsumugu uses. "Analysis shows that they are made of a special alloy that can sever the connection between the human body and life-fibers."

Sanageyama laughed it off before saying. "A weapon that can take out a Goku Uniform, I'll believe it when I see it."

"We can be sure he is not working alone." Gamagōri began before adding. "He is more than likely involved with Nudist Beach."

"Most likely, but strangely it seems his target is Ryūko Matoi." Inumuta added before playing security camera footage of Ryūko being attacked by Tsumugu earlier.

Gamagōri and Sanageyama were both surprised by this bit of information with even the Disciplinary Chairman questioning it. "Why on Earth would she be after her?"

"He must be after her Kamui." Satsuki said joining the conversation. "This is a struggle against a Sandpiper and a Clam nothing more."

"Then maybe I should change things up a little and cast the net." Jakuzure offered.

"Changing majors from music to fishing eh?" Inumuta noted.

"Well the new girl totally wrecked my biology club so the Non-Athletic Committee should pay her back for that." Jakuzure answered while manipulating the skull on the top of her hat to mimic her speaking before asking her superior and best friend. "Of course that is with your permission of course Lady Satsuki?"

"Yes, but there is some alterations to that plan we must make." Satsuki said before silently gesturing to Inumuta to show her gathered followers the next item to discussion on their agenda. "After that intruder attacked Matoi some very interesting images were captured."

"This was taken by the cameras outside of the academy's main gate and then along the main highway leading from the academy itself." Inumuta explained as he began displaying the recordings from the cameras showing Tsumugu's encounter with O'Malley ending with the latter's car going off the highway.

"So the intruder killed his attacker so what?" Sanageyama said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"It's not over…look at what a nearby camera managed to catch." Inumuta said with a smile knowing what was coming next.

The rest of the assembled Elite Four watched as O'Malley emerged from the wreck before revealing his possession of a Kamui.

"Another Kamui! How many of those things are there?" Sanageyama exclaimed in shock as most of his fellow Elites were of the same mind.

"I recognize that guy too." Gino began as he joined the conversation. He had been near the doorway into the lounge having been invited to the meeting; although he wasn't part of the Student Council officially Satsuki felt that Gino as a Knight of the Round who was going to be helping her should be aware of what was going on. "I have seen him visit the Emperor a few times. If I am not mistaken he is part of the Office of Imperial Intelligence."

"I see…so he is an assassin then." Satsuki said before taking a slip of her tea. "He's after the intruder."

"So what do you want done with him Lady Satsuki?" Jakuzure inquired, but before she could get an answer the phone ringed.

Her butler was quick to pick up, especially since it was on the phone which only her mother and the Britannian Emperor knew the number for. But after a brief exchange with her butler a shocked and slightly worried Soroi turned to Satsuki with the phone in hand.

"Forgive the interruption Lady Satsuki, but I have the Grand Courtier of Britannia on the phone for you."

"What!" Satsuki said in surprise before accepting the phone from her butler while the rest of the occupants in the room watched what was about to unfold.

"Good evening Lady Satsuki," Saihō Harime said disguising his voice using an electronic voice box giving it an electronic distortion with a deep bass, "I apologize for hiding my identity from you, but I assure you have a good reason for it. But onto the matter at hand I assume you have found out about my assassin's little secret?"

"Yes I did…he is wearing a Kamui?"

"Actually the Kamui is wearing HIM." Saihō corrected.

"The Kamui has dominated its host?" The Kiryūin Heiress inquired mildly surprised.

"You are correct." The blonde haired young man explained as sat in his office tossing a ball of life-fiber yarn into the air before catching it again. "He is one of my experiments I conduct on Kamui, which the Kamui has taken full control of its host…made easier by the fact that the host is clinically brain-dead. I even modified O'Malley to utilize the host's voice box allowing him to speak through its host and to better blend in when in a populated area."

"What is the purpose of that experiment?" Satsuki inquired.

"I wanted to test if a host being dominated by a Kamui would have better combat potential than a Kamui and their Host working together; so far the results have been intriguing."

' _Does this mean he has another operative wearing a Kamui as well?'_ Satsuki thought as she was convinced that it was likely that was the case.

"Anyway allow me to tell you the real reason I called, because I wanted to give you a piece of information you would be interested in." Saihō said as a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Elsewhere in Honnō City at that moment, but more specifically in a crowded seedy bar in the No-Star Slums was Aikurō Mikisugi. He was sitting at the bar with a cup of sake before him with the bottle next to it. He was still dressed in his teacher's attire, but he had the top buttons undone and his black tie was hanging very loosely around his neck with his sunglasses gone and his hair slick back. Aikurō continued to enjoy his drink quietly by himself until the person he had been waiting for showed up dropping the needle he had used to deliver his message him earlier today.

"I know what you are going to say…never interrupt me is that it?" Aikurō said without even looking as he already knew that Tsumugu Kinagase was next to him leaning against the counter, hands in his pockets, and a sour expression on his face.

"What do you want?"

Aikurō sighed knowing beforehand that it would be like this, but he needed to get Tsumugu to stop attacking Ryūko.

"Come on have a seat there isn't that many decent bars and this one has no Kiryūin spies we have to worry about." The blue haired man said trying to ease the tension, but it wasn't working.

"What do you want?" Tsumugu insisted.

"I need you to leave Matoi alone. This is an important time for her."

"I can't do that."

As Tsumugu turned around to face the table Aikurō continued his attempts to convince Tsumugu despite the fact that it was clear that wasn't going to happen.

"Satsuki Kiryūin is tightening her grip on Area 11 as the Japan Liberation Front is the only other resistance group besides us left as anyone else with any kind of military weaponry to pose a threat has been wiped out. Furthermore Satsuki has almost brought the other academy's under her control with the exception of the ones in the Kansai Region."

However given her position as Viceroy it was odd that Satsuki didn't use her influence to bring them under her heel quicker, but other than seemingly giving the schools a chance to resist being brought under Honnōji Academy's control Aikurō wondered if Satsuki had an ulterior motive for not attempting a quicker conquest through her post as Viceroy.

' _Could the Chinese Federation be some cause for concern?'_

It was probably the only explanation that came to mind because since Japan had become Area 11 it was no secret that the Chinese Federation was very nervous about having an aggressive superpower in their backyard. Even before Japan was conquered the literally tiny island nation was facing the same issue, but it was made even worse by Britannia conquering Japan instead. The surrender a mere one month after the war began didn't give the Chinese a chance to intervene, which probably would have ended with Japan becoming a part of the Chinese Federation in one form or another.

' _The day of France's ruin is the eve of ruin for England.'_ Aikurō thought.

"Remember what Dr. Matoi said…use the Kamui to thwart the ambitions of the Kiryūin Family." Aikurō said before adding in a slightly more serious tone. "That is the goal Dr. Matoi set for us and the job we of Nudist Beach signed up for. You're just getting in the way."

Tsumugu said nothing at first as he was busy enjoying a cigarette he had lit for himself as Aikurō had been speaking, but after a silent minute between them.

"That uniform is too dangerous."

"I understand, but if she can handle that uniform then Ryūko can become a very valuable ally for the battle ahead." Aikurō said as he attempted to pour some sake into an empty cup that sat nearby, but Tsumugu blocked it by holding his hand over it.

"If she is consumed by that thing then she'll become a danger worse than the Kiryūin Family, even Britannia." Tsumugu said before adding ominously. "That is why I have to destroy it now before it consumes her and turns her into a monster."

"Zero has managed to master wearing his Kamui, so why can't Ryūko?"

"That is something else I have wanted to ask you?" Tsumugu began as he glared daggers at Aikurō. "Why didn't you tell me about Zero and his Kamui?"

"The fact that you came to Honnō City unannounced to attack Matoi because of her Kamui is enough of an answer. Zero has had his Kamui for much longer than the girl, over a year at least, so he has a greater level of experience than Matoi."

Tsumugu was angry and at the same time annoyed that he wasn't told about Zero's Kamui, but this didn't deter him.

"Then I'll destroy his Kamui as well."

"That is a very bad idea, because Zero is not only more experienced but he is not the type who would rush into a battle with sword swinging like Matoi would. He knows about your weapons and tricks, but most importantly Zero is ruthless and he will not hesitate to kill you if you are a threat to him." Aikurō said honestly as Lelouch had warned him if his crazy Mohawk of a friend came after him because of his Kamui he would hold nothing back and kill him in self defense.

"Is that so, then I am going to hold nothing back either."

"I think you're way over your head on that one." Aikurō warned, although he wasn't sure how much of a combatant Lelouch was since he hasn't seen him fight all out wearing his Kamui. But if he knew the devious former prince enough then he didn't doubt the possibly that Lelouch will likely be well prepared to deal with Tsumugu.

"The only good Kamui is a dead one."

"People and Clothing aren't enemies…isn't that what Kinue said?" Aikurō said, but he stopped when he heard the crushing sound of a porcelain cup.

A moment of tension passed before a previous stunned and shocked Tsumugu spoke.

"I owe you, and I would do anything you ask except when it comes to a Kamui."

Aikurō seeing that he could not convince Tsumugu to stop reluctantly allowed him to leave as he proceeded to leave the bar.

"Alright if HQ finds out about this they'll take all of your gear away! That is if you survive a fight against Zero."

"It doesn't matter. I'll keep hunting those two Kamui down as a naked nudist."

With that Tsumugu left, although he had thought about asking Aikurō about Zero's true identity he knew the blue haired undercover teacher wouldn't divulge that.

Aikurō sighed in frustration as he knew things were going to be hectic tomorrow with the undercover teacher now worrying that Zero may end up killing Tsumugu in order to protect himself and not to lose his Kamui.

As if to complicate even more Aikurō's cell phone began ringing. He hesitated upon seeing the number on the caller ID was the code name for the supreme leader of Nudist Beach.

"Hello Pizza Girl!" Aikurō said bracing himself for the conversation ahead as he spoke to the girl on the phone using her code name to hide her real identity from any eavesdroppers.

* * *

Sitting in her office somewhere in a hidden underground complex in another part of Japan sat a green haired woman who was roughly in her late teens with yellow eyes and a doll-like complexion. Still Aikurō was among those who knew the truth about the successor and newly appointed commander of Nudist Beach with the demise of Isshin Matoi. She wore a white two piece custom uniform trimmed with gold and red around the shoulders while her desk had a bunch of pizza boxes piled on top.

"Is Tsumugu with you?" C.C. demanded sternly with a clearly annoyed look on her face, even through Aikurō couldn't see it her voice alone made it clear.

"He was just here, but I couldn't get him to stop attacking Matoi."

"Are you sure you didn't try hard enough to get your boyfriend to stop?" C.C. asked while at the same time taking a moment to prod him.

"How many times have I told you it's nothing like that?" Aikurō grumbled as his boss was probably one of the most sufferable women he had known, but she did do a good job leading Nudist Beach in Dr. Matoi's absence.

"This comes from the man who takes any chance to strip." C.C. shot back while she was annoyed with Aikurō because he was responsible for creating the trend where most of their operatives wear almost nothing.

' _Just because we are called Nudist Beach doesn't mean you have to be nude.'_ C.C. thought before redirecting the conversation to the matter at hand.

"Anyway so you failed to get Tsumugu to stand down. Well I guess I'll have to send someone to drag him back here." C.C said as she already had someone in mind to send.

"Look I'll keep trying to get Tsumugu." Aikurō said trying to stop C.C. from sending someone from the organization to get their now rouge agent back, but the undercover homeroom teacher worried about the punishment C.C. might put him through.

"Well clearly if you couldn't talk him out of it then I need to send someone to get him before he kills Ryūko, gets captured by Satsuki's people, both, or worse he runs afoul of Zero and gets killed."

Aikurō swallowed hard as he feared tomorrow would be ugly.

* * *

Inside his secret basement chamber Lelouch was at a workbench putting together some tools and supplies tomorrow to use when he becomes Zero. He had heard about the incident involving Tsumugu from Mako, through the needles her body had been covered with had provided a clue, and a message from Aikurō warning him. Lelouch had expected something like this would happen once Zero and his Kamui became public knowledge which was why Tsumugu was kept in the dark about Lelouch and his Kamui.

" **So are we really doing this?"** Reiketsu inquired.

"We have no choice. Ryūko is strong, but Tsumugu is someone with a lot of combat experience hunting down and destroying life-fiber infused clothing. He'll come more than prepared with weapons and bombs to beat Ryūko not through brute force, but through tactics and clever use of his weaponry." Lelouch explained before looking down at his Kamui.

"That was why I had to put you through that rough endurance test using those needles. I knew this would happen, but the timing couldn't be worse."

" **I understand why you had to put me through that, but that doesn't mean I liked it any less than the next Kamui."**

"I know, but the important thing is you have a very high tolerance if hopefully an immunity to Tsumugu's needles."

" **I think you also know that we should be careful we don't run afoul of Satsuki or her own people as well."** Reiketsu cautioned.

"I agree which is why I am making the proper preparations." Lelouch said with a slight smile, but on the inside he was furious at this turn of events.

This was a dangerous complication, which could lead to a worse outcome for him especially if he is forced to fight Satsuki. He wanted to avoid fighting Satsuki until it came time to take her down and overthrow Britannia rule from Area 11, but a important factor to that plan would be Satsuki remaining unaware of his full combat capabilities as long as possible to give him a tactical edge in their inevitable confrontation.

Not to mention Tsumugu's hatred of the Kamui and his relentless drive to wipe them out was another problem.

' _Even after being told I am on their side he still insists on hunting me and destroying Reiketsu.'_ Lelouch thought as he worked to finish his preparations. _'Nudist Beach's lack to control their subordinates and keep them in check is one of the reasons I began forming the Black Knights with Naoto and Ohgi.'_

The only plus side to all of this was that Lelouch had enough time to ensure he would be covered for tomorrow as well.

* * *

The next morning Ryūko stood in the middle of the Honnōji Academy courtyard holding her scissor blade, but hiding nearby using his Kamui's camouflage ability was Lelouch wearing his mask and he had Reiketsu transformed.

' _She is nervous…I don't blame her, but Ryūko doesn't have the skills and experience to match a seasoned opponent like Tsumugu.'_ Lelouch thought as he and Reiketsu quietly observed Ryūko while mindful of his own surroundings.

As planned Lelouch would intervene once Tsumugu had exhausted most of his needles, bombs and anything else he brought to ensure he could finish the battle quickly before Satsuki or the Elite Four could attack him. This was also to ensure that Ryūko would hopefully be a little humbled from this experience as her growing cockiness from her string of victories against the club presidents had made her arrogant in her abilities.

' _I suppose losing to someone not wearing a Goku Uniform should be a good experience to help her grow as a warrior.'_

" **He scares you?"** Senketsu said as he noticed the Scissor Blade shaking in Ryūko's hands.

"Shut up!"

" **You can't fight if you are not in the right state of mind."** The Kamui cautioned sagely, but Ryūko was quick to rebut it.

"Oh my god will you stop analyzing me. You are just a piece of clothing! I can I just wear you once without getting a lecture?"

" **A PIECE OF CLOTHING?"**

"Crap here he comes, so no more nagging got it!"

Ryūko managed to steady her hand and prepare herself for the coming fight. Tsumugu didn't come running in, but instead he opened his attack with a barrage of missile fired from a large portable missile launcher capable of firing off four miniature homing missiles at Ryūko. Thankfully Ryūko transformed in time before the first round of missiles hit, although they didn't hit Ryūko directly the blast did cover Senketsu in a special chaff-like substance designed to weaken the link between life-fibers and a host.

"Heh I thought you wouldn't let me transform?" Ryūko mocked as her earlier arrogance began to return. Tsumugu was already running around the courtyard intending to flank Ryūko with needles while keeping a safe distance from the range of her blade.

' _Don't get hit by those weapons of his…they are designed to combat life-fibers.'_ Lelouch thought while he wanted to shout out to Ryūko to correct her, but he couldn't risk giving away his position.

"I hope you have a plan B?" Ryūko shouted before charging at Tsumugu intending to face him head on while ignoring the needles she was being shot at.

As Ryūko swung her blade to strike Tsumugu blocked it with the flat portion of his gun before being caught in a deadlock against Ryūko.

"Here is some advice…it takes a lot more than strength to win a fight." Tsumugu warned before using his free hand to push a button on a remote he was holding.

The discarded missile launcher activated as it was moving to aim directly at Ryūko using Tsumugu's position and a special sensor to lock onto the life-fibers in Senketsu before firing another round of missiles at her. This time however they hit their mark stunning Ryūko as she recovered from the impact, her Kamui weathered the damage but it was slowly becoming weaker of the chaff material it was being covered in.

Tsumugu used this as an opportunity to break away from Ryūko before hitting her with another round of needles, which actually began to weaken her visibly as a confused Ryūko fell onto one knee beginning to feel the effects of the needles.

"What the hell those weren't working on me a minute ago."

' _A Kamui can take a lot more punishment than a Goku Uniform. Even against those needles Tsumugu uses which highly effective against Goku Uniforms are slowly to take effect when used on a Kamui.'_ Lelouch thought as he recalled seeing this during the trials to help Reiketsu to build a greater resistance or immunity against those needles and similar weapons.

As if things couldn't get worse for Ryūko a few weaponized folding fans and zabuton with spikes were thrown at her from a distance while Tsumugu had to deflect a large number of bladed karuta cards thrown at him.

"Oh great what now?" Ryūko asked visibly annoyed.

"It's the Honnōji Academy's Rakugo Club Three Masters!" Announced three young men including their club's leader being carried on lifters on the shoulders of one-star students dressed in simple brown kimono robes. The club leaders themselves wore more extravert kimonos befitting their club name.

"We are the Honnōji Academy's One Hundred Poet's Club, the horde of one hundred!" One hundred identical teenage girls wearing matching pink and green kimonos while sitting in Seiza positions on the ground shouted out in unison.

"GARDENING!" The last club to arrive on the scene shouted as a large group of One-Star Students wearing gardening attire held up various gardening tools as weapons.

"We are the backyard division of the Gardening Club, and I am Squinty-eyed Gardening Club Backyard Garden General Manager Kusatao Uwabami!" Kusatao shouted while he looked almost identical to the Gardening Club's president. "You messed up our garden so you're going to pay to death."

' _Why did they send those clubs to attack them? Would it have made more sense to,'_ Lelouch thought before he realized what was going on, _'I see so you are sacrificing your weaker clubs to collect combat data on Ryūko and Tsumugu.'_

If they had been serious about dealing with Ryūko and Tsumugu then it would have made more sense for the Elite Four to be dispatched to deal with them, so why send the weakest clubs in school against them unless they were just sacrifices to collect data on. Lelouch had already known the Gardening Club was virtually taken out save for its backyard division, so seeing them involved convinced Lelouch of their role as sacrificial pieces.

It didn't take long for a full scale battle to erupt, but as Tsumugu was left to fight the clubs on his own Ryūko seized this chance to escape into the school's main building.

' _Retreating like that into the building isn't a bad idea, but you just gave Tsumugu a tactical advantage as he'll have more places to hide, set traps and set up ambush points.'_ Lelouch thought as he observed the fight before deciding to relocate to another spot.

As Lelouch expected the three clubs, despite their impressive combined numbers, were swiftly defeated by Tsumugu before quickly entering the building in pursuit of Ryūko. The battle against Tsumugu and the clubs couldn't be called a battle because it was so completely one-sided would be the best way to describe it.

"Ok maybe in here I can get the jump on him." Ryūko said thinking out loud as she finished making her way to the third floor.

She was planning on passing through one of the classrooms before climbing out the window to get to the lower floors hoping to double back and ambush Tsumugu, but unfortunately Tsumugu had already realized what Ryūko was going to attempt so getting ahead of her he had set up various traps along the way while leaving the defeated unconscious bodies of the various club members he defeated for psychological effect to impede Ryūko's confidence to affect her fighting capabilities.

' _He's practically running circles around her.'_ Lelouch thought, although he knew the fight was going to be one sided as a result of experience and extensive preparation on Tsumugu's part but Lelouch didn't expect it was going to be this bad. He wasn't expecting Tsumugu to defeat those clubs as quickly as he did, which alone was a testament to his formidable combat prowess, but he was cornering Ryūko much easily than he was expecting which was a point of concern as Lelouch began to wonder if he was prepared for their coming fight.

But on the other hand the more intellectual part of him was glad that he held back as all of those club members and fighting Ryūko will have deleted his amount of needles.

' _No matter what happens I must end this fight quickly and get out of the academy before Satsuki or her Elite Four step in to attack me.'_

Unknown to Lelouch he wasn't the only one waiting for Tsumugu to exhaust most of his weapons and his needle ammo.

Entering the academy at that moment was O'Malley who was wearing another black leather coat to hide his Kamui he wore underneath until it was time to unveil it. Armed with a mini-gun he was carrying on his back while he had both of his life-fiber machetes drawn and ready. To complicate things further a sniper aboard a VTOL transport was hovering high in the air near the academy airspace. Onboard the craft with its passenger door opened aiming a specially designed high-powered anti-material sniper rifle. Van Pelt carefully took aim while his specialized inferred scope scanned the interior walls and terrace looking for signs of Zero whom according to his superior had the ability to camouflage himself.

On the third floor of the academy the aged sniper found him.

"It is time for your appointment with Lady Satsuki."

The sniper pulled the trigger firing a powerful shot with the force of a canon that nearly caused the pilot of the VTOL to lose control, but the pilot was extremely skilled so he prevented a possible crash by quickly regaining control. As for the large explosive sakuradite tipped Caliber .50 bullet, it hit its target by a shocked Lelouch and Reiketsu knocking them off their hiding place along the wall of the inner courtyard of the academy.

The bullet had the impact and destructive power of a canon leaving a sizable impact crater in the wall; although Lelouch and Reiketsu were unharmed the bullet was more than powerful enough to knock them off the wall and expose Zero to anyone looking in the academy courtyard.

" **WHAT THE HELL HIT US!"** Reiketsu shouted as he was just as shocked as Lelouch was.

"I don't know," Lelouch said quickly regaining his composure, because he knew he was in serious danger now, "but we need to…"

"This time you will not run away Zero." Satsuki Kiryūin said as she just finished descended down her set of un-foldable stairs from the top of her tower.

Lelouch was angry, but he calmed himself. As much as he had wanted to avoid fighting Satsuki at this stage he knew now there was no chance of avoiding a confrontation now. Still Lelouch was wondering who fired that shot to expose him, but at the same time he was wondering if someone had told Satsuki in advance of his presence because Lelouch reasoned that she had arrived too quickly right after he was exposed for the incident to be a coincidence.

' _Someone set this up, but right now I don't have time to figure it out.'_ Lelouch thought realizing that whoever shot him had done so allowing Satsuki to confront him before he could have a chance to escape.

"This is not exactly when and how I wanted our battle."

"I am aware of that." Satsuki replied as a smile appeared on her face as she quickly transformed Junketsu to ready herself for battle. "I know you wished to fight me when a victorious outcome would benefit you more, but I doubt you will be any less successful than the other resistance groups I have crushed."

"Don't compare me to them." Lelouch said harshly before he added. "They cling to old and failed tactics and lack the ability to embrace new ideas and methods thinking they can restore Japan by simply overthrowing Britannia." Lelouch pointed his finger at her to make his point as he added dramatically. "They are wrong, because even if a broken vase is repaired it can never be restored to its original condition."

Satsuki's eyes narrowed in interest as she drew her blade while Lelouch did the same as he began walking towards Satsuki. "Really so are you saying they are outdated?"

"Yes among other shortcomings I can list, but I doubt you would be interested in that."

Satsuki smiled, but suddenly as the two approached a powerful concessive blast was unleashed between them. Lelouch and Satsuki stood their ground as they continued to approach one another with swords drawn, but windows around the courtyard were completely shattered as the academy was shaken. It was felt clear up to the lounge some members of the Elite Four had gathered at minus Jakuzure who was getting ready to apprehend Ryūko once Tsumugu defeated her.

"Incredible their will power released a concessive blast." Inumuta commented as he was clearly fascinated, but down in the sewing club Shirō Iori was quick to grab hold of his coffee cup to keep it from falling over. As the president of the sewing cup placed his drink at more stable location he did his third check on the equipment that would scan and analysis every aspect of the coming fight to provide invaluable combat data they could use to further Satsuki's plans.

"Let's hope the fight won't level the academy, but having said that I hope the cameras and scanners we have set up before hand will be able to endure the coming clash." Iori said feeling a little concerned their equipment they had set up to collect as much data off of the battle as possible might not survive the battle which could cost them valuable information.

"I wanted to take on Zero." Sanageyama said feeling irritated especially since he was being denied possibly a good fight.

"Those were Lady Satsuki's orders." Gamagōri said with some reluctance in his voice. "She didn't want any of us to interfere."

"I know that, but I suppose if it's any compensation we'll get to see how powerful Lady Satsuki is wearing a Kamui of her own like the Matoi girl." The Athletic Committee Chairman said with a smile as he was curious to see how much stronger Satsuki would be wearing a Kamui since he had battled her in the past so he was intrigued to see what kind of difference it would make.

Down below the two Kamui wearers were now close enough for a clash to begin, but before that.

"Tell me Zero what is it that you want? Is it Japan's liberation?"

"Japan's liberation is but a stepping stone to my real goal…the destruction of Britannia. Then I shall change the world into something better in place of this one after I tear the old world down!" Zero declared proudly and without hesitation.

Satsuki eyed Zero trying to decide if he was delusional or actually serious.

"And so, do you believe that this is possible, that you can do it?"

"I can, because I must. I have reasons which compel me execrably." Zero said before pointing his sword at Satsuki. "You represent everything I despise about Britannia, so you are the post which I will find out if I can accomplish my goals. As much as it angers me that this has drastically changed my plans I will at least take some joy in taking you down."

The Viceroy of Area 11 simply smiled at Zero's declaration.

"Then come Zero…let's see if you are capable of what you claim!"

"Gladly!" Lelouch replied with determination as he and Satsuki assumed fighting stances.

Everything around them became silent until the sound of the wind blowing could be heard, but for Satsuki and Lelouch it seemed like an eternity as they both stood completely still while staring the other down. A whole minute passed before Satsuki and Lelouch rushed one another before their blades met in a shower of sparks beginning their battle. Lelouch was holding his ground for now, but he knew staying in close quarters against Satsuki was dangerous.

' _She is just testing me to get a feel for my skill with a blade. Satsuki isn't attacking with all she has yet, but she will.'_ Lelouch thought as he was fully aware of the fact that Satsuki was a better swordswoman than he was so the risk of being overpowered by her skill with her sword was high if he wasn't careful.

The first clash between their blades set off another shockwave that shook the entire academy while blowing large amounts of dust and debris all around them. With each blow between swords the impacts sounded like canons firing while stars could be briefly seen glowing around the courtyard. During the exchange of blows Lelouch held his ground against Satsuki's monstrous strength.

* * *

Meanwhile Ryūko was being pushed into a corner by Tsumugu as the effects of his anti-life fiber weaponry was beginning to take effect as her movements slowed and her strength was diminishing. At that moment the sounds of Zero and Satsuki battling one another in the academy's courtyard accompanied by the windows around her in the hall shattering prompting Ryūko to gaze out the remains of the windows to see what was the cause.

"What the hell is going on out there?"

Ryūko saw Zero and Satsuki exchanging blows with one another in the beginning of a very intense battle.

" **Zero is battling Satsuki, but why?"** Senketsu commented.

"We got our own problems!" Ryūko shouted ending any further conversation with the Kamui before rushing up another flight of stairs, but along the way Ryūko ran into more of Tsumugu's traps including claymore mines rigged with the same anti-life fiber substance as his grenades. As she was trying to weather the explosions a bundle of spool grenades dropped from the ceiling going off behind her. The explosion alone was enough to send Ryūko up the stairs and crashing into the wall below a shattered window.

Senketsu was the first to recover, but when he looked to Ryūko's right he saw something.

" **Ryūko!"**

"Shut up I am a little busy right now." Ryūko snapped in clear annoyance, which wasn't directed at her Kamui but it was a result of her frustration with the battle coupled with the cold fact that she knew it was a losing battle even if she wouldn't admit it.

But when she looked to her right she saw various members of the three clubs that had confronted them only a short time ago dangling from the ceiling with their uniforms destroyed or reduced to rags.

"Holy shit…" Ryūko muttered before a barrage of needles suddenly hit her in the head followed by the bound and gag form of Kusatao Uwabami, whose mouth had been stuffed with almost a dozen spool grenades.

The grenades went off inflicting enough damage on Ryūko to force Senketsu to change back, but Uwabami miraculously survived despite what happened if not barely.

" **I…I…have reached my limit…sorry Ryūko."**

Senketsu transformed back into his normal sailor uniform leaving the young girl at Tsumugu's mercy. The Mohawk man who came swinging in from the outside on a rope mere seconds later before Ryūko had a chance to move. He swiftly kicked her in the gut before he landed sending her into the men's bathroom until she slammed into the wall.

In that same instant Tsumugu stood over her with his sewing machine gun leveled at her.

"It's about time those jamming rounds took effect." Tsumugu said before adding as a slight compliment. "I am surprised by how many it took, but then again that's a Kamui for you."

"B-Bastard…"

"Whatever it's over now. Your Kamui's power has been neutralized so take off your clothes."

"Yeah right like I am going to strip down for a prever-" Ryūko began, but she was quickly cut off by Tsumugu who kicked her in the stomach before hitting her in the head with his gun.

"There are two things you need to know. One…there was a woman who believed that people and clothes weren't enemies." Tsumugu said with a certain solemn tone to his voice, but his face hardened as he recalled a memory of a woman being torn apart by a lab-coat composed out of life-fibers. "But she was a fool, and in the end she was betrayed by clothing."

Tsumugu armed his sewing machine gun with a new round before leveling it at Ryūko again.

"Two…the same path you are walking leads to the same fate."

Ryūko fixed with an angry glare, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I guess not…"

" **Go Ryūko I'll distract him."** Senketsu said trying to use the last of its strength to remove itself from Ryūko in order to save her from Tsumugu.

Just as it removed itself completely from a stunned Ryūko, the Kamui held out its arms ready to take the bullet for Ryūko. But before Tsumugu pulled the trigger a knife was thrown through the air piercing Tsumugu's gun stopping it from firing.

" **That won't be necessary Senketsu."** O'Malley said from the doorway leading into the bathroom. **"There will be no need to do the whole self-sacrifice routine to save Ryūko from this racist."**

"Who the hell are you?" Tsumugu demanded angry at the fact he had been interrupted again.

" **Oh we met yesterday on the highway when I tried to kill you, but when you sent my car off the highway you should have made sure I was dead."** O'Malley said threateningly as he walked into the bathroom. **"Worse yet I lost my favorite Trucker Hat because of you."**

"You can hear Senketsu?" Ryūko asked, but at the same time she wondered if he like Zero had a Kamui too taking into account that Zero could hear Senketsu as well.

" **Oh sure I can, because I am a Kamui too."** O'Malley said before ripping off his trench coat dramatically revealing himself underneath it as his Kamui traits became more profound and obvious now that he had stopped hiding himself. Drawing his ultra-hardened life-fiber machetes O'Malley leveled them menacingly at Tsumugu. **"Oh behalf of the boss through I like to thank you two for drawing out this Mohawk prick so I can kill him."**

"So it's me you are after then?" Tsumugu said removing the knife from his sewing machine gun to unload an entire magazine of needles against the hostile Kamui, but the needles simply bounced off of O'Malley's body.

" **There are two things you need to know,"** O'Malley began mocking Tsumugu by intimidating him, **"One I was created for the sole purpose of killing you among doing other dirty jobs for my maker, and second most important of all…being that I was made to kill you I was created to be highly resistant to your little needles."**

"Damn it…" Tsumugu said beginning to back away seeing that his jamming rounds were having no effect on O'Malley.

" **Zero did the same thing with his Kamui, but I imagine it was a long and painful process for his Kamui to build up a resistance to those jamming rounds."** O'Malley noted before he added. **"But I should really thank Ryūko for making you use up most of your weapons and ammo. It just makes my job easier."**

"So are you after me too?" Ryūko demanded as Senketsu quickly put himself back onto Ryūko's body.

" **Nah the boss wants you to be left alone."** O'Malley answered dismissively. **"He has plans for you and Zero, but for now the orders are to leave you two alone."**

O'Malley's brain-dead host began smiling reflecting the murderous intent within the homicidal Kamui.

" **Now let us get down to business shall we?"**

* * *

As events unfolded for Ryūko the battle between Satsuki and Zero continued becoming fiercer by the minute with Lelouch forced onto the defensive against Satsuki's onslaught of attacks who was trying to overpower him. Lelouch was struggling to keep up with Satsuki's swings, but were it not for his Kamui his female opponent would have killed him a long time ago. Yet during the intense exchange Lelouch's mind was already devising a means of counters to fight back against.

"Reiketsu…now." Lelouch said as he grabbed a pair of spool grenades from a pouch on the back of his waist using his free hand.

Satsuki acting on instinct backed away at the sight of the strange weapons before they exploded, but using the explosion as a cover Lelouch had Reiketsu transform. Emerging from the smoke Satsuki beheld Kamui in a new form called Reiketsu-Hōshu (Gunner). The two shoulder pads on Reiketsu transformed into a pair of cannons with the eyes of Reiketsu becoming the sights atop the cannons while the cape of Reiketsu's default activated form was withdrawn back into its body. The forearms became thicker forming a pair of small streamlined shields on his forearms while something that looked like a backpack with four spikes in the shape of an X could be seen.

" **Locked on!"** Reiketsu shouted before firing a pair of concentrated red beams from the cannons on its shoulders forcing a surprised Satsuki to dodge.

The two beams hit the ground resulting in a large explosion that blanketed most of the courtyard in smoke sending rocks and debris everywhere. Satsuki was caught off guard having not expected the cannons to have so much destructive power considering their size, but she gracefully recovered in mid-air managing to land on her feet after the resulting shockwave from blast sent her into the air.

' _Impressive…I didn't expect his Kamui has evolved so much to have achieved such an offensive form.'_ Satsuki thought as she was quick to press her attack, but instead of rushing in a straight line towards Zero she moved to the left and the right to prevent Zero from getting a clean shot at her. Lelouch having anticipated Satsuki doing such a thing to avoid being shot at, but having a pair of cannons wasn't all that the Reiketsu-Hōshu was capable of.

Smirking under his mask Lelouch had one cannon fire at Satsuki, but the second cannon turned and aimed at the location Satsuki would have no choice to move towards in order to dodge.

The first cannon fired and just as Lelouch was hoping Satsuki dodged to the left to evade. Lelouch fired the second cannon just as she made her move, but Satsuki saw the attack and dropped low to the ground she could while sliding across the ground just as the second crimson beam flew over her just narrowly missing her. As soon as the beam passed Satsuki leapt into the air, but Lelouch was already ready for her as he fired another beam of red energy at her.

Instead of dodging Satsuki used her blade to boldly cleave through the red beam.

' _She is using her own sword to cleave the beam in two!'_

To Lelouch's shock it actually worked, but he wasn't unprepared for the possibly Satsuki would close the distance.

The spikes on the back of Lelouch's body activated with one firing embedding itself into the academy walls before Lelouch was suddenly being pulled towards the embedded spike narrowly escaping Satsuki before she could swing her blade. As he was flying through the air Lelouch attacked firing both cannons at once where Satsuki was standing, but the latter leapt into the air using the explosion to launch higher into the air.

' _She is a lot tougher than I thought.'_ Lelouch thought deciding to move to stage two of his plan.

Satsuki rushed at Zero by running along the walls of the academy, but Lelouch launched himself off of the walls using one of the anchor spikes on his back to maneuver through the air by using the academy walls. The Viceroy of Area 11 was already moving to intercept him by launching off of the wall to pursue Zero, but instead of attacking Satsuki the masked Kamui user fired both cannons into the ground below him creating a large hole.

As Lelouch felt into the hole he had just created vanishing from view Satsuki adopted a look of irritation.

"Are you trying to run away?"

"No…" Zero replied as Satsuki was about to leap into the hole after him, but suddenly Lelouch came flying out having switched Reiketsu into Reiketsu-Arashi (Storm).

Flying up out of the hole at high-speeds catching Satsuki by surprise as he sucker punched her in the stomach using the force from his speed combined with his punch to deliver enough of a blow to stun her. Focusing his strength Lelouch accelerated heading higher into the air while taking Satsuki with him, but before she had a chance to fight back the shoulder pads on Reiketsu changed into a pair of grasping hands before attacking Satsuki to restrain her to prevent her from attacking Lelouch.

Lelouch continued climbing higher and higher into the air, but as Satsuki struggled against Reiketsu she realized Lelouch's real intentions.

"You…you planned this?"

"You are correct? I know in terms of skill with a sword you are superior than I am. Without my Kamui you would easily defeat me, but if I can't defeat you through strength and skill then I'll defeat you by outmaneuvering you." Lelouch declared as he began laughing. "Sun Tzu said that all men can see these tactics whereby I conquer, but what none can see is the strategy out of which victory is evolved."

A look of realization appeared on Satsuki's face, "You are bringing me into the upper atmosphere to fight me where I won't have the means to defend myself."

"Yes, but if I can get high enough I doubt your Kamui will provide you with oxygen in the upper atmosphere."

Satsuki continued to struggle, but her options were limited and she realized that Zero probably had an oxygen tank in his mask to provide him with oxygen.

' _I need to hurry up, because I don't know if I can hold Satsuki like this indefinitely.'_ Lelouch thought as Satsuki began struggling; although her arms were restrained she tried kicking Lelouch and head butting him. For the next two minutes Lelouch managed to avoid any direct hits, but he was growing increasingly worried that one lucky shot will allow Satsuki to get free.

"THE SKIES BELONG TO ME YOU BASTARD!"

Lelouch looked down as a pair of recorder missiles flying at him. Behind them the masked man saw Jakuzure was in hot pursuit having transformed her uniform into the Symphony Regalia Presto in order to chase after Zero to save her best friend Satsuki.

Being forced to dodge the incoming missiles provided Satsuki with the chance she needed to kick Lelouch in the face stunning him allowing him to escape his grip, but Reiketsu was forced to release Satsuki in order to dodge the missiles more easily while trying to evade Satsuki's counterattack. After evading Satsuki's sword swing that was directed at Lelouch the masked man flew away to put some distance between them while Jakuzure quickly hurried to pick up Satsuki as she landed atop the giant airship in a graceful grouch.

"Are you alright Lady Satsuki?" Jakuzure inquired.

"Jakuzure move away from these clouds."

"Yes Lady Satsuki…"

In the air nearby Lelouch was coming around as he reached into the pouch he was carrying, but instead of grenades he drew out two items. A small transmitter and a remote, which he put one into his right hand and the transmitter into the other hand before rushing at the Symphony Regalia Presto.

"We have the advantage in maneuverability Reiketsu, so it's time for stage three of the plan." Lelouch said to his partner.

" **Right let's proceed with the plan and blow her out of the sky."**

Lelouch was angry because he was going to have to use them much sooner than he had planned, but perhaps this would be a good way to determine if a similar tactic could be useful in the future or if it didn't work out he could use the battle to find ways to improve it. Lelouch began his approach from below while trying to keep in Jakuzure's blind spot to mask his approach.

"Jakuzure he's coming from below at four o'clock!"

Quickly turning around Jakuzure unleashed a barrage of missiles, bladed musical notes and heart-shaped energy beams from her arsenal to attack the approaching Zero. However due to his small size and greater speed Lelouch was able to roll and dodge to the left and right to evade most of her attacks. Instead of attack Satsuki or Jakuzure the masked man flew under the airship and tossed the transmitter onto the bottom of it where it stuck.

Lelouch pushed a button on the remote activating the transmitter.

"Lady Satsuki we just detected seven missiles launching from the no-star slums." Inumuta's voice announced through an earpiece communicator she had in her right ear.

"Jakuzure evasive maneuvers now…we have missiles coming from below." Satsuki ordered quickly as she stood ready as she expected this to be a prelude to another attack.

Jakuzure tried to move, but the missiles were being drawn to the small transmitter Lelouch had planned during his last pass. Upon realizing evading the missiles would not be enough Jakuzure began firing musical-sheet beams of energy from the back of her enormous airship-like body to shoot them down before they could hit. Four of the missiles were shot down while two went down a second later, but the last one had hit the belly of the Symphony Regalia Presto.

The missile had the same anti-life fiber ordinance as the spool grenades.

As the pink haired girl tried to recover from the attack Lelouch began his next attack as he began an attack by charging straight for Jakuzure as she was recovering from the missile hit that weakened the connection between Jakuzure and the life-fibers that made up her uniform.

"Are you trying to play chicken or something?"

Jakuzure boldly met his challenge head on as she fired everything the Symphony Regalia Presto offer as the skies around it became filled with missiles, laser-musical sheets, bladed musical notes and heart shaped beams of energy. But Lelouch's superior maneuverability allowed him to evade all of it with ease as her attacks were too wide spread without a means to properly target such a small fast moving enemy. However just as Lelouch and Jakuzure were mere feet from one another he began to pull up, but as he did so he tossed out whatever spool grenades he had left along with a flash bang grenade directly in front of Jakuzure.

Lelouch and Satsuki's blades met briefly as he began to fly over the Symphony Regalia Presto, but when the flash bang and spool grenades went off blinding Jakuzure as well as further weakening her connection to her three-star Goku uniform. Satsuki managed to realize the danger in time and closed her eyes at the last second, but it gave Lelouch a chance to retreat into the sky above the Symphony Regalia Presto.

The masked man began another attack once he had gotten high enough as he made a nosedive for the large airship-like craft.

"Now to bring her down!" Lelouch declared as he brought out his sword intending to use it, but as Satsuki stood ready to engage him she saw the blade suddenly become engaged growing to a size almost double that of the Symphony Regalia Presto.

"Jakuzure you have to evade to the left…do it NOW!" Satsuki ordered, but because her connection to her uniform had been badly weakened the Symphony Regalia Presto was taking longer to respond than it should be. Now to mention the three-star uniform had grown weaker as a result too making it more vulnerable to attack.

It was all Lelouch needed and Satsuki couldn't stop the gigantic katana blade from cleaving the Symphony Regalia Presto into two.

Upon being cut in half the uniform erupted into a shower of musical instruments before exploding in mid-air which sent Jakuzure and Satsuki free falling towards the academy below. Lelouch was in a perfect position to continue the battle, but he knew to continue this fight would put him at risk as well. Transforming so much and using the heavy artillery weapons of the Reiketsu-Hōshu was especially draining for his stamina. Of course there was the possibility the military or even the Elite Four would likely send fighter craft up into the skies to engage him which would only complicate things for him and possibly worsen the situation for him if the battle dragged on for much longer.

' _If Reiketsu is right about Satsuki then she should be near her limit, but I hope he is right about that.'_ Lelouch thought before deciding to make a tactical withdrawal by retreating into Toyko Bay so he could lose any possible means of pursuit by traveling underwater and then reentering the city through the sewers.

"Reiketsu we're going to withdraw for now. You know as well as I do that to continue this battle would gain us nothing."

" **What about Ryūko?"**

"We'll leave that to Kallen, but I hope she will be enough." Lelouch replied before he beat a hasty retreat from the area. "At this point there isn't much we can do but just hope for the best."

Meanwhile as Lelouch withdrew from the battle Satsuki and Jakuzure were left to their own fates as they continued to plummet to the ground, but fortunately for them another uniform capable of flight was already on his way to retrieve them. Gino had transformed into his three-star uniform called the Tristan Regalia and adopted a sleek aerodynamic form.

Below his legs were transformed into a white armored jet boosters with golden wings on his back while giving his arms free movement. He looked more like a knight wearing blue and white armor with gold and red trimmed horns and a mirror-like face mask. He left behind his lance to allow the use of both hands to recover Satsuki and a furious Jakuzure who was angry over the destruction of the Symphony Regalia Presto.

"Don't worry ladies I am here to give you two a lift back to solid ground." Gino replied as grabbed onto the two falling maidens by retrieving Satsuki first before managing to grab a free falling Jakuzure.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH IS GOING TO PAY!" Jakuzure said as her face was bright red from pure anger.

"Calm yourself Jakuzure," Satsuki scolded before pointing out; "the Symphony Regalia Presto wasn't designed to combat high-speed moving targets like Zero and his Kamui. A weakness I intend to see corrected."

Even though she was much calmer about it than Jakuzure was, but the fact remained that Satsuki was not pleased with how this battle went. Despite not winning however this fight gave her invaluable insight into Zero's mind and how he fights.

' _We now know more about what he is capable of.'_

On the flipside however it was clear that Zero understood the power and capabilities of Kamui's much better and seeing how well he adopted and had a plan in place despite having been forced into a confrontation against her sooner than he intended. This showed that Zero was not only a brilliant tactician and strategist, but he was the type to make preparations well in advance.

' _He easily recognized and devised a plan of bringing down the Symphony Regalia recognizing its limitations in combat, and,'_ Satsuki was thinking before a sharp pain shot through her. But this led her to realize something else as well. _'Wait…did he also account for Junketsu?'_

A few people only knew this, but Satsuki had been constantly battling with Junketsu to keep her control over it. When she was not using it she had to restrain it under heavy security as it would seek any chance to escape or devour her forcing Satsuki to limit her times of using it.

Despite this Satsuki couldn't help but smile.

' _I am superior with my sword against you, but in intellect you may be my match.'_

Satsuki Kiryūin was more determined than ever to find out who was under that mask.

* * *

A/N: I would say as far as the two are concerned the fight between Satsuki and Lelouch technically ended in a draw, but for Lelouch it's a defeat for him because Satsuki now knows more about what he and his Kamui are capable of costing him some possible advantages in a future battle between them.

Either way the fight did not have a proper conclusion, which was mostly because Lelouch knew there was little for him to gain if he beat Satsuki. But he knows in a sword fight Satsuki is better than he is and without his Kamui the former prince would be mauled by the young woman.

But will they clash again in the future, and if so will Lelouch face Satsuki again alone?

Well that is for later, but next chapter we'll conclude events with O'Malley as Kallen will come to help Ryūko out and recover, so it will be….Ryūko vs. O'Malley.

I think it's time for her and Senketsu to kick some butt don't you guys think?

And YES C.C. is the leader of Nudist Beach.

I will say designing Gino's uniform when in its activate state was difficult, but as the name suggests its based on his Knightmare Frame from R2 just designed to be a Goku Uniform and more streamlined for better mobility.

I will also reveal what happened to Nui in the next chapter.

I have included a new poll on my profile, although I was reluctant to do so but I am using it to gauge some ideas and see how people respond to it to help in my final decision. Although Ryuko has a head start right now, but I am not expecting a relationship between her and Lelouch to begin anytime soon because there is a lot between now and the time Lelouch gets paired to someone. Still Satsuki and Ryuko are both good possible choices, but it will depend on how events play out...however lately I have been tempted by a third option that could happen, although unlikely, I have been tempted to consider as an alternate choice if neither Satsuki or Ryuko will work out. But I did include a secondary option that could happen, but I would rather avoid any kind of harem if its only involving two people. It feels like a cop out to me if that makes any sense.

Thanks for reading and thanks in advance for the reviews.


	12. Chapter 12 Division

A/N: Here is the next chapter for you guys and I want to say thank you all for the reviews and your votes on the polls I had ran on my profile for this story.

I have to say I am very grateful that no one chose the harem option deal, and if anyone was wondering why I didn't include an option for Ryūko and Satsuki to be paired with Lelouch it's because it would have been cheap. Sure it would have been easier on me in terms of choosing one over the other, but that is just it…it would have been too easy and convenient.

Jakuzure I am keeping as a backup if for some reason pairing Lelouch with Satsuki or Ryūko doesn't work out…still my biggest concern with Ryūko is how she deals with the revelation of her origins with Lelouch involved this time.

But I'll tackle that when I get there and just keep going with the story as planned.

* * *

Chapter 12

Division

During the battle between Zero and Satsuki another fierce battle erupted between O'Malley as Tsumugu was forced on the defensive as he was being chased around Honnōji Academy after barely escaping O'Malley using the few Spool Grenades he had left before using a grenade he had to blow a hole through the floor to escape. Ryūko was left behind as she and Senketsu were struggling to recover from Tsumugu's attacks, but Ryūko was in serious danger if anyone else came along to attack her.

Thankfully, although he had never expected to be forced to battle Satsuki, Lelouch did have the forethought to plan on the possibility that rescuing Ryūko and escaping from Tsumugu without unforeseen complications. It was at that moment that another woman entered the bathroom where Ryūko was struggling to get to her feet using her scissor blade as a make-shift crutch to help her.

" **Ryūko we got company!"** Senketsu warned as he saw members of the Marching Band Club having gathered outside of the bathroom carrying various musical instruments.

Each of them wore a dullish sky blue marching band uniform, but strangely similar to many one-star students they all looked exactly the same right down to having the black hair styled in pigtails and doll-like eyes including being about the same height as Jakuzure which Ryūko found apprehensive about them. Possessing so little strength and Senketsu was unable to transform it seemed any hope of escape was non-existent until a wide-spread wave of energy hit the marching band club members.

Completely caught off guard by the attack launched by Kallen wearing the Kishin Regalia wielding a pair of dual fork-knives she skillfully slashed and cut the Goku Uniforms of the club members seeking to disable them quickly. The heat wave from Kishin's claws inflicted light damage and heated the instruments of the band members to such that they couldn't hold them without burning their hands.

It wasn't long before Kallen defeated them and left the band club members lying on the ground in a defeated heap before entering the bathroom.

' _I guess Zero called it, but…'_ Kallen thought as she approached the weakened Ryūko, but deep down she knew that Zero was going to be furious blaming Tsumugu for this whole fiasco. _'I don't think he planned to be fighting Satsuki, but I guess he was right to prepared for the possibility that saving Ryūko would take more than him.'_

"Who…who the hell are you?" Ryūko demanded before attempting to level her scissor blade at Kallen, but she almost lost her balance doing so as her legs were wobbly from the lack of strength.

"I am a member of the Black Knights and Zero is our leader." Kallen replied as a digital device within her mask altered her voice to mask her identity. "He had a feeling that Mohawk bastard would come after you, although he originally was going to step in himself to stop him if you couldn't beat them."

"He's fighting Satsuki right now so I guess that went south." Ryūko said, but she didn't quite trust the woman standing in front of her.

"I am not sure what happened but a sniper spotted him and shot at him to expose him, which I sure it was to prevent him from helping you." The masked redhead replied, although it seemed like a stretch, but based on what was happening it was the only reason Zero was locked into battle against Satsuki right now since it was his intent to avoid any unnecessary combat against her. "I trust Zero will be able to handle Satsuki, but my job is to make sure you get out of here safely."

"Then you should hurry before a member of the Elite Four is sent after both of you."

Kallen and Ryūko were shocked as both of them turned to the doorway to find Mr. Bushido standing there.

"Who the hell are you?" Kallen shouted, although she knew who it was because she was there when she first saw him, but for the sake of maintaining her secret identity she feigned ignorance.

"I don't have time for a second introduction, but we are fortunate Zero and Satsuki's battle have taken to the skies forcing Jakuzure into following after them to support Satsuki which is why she wasn't here with her subordinates." Mr. Bushido said sagely before cautiously adding. "However I am certain another member of the Elite Four is on his way to fill in for her."

"All the more reason we need to go now." Kallen said before helping Ryūko by carrying her on her back, much to the girl's annoyance, but she was in no position to complain.

"Before we go," Mr. Bushido said reaching into his coat to pull out a ball of yarn, composed entirely of life-fibers, "Senketsu should be able to consume these life-fibers to help it recover much faster."

The red lines on Senketsu began glowing as he absorbed the ball of life-fiber threads causing the tattering cloth and damage on its body to heal and within moments he appeared to be brand-new once more.

"You'll need a little more time to recover, but those should help." The masked man said before stepping out of the bathroom. "I'll take point." Mr. Bushido offered drawing his sword in preparation for a possible confrontation.

The trio had managed to make it to the school entrance to escape, but their way was blocked by Sanageyama.

"Not so fast," The Athletic Chairman of the Student Council declared before drawing his wooden sword, "although Jakuzure is preoccupied right now I am going to deal with you three personally."

"Take Ryūko and go on ahead…get her out of here." Kallen declared boldly before gently setting Ryūko down as she readied her two fork-knives.

"You do realize you are putting your trust in a complete stranger?" Mr. Bushido inquired.

"Maybe, but you had an opportunity to steal her Kamui last time when you intervened so that's enough for me at least."

"Well I don't know who you are, but I am curious about your uniform?" Sanageyama asked, although he almost wouldn't believe it but the uniform the young woman was wearing was similar to a three-star Goku Uniform. The idea of someone outside of Honnōji Academy possessing one was unbelievable, but thanks to his years of training and fighting experience he could tell by his foe's stature and how she carried herself that she was no armature.

"It's a Three-Rank Knight Uniform," Kallen answered before letting out an annoyed sigh, "yeah I know the name isn't very creative and it seems like we ripped off your Goku Uniforms but there is a difference."

"And what would that be?"

"You didn't have Dr. Matoi's Kamui research data to use as base for these uniforms."

"Ah so a difference of quality huh," Sanageyama commented causally as he felt a surge of excitement build up within him, "THEN SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!"

With a cocky smile Sanageyama transformed as a number of flashing stars appeared before he was encased in his Three-Star Goku Uniform Blade Regalia.

Despite the difference in size between them Kallen charged Sanageyama head on with her foe following suit as the two engaged in a fierce duel. Despite a very obvious and size advantage over Kallen the Student Council member was having a difficult time trying to hit her as Kallen was proving to be far more agile and quick on her feet than he expected.

Even so Sanageyama wasn't the least bit angry with this. In fact he quite the opposite of angry, he was delighted.

' _I can't remember the last time I had a fight like this that was actually worthwhile.'_ Sanageyama was known as something of a battle manic among his fellow council members, which was one of the reasons he was convinced to enroll at Honnōji Academy after Satsuki Kiryūin had bested him and his entire gang of five hundred strong members from the Northern Kanto Gang Alliance.

Satsuki defeated all five hundred members of the alliance with just her fighting spirit alone leaving Sanageyama left to confront her. To his shock and utter amazement he was defeated so easily and soundly by her with one hit, but after his defeat he was offered to enroll in Honnōji Academy to be the ultimate stage in which he could unleash his full potential.

He had a few decent enemies, but none that didn't come as close as the same level of Satsuki Kiryūin was. Until today, this brought a smile to Sanageyama's face as he wanted such a strong foe to test his strength against.

To an outside observer the movements of Sanageyama's blade and Kallen's movements were blurred as a testament to the superhuman level of speed and agility between displayed by the two combatants. Kallen's smaller and more nimble frame made it easier for her to evade Sanageyama's attacks, but just barely. Aside from increased strength and augmented abilities offered by his Goku Uniform, the Athletic Chairman had an ace up his sleeve that made him more of a fierce opponent. During their exchange of attacks Kallen put away one of her fork knives and grabbed Sanageyama's shinai stopping it before a surge of glowing red energy began to flow into the weapon causing it to begin growing and expanding in size in the same manner as a balloon.

Realizing the potential danger Sanageyama released his hold on his weapon and backed away just in time to watch it explode while ejecting four shinai blades in rapid succession from his large spiked gauntlet as flying projectiles at the masked red-head. Using her free hand Kallen released another wave of energy, but this time projecting it as some kind of shield that caught the four shinai in mid-air before they quickly expanded and exploded into small splinters.

"Nicely blocked, but that energy…some kind of radiation?" Sanageyama asked before arming himself with another shinai.

"Yeah and there are a lot of ways in which I can use it." Kallen replied sharply before tossing her second fork knife into the air and using the palms of both hands to release a concentrated beam of radiation surge energy before firing it at Sanageyama, who realized the danger of the attack through the hand movements Kallen was performing. "I guess that Tengantsu of yours is as good as we have heard."

"Oh so you know about that?"

"Yeah but that is because you have a tendency to announce it and tell people about it during a fight." Kallen pointed out.

Known to a majority in the academy Sanageyama possessed and mastered a form of precognition called Tengantsu. It was possible through his impressive eyesight which was keen enough for him to observe and predict a foe's movements by studying their preparatory motions. He studies the slight movements of the muscles and eyes of his foe to predict their movements, but his Goku Uniform was capable of enhancing that ability considerably.

Sanageyama didn't argue with his masked foe on his tendency to announce and explain his attacks when fighting those who have earned his ire or had shown to be worthy of facing him, but instead various parts of his armor opened to reveal different sets of eyes activating Higi: Tengantsu.

' _Using the Shinsoku: Senbonzuki could only work against me if she uses that radiation to block my attacks.'_ Sanageyama thought while deciding to stick to using a single shinai against his foe due to her ability to destroy and block attacks easily as well as cause almost anything in contact with said radiation to explode.

* * *

As Kallen and Sanageyama continued their battle Mr. Bushido got Ryūko safely away from the fight, but taking a moment the two hid by the station for the express trolley cars used by three-star and two-star students.

"We should be safe here for now." Mr. Bushido said as he cautiously surveyed his surroundings.

"Just who the hell are you really?" A tried, but a slowly recovering Ryūko demanded.

"My name isn't important, but your treatment of Senketsu is hindering his growth as a Kamui. He was created using your DNA so he has a mind of his own." Mr. Bushido said while lightly chiding Ryūko for her cocky attitude and treatment of Senketsu.

"Yeah about that, how the hell did you know that?" Ryūko said as she recalled him mentioning that during their previous encounter, but she didn't have much of a chance to ask him why or even how he knew that.

Mr. Bushido was quiet for a moment as if he was taking a moment to carefully contemplate something in his mind.

"I worked for your father and he entrusted me with information I was to pass onto you if he died before he had a chance to tell you everything," Mr. Bushido explained before adding, "But this is hardly the place for such a discussion, however I will tell you that I was investigating a growing concern he has heard from a contact in Britannia about the Grand Couturier of the Royal Family after hearing some unsettling rumors through his contact."

"What kind of unsettling information?" Ryūko inquired hoping that maybe she could gleam some information she could use to find her father's killer.

"Some years ago your father had a partner in researching life-fibers and working to create a Kamui that could be used by a human," Mr. Bushido explained before continuing, but his softened tone hinted at a unpleasant memory, "he was young but his intelligence and knowledge of life-fibers was second to none which helped your father greatly."

"Wait," Ryūko began to say as an uncomfortable mental image of Aikurō appeared in her mind's eye, "it's not that…stripper guy who said was working with my dad."

"Oh…him," Mr. Bushido said briefly imitating Aikurō with one of his poises earning a disgusted expression accompanied by a nod of confirmation from Ryūko confirming who she was talking about, "No it wasn't him, but he was involved with the research through."

"Alright just checking…"

"Anyway, before Reiketsu was created there was a disagreement between the two of them regarding your role in the battle to come."

"My…role?" Ryūko asked understandably confused.

"It was initially planned that you would wear the Kamui that would be created, but your father was hesitant to involve you in his crusade against the Kiryūin Family hence how Zero was chosen to receive Reiketsu instead. But that didn't end the debate and soon Dr. Matoi's research partner soon began attempting more inhumane experiments so their relationship became strained to the breaking point."

"What…what kind of experiments," Ryūko asked already knowing she probably wasn't going to like the answer, "just what happened?"

"They went their separate ways, but Dr. Matoi was led to believe he committed suicide afterwards. However he only found out recently his former research partner was still alive and had joined Britannia becoming the Grand Couturier of the Royal Family as well as head of the OSI. He was given unlimited resources and test subjects in the form of prisoners from various places around the Empire including warzones where many of them wouldn't be missed."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"I think it happened around the time Japan became Area 11 as I believe he had probably contacted Britannia and was secretly sharing with them the results of your father's work, so when he went over to them he began his own life-fiber research projects being funded by the Emperor himself." Mr. Bushido said before adding, "That Kamui you saw was one of his creations. It was chasing me at New York City when I was trying to follow up on more leads, but thankfully I had made my way back to Japan before he had a chance to track me down."

"So he is making more Kamuis for Britannia?"

"Yes as well as various related weapons, but I fear he has been working on a darker project. I was attempting to learn more about what he was planning from an informant in New York, but unfortunately he wasn't able to learn much."

Before the discussion could continue a loud explosion interrupted them as a hole in the academy's wall was created during the battle between Tsumugu and O'Malley. The Mohawk man was tossed through the air with a black eye, a bad cut on his arm with his upper torso covered in cuts and minor injuries with most of his militant jacket torn apart.

O'Malley's psychotic laughter could be heard by Ryūko and Mr. Bushido as Tsumugu was clearly at the end of his rope with nothing left to fight back with. The Kamui readied its weapons preparing to deal the final blow with a crazed smile on the brain-dead host of O'Malley.

"You need to leave Ryūko I'll go help Tsumugu against that monster." Mr. Bushido said drawing his swords.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO HELP THAT BASTARD? HE TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"I know, but rest assured I have no intention of letting it go unnoticed. But his attack on you was fueled by a tragic accident that killed his sister."

"An accident," Ryūko said before recalling what Tsumugu had told her about the woman he mentioned before O'Malley arrived, "wait he mentioned something about a woman."

"Yes it was his sister who worked as a lab assistant for your father towards Kamui development acting as a test wearer for his early attempts at creating a Kamui. She died during the test of a prototype, but she begged Dr. Matoi with her last breath to keep going. Eventually he figured out the problem creating Reiketsu and Senketsu."

Without another word Mr. Bushido rushed to engage O'Malley in battle to save Tsumugu from the murderous Kamui. Ryūko was silent as she was in careful contemplation before looking down at Senketsu as the weight of the sacrifices and hardships her father must have endured to create him and Reiketsu. She had never imagined that someone could have died in creation of a Kamui; however it seemed she was wrong.

" **Ryūko are you alright?"**

"I…I am sorry Senketsu."

" **Ryūko,"** The Kamui replied surprised by the suddenly apology.

"You're right I have been acting like a cocky idiot the last few days. You were just trying to help me and…"

" **I thought I was just an article of clothing?"** Senketsu inquired as his single eye narrowed while looking up at its wearer.

"No…you are my friend. Only a friend would do what you tried to do for me back there, so I am sorry."

Senketsu's eye widened in surprise briefly, **"Your friend…"**

"Come on Ryūko what are you doing?!" Mako said appearing out of nowhere behind a shocked Ryūko before her best friend assumed a poise as a bright light shined down upon her. "You and Senketsu are friends, so why question it? I mean you love that uniform a lot right, because you are always whispering to it and talking to it."

"Huh…uh…Mako…" Ryūko tried to say, but she found that Mako's display and posies left her speechless.

"It is what happens when you only own one set of clothes," Mako said putting one hand on a confused Ryūko's shoulder, "even through my family finds it very creepy. But there is no question that your uniform is your friend right?"

"Well yeah, but it's not quite what you." Ryūko tried to explain, but Mako either didn't listen or was too caught up in her own speech.

"So what are you waiting for Ryūko? You and your friend are superheroes right so you need to stop the bad guy!" Mako exclaimed doing an impersonation of a crazed O'Malley, but she looked more like a serial killer from a horror movie through.

"B-bad guy?"

"Yeah because he is crazy and wielding machetes as weapons like an unstoppable serial killer from those horror movies." Mako said briefly wearing a hockey mask while holding a butcher knife. "Not to mention he is really scary and laughing like a madman."

Ryūko was trying to recover from Mako's passionate speech and demonstration, although she wanted to know how she drew those props out of thin air Ryūko quickly decided against it.

"Yeah something needs to be done about that guy," Ryūko said cracking her knuckles, "so you up for this Senketsu?"

" **Those life-fibers he gave me helped me recover,"** Senketsu said feeling much better thanks to the rest he got from being inactive that contributed to his recovery, **"Besides he is giving Kamui like me a bad name."**

"I am right behind you on that one, so let's go!"

O'Malley was engaged in an intense melee battle against Mr. Bushido as he intervened at the last minute to save Tsumugu from O'Malley before he could deliver the death blow. The exchange of swings between the two sent out sparks and small shockwaves in different directions, but despite wearing a life-fiber uniform inferior to O'Malley he was able to hold his own against the psychopathic Kamui. During the scuffle students of Honnōji Academy were being evacuated due to the conflicts happening around the school feeling the intensity of the battles put the students and other non-combatants at risk.

But Mr. Bushido knew he couldn't win this fight as O'Malley was slowly overpowering him, but his own skill and experience with a blade was what allowed him to hold his own against the Kamui who used brute force instead of skill in his attacks.

" **I guess I'll be adding two kills to my count today."**

At that moment Ryūko joined the battle having transformed Senketsu into its active state armed with her Scissor Blade.

"Oh no you don't…this guy has information I want and I owe him for saving me!" Ryūko shouted as she engaged O'Malley in battle, but unlike Mr. Bushido she could match him in strength.

" **Bad move little missy, although I was told to leave you alone but if you attack me then all bets are off!"**

" **Can we kill him Ryūko?"** Senketsu asked glaring daggers with its one eye at O'Malley.

"Threaten me all you want, but I am taking you down you crazy whack-job!" Ryūko snapped pushing O'Malley back with her scissor blade after remaining locked together with his machetes for a few moments, but the violent Kamui was quick to retaliate.

It rushed at Ryūko swinging its blades like a savage not caring who was in his way intending to cut down anything unfortunate enough to be in his way. Ryūko dodged the first swing before backing off to evade the second swing, which was followed up by Ryūko attempting a horizontal slash against her foe. O'Malley leapt back to avoid the attack before a intense exchange of attacks was shared between the two unleashing shockwaves that shook the entire academy as two more Kamui were engaged in a battle to the death.

Breaking away from their deadlock Ryūko slipped behind O'Malley trying to attack him from behind, but the crazed Kamui was quick to use one of his machetes to block the attack before counterattacking with the other blade after turning his body to strike.

"Shit this guy is no fucking joke," Ryūko cursed before kicking her foe in the crotch, although it didn't do much to hurt him it was enough to send O'Malley flying backwards until he hit the wall of the academy. "HE ISN'T GOING TO STOP ME!"

" **I'LL PUT YOU DOWN!"** O'Malley roared in anger as he rushed the young woman.

Their blades met again, although fighting a foe who wielded two blades was difficult but Ryūko managed to hold her own against the seasoned assassin as her Kamui allowed her to fight O'Malley on equal footing. Ryūko tried a sweeping slash to take out O'Malley's legs, but he jumped up to evade her attack before counterattacking with a double downward slash aiming to cleave off her arms.

As the fight was going on Mr. Bushido helped Tsumugu to his feet to assist him in getting away.

"You need to get out of here Tsumugu and I'll meet up with you and Aikurō later." The masked man said to a surprised Tsumugu, who despite his injuries, glared at the masked man.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I can't say that here, but if Satsuki captures you then you will put Nudist Beach at risk."

Tsumugu was hesitant to leave, but considering he had virtually no weapons left except for a single spool grenade and given his injuries it would be suicide for him to stay.

"I'll hold you to that, but take this" The Nudist Beach guerilla said handing Bushido the last spool grenade. "It might not stop him, but I think you can make use of it just the same."

"I will…"

With that Tsumugu took off using what remained of his strength to flee the scene allowing Mr. Bushido to help Ryūko.

Meanwhile Ryūko's blade became locked with those of O'Malley's twin machetes again, but this time the larger man delivered a vicious head butt to Ryūko's face forcing her back. The young woman quickly recovered before dodging O'Malley's attacks before attempting to behead him when she saw an opening, but the psychotic Kamui used a sweeping kick to knock Ryūko off his feet. Ryūko tried to dodge the attack by rolling to the side missing being cleave in two pieces by O'Malley, but the force behind the strikes caused his machetes to get embedded into the ground.

Upon seeing Mr. Bushido coming to back Ryūko up O'Malley realized the battle would go against him if he allowed that masked man to join the fight. As such O'Malley grabbed Ryūko by the leg before spinning her around to throw her high into the air sending her plummeting towards the No-Star Slums missing the three-star, two-star and one-star districts. Now with Ryūko out of the picture O'Malley redirected his attention to Mr. Bushido, but as Ryūko was falling towards the No-Star Slums.

"Fuck this I am not going out like this!"

" **You meant what you said by us being friends right Ryūko?"** Senketsu asked as the red lines on his body began to glow.

"Yeah I did!"

" **Then let's win as friends then!"**

Feeling an increase in strength from her Kamui prompted Ryūko to begin smiling as her Kamui was enveloped in a red light.

Outside the academy Mr. Bushido found himself fighting O'Malley alone as he was being backed against a wall against his much stronger foe. O'Malley was laughing at the advantage he had over his weaker foe, although his skill with a blade saved him from being killed outright, it was only a matter of time before one slip up would result in Mr. Bushido getting killed. O'Malley kept attacking with powerful swings trying to overwhelm and wear down his foe, but unknown to him the sound of a speeding jet could be heard behind him.

"I AM BACK ASSHOLE!"

O'Malley looked over his shoulder just in time to see Ryūko deliver a devastating right-hook to his face before using the moment to cut off O'Malley's right hand. The pain of having part of its body severed caused the bloodthirsty Kamui to cry out in pain for the first time in its existence staggering backwards. Mr. Bushido looked at Ryūko as Senketsu had undergone its first transformation.

' _She did it…just like Zero…Senketsu has an achieved the ability of flight.'_ Mr. Bushido thought feeling proud at this moment.

The lower half of Senketsu from the waist down had encased Ryūko's legs in a streamlined dress-like bottom with jet engines designed for flight while the shoulders of Senketsu was much longer and more aerodynamic in appearance similar to wings with streamlined armor upon Ryūko's arms.

"Say hello to Senketsu Shippu (Gale)!" Ryūko proudly exclaimed.

" **You evolved your Kamui!"** O'Malley said in shock having not expected such a thing to happen.

At that moment Ryūko realized something, "You can't transform can you. Maybe it's because you dominated a brain-dead host so you don't have bond with your host to draw more power from."

O'Malley said nothing, but its silence and angry growling was enough of an answer for Ryūko who began grinning. "I guess the tables have turned since you got one hand."

" **You can fly, but I can heal still."** O'Malley snapped picking up its served hand before reattaching it using the life-fibers in its body to reconnect it. However the hand itself couldn't be reattached through, but O'Malley began using its own life-fibers to a make-shift attempt to reattach the served limb.

"If you want to kill something like O'Malley you need to attack it using two blades and not just one," Mr. Bushido explained readying his own swords, "The only way to defeat a Kamui and kill it is by cutting it with two blades in a scissoring motion."

"I get so we attack together." Ryūko said readying her scissor blade.

"Exactly…you attack high and I'll attack low."

* * *

Around the same time the battle between Kallen and Sanageyama continued as they destroyed much of the area around them during the course of their battle with both combatants locked in a stalemate. Both fighters were feeling the strain of having fought so long, but despite this Sanageyama couldn't feel happier as this was the most enjoyable battle he had in a long time.

"You are really something," Sanageyama complimented even through his breathing had become ragged from fighting such an intense battle for so long, "holding your own against my Tengantsu and my Goku Uniform for as long as you have is impressive."

"Thanks, but unless one of us wears down the other this could drag on forever." Kallen admitted, but she was feeling tired herself.

"Such a prospect only makes this fight even more exciting."

With a battle cry both Sanageyama and Kallen rushed at one another, but at the last minute both combatants were forced to back away from one another as a devastating blast of purple energy ripped in-between both fighters interrupting the battle while nearing consuming both of them.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sanageyama snapped in anger as he had been so focused on fighting his masked foe that he didn't notice someone else arrive on the scene.

"WHERE THE HELL IS ZERO YOU STINKING BITCH!" Nonon Jakuzure roared in anger as her red eyes blazed with pure rage. Despite his anger at the interruption Sanageyama was taken aback by Jakuzure's anger because of all of the years he had known her he had never seen her this ANGRY before.

With the destruction of her Symphony Regalia Presto she switched to the third and final form of her Symphony Regalia. Unlike the previous forms the last form of her uniform was that of a pink drum-major uniform with a tall horned hat. The hat held the uniforms primary weapon, which was a sound-based energy cannon that also has a skeletal monkey sitting on top of it.

Jakuzure's expression screamed that 'someone is going to die a very horrible death' as her eyes focused on Kallen. The slightest provocation was likely to set Jakuzure off, which even Sanageyama didn't need his enhanced eyesight to tell him. The twitching of her eyebrows and flames of anger within her eyes, which made Sanageyama stay silent.

"Where is…ZERO!" Jakuzure roared ready to unleash hell and worse upon Kallen.

"He is probably long gone by now." Kallen said as she cautiously began to back away.

"Then where is he?" The enraged pink-haired woman asked as her voice was dangerously deep with her right eyebrow twitching. "Or you'll have a taste of Beethoven's Symphony No. 5: Fate as it uses the life-fibers of your uniform to destroy you."

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you. Almost nobody knows who Zero is," Kallen shot back refusing to back down.

"Maybe you should calm down Jakuzure and think about this more rationally." Sanageyama said trying to calm his fellow Elite Four member.

Unfortunately this only set a deeply enraged Jakuzure off as she fired a powerful sound-blast of energy at Sanageyama much to the Kanto native's shock as he didn't think she would be so angry enough she would do that. His bulky uniform and having been caught off guard, partly because he was keeping his eyes on his opponent as well should she attempt a surprise attack.

He just didn't expect one from Jakuzure.

Sanageyama couldn't escape in time as he was enveloped by the blast, which was further compromised by the fact that he was already weakened from battling his foe for such a long time reducing his strength and speed slightly. Kallen on the other hand took this as a chance to flee the area trying to escape the enraged Elite Four member while wondering what Zero did to piss off Jakuzure so much.

* * *

As Kallen ran from a pissed off Jakuzure hot on her heels the fight between O'Malley and Ryūko continued, but now Mr. Bushido was helping her against the dangerous Kamui. Using her new Shippu configuration to battle the Kamui using high-speed hit and run attacks to keep the murderous Kamui on the defensive.

"Damn this son of a bitch is proving hard to pin down!" Ryūko snapped as she blocked a counterattack from O'Malley while he was busy blocking another attack from Mr. Bushido.

Despite reattaching his hand the human hand of his host wasn't properly reattached so the movements of the hand and wrist had become very sluggish. This was just enough to force O'Malley on the defensive, but he managed to hold back both Ryūko and Mr. Bushido despite it being two against one.

At that moment a shot fired from Jakuzure flew pass them as Kallen entered the scene trying to evade the enraged pink-haired teen's attacks. Kallen was trying to escape fearing more members of the Elite Four would show up and reduce any chance she has of escape.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Ryūko snapped before seeing a masked Kallen fleeing from Jakuzure, but Kallen in turn saw the battle ongoing between O'Malley and Ryūko.

Mr. Bushido saw Jakuzure and the attack she was using before an idea came to mind. Using a silent gesture when Kallen looked at him in his general direction which Kallen saw prompting the young woman to nod her head as she began running towards them with Jakuzure right behind her as Mr. Bushido had a plan in mind to stop O'Malley in his tracks. Drawing the last spool grenade Tsumugu had given him, putting away the shorter of his two blades to leave himself with a free hand to use it.

Kallen kept dodging Jakuzure while trying to lure her into a position so her own blast could be used to deal with O'Malley.

Ryūko was using her new flight enabled form to increase the speed and power of her attacks while making it more difficult for O'Malley to overpower her. In a moment of locking blades with Ryūko the masked man tossed the spool grenade in-between them. Ryūko quickly backed away before it exploded in O'Malley's face blinding him in a cloud of purple smoke. It was just in time as an enraged Jakuzure fired a sound-based shot at Kallen, although she was caught in the attack this time.

However O'Malley was also caught in the blast as it shot across a wide area, which Jakuzure applied more power to the attack unaware of the fact she was hitting O'Malley.

" **ARRRRAAAAGGHHHH!"** O'Malley cried out in pain as he didn't see the attack coming thanks to that one diversion Mr. Bushido created.

Unfortunately for O'Malley the attack that hit was based on the rhythm of Beethoven's Symphony No. 5: Fate. When a foe is hit by Jakuzure's attack it resonates with the targeted Life Fibers of her opponent, manipulating them and inflicting damage at the same time and immobilizing them as well. For a being composed of life-fibers this was especially damaging.

Jakuzure ended her attack as Kallen was left on the ground immobilized and in pain from the hit, but so was O'Malley who was still recovering from being hit by Jakuzure's attack.

"YOU'RE WIDE OPEN…Sen'i Sōshitsu (Fiber-Loss)!" Ryūko snapped before she and Mr. Bushido descended on a still recovering O'Malley using their blades to attack him in scissoring monition in tandem with one another. O'Malley cried out as Ryūko and Mr. Bushido swiftly decapitated O'Malley until the life-fibers composing the Kamui was absorbed by Senketsu.

With O'Malley dead Jakuzure realized she had Ryūko and Mr. Bushido to deal with now while Kallen struggled to her feet.

"You…you let me hit you didn't you?" Jakuzure said seething in anger.

"That's right, so how about three against one." Kallen said as she managed to get back up to her feet while her uniform held together.

This is where a serious vulnerability with her Symphony Regalia Da Capo was revealed. Whenever she used her attack she would be immobilize meaning she could only attack one target at a time or unless she caught multiple targets in the line of fire, but thanks to Ryūko's new Senketsu Shippu she had speed and agility on her side.

The fact Ryūko was capable of flight now enraged the pink-haired teen even more than before, but Jakuzure realized she was now biting off more than she can chew.

"You are going down bitch!" Ryūko shouted as she and Mr. Bushido rushed her with the latter running decoy to force Jakuzure to attack in order to defend herself, although she was hoping to catch both foes in her attack it was hopeless thanks to the difference in mobility. After her attempt to attack them missed, but it almost hit Mr. Bushido, Ryūko went in for the kill.

Unable to cancel her attack in time Jakuzure couldn't dodge the coming attack.

"Here we go…Sen'i Sōshitsu!"

Ryūko delivered the blow cutting apart Jakuzure's uniform in one blow as the sudden cancelation of the attack worsened the damage causing the uniform to come apart. Jakuzure cried out as she was sent flying through the air before landing on the ground as her destroyed uniform disintegrated while its life-fibers were absorbed by Senketsu.

"Nani...sore..." Jakuzure muttered weakly before passing out from the blow.

"Well done Ryūko Matoi," Mr. Bushido congratulated proudly at her growth while he sheathed his sword, "You and Senketsu are beginning to become true partners…your father would be proud."

"Thanks, but I still got a lot of questions for you."

"Well we should escape first." Mr. Bushido pointed out before taking a moment to help Kallen steady herself.

"Right of course," Ryūko said in agreement before the trio escaped as Ryūko grabbed both Kallen and Mr. Bushido before flying off towards the no-star slums to escape.

* * *

Having observed the entire battle through a small miniature VTOL drone with a camera mounted on top, Saihō Harime was sitting in his office deep underground as he was watching a live satellite feed of the battle involving O'Malley.

"I guess a host and his or her Kamui acting as one is more effective," Saihō replied coldly seeing the whole event as part of his experiments using a digital recorder he was holding in one hand to make a voice memo, "It's no wonder Alice proved to be much stronger than O'Malley."

Although it would have been possible for O'Malley to gain new configurations with time, but Saihō knew the Kamui was arrogant having never faced a foe forcing it to evolve and gain new capabilities other than Alice and her Kamui.

"I guess combat with different and stronger foes are essential for drawing out the full potential of a Kamui."

Suddenly his cell phone began to ring prompting the blonde haired young man to pull it out to answer it.

"Hello," Saihō replied listening to the man on the other line, "Dr. Emmitt Einstein has done what?"

As the blonde haired young man listened quietly to the caller on the other line as his expression slowly darkened showing signs of growing anger.

"So he is trying to get away from the work I wanted him to," Saihō replied coldly before adding after listening to more of the other caller's comments on the matter, "he is likely running to Area 11 for his daughter so we'll need to be ready to intercept him."

The caller on the other line was offering a suggestion.

"Yes that would be best…a good cover and to remind the good doctor what happens when you cross me. However I think we need to find someone else to continue the doctor's good work as I doubt we can control him at this point."

Saihō listened to the caller before a dark smile appeared on his face.

"Mind-stitching wouldn't work, as I found on scientists I used it on that it severely limits creative ability. He would be useless, but I understand his daughter is doing similar research so perhaps…"

"Yes I'll come to Area 11 personally to keep things moving. We'll use the situation to our upmost to both silence the doctor and to possibility mold her daughter to serve my purposes. The first lesson we arranged didn't sink in enough, but depending on how this plays out perhaps more benefits will arise." Saihō Harime said before hanging up the phone.

"Maybe while I am there I can set up a little test for you Ryūko Matoi and maybe one for you Lelouch."

* * *

Around the same time on a white sandy beach on the north shore of Oahu, Area 7 (Hawaii and Midway Atoll), a pair of suffers saw an unexpected sight as Nui Harime was sitting on a life-raft composed of twelve sea-turtles fastened together using life-fibers to make a raft for the young girl after she was launched into the northern pacific ocean by Saihō Harime after Alice managed to push her into a waiting missile he had readied for such a situation to expel the young woman.

After coming to shore Nui released the turtles before happily skipping away with a smile on her face much to the bewilderment of the two suffers who thought it was best to ignore what they saw.

"Oh dear had I know I was going to Hawaii I would have brought my Aloha Shirt."

Nui eventually found a payphone, since her Smartphone was ruined by landing in the ocean, to contact Ragyō for a ride back to Area 11.

* * *

Somewhere in one of the alleyways of the No-Star Slums in Honnō City; Ryūko, Kallen and Mr. Bushido had made a clean get away before the rest of the Elite Four or Satsuki could come after them. Now that they were safe Ryūko had some questioned for the masked Samurai-like figure while he was looking for a way to slip away, but there was no chance of him escaping at the moment.

"So first question you work for Zero right," Ryūko asked turning to a masked Kallen, "so do you know who he is?"

"If you mean his real identity then no," Kallen replied shaking her head before adding, "only a few people knew and I guess your dad was among that few."

"I see…" Ryūko said deciding to question Mr. Bushido, but to her shock and annoyance the man was gone having slipped away while she was busy talking to the masked Black Knight member. "That son of a bitch took off on me!"

"Zero has a bit of a habit doing that too." Kallen mentioned shrugging her shoulders.

"So what the hell happened? Why did Zero end up fighting Satsuki?"

"I am not sure what happened, but someone else probably tipped of Satsuki," Kallen explained, "he was going to help you against Tsumugu, but we all know what ended up happening."

"One huge fucking mess right?" Ryūko said which Kallen nodded her masked head in agreement. "Then you are part of Zero's organization…the Black Knights right?"

"Yeah we're aiming to bring down Britannia rule while we protect the weak and the helpless from the strong and powerful."

Ryūko was quiet for a moment before asking, "I want to join you guys…I want to ask Zero about joining the Black Knights."

* * *

A/N: Well the chapter was a bit shorter than I had planned originally, but Ryūko has scored two victories in one day with some help from Kallen and the mysterious Mr. Bushido.

Next chapter will deal with the aftermath of the battle as well as some bridges that will be burnt as Tsumugu's actions coupled with the actions of others have forced Lelouch into revealing more of what he was capable of to Satsuki which has no doubt angered him greatly.

I'll admit the second half of this chapter worried me a little especially with the final half of the battle if I had taken Jakuzure's character a little too far here through. But it will lead to a shake up among the Elite Four through.

The ending was also a bit rough as well, but I felt it was a good point to end the chapter for now as we have some breathing room until the next battles come about.


	13. Chapter 13 Bridges Burnt

A/N: I hope to have the next chapter out soon, but the number thirteen always makes me nervous.

Anyway thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter and thanks to those who did the poll.

I am glad in a sense that only the choices not involving a harem was chosen, but the reason for some of my choices was the likelihood of such a pairing especially if certain events play out. Even so I will not pair Ryūko and Satsuki together with Lelouch since that eliminates the purpose of them "competing" for Lelouch…not so much in a literal sense but it would be cheap.

I did however mention the possibility of Lelouch being paired with Satsuki and Nonon because given Nonon's…reverence to Satsuki if certain conditions are met could happen.

But for now it's still between Ryūko and Satsuki and only one of them will get Lelouch, although I wouldn't have minded pairing Lelouch with both Nonon and Satsuki if only because you don't see Nonon used much in any pairings.

Anyway let's move on with the chapter as we deal with the aftermath of events last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13

Bridges Burnt

The following day in the aftermath of the fiasco that left portions of Honnōji Academy damaged forcing a closure of the school until repairs could be made. Inside her inner sanctum Satsuki Kiryūin sat upon her chair with her legs crossed while glaring down at a trembling Nonon Jakuzure who was wearing a simple pink track suit to replace the Goku Uniform she had lost at the hands of Ryūko Matoi. The situation was made worse by the fact that in her blind rage of wanting retribution against Zero that she attacked Sanageyama and then unknowingly helped Ryūko kill the Office of Secret Intelligence assassin sent by Britannia, which left the door open for Jakuzure to be punished by the Emperor himself.

Luckily for Jakuzure the Emperor decided not to punish the young woman for being indirectly responsible for O'Malley's demise, which was a miracle upon itself since such an act warranted an execution. However he asked Satsuki to ensure Jakuzure would not simply walk away with a slap on the wrist.

But more shocking was the fact that the Emperor ordered that no attempt would be made to arrest Ryūko Matoi for her part in the incident as well.

"Jakuzure in light of your foolish actions including attacking your fellow Elite Four member and unwittingly helping Matoi kill the OSI assassin," Satsuki said casting a glance at seething Sanageyama who was understandably furious with Jakuzure for what happened, "you are hereby sentenced to latrine duty until further notice. Your work will be inspected by Gamagōri and he will expect every latrine in Honnōji Academy to be spotless."

Jakuzure looked to be on the verge of tears having clearly greatly angered the person she respected most enough to given such a shameful punishment for someone of her station. As if on cue to worsen Jakuzure's mood was Gamagōri as he held in his hands a bucket with cleaning supplies including a scrub brush and a pink apron with matching rubber gloves.

"Until further notice?" Inumuta inquired noticing the last part of that sentence.

"Yes," Satsuki replied before pausing for a moment before continuing, "You are lucky Jakuzure the Emperor did not decide to punish you because attacking a member of the OSI alone results in the death penalty, however I agree the incident shall not be overlooked and there is your attack on Sanageyama to take into consideration."

"I…I…understand Lady Satsuki," Jakuzure replied meekly while trying to suppress the look of disgust on her face at the thought of cleaning all of the latrines in Honnōji Academy.

"However I will end your punishment once your new Goku Uniform is completed, because I'll need you for the Final Stand Exam."

"Isn't the Final Stand Exam usually something the Athletic Committee oversees?" Inumuta asked.

"The purpose is to draw in Lamperouge into taking part."

"Lamperouge," Gamagōri inquired with a curious expression, "why him Lady Satsuki?"

"Inumuta has been investigating his background, but he has found some," Satsuki began, but she allowed the last word to hang in the air for a moment before adding, "inconsistencies that have raised a few red flags. My intention is to test him. Someone of his intellect and capabilities should have been able to obtain a Goku Uniform by now, but why he has remained a No-Star all this time lacking any kind of ambition is puzzling and goes against what his records we got from Ashford Academy have revealed."

Satsuki didn't mention that she suspected Lelouch was somehow connected to Zero, but she had no proof of it. Given how he has leant assistance to Matoi a couple times since her arrival. The chess game they had played was on her mind coupled with her personal encounter with Zero before their battle. Despite no proof she was certain Lelouch and Zero was somehow connected or it was possible that Lelouch was Zero.

"So that's why you are changing the requirement of the Final Stand Exam," Sanageyama began, "because he doesn't strike me as the athletic type?"

Originally the Final Stand Exams was a special set of exams open to No-Star Students who could engage in tests of strength and combat prowess to earn a One-Star Goku Uniform. Out of many students who would take part the test continued until only four remain and it would be those four who would win uniforms before joining a club.

"Such a change will probably draw in a larger number of No-Stat Students." Inumuta noted.

"Exactly, that is why I want you to work with Gamagōri, Sanageyama and Jakuzure to devise questions for the exam. Intelligence and Academics are essential to succeeding at the exam, but we are looking for more than intelligent and knowledgeable students in our victors."

"I understand Lady Satsuki, but what if Lelouch Lamperouge refuses to take part?"

"Then we will investigate him more aggressively, but from our chess match together I am certain such an exam should poise to be no problem for him."

"I see," Inumuta said realizing what Satsuki intended, "you seek to learn more about him through how he responds to certain situations instead of gathering information through the traditional means. Is that your real intention?"

"You are correct," The Viceroy of Area 11 confirmed as her butler handed her a cup of tea, "If Lelouch is indeed Zero or somehow connected to him then he will refuse to take part in the exam furthering our suspicions of him. He'll realize he has no choice but to take part if he is as intelligent as I believe him to be."

Inumuta's eyes narrowed realizing another part of his superior's intentions. "You are trying to put pressure on Lamperouge then?"

"Yes because if he realizes we're on to him he'll know he will have to be more careful. Coupled with being a One-Star Student, which through the uniform we can track his movements, but realizing we might do so and if he refuses it. He will only give us the means to back him further into a corner." Satsuki said as their observations of Lelouch and how he responds to certain situations will be their method of collecting information on him as Satsuki knew from the way he bested her in their chess game that Lelouch was her equal in intellect.

 _So if he is Zero then he'll likely know we're suspicious of him and will likely do what he can to avoid more suspicion cast upon him, but can he keep it up while maintaining his alter-ego._ Satsuki reasoned, but even if he wasn't Zero there was still something suspicious about his background that Satsuki wanted investigated regardless.

She recalled the lack of information on Lelouch Lamperouge from beyond seven years ago that didn't explain his familiarity with Suzaku Kururugi, the son of Japan's last Prime Minister whose existence was hidden from public eye until just prior to the invasion. He had a background, but Inumuta through careful investigation found certain elements that didn't quite add up.

"We will continue to investigate Lamperouge until a new lead that will lead us to Zero and this new organization he has created if the foe Sanageyama faced was any indication."

"But how did Zero obtain the ability to produce his own uniforms?" Gamagōri inquired as this peculiar matter was very concerning.

"Inumuta is of course investigating that, but Zero has likely covered his tracks yet a trail could be found." Satsuki said while fully aware that it would take time before any kind of lead could be found, but she was confident Inumuta would find something. "In the meantime Iori is already working on creating a new Symphony Regalia for Jakuzure."

As if on cue the face of the Sewing Club President appeared on a monitor above Satsuki's head to address the assembled members of the Student Council.

"We are reviewing the footage and data collected during the battle involving Zero, the so-called Black Knight wearing the Kishin Regalia," Shirō Iori said repressing some anger as he mentioned the enemy uniform, "and Ryūko Matoi to locate and identify the problems and weaknesses in the Symphony Regalia. We are also using footage and data collected from previous battles it was involved in to assist us further. I swear on my title as Sewing Club President to create a uniform superior to these knock-offs called Knight Uniforms."

Noticing the determination in Shirō Iori's eyes it was apparent he took the news of Zero having someone who wasn't just capable of producing their own variant of Goku Uniforms, but they had the audacity to call them not only Knight Uniforms but even name their Three-Star Uniforms Three-Rank…obvious copycats in his eyes.

"I will not stand for such an insult from these copycats and I will prove our Goku Uniforms are superior in every way to theirs!" Iori said as he held up his right hand tightening it into a fist as determination to not be reduced to second best tailor.

"Wow I have never seen you this fired up Iori," Sanageyama complimented.

"The similar naming and copying of the star-level system is a clear insult to me as a tailor, so the Sewing Club will triple their efforts to produce the finest Goku Uniforms." Iori declared proudly as it was clear how much of an insult he saw the Knight Uniforms and their claim that their quality was better than the Goku Uniforms.

"Inumuta continue checking into the transportation reports regarding Life-Fibers and check any signs for unusual activity and discrepancies to follow on, but check any records about anyone Dr. Matoi might have had contact with who could be capable of producing life-fiber infused uniforms." Satsuki ordered while intervening to change the subject to get the meeting back on track. "Continuing checking Lelouch's background, but have members of the Information Club to investigate the Ashford Family to check for any kind of link to Dr. Matoi. Have them investigate physical files and documents the government office has in storage since most electronic files the Japanese Government had didn't survive the war seven years ago."

"Understood Lady Satsuki, but what happens if Lelouch Lamperouge is innocent?"

"If he isn't involved with Zero then continue the investigation regardless," Satsuki replied sharply to the surprise of her followers, "He is hiding something that much is clear and I want to know what it is."

* * *

Elsewhere in the No-Star Slums an inevitable meeting was taking place, but rather it was one of two meetings Aikurō Mikisugi was expecting. Standing in front of him was a furious Lelouch Lamperouge holding his sword in one hand while the eyes of Reiketsu matched the mood of its wearer.

"If you are wondering why I have created my own organization that use Life-Fiber Uniforms it's because you can't keep loose cannons like Tsumugu in check." Lelouch began with a look of barely restrained fury.

"I assume Dr. Matoi helped you with that didn't he?" Mikisugi said solemnly, although some in Nudist Beach would have been angry with this, but he wasn't surprised.

"He did because he became concerned about the growing division in Nudist Beach." Lelouch answered as he was referring to the choice of direction the organization was heading in.

Or rather specifically it was the organization was becoming divided on what kind of weapons to produce as one side being controlled by a faction of the organization tied to Kaneo Takarada's faction seeking to develop Dōtonbori Robo as one of their primary weapons instead of using and modifying Knightmare Frames that would have been far more cost efficient and were actually combat proven. Lelouch wasn't sure what the exact cause was, but he suspected this was from Japanese members in the organization who wanted to avoid anything Britannian and wanted to create their own machines different from Knightmare Frames.

If the weapons were effective then he wouldn't have objected to it, but what he saw of those weapons were pathetic to say the least as an average Knightmare Frame would tear apart a Dōtonbori Robo.

"Your organization is wasting precious resources on developing Dōtonbori Robo which are just going to get shredded by the Britannian Army."

"DTR!" Aikurō said with his eyebrow twitching.

"I don't care what you call it," Lelouch snapped, "It's still an instant body-bag with legs as far as I am concerned!" The former prince knew that Aikurō was among the ones who supported the creation of the Dōtonbori Robo or DTR in Aikurō's case, but his reasons for it was different Lelouch suspected but he didn't want to know what they were.

 _The only reason I can think is that because he can show off his nudity with it._

"Well how exactly are you getting the Life-Fibers and the man-power for your own group?" Aikurō said eyeing Lelouch because he knew for someone with trust issues he was likely very picky when it came to followers.

"Professor Matoi worked out an arrangement for us with Kyoto, but now that the existence of my group and their Knight Uniforms has been exposed we have no choice but to find an alternate means of obtaining Life-Fibers now. Furthermore Satsuki now knows about some of the evolutions my Kamui is capable so I'll have to revise my plans."

Aikurō became concerned at this fact prompting him to ask, "Just tell me how far you have evolved your Kamui?"

"Enough because I don't have the skill with a sword to match Satsuki and Sanageyama in a straight up battle so I need to make use of everything else," Lelouch replied with his rage simmering just below the surface, "and I didn't tell you because you would have grown suspicious that my growth was happening too quickly so I hid it. What happened with Ryūko with Tsumugu's attack on her merely confirmed my fears."

"I see," Aikurō said with a defeated sigh, "so what happens now?"

"I will still help your organization bring down Ragyō Kiryūin, but it will be on my terms and nothing more unless you get your organization under control." Lelouch said before leaving, although Aikurō didn't try to stop him the meeting had gone better than he had thought.

He had frankly been expecting it to end a lot worse than it did all things considered.

However not long after Lelouch left the next person Aikurō had been expecting to pay him a visit arrived and she made her presence by pointing the scissor blade at him with a very furious look upon her face.

"Uh…good morning Ryūko," Aikurō said raising his hands up defensively with a nervous look on his face, "how are you today?"

"Don't play that fucking card with me. You know why I am here don't you?" Ryūko snapped as she looked ready to jump on Aikurō and rip him limb from limb like a livid grizzly bear that had its lunch stolen. "I want to know why that crazy Mohawk bastard attacked me. I know it is about his sister that died during the research to create a Kamui, so why the fuck did you allow him to attack me if you needed me?"

"So you heard that much eh," Aikurō said as he recalled the incident that took the life of Kinue Kinagase during the test that killed her and set Tsumugu's undying hatred of life-fibers, "Look I tried to talk him out of it but he refused to back down."

"And you did NOTHING else to stop him?"

"I am a lover not a fighter there was no way I could have stopped Tsumugu." Aikurō exclaimed as his white shirt became undone on its own slipping from his shoulders. Ryūko responded by stabbing her scissor blade into the wall next to his head while she bore an expression that screamed 'I am going to kill you.'

"If you even think about taking those pants off I am going to make a eunuch out of you!" The angered teenage girl warned as her voice with dangerously deep. Even Aikurō flinched as the look of rage upon the young woman's face implied a painful death if so much as one button became undone.

"Ok take it easy…" Aikurō said turning pale at the threat.

"So start talking and tell me truth."

"I kinda allowed it to happen hoping the experience of fighting Tsumugu would strengthen the bound between you and Senketsu. Not to mention I knew he would be a tough customer and you have been winning a lot of battles too easily so you were getting cocky."

"Basically you let him attack me to wake my ass up to the fact there are foes tougher than the club presidents?"

"Pretty much, but you and Senketsu did grow stronger at least."

"After the part where that bastard almost killed me." Ryūko snapped as she was finding it more difficult to resist craving up the nudist beach operative before her.

"I was hoping Zero would intervene if things went south, which I knew he would but you know what happened."

"Yeah things went really fucking south alright." Ryūko grumbled in anger recalling what happened yesterday with the school closed for at least a week for repairs.

"Well Zero was just as angry as you were at what happened, so that is one bridge burnt." Aikurō said feeling somewhat depressed.

"And you guys are called Nudist Beach?"

"Yes that is the name of our organization," Aikurō said striking a dramatic pose before announcing, "We are NUDIST BEACH!"

"Oh you got to be kidding me…I thought that chick wearing that uniform working for Zero was joking." Ryūko deadpanned. "How the hell do you expect people to take you seriously with a name like that?"

"It's our name," Aikurō said shaking off the statement, "but also our purpose is to defeat the Kiryūin Family."

Ryūko stared blankly at the posing Aikurō for a few more minutes before leaving.

"Hey wait!"

"I am so out of here." Ryūko snapped as she left Aikurō's apartment, but as she left she was beginning to wonder about something she saw on the way to Aikurō's apartment.

 _What was Lelouch doing here?_

* * *

Within one of the warehouses along the Toyko Bay near the docks a meeting was taking place with Van Pelt in the company of two men in black suits meeting with members of a resistance movement. They wore the olive-green uniform of the Japan Liberation Front, a total of ten were in attendance acting as bodyguards for a large set man with a bowl-top haircut.

"So do we have a deal Mr. Hōjō?" Van Pelt inquired as he slid a suitcase across a fold up silver table towards the heavy set Japanese man who was about twenty years old with brown eyes.

"Yeah and you said this stuff can help us match Satsuki's Goku Uniforms?"

"Yes, but remember to follow the directions for each injection to use it properly." Van Pelt replied with a business-like tone. "You'll be more than powerful enough to handle even Knightmare Frames."

"Really now," Hōjō said with a sinister smile upon his face as he opened the silver suitcase to examine its contents, "I know a friend, Imagawa, who runs a gang in Kyushu who could help us out and maybe I can get a old friend of my dad's who provided these boys right here to help."

"Excellent, so I'll leave the rest to you then?"

"Don't worry we'll do the job and we'll do it well just as long as you uphold your end of our deal to get us more of this stuff." Hōjō said before closing the briefcase.

"There is no need for concern Mr. Hōjō; my employer always honors his promises."

Once the transaction was over and Hōjō had been given a sufficient supply of what was offered inside the briefcase he had presented him with, Van Pelt got into his limo where he began calling Saihō Harime to report on the success of his transaction on his end. It wasn't long before the blonde-haired young man picked up the phone on his end.

"Bonjour Van Pelt, did everything go well?" Saihō greeted happily knowing who it was.

"Yes Mr. Hōjō has given me his assurance the job will be completed."

"Good I'll be keeping an eye on the news to see how it will all play out, but in the meantime I'll be heading to Area 11 to be on hand to tidy up the situation. I want you to make sure the good Dr. Einstein doesn't survive his return to Area 11."

"Understood sir, but I am certain Mr. Hōjō will see to that."

Saihō sighed before saying, "Assumption is the mother of all fuck ups, but regardless of what happens Dr. Einstein needs to die."

* * *

Riding a scooter he owned Lelouch was on his way to Ashford Academy to visit his sister since with the school closed for a week he decided to take the opportunity to visit his younger sister to check in on her. His black scooter was traveling along the highway as it left Honnō City, but unknown to Lelouch following in the distance behind him was Ryūko riding a scooter of her own. Hers was pre-owned, having been scammed from the scooter store owner by Mako's father, it was white in color.

Unlike Lelouch she wasn't wearing a helmet, but holding onto her from behind was Mako.

Her blue eyes narrowed as she glared at Lelouch as a thought passed through her mind. _What the hell was he doing outside of that perverted bastard's place?_

Ryūko couldn't think of any good reason Lelouch should have been there. He was intelligent enough to ace every test and subject on his own which she had seen firsthand, and she was pretty sure he wasn't the type to enjoy Aikurō's little striptease. She couldn't imagine very many people who would, so it led her to one possible conclusion.

 _Could he be involved with Zero?_

It was late afternoon by the time Lelouch arrived at Ashford Academy as he parked his scooter to enter the grounds to visit his sister. Ryūko found a parking space nearby while avoiding Lelouch's line of sight, but he was already heading towards one of the buildings near the center of the school that looked more like a small two-story mansion than your traditional school dorms. Ryūko and Mako quietly made their way across the grassy lawn that made up a good portion of Ashford Academy, which had a friendlier and welcoming atmosphere than Honnōji Academy.

 _Why the hell did he leave this place behind for Honnōji Academy?_ Ryūko wondered finding the campus nicer, but she was questioning why Lelouch transferred to Satsuki's academy from hell. This only furthered her growing suspicions of the young man.

"Wow this place has more trees than our school. I wonder what the food is like." Mako thought smelling the air trying to pick up the scent of any food that could be nearby.

"Keep it down Mako do you want some to hear us?"

"Ok, but what do you think Lelouch is doing? I am pretty sure he is just visiting his little sister. He usually leaves the city during break to visit her."

"Yeah, but there is something I have to know and I probably won't find out what it is by asking." Ryūko said with determination in her eyes as she was certain Lelouch was hiding something.

Ryūko also recalled the conversation she had with the woman from the Black Knights who told her the decision to allow new members fell to Zero and he would contact her to recruit her, but were it up to her she would let her in without a second thought.

 _I am sorry Ryūko, but Zero has to make the call. I'll ask him, so maybe in a day or two you'll get word back._

 _Then I'll go straight to the leader._ Ryūko thought as she closed in on the building Lelouch had entered suspicious that Lelouch was somehow involved with the Black Knights, or he could be Zero himself. Ryūko was doubtful of Lelouch being Zero, but something in the back of her mind told her not to carelessly ignore that possibility since Lelouch had helped her out a couple of times since her arrival at Honnōji Academy.

Then there was the fact Ryūko saw Lelouch leave Mikisugi's place.

As they reached the building Ryūko could hear voices coming from an open window on the second floor before hearing Lelouch's voice along with the voices of two others in the room. The two girls were looking for a way to either scale the wall or climb the trees near said window in order to find out what was going on inside. Upon seeing Mako atop one of the tree branches momentarily confusing Ryūko as how she got up there without anyone noticing the black-haired girl with a red-highlight decided to just follow suit and make her own way up the tree.

On her third try to scale the tree Ryūko was successful.

"So what are you hoping to find Ryūko?" Mako inquired having somehow scaled the tree unseen in one instant and was sitting on the tree branch next to Ryūko.

"There has been just something I have wanted to look into and I thought Lelouch might know something about that?" Ryūko admitted, although there was more the young woman decided against going into too much detail with Mako about Zero at the moment.

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"It's not that easy Mako."

"I didn't say anything," Mako admitted right before both girls realized there was someone behind them.

Slowly looking over their shoulders Ryūko and Mako came face to face with a grinning Japanese woman who was in her early twenties wearing a maid outfit complete with a white hat on her head. She had short brown hair and matching eyes.

"Good evening could I help you?" Sayoko Shinozaki greeted with a sweet smile, but both Ryūko and Mako were wondering how she sneaked up on them without either one noticing.

Despite having not recovered from being surprised by the maid Ryūko managed to say, "Uh…who…are you?"

"I am Sayoko Shinozaki, a maid in service to Lelouch Lamperouge and his sister Nunnally." Sayoko answered before drawing a pair of kunai from the sleeves of her outfit.

"OH COOL…A NINJA MAID!" Mako exclaimed cheerfully with stars in her eyes at the thought of seeing not only a real ninja, but also one that doubled as a maid which for whatever reasons known to Mako alone was cool in her book.

"Uh well," Ryūko began with a look of embarrassment upon her face, "there was something I just wanted to talk to Lelouch about and…"

"And why are you hiding in a tree?" Sayoko asked eyeing Ryūko suspiciously causing the younger woman to feel more embarrassed than before, but the situation was worsened by another who had arrived having observed the commotion from afar.

"Hey Sayoko what is going on up there?"

Ryūko and Mako turned their attention to see a blonde-haired woman with shoulder length hair and blue eyes possessing a buxom figure. She was wearing the Ashford Academy uniform consisting of a Beige jacket with gold trim, a white dress shirt and a black skirt complete with black shoes and a green tie.

"I found some intruders spying on Master Lelouch, but I am convinced they are acquaintances of his Miss Milly." Sayoko replied to Milly Ashford the Student Council President of Ashford Academy.

"Oh they are," Milly purred with a sly smile upon her face, "so what exactly is your relationship with him?"

"Hold on," Ryūko huff angrily with her cheeks turning bright red from embarrassment, "It's nothing like that I swear. I mean Mako and me are friends of Lelouch."

"Then WHY are you hiding in a tree trying to spy on him?" The busty blonde asked with a mischievous grin upon her face, "Could you be hoping to get a peak at him changing?"

"ITS NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Ryūko snapped with her face bright red.

"Nothing like what?" Lelouch angrily shouted opening his window to see what was all of the commotion happening outside was about before noticing Ryūko and Mako in a tree across from him. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh hi Lelouch," Mako said waving happily at the young man, "Ryūko wanted to follow you so I just tagged along for the ride."

The former prince was hesitant to ask, but he knew he had to ask even though he knew he would regret it, "And why exactly is she following me?"

Striking a familiar poise a bright light shinned down on Mako as she began another of her soliloquy rants, which no one could stop from happening.

"That is because Ryūko has an unrequited love for you!" Mako declared while somehow, denying the laws of physics again, managed to have a second Mako imitating Ryūko hugging the first Mako who was of course intimating Lelouch wearing quick mock ups of their uniforms. "I mean why else would she follow you all the way from Honnō City unless she must love you right?"

Mako asked as she pretended to be Ryūko riding a scooter before pretending to hide in the tree pulling out a pair of binoculars.

"But…Mako that's," Ryūko said with a trembling voice as her cheeks where a light shade of pink in what would be a vain effort to stop Mako's rant from reaching its peak, but there was no force on heaven and earth that would stop Mako Mankanshoku.

"I mean she must love you enough for wanting to peep on you right?"

"Uh Mako I really don't think you understand the situation here?" Lelouch said calmly knowing full well that Ryūko following him here wasn't because of any kind of romantic desire, but he also knew nothing he said would stop her so he focused on addressing Ryūko instead. "So why did you follow me here Ryūko?"

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about, but I am worried you would dodge the question."

"And what would that be?" Lelouch said feigning ignorance, but the young man had a suspicious feeling to what it was.

"Well…uh…not with so many people around. This is something personal I want to stay behind us." Ryūko said not feeling conformable about accusing Lelouch of being Zero out in the open, let alone accuse him of being involved with him.

"Alright, but it will have to be after dinner," Lelouch said with a defeated sigh, "so you three might as well come up."

* * *

Meanwhile back at Honnōji Academy, but more specifically inside Satsuki's chambers where she and Iori and Inumuta were going over the records of her battle against Zero the previous day. On the wall monitor there were several different video of the battle between her and Zero prior to Jakuzure becoming involved, although tracking the battle in the air was difficult but more than sufficient data had been collected for review and study.

"Flight, Melee and Long-Range combat capabilities," Iori said in awe reviewing clips of Zero and his Kamui's different transformations to fulfill a combat role depending on the situation, "I had never expected a Kamui capable of adapting and evolving so much."

Satsuki was stoic and silent as Inumuta spoke with Iori.

"Unlike Matoi, Zero has possessed his Kamui for much longer so he had more time to adjust to it."

"Yes and its obvious those who vanished from the No-Stat Slums were no doubt criminals whom Zero used as practice to further the mastery of his Kamui." Iori said in agreement while Satsuki remained silent.

"Still I don't think we have seen everything he is capable of. If his words during his recent fight against Lady Satsuki are to be taken into account as a sign of this likely possibility."

"Then it's likely he has other forms and transformations we haven't seen yet," Iori said finishing Inumuta's sentence while agreeing with him at the same time, "still it's hard to envision what other combat configuration he created."

"Probably ones to compensate for his lack of combat skill." Inumuta noted as it was clear that in a straight up fight that Satsuki was better at swordsmanship than Zero was.

As Inumuta and Iori continued their discussion Satsuki was already contemplating her own thoughts regarding Zero.

 _Zero lacks the fighting skills to match me in a direct confrontation, but unlike Matoi he fights more with his head than with brute strength alone._

But she couldn't deny that in terms of intellect and strategic prowess Zero was her equal if not better.

 _He was ready with counters for Jakuzure's Goku Uniform and he quickly implemented the best way to exploit its weaknesses. Just as he used that surprise attack on me to bring me into the skies where he would hold a much greater advantage against me, but..._

At that moment another thought came to mind as a look of realization appeared on her face before Satsuki quickly regained her composure.

 _Did he…did he somehow know about Junketsu?_

Ever since Satsuki had taken Junketsu out of confinement and worn the Kamui the bloodthirsty creature has made every attempt to devour her especially during times when she was weakened forcing her to remove it either having worn it most of the day in its inactive form or after a battle to allow her body time to recover from the strain wearing it puts on her. This was especially a problem during a battle where either the longer a battle drags out or if a foe was capable of pushing her back, or both would drastically shorten the time she would be able to wear Junketsu.

Thinking back on the battle now Satsuki realized Zero's entire plan was not only built upon taking her into the sky where he would have the bigger advantage, but she realized that Zero had never aggressively attacked her head on and seemed more intent on drawing the battle out.

The fact that after Jakuzure was grounded that Gino who had saved both her and Jakuzure from falling to their deaths had to take her to her chambers to have Junketsu removed because her control of the Kamui was beginning to slip leaving her unable to pursue Zero or to even go after Ryūko and the intruders.

 _But how did he know,_ Satsuki thought as the only ones aware of her difficulty of wearing Junketsu was Iori and his uncle, _There was no way that information could have gotten out unless…_

Satsuki realized it that it was due to Reiketsu as she recalled observing Matoi speaking to her Kamui, although the idea of a symbiotic relationship with life-fibers was impossible but if Matoi was able to commune with her Kamui then who couldn't say that Zero couldn't do the same. It may have seemed impossible, but it was the only explanation close to making sense she find.

 _Somehow his Kamui noticed the struggle of keeping Junketsu in check and told Zero._

Despite feeling her pride had taken another blow, but this realization caused a smile to appear on her face.

 _If Matoi and Zero were to join forces they could become unstoppable, but…if he were to join with me instead then,_ Satsuki thought as the idea of someone as tactical gifted as Zero and possessing a Kamui he was capable of shifting into a wide range of different configurations would be extremely useful for the battles ahead.

Of course that was one possibility, but the other possibilities Satsuki was already contemplating in her mind were just as favorable as the first.

As the foundations of a plan began forming in Satsuki Kiryūin's mind she thought about for one last time about Lelouch.

 _I'll soon find out if there is a connection between you and Zero or if you are Zero._

* * *

Back at Ashford Academy a dinner party was underway, although it was meant to be a bit smaller the arrival of Mako and Ryūko slightly complicated things. However Mako and Ryūko were both surprised to see Suzaku was present as he had been invited by Lelouch to surprise his little sister with the Japanese boy whom Nunnally had been happy to be around when they were younger and hadn't seen the young man since the war.

"Ryūko and Mako too," Suzaku said upon seeing the two enter, "Did Lelouch invite you two?"

"Not exactly…" Ryūko admitted feeling somewhat guilty for it, but it did nothing to damp her desire to get information out of Lelouch.

Ryūko reasoned it was probably best she did not mention her reasons for seeing Lelouch again, which was due to the fact it made her feel like a peeping tom even through it was not her intention. Still she was grateful when Suzaku decided to let the matter slide even though he clearly had his own suspicions about Ryūko's unexpected presence.

"Wow so some of Lelouch's friends will be joining us?" A young fourteen year old girl with sandy brown hair said wearing a pink and white school uniform as she entered the living room with Sayoko behind her as her electric wheelchair rolled along.

"Oh girl is totally cute." Mako said upon seeing Nunnally Lamperouge parked her wheelchair at the head of the table.

"This is my sister," Lelouch said feeling a little bothered by Mako's comment since he didn't quite feel it was a appropriate, but he let it slide, "Her name is Nunnally."

"Wow you two look really different from one another." Mako said pointing at the obvious differences between the two siblings.

"We do, but we are still related." Lelouch replied with a shrug as he had heard others before Mako say something similar since she began attending Ashford Academy.

It didn't bother Lelouch much, but it was just something he acknowledged that people would notice. He didn't get why people would find it so important, but he shrugged it off deciding to take the differences between them to as a sign of ultimately different in personality he and Nunnally was.

"So Lelouch have you joined any clubs yet?" Nunnally inquired before asking, "Are they part of any clubs?"

"Mako and Ryūko aren't part of any clubs right now and neither am I."

"That is too bad, but I hope you'll join one soon because I am a little worried with you not being part of one."

"Well the problem is a lot of the club leaders are," Lelouch began to explain but stopped to consider his next words carefully, "vain let's just say."

"That's putting it way too nicely." Ryūko muttered.

Suzaku didn't argue the point, which is because he even found some of the club presidents far too brutal and self-centered for his own tastes. Even if he decided to follow the laws and regulations of both Area 11 and Japan to seek a way to change the system from within it didn't mean he agreed with everything that went on.

The rest of dinner went well and as Suzaku, Mako and Nunnally began talking to one another in the living room it was then that Ryūko placed her hand on Lelouch's shoulder silently gesturing for him to follow her.

"Is there some place we can talk…privately?" Ryūko demanded in a serious tone.

"Yes…"

Lelouch led Ryūko to his room where the two would be guaranteed some privacy for a little while as long as Mako was occupied since she might decide to interrupt them. Not to mention it was best that Mako remained unaware of some of the details of the coming conversation.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"What is your relationship with Mikisugi?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Why the hell would someone like you need to see a guy who seemingly loves to strip himself?" Ryūko asked, but it was clear from the tone of her voice that her patience was already strained to the limit.

Lelouch carefully considered his options and the possible consequences for said possible options before deciding at last.

"We were formerly part of the same organization?" Lelouch said deciding on a more honest approach, which coupled with the fact that if he was careful enough he could begin building trust with Ryūko. At the same time if he tried to step around the issue as Aikurō had been doing he worried her response would cause more trouble and complications than it was worth.

"Organization," Ryūko began before realizing to her shock that Nudist Beach was actually an organization, but then something else Lelouch had said prompted her to ask. "What do you mean formerly part of?"

"Tsumugu attacking you was the final deciding factor for Zero and the Black Knights to break away from Nudist Beach. If Nudist Beach can't keep their own men in check especially nut jobs like Tsumugu then it's an organization not worth allying with." Lelouch explained before adding. "Although I understand Tsumugu's vendetta against Life-Fibers, but he jeopardized everything Nudist Beach and Black Knights had built by attacking you."

"Right that guy calling himself Mr. Bushido told me what happened, but how do you fit into all of this?"

"I have my own reasons I wish to keep private for now, but don't assume it's not because I don't trust you it's because I worry some of the things I might tell you might get out to the wrong people."

"What I am not going to tell Satsuki and her goons anything?" Ryūko said seemingly confused before Lelouch crossed his arms over his chest.

"Its Mako I am worried about."

"Mako?"

"Do you REALLY think she can keep a secret?" The former prince asked raising an eyebrow at Ryūko, but when she seemed uncertain still Lelouch began to elaborate, "I mean this is the same girl who publically exclaimed how big your breasts were and told people you have been talking to your uniform in the bathroom and other places."

Ryūko's face had a look of a mix of embarrassment and horror, but when she said nothing Lelouch merely crossed his arms over his chest.

"I rest my case…"

"Ok ok," Ryūko said holding up her hands defensively while wishing to change the subject, "So what is your guys deal then?"

"We plan to see the Holy Britannian Empire destroyed along with the REVOCS corporation, but our immediate agenda has liberating Japan from Britannia and avenging your father's death." Lelouch answered.

"Then do you guys know who did it?"

"Zero knows who it is, but he wishes to tell you once you are strong enough to face her."

"Why?!" Ryūko snapped before she asked, "Is it Satsuki?"

"No it wasn't her, but the reason Zero withheld this information from you is because he fears you'll get yourself killed if you go after her now. This foe will take both you and Zero working together to bring her down." Lelouch explained, although he wasn't completely certain he was confident he was certain who the killer was.

" **Ryūko",** Senketsu began sagely, **"I know what you want to say, but take this as a warning your father's killer is more formidable than Satsuki herself which is why Zero wanted you to master wearing me as soon as possible."**

The girl who had wanted to find and punish her father's killer wanted to argue and face him now, but recalling the defeat she received at the hands of Tsumugu caused her to reconsider.

"Alright I'll get stronger and master Senketsu, but I have your word when the time comes to get my dad's killer Zero will bring me in on it?"

"You have my word and the word of Zero."

Following the conclusion of that tense conversation Ryūko and Mako left to return to Honnō City along with Suzaku while Lelouch watched them from the window of his room. Once they were well out of earshot it was then Reiketsu spoke.

" **You didn't tell her about me or the fact that you are Zero?"**

"Well she didn't ask if I was Zero or not."

* * *

A/N: Lelouch being honest with Ryūko and revealing his involvement with the Black Knight is a risky gamble, but he has a good chance to build up trust with her which could be useful down the line.

And Zero was right in the regard since Ryūko didn't ask Lelouch if he was Zero too.

Next chapter will have the Honnōji Academy Final Stand Exam, an event that happened only in the Drama CD of the series.

Then we got trouble brewing in Area 11 as other factions are looking to stir up trouble.


End file.
